The Interesting yet Traumatic Life of Rose Bentley
by pinkypunkful
Summary: Rose Bentley is an ordinary university student of 22 with a dark and terrible past. One day she is saved by Shunsui and Ukitake and is subsequently informed that she has high sprite energy and as a result needs to be trained as a soul reaper. However, Rose's past is not something that can be ignored, especially after it starts hunting her down. WARNING scenes of abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1: The OC

The OC: Rose Bentley

Name: Rose Bentley

Origins: Scottish but lives in London. Her Scottish side only comes out when she is angry.

Family: she had no living relatives. However, she was adopted by a respectable mob leader and has come to consider him as a long lost uncle.

Appearance: Long brown hair that stops mid-way down her back and a fringe that hides her dark blue eyes. She is pale with a few faded freckles on her face. She is slightly taller than Rukia but is considered to be underweight for her height.

Past: had a traumatic childhood which resulted in her not being able to trust anybody or allow and physical human touch. Because of the traumatic nature of her past she is unwilling to face it and prefers to run and hide from it. However, this side of her is forcefully changed when she arrives in the soul society.

Character: She is a relatively shy person with a fiery, passionate personality and a wild, mischievous side. She enjoys reading, dancing and singing. She is a pacifist and does not like starting a conflict but because of her fiery character she will defend herself with vigour. She does not trust anybody and will generally refuse let people in but she is a great listener.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach 

Chapter 1: meet and greet.

"And so that concludes the finale lecture on modern day China. I hope you all enjoy your Easter break. And please do not forget to hand in your personal research paper on Tuesday. I know that the deadline is during the holiday but I had to pull a few strings to change the original deadline and the administration set the new deadline during the holiday. If you do not like it then complain to the administration and not to me"

Rose closed her eyes and let the words of her professor wash over her. She was grateful that the deadline had been changed otherwise she would have spent several long nights in the library trying to finish all her work. Thankfully this essay was the last piece of coursework of the year. The next term was dedicated to exams and she only had four to study for. The holiday was going to be very restful.

"…and goodbye everyone. Enjoy your holiday and Ms Bentley could I see you for a minute", said the lecturer.

Rose sighed and gathered up her stuff and headed down to where the lecturer stood, passing exiting students on her way. She waited patiently while her lecturer, Professor Donald Brown gathered up his things. St George's University, the university in which Rose studied at, was one of the top universities in London and came third in the University rankings for History in the UK, beaten only by Oxford and Cambridge. Rose was very proud to be a student at the university.

"Ms Bentley, your dissertation on Mao and the great famine has been accepted by the humanities department and I will be your dissertation tutor", said Professor Brown who smiled after seeing the huge smile spread across Rose's face. He really did like Ms Bentley, she was one of the top historians in the university and like him shared a passion for Asia. Also her dark, piercing blue eyes and elegant brown hair brightened up his rather dull day.

"Thank you Professor Brown" replied Rose with a huge smile on her face. She was incredibly happy to have Professor Brown as her dissertation tutor, he was the expert on Asia.

"I hope that you will show the same dedication to your dissertation as you do to your other work. Now run along Ms Bentley, I am sure you and your friends have plans tonight. It is the last day of term" said Professor Brown.

Rose turned and walked away from the lecture theatre, a visible bounce in her walk. Professor Brown studied Rose as she left, paying attention to her perfect behind. Yes, Professor Brown was going to enjoy his time as Roses' dissertation tutor.

Rose pushed upon the door of the humanities building and made the way to her dorm. St George's students were lucky in that they were allowed to stay in student accommodation until they graduated after their third year. Rose's dorm was situated between the humanities building and the library with only a few stops on the tube needed to travel in between them. She loved the city and the noises that came with it. It comforted her at night. Rose hated quiet nights, her nightmare would always haunt her on those nights. Her love of the city noises was one of those unexplainable things along with her weird ability to see ghosts. Rose could not explain it but one day, a long time ago, she see a ghost of a small boy with a chain hanging out of his chest. The experience had shocked her back then, but after seeing several more ghosts she grew accustom to it. Rose never spoke to them and constantly denied their existence. She did not want her flatmates adding 'ability to see ghosts' to their long list of reason to think that she was weird.

After a short tube ride and a brief stop at the local supermarket to pick up supplies, Rose buzzed herself into her dorm. Rose lived on the fourth floor of a six story building. Each floor was divided up into twenty four individual rooms with two shower rooms and kitchens located haphazardly throughout the floor. Rose was kind to her fellow floor mates but she never let them in. She trusted nobody; she past experiences had taught her to never trust anybody. As a result she had not friends but Rose liked it like that. Although she was lonely most of the time at least there was nobody there to hurt her. It was a compromise.

Rose met nobody as she climbed the stairs to her floor and entered her room, people were too busy cooking dinner to notice her. Rose's room was uneventful and plain with white wall with no decoration apart from a few anti-war posters scattered her and there. In the far right corner there was a single bed with dark blue bedding and a stuffed bunny sitting on the pillow. Opposite to the bed there was a desk that covered the entire wall with shelves bursting with books. Next to the door there was a small cupboard and next to that a dingy looking sink. A small window faced the door which looked out over a busy street. Home was not much but it was a sanctuary for Rose. After depositing her bag on the edge of her bed, Rose made her way down to the kitchen. She may not allow people to get too close to her but she was not anti-social. Interaction with one another was part of being human. Human needed interaction otherwise they go insane.

Pre-drinks were in full swing when Rose pushed open the door to the kitchen. Her floor mates were notorious throughout the entire University for getting totally smashed every Friday before 10 pm.

"…and then I told the boy, Greg I think his name was, to get lost," laughed Lexie who seemed to be concluding a rather funny tale to the rest of the kitchen. "ROSE!" she cried out, staggering to her feet and throwing her hands around Rose who visible flinched. "Are you coming out tonight? We are going clubbing later". Lexie was only just taller than Rose, with short black pixie hair and a bubbly attitude. She could drink her weight in alcohol and could still stay relatively coherent most of the time. Rose could still remember on night during first year where she had had to spend the night in the local emergency room while Lexie vomited into a bucket. Her floor mates tended to overlook Roses reserved nature and come to her with any problem. Being three years their senior she was treated like the floors Mum. She did not mind, it made her feel useful.

"Sorry Lexie, but I have to get up early to work tomorrow, and I still have my research paper to finish," replied Rose, gently prying Lexie of her body and leading her over to an empty chair. "But," she continued upon seeing lexie' sad face, "I will stay for pre-drinks for a little while."

"Yay!" shouted Lexie who then proceeded to shove an entire bottle of Vodka into Roses hands. The clock on the wall read 6 pm which was the usual drinking time Rose's flat mates.

Four hours later and Rose was well and truly drunk. She had downed most of the vodka in her hands and if she did not make a move soon she would never make it to the library.

"Hey sorry guys" she cried out to the very drunk crowd of people in the kitchen "but I have to go. My, my-erm…essay. I need to write my essay". Words were becoming very hard to form. Normally she was a heavy weight but the combination of heavy alcohol and no dinner made her ability to hold her drink weaken.

"What?" chorused the drunken kitchen "but you can't write an essay like that you have to be drunk".

"Hahahaha" giggled Rose, "sadly I really have to go buuuuut I will take this with me." She started to wave the bottle of vodka around. People started to applaud her like she had just made a great speech. Closing the door behind her, Rose staggered to her room and flung the door open. Slowly she started to gather her things together in a bag. She would need her computer, notes and food but sadly the bottle of vodka would not fit into her bag. Still swaying Rose left her room and staggered down the corridor and out into the night.

Shunsui was not happy. Ukitake and him had been forced to go to the world of the living two days ago to capture an arrancar who had fled Hueco Mundo. They had been chasing the creature all over the city, but the blasted being was sneaky and kept escaping. Right now they were resting on top of a big circular contraption with several small pods attached to it that, when turned on, would slowly rotate round.

"You know Shunsui, sometime I am amazed at the living soles. I mean who would think to create one of these. I mean what is its purpose?" said Juushiro while lazily pointing around.

"I don't know Juu" replied Shunsui, "but this thing does give us a great view of the city. What city is this anyway? It does not look like Karakura town."

"We are in the city of London which is located in England and you would know this if you listened to the briefing" answer Ukitake.

Shunsui sighed. He did not like being here. He wanted to be back in his quarters with a good bottle of Sake and a curvaceous girl, or two to warm his bed and not standing on top of a curious devise in the drizzle. He was distracted from his internal musings the beeping of a soul pager.

"Shunsui the arrancar has been located. Come on" said Ukitake who quickly disappeared in Shunpo.

_Yare Yare_ thought Shunsui who quickly followed after Ukitake.

Rose sat at a small table at the centre of the modern library, writing her research paper. The effects of the alcohol were slowly receding making thinking more complex thought easier. She was alone in the library, most people were not as insane as she was for working on a Friday night. Her essay was on the changing of weaponry and fighting style in Edo period Japan and it was proving to be a fascinating topic. Without breaking her typing Rose reached out to grab a handful of fruit pasties4 and then crammed them into her mouth. She needed all the energy she could get. The library was silent, not a sound was made anywhere. For the ordinary human being the silence would have scared them but Rose enjoyed the peace it brought.

Suddenly Rose was pulled from her seat and with a speed that made her dizzy and then found herself pressed against a wall. Blinking several times to help stop the world from spinning, Rose saw that she was being pressed against the wall by a hooded figure and that he was brandishing a sword that looked terrifyingly real.

"Well, well, well looks like I finally found you. I have spent the last few days trying to find you. You are not easy to fine but eventually I did" rasped the hooded figure. Rose gasped as the hand around her throat tightened. The hooded figure swooped down and smelt Rose's exposed neck.

"I knew that you would smell nice but I had no idea you would smell this mouth-watering. You smell delicious darling" murmured the hooded figure against Roses neck. "The boss is not going to like that the fact that I ate you but you smell too good" continued the hooded figure.

"Drop the girl" came a deep voice. Rose turned her head slightly towards the location of the voice. Standing in the door way were two men wearing a black shihakushō, and a white haori. One of the men had long white hair while the other wore a bamboo hat (a sakkat) and had tied his hair back in a loose ponytail with hair pins sticking out. Rose also noticed that the sakkat wearing man had a pink kimono draped over his shouters. Both of them had their hands over their sheathed swords. The hooded figure dropped Rose and turned fully to face the two men. Stunned Rose watched as the three men stared each other down. She had no idea why the two men in black were dressed like the warriors in her research project or more importantly why she had suddenly been attacked. All she knew was that she had either, at some point during her stay at the library, fallen asleep and was currently dreaming, or that drinking before working was not a good ideas because now she was hallucinating.

"Shinigami, you came sooner than I expected. And not just any Shinigami but Taichos. I feel so flattered" sneered the hooded figure.

Shunsui looked down at the girl on the floor and felt all air within him leave. The girl had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back and stopped mid-way down her back and a long fringe that covered most of her eyes, but from what he could see she had the most intense pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. She had a sort of delicate beauty, one that he had only seen in noble ladies. Shunsui could only describe her in one way, beautiful.

"We should take this fight outside, we do not want to cause any unnecessary damage" said Ukitake with a hard tone.

"The offer does sound tempting but no thank you, I know my abilities and I am no match against two Taicho's" spoke the hooded figure. He turned and looked towards Rose, who was currently backing up against the table where her work was located. "I will come back for you my dear, we have some unfinished business to attend to. Until then" and with a flash he was gone.

"He's gone" said Ukitake while staring at his soul pager.

"Yare, and we were so close. At least now we know what he is after" replied Shunsui. Both the Taicho's turned to look towards Rose who was frantically packing her things away.

"Do you think she can see us?" asked Ukitake.

"I think so" replied Shunsui, "Hey kid" he called out. Rose froze and slowly turned towards Shunsui and Ukitake with wide eyes. "I take that as a yes" murmured Shunsui.

Rose blinked a few times, staring straight at the two unknown men before she turned and grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the open window to her left and jumping out of it.

"Yare Juu, I don't think we made a very good impression for her" said Shunsui.

"We should follow her and make sure that she gets home ok. We do not want her to get attacked again. I am going to contact the Soul Society about this. Now that we know what the enemy wants it is vital that we prevent them from getting it" suggested Ukitake.

"I'll follow her, you catch up later, Juu" and with that Shunsui disappeared leaving Ukitake alone in the library.

Rose was very out of breath and her muscles ached with the strain of running. She could not think, the only clear thought in her brain was the notion of getting back to her room as quickly as possible. She hoped, begged, that this was all a dream because there was no way that her research project would come to life and talk to her. Also the idea that she was wanted by some hooded figure, a gang maybe, was insane. Rose was a pacifist and would only use force when it was the last option. The idea of drawing blood, or even inflicting pain on anybody revolted her. The fact that she was scared of blood also helped amplify her pacifist point of view.

Finally, after what felt like ages of frantic running, Rose arrived at her dorm. Quickly she buzzed herself in and proceeded to fly up the stairs to the fourth floor. The corridor was dark and empty and for a fleeting second Rose was scared that the hooded figure would jump out and attack her again. But as the lights automatically turned on and banished the darkness away she saw that she was alone in the corridor. Letting out a breath that Rose had not known that she was holding, she slowly walked down the corridor. Pausing a moment to find her key, Rose opened the door to her room and froze. There standing in her room where Shunsui and Ukitake, both looking expectantly at her.

"Wha…"started Rose but she was interrupted by Ukitake.

"You left so quickly that we did not have time to explain ourselves."

Rose stared at them, opened mouthed and wide eyed. How had they known where she lived? And more importantly how had they gotten into her room?

"What is your name my dear?" asked Shunsui.

"How, How did you get in" blurted out Rose.

"huh?"

"How the fuck did you get into my room!" repeated Rose with more force. Both Shunsui and Ukitake turned and pointed towards the open window.

"Oh"

"What is your name sweetheart?" asked Shunsui again.

"Rose Bentley…and, and don't call me sweetheart".

"Rose, that is a very pretty name" said Shunsui more to himself than to anybody.

"Could you please explain to me why my research project has come to life in my room" asked Rose. She was really losing her patients.

"huh…research project?"

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted Rose losing all her patients.

Both Shunsui and Ukitake stared at her in shock for a moment. "We are Shinigami, we safe guard the passage of souls from the world of the living to the Soul Society" spoke Ukitake after a pause.

"What?"

Ukitake looked towards Shunsui for support. He had no idea how to explain even more plainly what he had just said.

"Rose, we were sent to the world of the living to hunt down an arrancar called Shadow Crawler. He was the guy who attacked you in the library. We don't know why he targeted you but we think it is because of your reiatsu level" continued Shunsui.

"Wait, hold on a second, when you say 'sent to the world of the living' does that mean that the two of you lived in the world of the dead? And what the hell is reiatsu?" asked Rose.

"Yes I suppose we are dead, but we come from the Soul Society, a place where departed souls go and live. And reiatsu, or spiritual pressure is the amount of power of soul has. Your level is high enough that you, a human being, can see the souls of the departed" answered Ukitake with a kind smile on his face.

"So the two of you came from the afterlife. Does that make the two of you angels? No offence but the two are not how a pictured angels to look like" said Rose.

Shunsui chuckled, he really did like this girl. "No my beautiful Rose, we are not angels but soul reapers". Shunsui paused when he saw Rose flinch at his pet name. '_Interesting'_ though Shunsui.

There was another pause. Rose did not know what to make of this. She still really wanted this whole ordeal to be a dream but sadly what they said made sense. It explained why she was able to see dead people.

"What…What are your names? You never introduced yourselves to me" asked Rose shyly.

"Oh but that is right Shunsui, how rude of us" said Ukitake. "My name is Juushiro Ukitake, Taicho of the thirteenth division."

"And I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Taicho of the eighth division" said Shunsui. He swooped forwards and grabbed Rose's hand and brought it to his lips. Shunsui could feel her tense and when he looked up he saw the fear in her eyes. '_Interesting, she feels uncomfortable when touched by a man'_ thought Shunsui as he quickly let go of her hand.

There was another pause, Rose looked down at her feet and tried to ignore the light burn in her hand where Shunsui had kissed her. She could not help but notice how soft and gently his lips were. The pause was only broken by a loud growling noise coming from Rose's stomach.

"Sounds like some is hungry" chuckled Shunsui.

Rose blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'it's nothing'.

"Come darling Rose let us put some food in your stomach and drink Sake until sunrise!" cried out Shunsui who proceeded to march out of the room.

"Shunsui I don't think it is correct to boss a woman around in her own home" came the disapproving tone of Ukitake.

Rose giggled slightly but followed after Shunsui and led the way down the corridor to one of the kitchens. Shunsui's extravagant antics had broken the tension and awkwardness of the room. Rose pushed open the room to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of empty bottles of vodka spewed everywhere. On the table alone there were ten half empty bottled of vodka. From what Rose could deduce Lexie and the others had gone all out last night.

"Well somebody had a party in here" said Shunsui staring at the state of the room.

"Sorry, my floor mates had a party in here and did not clean up. Please make yourselves at home. Would you like some tea? Something to eat?" asked Rose.

"Tea would be nice" answered Ukitake who was seated at the table and was currently moving the vodka bottle out of the way. Rose opened her freezer and pulled out an oven pizza along with a packet of oven chips5. Putting them on a tray, she then proceeded to place them in the oven. After that was done she made the tea. Only then did she realise that she had no idea how they took their tea. With a sign she placed three empty mugs on a tray and then proceeded to place three red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting on a plate. When the tea was done she proceeded back to the table, tray in hand. Shunsui was slouched over the table and in his boredom started to read the label on one of the vodka bottles.

"Ne darling Rose what is this?" inquired Shunsui.

"Vodka…and alcoholic beverage" replied Rose while handing out the tea and cakes. "You may try some if you like" continued Rose after seeing the curious look on Shunsui's face. Slowly Shunsui brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Rose giggled as Shunsui struggled to swallow the drink and started gasping.

"That is the most disgusting drink I have ever tasted. How can you manage to drink that?"

"Oh well, generally we mix it with something else but yes the taste is rather sharp" answered Rose. With careful fingers she took the bottle from Shunsui and placed the bottle to her lips and took several swings. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed the taste of Shunsui's lips on the rim of the bottle. She did not know the taste but she liked it.

"Should you really be drinking Rose?" inquired Ukitake who was looking at Rose with disapproving eyes.

"I think after the night I just had I deserve a little alcohol"

There was a pause.

"Ukitake, Kyoraku, not to sound rude but why are you still here. I mean you chased away Shadow Crawler so why are you still here?" asked Rose.

"We are waiting for orders from the Soul Society. We now know what Shadow Crawler wants and we need to know what to do next in regards to you" replied Ukitake. "Oh and these cakes taste delicious, what are they?"

Rose blushed, "They are red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese ice, why own recipe".

"You made this?"

"Yes".

Shunsui whistled low in approval.

The oven timer went off and Rose went to collect the now cooked pizza and chips. Returning a few minutes later with a plate loaded with food, Rose proceeded to place it in the middle of the table. Without waiting Rose devoured the food like as if it was her first meal in days. Shunsui and Ukitake both raised their eyebrows.

"Would you like some?" inquired Rose.

"No, it fine thank you" answered Ukitake looking at the food with disgust.

Rose continued to shovel food into her mouth and after an astonishingly short time she had finished everything on the plate.

"Ne, you really were hungry" noted Shunsui.

Rose gave him a weak smile in response. A light beeping sound came from Ukitake's pocket. Quickly he pulled out his soul pager.

"Shunsui, an emergency Taicho meeting has been called. A senkaimon is being ordered to open to allow us to return. However, one of us should stay behind and guard Rose. She is still wanted by the Shadow Crawler.

"Yare, Yare. Ukitake you should head back"

"And leave you all alone with a young woman."

"Nothing will happen old friend and I am shocked to find out that you have to faith in me" pouted Shunsui.

"Shunsui, remember the last time we left you alone with a woman?"

"Yare, but that was years ago. Nothing like that will happen" replied Shunsui. "Plus" he lowered his voice so that Rose could not hear what he was saying, "she is scared of physical touch and I want to know why".

Ukitake sighed, "If you so much as touch her".

"Yare, yare Juu nothing will happen" reassure Shunsui.

Ukitake sighed again, "Goodbye Rose and thank you for you hospitality". Ukitake flashed away.

"So Kyoraku what happened the last time you were left alone with a woman" asked Rose in as calm voice as she could muster. Shunsui detected a hint of fear in her voice. The poor girl must have had some traumatic experience in the past that made her avoid all physical contact with men.

"Nothing darling Rose" replied Shunsui with a grin.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am tired" yawned Rose.

"Come on lets go to bed"

Both of them left the kitchen and made their away down the corridor to Rose's room. Grabbing her shower bag and pyjamas, Rose informed Shunsui that she was going to take a quick shower and would be back very quickly. Ten minutes later Rose re-entered her room wearing her plain white pyjamas. Shunsui had stretched out on the floor like a giant, pink, lumpy rug. Turning off the lights, Rose climbed into bed. It was possibly the weirdest day Rose had ever experienced in her life. And something made her feel like this was only the beginning of a series of strange events.


	3. Chapter 3: What to do with Rose Bentley

Chapter 3: What to do with Rose Bentley

The steel door creaked open and a pair of heavy footsteps entered the room. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from a singular candle on a small dingy table. Shadow Crawler sat at the table making a pyramid out of cards.

"Shadow Crawler I heard that you failed in your mission. I am speechless, you have never failed a mission in the past"

"Fire Dancer, it has been too long since I last heard your kind tone" replied Shadow Crawler in a calm tone.

"Cut the crap Shadow Crawler and tell me why you failed. The boss is furious" snapped Fire Dancer.

"I had the girl but then two Taicho's appeared. I was outclassed and decided to fight another day so I retreated" answered Shadow Crawler in a calm tone.

"You should have stayed and died, at least then you would have kept your honour".

"I lost my honour long ago so that point is moot".

"Whether or not you still have your honour Master still wants the girl and he entrusted us with the job of capturing her. We need a new plan and this time it must not fail. Otherwise it will be our bodies on the Masters operating table" said Fire Dancer in a morose tone.

"Fire Dancer it is unlike you to sound so depressed. As far as I see it half the job is tone. The Soutaicho will order the girl back to the Seireitei were she will be trained to control her powers. Our job is now easier because now we no longer have to smuggle the girl into the Soul Society by using an unauthorized senkaimon. All we have to do is take her from the Seireitei. Also her powers would have developed which means that Master no longer has to waste time drawing it out before he can begin the operation. The Shinigami have, unknowingly, placed us in a more favourable position" answer Shadow Crawler with an evil sneer on his face.

"You make it sound so easy Shadow Crawler. Now might be the best time to tell you that the girl will be guarded day and night but a high ranking soul reaper so kidnapping her will not be easy. Also Master said that her powers are likely to be powerful and unbalanced which means that our job of capturing her is significantly more difficult" snapped Fire Dancer.

"Yes you are correct, but you see my powers allow me to control the shadows, everything that has a shadow is mine to control. I can hear and see anything as long as there is a shadow close by. And right now there is a very good shadow in the 12th division. I hear that they are doing research into a devise that temporarily shuts down reiatsu."

"And?"

"My plan is as followed. You Fire Dancer will infiltrate the 12th Division and steal one of those devises. Then I will provide a distraction long enough for you to grab the girl. We deliver the girl to Master and then we are free from his services" said Shadow crawler while he slowly started to dismantle his card pyramid. Fire Dancer looked down and saw that the cards were not cards, but small mirrors. "Here" continued Shadow Crawler handing a mirror to Fire Dancer, "this is my shadow link into the 12th division. As you can see the devises are protected by a strong kido. You must find a way to infiltrate the Seireitei and undo the kido without revealing yourself".

"Won't the Twelfth Division notice that one of their reiatsu blocking devises are missing?" Inquired Fire Dancer.

"Not if you replace it with a similar looking devise." Answered Shadow Crawler while lifting a large box out from under the table. "This is a model of the devise, replace this with the real thing and nobody will know the difference until it is too late"

Fire Dancer moved forwards and picked up the box. It was surprisingly light. "May I inquire as to how you are going to distract the Shinigami?" she asked.

"I am going to launch a small invasion of the Seireitei". Said Shadow Crawler as if it was the most obvious answer. "Obviously I will use a small army". He continued after seeing Fire Dancer's shocked face. "I have at my disposal a collection of adjuchas level hollows which will be enough to occupy the Shinigami while you grab the girl. It is simple really. You follow in after the initial invasion and then while everybody is busy fighting a hollow you will grab the girl and escape."

"You plan is as devious as ever Shadow Crawler. I can see why Master likes you so much".

"Yes Fire Dancer. He likes me so much that you will be the one he punishes if we fail. He rather likes my abilities and would not want them to go to waste. You on the other hand are expendable according to Masters. So my advice to you is: don't fail, I rather like your pretty face" said Shadow Crawler in is calm tone.

Fire Dancer stiffened at his tone. Although Shadow Crawler did not have the strength to go up against two Taichos he still had a wickedly cleaver mind. He could make even the strongest of arrancar quiver at his words. It was no wonder Master trusted him.

"I will not fail" said Fire Dancer in a forceful tone before turning to leave the room.

"There is defiantly evidence that an arrancar is targeting the girl. The Arrancar who has been identified as Shadow Crawler made it obvious that he would be back for the girl. What is unanswered is why they need this girl. She has high spiritual pressure, but not at a Taicho level one. For the time being she is being guarded by Shunsui until a decision is made regarding her future", finished Ukitake.

"hmmm" murmured the Soutaicho.

"Are you saying Ukitake that Shunsui is currently staying with the girl at this moment?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes" sighed Ukitake. He was beginning to regret his decision of allowing Shunsui to stay with Rose.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision?" inquired Kuchiki.

"Yes, Shunsui would never do anything to the girl" replied Ukitake.

"Yes like the last time he was left alone with a girl" muttered Hitsugaya loud enough for Ukitake to hear.

"I can assure you Hitsugaya that Shunsui will not harm the girl" replied Ukitake a little sternly.

Hitsugaya was about to respond but was interrupted by the Soutaicho.

"Enough!" boomed the Soutaicho, "there are more important matters to discuss here. Firstly the girl, Ukitake you report that she has reiatsu, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Then the question is how she got it".

"The most logical way she got them was through sharing powers with another Shinigami, the same way the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki got his powers. However, according to the records no Shinigami has been posted in her area for the last 50 years so it is highly unlikely that she met a Shinigami. With this being the case then the only way she got her powers was at birth" explained Kurotsuchi.

"Impossible, a human Shinigami"

"This is crazy"

"How?"

"Impossible".

"Silence!" cried the Soutaicho. "Ukitake you are to go back to the world of the living at bring back the girl. She is to stay in the Seireitei until we can determine how she got her powers. While she is here we will also be able to protect her from the Arrancar. 10th Division Taicho Toushiro Hitsugaya, 13th division Taicho Jushiro Ukitake, I am putting the two of you in charge of discovering why the Arrancar wants the girl. And please inform 8th Division Taicho Shunsui Kyoraku that he is to assist your mission Jushiro. Dismissed!"

The soft beeping of the alarm awoke Rose up the next day. The clock showed that it was 10:00 am and for a moment Rose thought that the previous night had been a dream. Sadly for her that possibility was squashed when she saw the huge, bronzed, mass of a man lying asleep on her floor. It had all seemed so unreal, yet so refreshing to discover the reason behind why she saw ghosts. And, if she was to be honest with herself, very existing. Well minus the point when she was attack by Shadow Crawler. Rose's mind exploded with unanswered question and for a moment she contemplated waking up Shunsui. But then thought against it when she saw how peaceful he looked. Sitting up in bed, Rose contemplate her plan for the day. She had some many questions to ask Shunsui but that would have to wait. She had four hours until her part time job at the bakery started, just enough time to finish writing her essay. With a smile Rose stood up, stretched and made her way over to her laptop. While waiting for her laptop to started Rose started to write down any and all questions concerning the soul society for when Shunsui woke up.

By mid-day Rose had finished writing her essay. All she needed to do now was edit it and then she could submit it the next day and be done with it. She felt a sort of gratifying feeling knowing that she had finished her last piece of coursework of the year. All she had next were exams and those were weeks away. Smiling to herself, Rose spun round in her desk chair and stared at the lump that was Shunsui Kyoraku. _God all this man does is sleep, _she thought. Looking down at the now long list of questions she had concerning the soul society, Rose pondered something. Something very important was said last night yet she could not remember what. Suddenly it hit her. Anger and rage rose through her like a burning fire. Swivelling round again Rose picked up one of her numerous books on the desk and flung it at Shunsui.

"Argh! Nanao-Chan so cruel!" cried out Shunsui sitting up and rubbing his sore spot.

"Who is Nanao-Chan?" spat Rose.

Shunsui spun round and smiled as his eyes fell upon Rose. "Rose!" he exclaimed. "Such a beautiful sight to see in the morning-". Sadly he was interrupted by another projectile being thrown his way. He dodged this one easily as Rose did not have the throwing skills or aim of a Shinigami.

"Now, Now Rose, it's rude to throw things at guests" said Shunsui.

"What did Ukitake mean when he said that the soul society needed to decide on what to do with me?" spat Rose. "I am not some mindless possession you and your dead buddies fight over".

Shunsui looked at her with a shocked impression. "Rose, you were attacked last night by an Arrancar and we don't know why. It is highly likely that the Soul Society will offer you protection of a sort. It is in your interest to follow what we decide is best for you". His face then lit with amusement. "Dead buddies" he chuckled.

"Don't you mean it is in your interest? And how do you know what is best for me, you met me a few hours ago" snapped Rose.

Shunsui sighed, this girl was almost as trying as his darling Nanao. Rose raised her eyebrow expectantly at him. "Look, maybe the Soul Society will decide to leave you alone. I don't know what they will do but in the mean time I am to wait here until Ukitake, or a messenger tells me otherwise" said Shunsui.

Rose looked at Shunsui for a moment before she swivelled round in her chair and stared at her computer screen.

"Don't worry darling Rose", whispered Shunsui right next to her ear, "no matter what the Soul Society decides I will always be here to take care of you". Rose shivered as she felt Shunsui kiss her hair. The shiver was not one of fear, like with her previous contact with men, but one of anticipation. The way he said 'take care', with lots of hidden meanings did things to her. She suddenly felt attracted to him, like a magnet.

"The changing of weaponry and fighting style in Edo period Japan, 1603-1867. Is that the research project you were talking about last night?" inquired Shunsui.

"Y-yes" stammered Rose. "I have been working on it for the last few weeks. It is due in on Tuesday but I want to get it done by tonight so that I can hand it in on Sunday". The anticipation, the pull, it was making it hard Rose to think.

"And what are these?" Asked Shunsui while picking up the list of questions that were beside Rose's desk.

"Those are questions that I wanted to ask you."

Shunsui read through the questions, occasionally laughing at some. This presence was becoming more and more annoying for Rose. Glancing down at the clock on her laptop she saw that she had an hour until her work started. With a sigh Rose got up and stretched.

"What?" asked Shunsui.

"I have work in an hour so I need to get ready" replied Rose.

"Work?"

"Yes. I have to play my university fees somehow" snapped Rose while she walked past Shunsui towards her cupboard.

"Wait Rose don't you think it is best if you…Argh!" cried Shunsui. Shunsui had tried to stop Rose from moving by grapping her shoulder. However, Rose had been so startled by him that she had grabbed the Taser that sat that was always within arm's length and had zapped him. Rose gasped as she watched Shunsui collapsed to the ground. She had not meant to zap him but he had scared her. She hated physical contact for a reason. The Taser was in her opinion the best weapon she could carry around as it protected her but did not maim the attacker.

After a few seconds her erratic heart calmed down and Rose was able to heave Shunsui unconscious body onto her bed. The least she could do was make sure that he was comfortable, I mean she did zap him. When that was done so got changed and left for her job.


	4. Chapter 4: A Compromise

Chapter 4: A Compromise

A Senkaimon appeared over London and out walked Ukitake. He was curious as to why Shunsui's reiatsu was flowing through his body in an erratic wave, or why Rose's reiatsu was located three miles away from Shunsui's. Giving the area a quick scan Ukitake noted that there were no hollows in the area. As long as Rose did not move from her current location then she was safe. With a sigh Ukitake set of to find Shunsui and find out why his reiatsu was fluctuating erratically. He soon found out why when he entered Rose's room and saw the semi-conscious form of Shunsui lying on Rose's bed. He could sense that Shunsui's reiatsu erratic and for a moment he wondered what had happened to his friend. Allowing his reiatsu to flow into his hands, Ukitake placed his now green glowing hand on Shunsui chest and healed his erratic reiatsu flow. With grunt Shunsui sat up and massaged his aching head.

"Care to explain Shunsui why I found you passed out on Rose's bed and why she is nowhere in the vicinity?" asked Ukitake.

"I am not sure what happened. Rose said something about going to work and I tried to stop her from leaving but then she zapped me with something. My reiatsu started to behave erratically and then I felt numb" said Shunsui while rubbing his head. Suddenly Shunsui smiled a wide smile and looked off into the distance.

"What?" asked Ukitake with an uncertain tone.

"Our little human has a lot of strength if she was able to hoist my body onto the bed. Also before I blackout out she started to get undressed. She has some on the nicest pair of-"

"Shunsui no! You are not to pursue her. She is already unsure around men, let's not make it worse for her" atomised Ukitake.

Shunsui expression darkened. He hated that such a pretty girl was so uncertain around men. That sort of uncertainty only came when a women had terrible past relationship with a man. Shunsui immediately hated the man that had caused Rose so much pain.

"So what did Yama-ji decide to do with the girl?" asked Shunsui.

"It was decided that for her own safety she should come and stay in the Soul Society until we can determine why Shadow Crawler is hunting her. Also we want to run a few tests on her to determine why-"

"Tests? Why does Yama-ji want to run some tests on her?" asked Shunsui

"Oh come on Shunsui, don't tell me that you have not been asking yourself how she got her powers to begin with? She is a human yet she has reiatsu and unlike Ichigo she did not share her power with another Shinigami" said a slightly exasperated Ukitake

"I guess so. Who will be doing these tests anyway?"

"Unohana-sensei and Kurotsuchi Taicho will be working together to determine why the girl has reiatsu. It's ok Shunsui" reassured Ukitake when he saw Shunsui's horrified face, "With Unohana-sensei there Kurotsuchi will not do anything too drastic".

Shunsui sighed, Rose was not going to like this, but it was the only option.

"Come on Ukitake let's go tell our little spitfire that she has to come stay with us until this mess is sorted" sighed Shunsui while slowly getting to his feet.

"Her reiatsu is only a few miles away. Oh and Shunsui…if you hurt her in any way I will tell everybody that you were rendered unconscious by a little girl half your height." Said Ukitake with a smile on his face. Shunsui grinned at his friend. The two of them shunpooed out of the room and towards Rose's location.

The oven timer pinged letting Rose know that her dark chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter frosting were done. Putting down her spatula she made her way over to the oven to remove the finished cupcakes. The warm smell of melted chocolate and peanut butter greater her when she opened the oven door. With a content smile Rose saw that all of the two dozen cupcakes had come out looked wonderful. Still smiling Rose replaced the finished cupcakes with the raw chocolate and orange fudge squares and set the timer on both the oven and her IPhone. When that was done she returned to her unfinished millionaires chocolate tart. Rose had been working at the Smith & Jay bakery for nearly two years. She first applied for the job when she moved to London to go to University in order to help pay the fees. She was at first a waitress in the small bakery, taking coffee and afternoon tea orders from the customers. But one day Agatha Jay-Smith (co-owner of the bakery) found Rose baking a patch of cupcakes. Upon discovering how delicious the cupcakes were Agatha decided that Rose should start baking her own batch of treats for the bakery. Today Rose's baked treats were famous and brought crowds to the tiny bakery. Her treats were so popular that Rose started her own website where people could order their own patch of treats. She worked in the bakery all of Wednesday and Sunday and on afternoons on a Saturday.

However, Rose could not find her inner peace, which she normally got when baking. Her mind was plagued by thoughts of Shadow Crawler, mysterious places where the souls of the dead inhabited and the strange but handsome Shunsui Kyoraku. Cursing herself again for thinking about Shunsui Kyoraku, Rose focused on her millionaires chocolate pie.

"Rose darling". Rose startled and looked up to see Agatha Jay-Smith standing in the kitchen. "There are two rather handsome men asking for you at table four" said Agatha with a knowing tone. Rose sighed. Agatha had on many occasions tried to set her up with 'handsome' men by informing her where they sat in the bakery and insisting she takes their orders. Agatha insisted that Rose finds a man because of springtime of her beauty will not last forever. The statement in its self was not odd. What was peculiar was that she mentioned two men. _Is she setting me up for a three way?_ through Rose.

"OK Mrs Jay-Smith I will be right out when I finish making this tart" answered Rose.

A few moments later Rose emerged from the kitchen and looked around for the mysterious men. The bakery was decorated in light pastel colours walls and a light wooden floor. The room had ten small tabled with chairs scattered artfully around the room. At the back of the room was a large counter full to bursting with tasty treats. The bakery was designed for people who either wanted a quick takeaway drink and treat or to sit down and have afternoon tea. The closest comparison Rose could come up with was that the bakery was a cuter, less main stream version of Starbucks. Looking to her right, Rose spotted Agatha serving a bunch of middle aged women who were carrying a ridiculous amount of shopping bags. Agatha turned and frowned when she saw Rose.

"Rose you are not going to attract any men looking like the dough monster attacked you." atomised Agatha. With an exasperated sigh Rose grabbed a cloth and wiped her face. To her right she saw Gregory Smith (husband of Agatha) shake his head at his wife's antics.

"Now Rose" continued Agatha, "table four and remember men like intelligent girls so don't act stupid, and they also like it when you are interested in them. Ask them lots of questions about their life and job, but don't make it sound like you are nosey."

"Alright Mrs Jay-Smith" sighed Rose. Rose loved Agatha, she was the closest thing she had to a mother. But sometimes she was really annoying. Grabbing a note pad Rose made her way over to table four.

"May I take your order gentlemen?" asked Rose. The two men lowered their menus and Rose gasped. There sitting at the table in front of her was none other than Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. However, they were not wearing their black and white (and pink) uniform from the previous night. Jushiro was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight white T-shirt that showed of his muscles while Shunsui was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Thankfully Shunsui was not wearing his sakkat, but his hair was still tied back. They were both drawing a few eyes, especially from the girls in the room. Rose stuttered and blushed, unable to look into Shunsui's piercing brown eyes. Shunsui grinned wolfishly at Rose, happy to see her reaction towards him.

"Yes Rose we would like you to sit down and listen to what we have to say" said Ukitake. Rose slowly sank down in the free chair and laced her hands together on her lap.

"Rose it was not very nice what you did to me earlier" smiled Shunsui.

"Sorry" mumbled Rose "But you started me. It was self-defence".

"We have important information to discuss with you Rose, is there a more private area we can talk" asked Ukitake.

"Yes, the kitchen. Go outside and down the alleyway next to the bakery and eventually you will reach a white door. That will lead you into the kitchen. I will meet you there in a few minutes whispered Rose. The last thing she wanted were people seeing her disappear into the kitchen with two men. The gossip would be unimaginable.

"Alright".

Rose got up and walked back towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shunsui and Ukitake walk out the bakery door.

"What happened Rose?" asked Agatha.

"They were already taken"

"Oh." Agatha seemed very disappointed.

"Yes. Anyway I will get back to work. I am currently trying to develop a cupcake"

"Alright then. Oh and before you leave here are the cake orders for the Easter holiday. There are currently twenty four orders. Now I know you mentioned that you wanted a holiday so I closed the online orders and told the customers that you were away. Now you can enjoy a long restful holiday" Agatha handed Rose a stack of order forms and smiled.

"OK thanks"

Rose entered the kitchen and saw Shunsui and Ukitake standing around the room looking curiously at the finished cupcakes and the raw tart. Both of them, Rose noted, had changed back into their black uniform. The kitchen was medium sized with spotless white ties and walls. On one side of the kitchen there were four ovens, one of which was currently in use while on the over side of the kitchen there stood several large fridges. At the centre of the kitchen stood a large counter were Rose assembled all the ingredients together.

Rose was about to speak but the door to the kitchen behind her burst open and in marched Agatha carrying an empty tray.

"Rose honey we are out of your strawberry cream cupcakes. Do you have something else ready that we can put out to replace them? Oh and what are these?" Rose panicked when Agatha walked into the kitchen because Shunsui and Ukitake were standing right there. However, it seemed like Agatha had not seen them. Rose looked towards Shunsui and had to seriously fight the urge to throw something at his smiling face.

"Rose?" asked Agatha.

"Eh?" Rose focused her attention back on Agatha who was currently examining the dark chocolate and peanut butter cupcakes.

"What are these?" repeated Agatha

"Oh they are dark chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter icing, a new creation of mine" answered Rose. "My floor mates like them so I guess you could try selling them. Otherwise I have chocolate and orange fudge squares, but they are still in the oven and will not be done for another five minutes."

"No, these will have to do for the moment. People just loved your strawberry cupcakes. Do you think you could make more of them?" asked Agatha.

Rose looked down at the list on the counter. Before starting to cook Rose would make a list of all the cakes she was going to bake. The list included:

_Dark Chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter icing_

_Chocolate and Orange fudge squares._

_Millionaires chocolate tart._

_Coffee Cupcake with Bailey's icing._

_Spicy apple cake_

_Blueberry Muffins._

"Sure I can squeeze in a patch before I close the kitchen for the day" answered Rose.

"That's great honey" said Agatha while pilling the chocolate cupcakes onto the empty tray leaving one left over for Rose to take home. Agatha always thought that Rose was too thin, so her solution to the problem was to stuff her full of sugary treats. Rose waited until the door was shut firmly behind Agatha before the rounded on Shunsui and Ukitake who were looking at her with interest.

"Ok why is it that Mrs Jay-Smith could see you before but not now?" asked Rose.

"We were wearing a gigai before" replied Ukitake. "As spirits were have no physical form so we require a gigai in order to take on a physical form" he continued upon seeing Roses confused expression.

"We have a matter to discuss with you" said Shunsui while leaning against one of the counters.

"Can we discuss it while I am working? As you can see I have a lot of work to do" replied Rose walking over to the oven and removing the now finished fudge squares. Ukitake eyed them with interest. "Oh how rude of me. Would the two of you like some tea?" asked Rose.

"No thank you Rose, but some food would be nice. You left this morning without feeding me" sad Shunsui with a grin on his face.

"Feed you? Aren't you grown up enough to feed yourself?" teased Rose. "Second fridge top shelf, there are more of the cupcakes I gave you last night". A few moments later both Shunsui and Ukitake were happily munching away on some cupcakes.

"So Rose we have been ordered by the Soul Society to tell you that for your own safety you have to come and stay with us until the problem concerning Shadow Crawler is resolved" Said Ukitake after finishing his cupcake.

"What?" cried Rose, who had started assembling the ingredients for her strawberry cupcakes.

"We don't know why you are being targeted but whatever Shadow Crawler has planned it must not be nice and I personally do not want to see it happen. So for your own security you must come with us" enforced Shunsui.

"And what if I don't want to go with you. I have a tone of work to do over the holidays and I have plans" said Rose while forcefully cracking an egg.

"So you don't want to come with us because you already have plans" questioned Shunsui in a mocking tone. Rose glared at him. "I am just clarifying the situation" he stated, "You would rather stay here and be captured by Shadow Crawler instead of coming with us".

"No you see I have been thinking. If I do go with you guys and stay in the Soul Society what will I get in return. You see you are the only people who benefit from this agreement. What do I get?" asked Rose raising her eyebrow. Shunsui looked at her as if she was crazy. Maybe she was crazy but Rose still did not trust these people. People in the past had abused her trust.

"What do you benefit? Well you get to live that is a major benefit" replied Shunsui.

"I also get to live if I continued going about my own business. I can defend myself I am not totally defenceless" continued Rose now mixing the batter forcefully.

"Yes I saw last night how well you were able to defend yourself" stated Shunsui sarcastically. Rose snapped. Slamming down her bowl she marched over to where Shunsui was.

"I also recall knocking your sorry arse unconscious this morning with my Taser. Shadow Crawler stated himself that he was not strong enough to take on a Taicho like yourself. So if I was able to knock you unconscious then I will probably be able to do the same with him" snapped Rose jabbing Shunsui's chest with her finger. Shunsui started down at Rose silently. He loved it when girls had a brain and were able to think for themselves. But this woman was starting to get annoying. Rose took his silence as permission to continue.

"Moreover, you guys have another motive for wanting to take me to the Soul Society. If it was just to defend me against Shadow Crawler then why not just give me a body guard. No there is something else that you want form me" snapped Rose. Shunsui looked over at Ukitake who was currently munching his way through another cupcake._ Damn this woman is sharp_ thought Shunsui.

"You are right, we don't just want to defend you" started Shunsui but then paused unsure how to phrase the next bit. "We also want to do some tests with you because you were born with reiatsu, something that as rarely happened outside the Soul Society and we want to know why".

Rose stepped back a few steps. "NO!" cried Rose, "you will not be doing any experiments on me".

"What?" asked Shunsui in shock. He had never met a woman who was willing to risk her life because she was scared of getting a jab.

"It's not just for your own protection Rose." Spoke Ukitake in a calm tone which contrasted with the hard, angry tone experience by Shunsui and Rose. "But for the safety of your comrades as well". Rose looked at him confused.

"You have no control over your powers and as a result you are leaking reiatsu. This being the case you will start attracting hollows thus putting your friends in danger," continued Ukitake in a calm tone.

"What are hollows?" asked Rose.

"They are corrupt souls that feed off the souls of both living and dead. They are attracted to high reiatsu i.e people like you. As you can see you are a danger to everyone around you. I am surprised that you have not encountered a hollow before" answered Ukitake.

Rose was silent for a moment. Memories, or were they past dreams swam around in her mind. Images of a shadow devouring her parents and splashing her face with blood. It was a nightmare that still haunted her at night. Was it a hollow that killed her parents all those years ago?

"Let's make a deal Rose as you seem so opposed to going to the soul society with us" said Ukitake smiling slightly when he saw that he had Rose's full attention. "You will come with us to the Soul Society, no tests will be done on you without consulting you beforehand and in return we will train you to control you powers so that when this whole mess is over you can come back here and continue living your life". Rose bit her lip. This was a good deal. Maybe the best compromise. Except there was one thing she wanted to add.

"Ok I accept but I want to leave to this Soul Society tomorrow evening"

"What? Why?" asked Shunsui.

"Because I have my research project to hand in and I will not jeopardise my degree. Plus I still have to deposit my check for accommodation, tell my boss that I am leaving early on my holiday and pack so yes we will leave tomorrow" snapped Rose. Shunsui and Rose stared at each other with sharp eyes. And suddenly Rose felt it, the overwhelming urge to kiss Shunsui. The magnetic pull that she had experienced that morning in her room was back and all she could think about was how nice it would be to mould her lips to Shunsui's and kiss him senseless. Ukitake cleared his throat and the tension in the room collapsed.

"Deal" said Ukitake.

Rose spent the rest of the day baking and talking to Shunsui and Ukitake about her University course and her research project. Ukitake then inquired into how she got her current job which launched Rose into an explanation into how she had always loved to bake and make her own creations. At the end of her shift Rose accepted the box full of an assortments of her own creations from Agatha and a promise saying that the next time handsome men walk through the bakery door she will let Rose know. This led to Shunsui laughing all the way back to Rose's dorm.

It was currently dinner time and Rose was just pondering what she was going to cook for the two men now spending the night in her cramped bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"ROSE!" shouted Lexie "open up I need to talk to you before I leave tomorrow".

Curiously Rose opened the door and allowed an overexcited Lexie to bounce into her room. Shunsui and Ukitake, who had been previously browsing Rose's book collection looked up as Lexie jumped onto the bed, oblivious towards them.

"Lexie my overexcited child, what do you want to talk about?" asked Rose with a slight sigh. She knew she was going to regret allowing Lexie entrance.

"Well I thought you could do with a girl talk" said Lexie sitting up while Rose awkwardly perched herself on the edge of the bed. Looking up, Rose stared straight into Shunsui's eyes and pleaded him to leave. But alas he and Ukitake stayed and looked on with interest.

"Excellent idea Lexie, why not have this talk in your room" suggested Rose. _Please, please, please, PLEASE Lexie leave right now,_ willed Rose.

"Why would I want to leave when I just got comfy" asked Lexie, pouting slightly.

"Yes Rose why should she leave?" said Shunsui while getting more comfortable on the desk.

"Anyway I just got off the Phone with Danny and she said she saw you at the bakery you work at talking to two gorgeous men" said Lexie with a wide smile.

_Dear God if you are up there….why do you hate me?_ Questioned Rose. She looked towards Shunsui and Ukitake and saw that the two of them were looking on with interest.

"Come on Rose tell me about them…are you? You know?" continued Lexie.

Rose blushed a truly shocking shade of pink. "Yes Rose tell her about us handsome men" injected Shunsui with a grin on his face.

"Rose you are blushing come on don't be coy tell me about them. Are you…?" said Lexie.

"Yes Rose don't be coy" repeated Shunsui. Ukitake had the guts to look embarrassed.

"Fine!" cried Rose, "I met these two men in the bakery and then were called Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. And we chatted for a bit and then they left".

"Foreign boys" said Lexie with a sigh of happiness. "But that was not all that happened. Dan said she saw you whispering to them and then head into the kitchen straight afterwards. What else happened Rose…did you bone them?" Rose did not dare look at Shunsui. She was so red that she could be mistaken for a tomato. She could hear Shunsui's howl of laughter and Ukitake's chuckle.

"OK so they came back to the kitchen with me but nothing happened. We talked some more and then they left, end of story…no boning". Snapped Rose.

"Oh Rose I know that you are upset that nothing happened. Next time they come round you should just jump their bones and ride them" said Lexie sympathetically.

"What the two of them" asked Rose but then immediately regretted it.

"Yes…I mean that is why woman have more than one whole" laughed Lexie. Now would have been the best time for god to smite Rose. God she regretted inviting Lexie into her room. The roaring laughter coming from Shunsui and Ukitake was so embarrassing. This whole situation was embarrassing. Why was it that Rose applied to one of the best universities in the country and she still had the misfortune of meeting clueless people like Lexie?

"Well girl it was nice having this chat with you. See after the holidays" and Lexie bounded out of the room. Rose buried herself into her pillow in the small hopes that it would swallow her.

"Whoever mentions this again will not get fed" said Rose but Shunsui and Ukitake still laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seireitei (Warning!)

Chapter 5: The Seireitei

The next day passed very quickly for Rose, she handed in her essay, paid her bills, and packed. All too soon she found herself standing in a deserted field next to Shunsui and Ukitake. Ukitake pulled out his Zanpakuto and jabbed it through and invisible portal and then turned it anticlockwise like a key. Suddenly a paper door appeared out of nowhere and slid open revealing a blinding light. Two black butterflies emerged from the blinding light. Shunsui nudged Rose forward and together they entered the portal. Rose was shocked that what moments ago appeared to be a blinding passageway turned out to be a rather dark and spooky looking corridor. The walls were a mixture of dark purple and black and to Rose's surprise seemed to move, while the floor, although the same colour as the walls felt rather squishy. It was bitingly cold and dark.

"It's the precipice world. And area between the Soul Society and the World of the Living" Said Ukitake who answered Rose's questioning look.

They walk through the precipice world at a brisk pace. Out of the corner of her eye Rose could see the pathway they just walked down slowly implode on itself, however, for some reason it stop just before touching them. It was a sickening sight and one surely to give her nightmares. They walked and walked until eventual they reached the end of the passageway. Rose stepped through a blinding light and found herself standing in a huge courtyard made of white concrete. Looking round she saw that all the building, with white walls and yellow roofs, were designed to resemble Edo period Japan. The sky above them was sunny and cloudless and it was warm, warmer than England.

"Welcome to the Soul society my beautiful Rose" said Shunsui placing a hand on Rose' shoulder.

"Please do not call me that, or touch me" snapped Rose jerking her shoulder out of Shunsui's grip.

"But you are a beautiful Rose, one that should be cherished everyday" proclaimed Shunsui with an extravagant hand gesture.

"Well could you please keep your opinions to yourself Captain Kyoraku. But I must say it is very pretty here" answered Rose.

"The Seireitei is where all the Shinigami live and work. There are thirteen division each with their own captain. The Soutaicho is the head of this organisation, along with central 46, which is the judiciary authority within the Seireitei." Said Ukitake leading the way away from the senkaimon.

"And what is beyond the Seireitei?" asked Rose, pointing beyond the Seireitei.

"That is the Rukongai. An area where ordinary souls inhabit. It is also the place where the souls of the deceased from the world of the living arrive. There are 320 districts within the Rukongai and it is the largest part of the Soul Society. The Seireitei is located at the centre of the Rukongai with 80 districts on each side." Explained Shunsui.

"TAICHO!" called a female voice.

"Ahh that dulcet tone. That musical tone that only belongs to my sweet Nanao-Chan" exclaimed Shunsui. Up in the distance Rose saw a women marching up towards them wearing a black shihakushō, but unlike the two Captains next to her she was not wearing a white haori. This led Rose to believe that the white haori was worn only by the captains. The woman also wore glasses and had her hair pinned up in an elegant up do. She carried a large book under her arm and a scowl on her face that ruined the otherwise elegant look she portrayed. Rose could tell that this women meant business.

"Taicho I have been searching for you for hours. Why are you late arriving back from the world of the living? Do you know how much paperwork there is? But more to the point the Soutaicho has called a Taicho's meeting that started half an hour ago" snapped Nanao.

"Ise-san I am sorry that we are late coming back but Rose had a few things to do before coming here" replied Ukitake.

"Who?" snapped Nanao.

"Nanao-Chan this is darling Rose. She will be staying here in the Seireitei until we can resolve the issue concerning Shadow Crawler" answered Shunsui while placing his hand back on Rose's shoulder.

"Hello" waved Rose with a smile on her face. First impressions were important and Rose wanted to make a good impression on this women. But sadly Nanao's frown only deepened.

"Rose has reiatsu, and lots of it. It was decided by the Soutaicho that Rose be brought to the Seireitei and taught how to control her powers" Said Ukitake. Nanao looked over Rose and frowned. She had never seen a person least likely to because a Shinigami in her life. Rose was skinny and looked like she had no muscles on her body. Nanao was surprised that such a weak looking person had any reiatsu at all let alone one on the same level as a fukutaicho.

"Nanao-Chan please escort Rose to the eighth division and then take her to the fourth. Unohana sensei would like to give her an initial physical before she starts her training" asked Shunsui.

"The eighth? Why there?" asked Ukitake staring at his friend in a shocked manner.

"Last night I sent a hell butterfly to the Soutaicho explaining the situation and he decided that the eighth was the best place to put darling Rose" explained Shunsui. That was true. While Rose was making diner the night before Shunsui sent a message to the Soutaicho explaining the deal made Rose. The Soutaicho had been mildly angry at Rose's demands but had initially agreed to them. He was also reluctant to assign Rose to the eighth division and had forced Shunsui to promise that he would leave Rose alone.

"Training Taicho? And who will be training her?" asked Nanao with a raised eyebrow.

"Why you Nanao-Chan. You will teach her Kido and hand to hand combat while our cute 5th seat will teach her zanjutsu" answered Shunsui with a smile.

"What?" cried Nanao.

"You are the most apt at Kido in the entire division and the best teacher" stated Shunsui hoping to flatter Nanao into agreeing to teach his cute Rose. Wait HIS cute Rose. When did that happen? Nanao gave her Taicho a look that showed that she was not fooled by his flattery. "Alright Nanao-Chan I will teach the advanced zanjutsu class for this quarter and do at least an hour of paperwork a day for the next month" continued Shunsui with an over exaggerated sigh.

"Deal"

"Alright Nanao-Chan. See ya later my beautiful Rose" said Shunsui with a wave as he walked off.

"Don't call me that" shouted Rose after him.

"Bye Rose" waved Ukitake. The two of them flashed away.

There was an awkward silence between Rose and Nanao.

"Erm excuse me miss?" asked Rose but was immediately interrupted by Nanao.

"You will address me as Ise Fukutaicho" snapped Nanao turning around and glaring at Rose. Rose gulped. "Now follow me back to the eighth division. I just about have time to take you to the fourth as long as you hurry". Silently Rose followed behind Nanao with her head bowed.

The walk to the eighth division had been uneventful. People had looked at Rose with curiosity as they had rarely seen a human. This made Rose self-conscious, she had in the past be looked upon with analytical eyes and the results were never pleasant. Suddenly she hated herself and wished to disappear but sadly people still looked. It got worse when they entered the eighth. People now whispered between each other when they passed. Every now and then Rose caught a bit of what they were saying:

"She looks too thin"

"Her hair, what is wrong with it? It looks like a brown mess"

"She looks too weak to be one of us"

"I wonder how long it will be before Taicho fucks her. She looks like a prostitute"

Rose wanted to cry. People were judging her before they even knew her. This brought back memories from when she was forced to strip down to her white underwear and stand in a room in front of sleazy men while they discussed her assets. Dutifully she followed behind Nanao while they walked down pristine white corridors. They passed a large building which Nanao said was where she and the Taicho worked, further along they passed a large cafeteria which was the mess hall. Onwards they walked until finally they arrived in front of a room which stood alone on a long corridor. The room was small with a small bed and an equally small cupboard and desk.

"This is where you will be staying Rose. On the bed are four pairs of Shinigami uniforms. You must wear them all the time during working hours. It is you own responsibility to clean them. Breakfast starts at 7:00 and ends at 9:00, lunch it as 12:00-14:00 and dinner is at 18:00- 20:00. You will train with me every day from 8:00 to 10:00 in kido and hakudo while you will train with your Zanpakuto from 15:0-16:00 every day with Lady Kozu, the 5t seat. The training grounds are located next to administration block C. I do not stand tardiness. Do you understand?" said Nanao is a crisp tone.

"Yes Ise Fukutaicho" said Nanao with a small nod.

"Now we must report to the fourth. I will give you a few minute to change out of your clothes".

The fourth had been uneventful. After Rose had got changed into her Shinigami uniform Nanao rushed her off to the armoury where she was handed a plain looking katana. Nanao then explained that eventually the katana would turn into Rose's personal Zanpakuto but in the meantime it would remain an ordinary sword. Rose never got the opportunity to ask Nanao how an ordinary sword turned into a Zanpakuto. Rose felt awkward walking with a sword tucked into her belt, the added weight unbalanced her somewhat. As she now looked like a Shinigami fewer people stared at her which was an added relief but Rose still felt exposed. The uniform was baggy and had a lot of room which was good for doing exercise but it did make her feel like she was walking around in her underwear. In fact Rose constantly had to check herself over to reassure herself that she was indeed wearing trousers.

The fourth division was crowded with lots of people hurrying around the place. Rose overheard a few people saying that Kenpachi had been frustrated by the lack of things to kill, so he had introduced an new training programme. The chaos within the fourth was due to this. Nanao left Rose at the reception desk claiming that she had other things to do and that she expected to see Rose the next day. Rose waited in the fourth for an hour until she was finally taken to a small examination room by a nervous looking Shinigami with medium length black hair.

"H-hi I am Hanataro, 7th seat and you must be the human, Unohana Taicho asked me to examine you" said Hanataro while looking at the ground.

"Hello Hanataro, I am Rose Bentley, it is a pleasure to meet you" answered Rose while extending her hand out. Hanataro looked at the hand with fear, like as if Rose was holding out a dangerous animal but eventually shook it. The examination only took half an hour but during that time Hanataro weight, measured, examined and interviewed Rose. The questions were easy to answer and were not very intrusive, and when the questions became too probing for Rose she lied. By the end of the examination Hanataro had complied a complete portfolio of Rose in which he was going to make copies of and send them to Unohana, Kyoraku and the Soutaicho.

_Name: Rose Bentley _

_Origins: Scotland, but now lived in London _

Height: 5'1

Weight: 74 pounds (underweight by 7 pounds)

Age: 22 years

Mother: dead

Father: Dead

Relatives: none

Other: adopted by two people who now live in Australia, she visits them once a year.

Physical abnormalities: scar on her back from falling out a tree at the age of 14. A few ribs on her left side have healed incorrectly (patient refused x-rays for confirmation- claims from school yard brawls. A faded scar in the shape of a six on her right outer thigh.

Mental illnesses: none.

Anxiety: None

Heart conditions: None

Nervous system conditions: None

Zanpakuto: Not attained

Spiritual pressure: level of a fukutaicho

Shikai: none

Bankai: none

Rose passed the examination but Hanataro did mention that she was underweight and that she should put on more weight if she was to reach her full potential. The rest of the day was spent with Hanataro bombarding Rose with questions on the world of the living. He was particularly interested with take away pizza and Rose's ability to bake cakes. After a length conversation Rose was able to determine that Hanataro loved coconuts. Rose started too really like Hanataro, he was easy to talk to and he did not judge people. She could imagine herself becoming very good friends with him. The two of them had been so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them noticed the passing of time and the next thing they knew it was already dark outside. With a promise that they would meet again soon and that Rose would eat more they parted. However, it was only until Rose exited the fourth division did she realise that she had no idea how to get back to the eighth. Without many options to choose from Rose turned left and headed down the deserted road. The moon was full and provided ample light for Rose to see where she was going.

Slowly Rose walked down roads and across courtyard, meeting nobody. It was hard to believe that in a place as large as the Seireitei she would meet nobody walking around. The night was pleasantly warm and the breeze was refreshing so Rose was not really bothered walking around lost. It allowed her time to think and mull over the events of the day. She was really excited to start learning Kido, and the idea that each Zanpakuto was unique fascinated her. Moreover Rose was itching to start studying the history of the Seireitei. Hanataro had promised her that he would show her the central library the next day. It saddened her that she could not uphold her promise to Hanataro about gaining weight. A simple scan of her stomach would tell any doctor that her stomach had shrunk. Years of underfeeding was to blame for her current thinness.

_A grubby looking girl sitting on a dirty, cold metal floor wearing nothing but a thin white tank top and a white pair of underwear looks up at a blond man with a sneer on his face with sunken dead eyes. The man was holding a small metal tray with a small bowl of porridge on it. Suddenly the man empties the porridge onto the floor and laughs at the sad look on the girls face. _

"_Oops, looks like you will have to eat of the floor you whore" sneered the man. Slowly the girl moves forwards and starts to eat the food of the floor with her hands like some crazed animal. _

"_That's right my beautiful Rose eat it of the floor like the animal that you are. You are worthless and scum, you will always be worthless and scum, I will treat you like scum" whispered the man while tugging on Rose's dirty brown hair. Still laughing the man walked away and shut the metal door behind him with an eerie clank. Rose frantically shoved the food from the floor into her mouth. She was desperate and did not care that she was a worthless animal, she needed to survive. She had no idea when her next meal was going to be, all she knew was hunger and humiliation._

Rose gasped as she pulled herself out of the past. No she was miles away from that life. She had left it behind ages ago and was never going back to it. She had trained herself to stop thinking about it during the day. But at night, when she had no control over her mind the memories came back. Shaking her head Rose marched on at a quickened pace determined to forget the memory that clung to her like a leech.

Eventually Rose made it back to the eighth, but by then it was already late into the night and dinner had long since stopped serving. Sighing, Rose walked off in the direction of her room, ignoring the hunger pains in her stomach. She knew for a fact that there were Mars bar in her bag back in her room that would sustain her until morning. It took Rose another hour to find her room again and by the time she arrived she was so tired that she just about managed to remove her sandals and katana before collapsing on the bed, fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day (Warning!)

Chapter 6: First Day 

When Rose awoke the next day she thought for a moment that she was back in London and that meeting Shunsui and Ukitake, and going to the Soul Society was just a dream. Sadly when her eyes finally adjusted to the light coming in from her window she saw that she was clad in a black Shihakushō and that her katana was lying on her desk. A quick glance at her IPhone told her that it was 7:36 am. Somehow the time should mean something to Rose but she just could not place her finger on it…

"Shit! I have to meet Ise Fukutaicho in 24 minutes!" cried Rose. Frantically she shoved on her sandals and placed her katana in her belt. Nanao had not told her yesterday what she would need for her Kido lessons but Hanataro had explained that Kido required the chanting of a spell. If Rose was going to learn a spell she at least needed to remember it, and Nanao seemed like the sort of person who did not like repeating herself. On a hunch Rose yanked open her bag (which was still full of her stuff and sitting on the floor since she did not have time to unpack yesterday.) and pulled out a small midnight blue notepad and pen, and shoved them in her pocket along with her phone. After that she dashed out of her room and sprinted along the empty corridors. Rose knew vaguely where she needed to be but it was still a long way away. In fact everything was a long way away from where her room was located. Rose had the feeling that it was done on purpose.

Rose arrived at the training room with seconds to spare and saw that Nanao was standing in the centre of the field with a scowl on her face.

"Ise Fukutaicho" bowed an out of breath Rose.

"You arrived just on time. A few seconds later and you would have been late. I suggest that next time you try getting up earlier. The Division may seem like it tolerates tardiness but I most certainly do not" said Nanao in a stern voice while adjusting her glasses on her nose. "Now let us begin with the lesson, today I will teach you the basics of how to summon your reiatsu which is necessary for performing kido. You need to have a clear mind and soul. You must not let your emotions get in the way. You must remain calm and focused" continued Nanao while Rose frantically made notes in her note book. Nanao could not help but be slightly amazed at Rose's preparedness and willingness to take notes.

The sun slowly rose higher in the sky and still Nanao lectured and Rose took notes diligently, fascinated by what Nanao was telling her. When the kido lesson was done Nanao led Rose down a corridor and into a large dojo. The dojo was decorated with large paper doors on one side which Rose assumed would open up onto a large terrace or grassy patch. The other three walls were painted in white while the floor was decorated with dark wood floorboards. Nanao and Rose both removed their sandals and stepped out into the centre of the room.

"Hakudo is very rarely used by a Shinigami, in fact only the Onmitsukidō use it. However, hakudo will teach you how to move agilely and will help you build up strength. I want to start today with a simple sparing match between the two of us so that I can see how good you are" stated Nanao while removing her glasses and whipping them with her shihakushō sleeve. Without her glasses Rose could see that Nanao was very pretty. She had an elegant face that matched her elegant demeanour.

Rose knew basic self-defence. She had spent most of her late teen years in many streets fights so she knew how to fight. But she knew how to fight against a knife and gun, hell she knew how to snatch a gun right from her opponents hand. But somehow that skill would not be beneficial for this kind of fighting. Rose saw Nanao crouch down into a fighting stance and so she mimicked her.

"Your feet at two fide apart Rose" snapped Nanao from her crouched position. Awkwardly Rose adjusted her stance by moving her feet closer together.

"Begin" cried Nanao.

By the end of the hour Rose was battered and bruised in every possible location on her body. Nanao had not taken pity on her and had beaten her black and blue until Rose was a quivering mess on the floor. Nanao had then said that overall Rose lacked the basic skills and would have to train daily for several additional hours in order to build up her strength. She also mentioned as a side note while walking away from Rose's prone body on the floor that she needed to train harder otherwise she would be a disgrace to the Shinigami and the uniform she wore. With a quiet clack Nanao shut the door to the dojo and walked silently away. Gingerly Rose climbed to her feet and hobbled over to the wall, where she sank down to the floor. So far she had not impressed Nanao, a feat which now seemed impossible. Exhausted and hungry, Rose sat there and stared at the white walls of the dojo.

_He had finally stopped hitting her. She was safe for the moment. Master was always very considerate as to where he hit her. He did not want to mark her so close to an appointment. Rose had failed to produce the results that he wanted and as a result she had to be punished. At least this time it was with his fists and not with the cane… slowly Rose crawled over to her grubby cot and pulled of her tank top to inspect her wounds. The hard material of the top brushed her thin chest, revealing dark red blotches on her chest and sides. Hopefully they would not bruise like the last time otherwise she was in for another beating for disappointing Master. Even at the tender as of seven Rose knew that she was too thin, I mean nobody should be showing that many ribs or that much of her spinal cord. On the plus side Rose had an appointment later on in the week which meant that she would be getting more food than usual in order to fatten her up._

Shaking her head slightly, Rose banished the memory away to the deepest corner of her mind. Slowly Rose walked to her discarded sandals and put them on. She had two hours until her zanjutsu class that afternoon which was in Rose's opinion just enough time to unpack and study for her exam on the collapse of the Russian empire and the rise of the Bolsheviks. It was not her favourite module class but it was still fascinating. With a smile on her face Rose walked back to her room, her previous pains forgotten.

It took shorter than expected to unpack her bag. Shunsui and Ukitake had been vague on what she needed to pack so she had packed everything. Her clothes were placed in her cupboard while her books and laptop were placed on her desk. She also brought her dark blue bunny named blue bunny. It was almost as old as she was and it went with her everywhere. It was a gift from her parents a long time ago and was the only memory she had from them after they died. With a happy sigh Rose sat down at her desk and started to revise. Slowly, oh so slowly she started to learn important dates and quotes from historians. By midday Rose's head hurt from all the knowledge she had just crammed into her brain. Feeling extremely famished, Rose got up, picked up one of her smaller book and walked off towards the mess hall. The mess hall was already crowded by the time she had arrived and when she walked in she regretted coming. It was like high school all over again. People stopped talked and watched as she walked towards the food, while others pointed and whispered. It seems that high school never really ends.

Starving, Rose was craving fries or onion rings, but when she arrived at food table she saw a variety of dishes that she had never seen before. There were meet and fish dishes dipped in sauces that looked rather suspicious in Rose's point of view. She had never tried Japanese food and so she had no idea what food was in front of her. With a sign Rose filled her plate with the only food she recognized, steamed rice. Without making eye contact with anybody in the room she walked to a deserted table at the back of the mess hall and sat down. Rose took out her book from her pocket and placed it on the table. It was a book about the Stalin's great terror, a subject that she was always curious about. Slowly Rose was taken into the world of the past as she read about the show trials and the torture methods use by the NKVD and eventually the whispers from the surrounding Shinigami were blocked out. Rose read, completely unaware of the large pink form approaching her wearing a sakkat.

"Beautiful Rose" cried Shunsui and he sat down on the chair facing Rose, "how are you doing?"

Rose jumped, startled out of her inner history mode and looked up at the smiling form of Shunsui. "Please do not call me that" asked Rose.

"But you are a beautiful Rose, one that must be reminded everyday" exclaimed Shunsui with an extravagant hand gesture. Rose sighed and looked around the room. Many female Shinigami were giving her and evil glare, while the men gave her a knowing smile.

"We missed you last night at the party" said Shunsui.

"Oh? I did not know there was a party going on here. It took me so long to get back from the fourth division and by then I was too tired. I am sorry" Said Rose with a bow.

Shunsui eyed her with interest, she never used to bow at him. "That is ok Rose. You will just have to come tonight. A few friends of mine are having a drinking party, you should come along they are interested to meet you".

Rose looked down at her book. She did not like parties, especially those where she was the centre of attention. "Sorry but I don't think that would be very appropriate".

Shunsui looked at her and laughed, "You sound just like my Nanao-Chan". Rose smiled lightly at that comment. There was silence between them in which Rose took the liberty of reading more of her book.

"Ne darling Rose, I got your portfolio this morning from the fourth… they say that you are underweight which under normal circumstances I would ignore. But you are several pounds underweight and borderline dangerously underweight. I am concerned because if you are not eating enough you will not be able to reach your full potential" stated Shunsui while tipping his hat forwards to hid his face slightly. Rose internally sighed, she did not need another person saying how inadequate she was. And it was not her fault that she very rarely got hungry.

"Rose this is serious, you need to eat more. So I am going to sit here and listen to you as you explain to me why you are only having a small bowl of rice for lunch" said Shunsui leaning back in his chair.

"I was not hungry"

"No I think you can do better than that"

Rose looked down at her hands, they seemed much less intimidating then Shunsui's eyes. It was embarrassing answering to Shunsui like some child being scolded.

"Rose…did you at least eat breakfast?" asked Shunsui.

Rose did not answer.

"Yare" murmured Shunsui. Quickly he stood up and walked away leaving Rose alone at the table. With a smile Rose returned to her book, thankful that Shunsui had left. However, she was very surprised when Shunsui returned and placed a large plate of food in front of her.

"Eat" commanded Shunsui gesturing towards the food. Rose looked down at the plate and was stunned by the amount of food on it. It was enough to feed an entire army. Slowly Rose reached for her chop sticks and started to poke at the food

"_Eat"! Shouted Master pointing towards the metal plate with bread on it. "Eat it all up like the bitch that you are. You are not even worth the food on that plate. Eat it with your hands tied behind your back you animal"_

_Rose slowly munched on the stale bread praying that her Master would leave her alone._

"I am not leaving here until you finish all that is on your plate" said Shunsui, snapping Rose out of her memory.

"Why do you even care" asked Rose while poking at an ongrini with a chop stick.

"Because you are under my care for the time being so it is my responsibility to look out for you. Also I can't stand watching a pretty girl starve herself" answered Shunsui while looking at Rose straight in the eyes. He could see a slight blush on her cheeks and he internal wooped.

"You think I'm pretty?" murmured Rose still looking down at her food.

"Exceptionally pretty" murmured Shunsui leaning in closer until her was only a few centimetre away from Rose's face. He could see her gulp and blush even more. But he also saw, in her eye a layer of uneasiness and fear at his closeness.

"Captain Kyoraku, you are invading my personal space" whispered Rose while staring straight into Shunsui's eyes.

"Oh really? I like invading your personal space. I get to see you beauty up close" murmured Shunsui. His breath was hot against Rose's face and in many ways was rather pleasant. He smelt delightful, like sakura petals and sandal wood. But his closeness really did intimidate Rose so was a strong hand she lightly pushed Shunsui away from her face. Shunsui promptly fell back into his chair and grabbed his heart and proclaimed that Rose had broken his heart by rejecting his advances. Rose blushed as most of the mess hall went quiet and stared at them.

Rose had hoped for a quiet lunch, but Shunsui had somehow made her the centre of attention. She looked down at her plate trying to ignore the looks she was getting. Rose picked up her chop sticks again and started to eat. The only way she could get this mess over with was if she ate as quickly as possible. Sadly she had no idea how to use chop sticks having never used them before in her life. In vain she tried to pick the food up while Shunsui watched her like a hawk. Getting rather angry at the chop sticks and food for not obeying her command, Rose brutally stabbed the meat (chicken maybe) with one of her chop stick and then shoved it in her mouth. Shunsui raised his eyebrow and grinded at Rose's deplorable table manners.

"Tell me do they all have terrible table manners in the world of the living. I swear the last time I was in Karakura town the people there had delightful table manners. You on the other hand eat like a barbarian. Do all people from London eat like this?" chuckled Shunsui.

Rose glared at him, "I have never used chop sticks in my life. SORRY for not being very good at using them" snapped Rose.

Shunsui laughed. "It's true" snapped Rose.

"Oh don't worry darling Rose I will teach you how to use them. I just never foresaw that I would have to teach you how to eat as well as how to fight" chucked Shunsui.

"Firstly, I know how to eat, just with a knife and fork. And secondly you are not teaching me anything, your subordinates are doing it are doing it for you" said Rose while pointing her finger at Shunsui.

"Would you have preferred it if I taught you? I can teach you so many things about how to wield a sword" asked Shunsui with a gleam in his eye. Somehow Rose knew that Shunsui was not referring to the sword strapped to her belt, but to the one between his legs. This caused Rose to blush and for Shunsui to smile at the obvious sign that she understood his true meaning.

"How very generous of you Captain Kyoraku but I must decline your offer. You obviously have other more pressing matters to attend to" said Rose while looking at Shunsui's chin, his eyes were too intense for her liking.

"But for you my beautiful Rose I will make time" said Shunsui.

"Please Captain Kyoraku do not waste your time on me, you have more important things to deal with".

"Oh, such as?" teased Shunsui

"Finding out why Shadow Crawler is targeting me so that I can go home" snapped Rose reaching the end of her temper with Shunsui.

Shunsui looked taken aback by her comment, "you want to go home, has my division and their hospitality not been to your liking?"

Rose looked around the room at all the glares, points and whispers the other members of the eight were giving her. The eighth so far had not been be very kind towards her but she could not voice her discontent towards Shunsui. She did not want to hurt his feelings, it was his division after all. Shunsui took Rose's silence as confirmation of her opinion of the eighth. It hurt him greatly that she did not like it here. He wanted to make her happy so that she would forget the pain of the past that was obvious in her eyes.

Shunsui got to his feet, "Yare, Rose you are not easy to please. You reject my compliments and then you insult my division. All this leads me to believe that you hate comments because you do not think you are worthy of them. In the case of my division, well I think we will just have to try harder to impress you". He tipped his hat and walked away. Rose felt like shit, she had meant to say that the division was great and kind, but somehow she knew that Shunsui would not believe her and would be even more offended that she lied to him. Full of melancholy, Rose got up from her table and left, trying to ignore the whispers from the others

"Did you see how she treated the Taicho? Such disrespect"

"Well she is not from here, she must be barbaric"

"I know and the way she eats, despicable"

"How long until Taicho bangs her?"

"She's not that pretty, I mean she is so thin"

"She looks like a whore"

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she left the mess hall and she desperately tried to hold them in until she reached her room. Sadly she could not make it so she broke down in the girl's bathroom and sobbed until she ran out of tears. She hated herself and wanted desperately to go home but sadly god or whatever deity that lied above wanted to torture her some more. It had done it to her in the past. What she did not know was that Shunsui had not meant what he said. Well the part about her not liking compliments because she thought of herself as unworthy was correct. But the part about the division he was only joking. Sadly she did not know how to tell that he was lying.

Rose stayed in the bathroom until it was time for her zanjutsu class. She quickly cleaned herself up and then briskly walked out towards the training grounds where she was going to meet her teacher. She arrived early and waited for her to arrive. Absent-mindedly she fiddled with her Kanata and tried to imagine what it would be like to properly wield it. It was exciting holding her own weapon and if Hanataro was right it would mould itself into her own personal weapon. Rose was curious to see what it would look like.

Rose waited and waited but Maya did not turn up. She was positive that she was in the right place, having double checked with a passing Shinigami. Forty five minutes later a tall woman with long blond hair down to her waist walked out onto the training ground. She wore a typical Shihakushō but unlike all other Shinigami she wore a deep red sash with a gold flower pattern on the ends.

"I was ordered by the Taicho to come and teach you zanjutsu. I want you to know that I do not give up my free time just about anybody. So make my time with you worthwhile" ordered Maya.

"Yes Ma'am" said Rose with a bow.

"Such disrespect. I heard about your little stunt in the mess hall at lunch. You must treat the Taicho with more respect. He is a Taicho and you are a lowly human. Consider yourself lucky to be in his presence. As for me, you will address me as lady Maya Koru from the noble house of Koru. If you pull the same stunt on me as you did on Taicho you will be most sorry" snapped Maya.

Rose said nothing but continued to stare at the ground.

"Now we begin. Every day we will spar and hopefully you will gain some skill with a Zanpakuto. But seeing you now it is going to take a small miracle for that to happen" continued Maya. Rose internally sighed, it seemed that everybody here thought of her as a lost cause. If she really was that bad then why don't they just stop training her, at least then they will stop wasting time. God right now she could be studying for her exams, something that was more important to her than wielding a Zanpakuto. Rose stopped thinking when she felt the tip of Maya's Zanpakuto touch her neck. Slowly she looked up into Maya's eyes. Suddenly she felt impact across her face.

"How dare you look at me" cried Maya while Rose slowly massaged the spot where Maya had just struck her. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered how Master used to hit her. It was humiliating.

"Such disrespect" sighed Maya. After that Rose made sure to only look and Maya's chin while she taught her, albeit badly, how to wield her katana. Saying that Maya was giving her zanjutsu classes was an understatement, Maya was brutally swiping her Zanpakuto at Rose who desperately tried to defend herself. By the end of the lessons (all fifteen minutes of it) Rose was covered in dirty and cuts while Maya barely had a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"You look dirty Rose, at least it matches your un-pure blood" sneered Maya as she walked away. Rose staggered to her feet, feeling blood trickling down her arm. Blood, she hated blood. The smell and the look, it was awful. Slowly, and in agony Rose walked back to her room where she collapsed on the bed and started to cry.

"_There, there child dry your tears. Your tears are not worth what happened"_ said an ethereal, musical voice

"What, who? Where are you" cried Rose looking around her empty room and seeing nobody.

"_I am your Zanpakuto and I have been trying to make contact with you for a very long time"_ said the voice.

"You are my Zanpakuto" whispered Rose while picking up her discarded Zanpakuto from the floor where she had dropped it.

"_Yes now come with me"_. _Suddenly the room around Rose swayed and moved and she found herself being flung around in an unknown direction. Rose closed her eyes to avoid getting dizzy and then suddenly it stopped. It was silent now but in the distance Rose could hear the sound water. Slowly Rose opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in a small Victorian looking courtyard that looked like it had seen better days. The place lay in ruin, the old archways surrounding the courtyard were broken, smashed into pieces. Weeds and ivy grew unkempt in and around the walls and archways that surrounded the courtyard. Rose could see that it was the middle of the night and pitched black due to the lack of the moon. Gingerly she got to her feet and looked around but the limited light (she had no idea where it was coming from) only showed what was in the courtyard and not what was out beyond it. A quick investigation showed Rose that the light was coming from a beautiful looking fountain built into the wall of the courtyard. The fountain was obviously the source of the sound of water, but upon further inspection Rose saw that the fountain was not spewing out water, but a silver sort of liquid. She also noted the fountain was the only item in the courtyard that was not broken, in fact it was in pristine condition. _

"_Come here child" said the voice._

_Rose looked around and saw where the source of the voice was coming from. A woman wearing long midnight blue robes decorated in silver swirls and a veil that covered her face sat on a broken bench in a corner. Slowly Rose walked towards the woman._

"_Where am I?" asked Rose ones she had reached to woman._

"_You are in your inner world" replied the voice. Rose looked around at the derelict state of her inner world and wanted to laugh. The place suited her mood perfectly._

"_You are thinking that this place suits your personality. That is partly true. This place used to be beautiful and serene. But then you lost all hope in yourself and slowly this place turned to rubble"_

"_It is such a shame. This place looked like it was beautiful. What happened?" asked Rose while looking around the courtyard._

"_You lost all hope and stopped dreaming. Rose Bentley you need to start having hope and believing in yourself again otherwise this place will turn to ashes and I will be no more" said the voice in a serious tone._

"_And what will happen if this place turns to ashes and you disappear?" asked Rose not really liking what she was hearing._

"_You will lose yourself to insanity and die a lonely death" said the woman. Rose stared at her in shock. "This place lost its beauty because you lost part of your soul through your misery and despair. It is time that you regained the soul that you lost all those years ago" continued the voice. _

"_Lost part of my soul" gasped Rose._

"_I am referring to what happened to you ten years ago"_

_Rose blanched, "Ten years ago…but that was when"_

"_Yes Rose Bentley, you must confront your past in order to live for your future. Your time is running out"_

"_But I can't go back. Looking back at the past is too painful" cried Rose._

"_You must and I will guide you. You must learn to us me and only by doing that will you be able to save yourself" said the voice and out of her robes she pulled out a katana and handed it to Rose. It was the most beautiful sword Rose ad ever seen. The sheath was silver and decorated with midnight blue swirls with dark blue diamond studs and intervals. The handle was midnight and decorated with sliver while the hand guard was silver. Rose drew the sword and gasped as she saw the colour of the blade. It was midnight blue and beautiful._

"_This is your Zanpakuto and you must train to use me" said the woman. Rose was speechless and she stared at the Zanpakuto in her hands. "You must leave now, your presence is required elsewhere" said the woman._

"_Wait" cried Rose, "What is your name?"_

"_That is something I cannot tell you Rose Bentley, you must find it out for yourself" replied the voice._

Rose opened her eyes and saw that she was clutching her new Zanpakuto in her hands. She smiled, it was not a dream but a reality. Rose had found her Zanpakuto and it was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Hana (Warning!)

Chapter 7: Meet Hana

Hanataro and Rose walked through the giant library doors and past the sleeping librarian at the reception desk. After her conversation with her Zanpakuto, Rose had left the eighth and had walked to meet Hanataro. Rose had decided not to bring her Zanpakuto with her said it colourful and shining sheath would like bring unwanted attention from passers-by. Hanataro had promised Rose that he would introduce her to his sister who had just returned from a month long assignment in the world of the living. Rose was curious and excited to meet this girl as hopefully they would have thing in common to talk about. According to Hanataro his sister Hana was an unseated officer in the thirteenth division and like Rose had a love for history, especially living world history. The library in the Seireitei was huge, with shelves upon shelves crammed with books ranging from 'A History of the Gotei 13' to 'A Traditional Japanese Meal: a guide to cooking traditional meals'. Rose mouth hung slightly as she quickly studied the books they passed.

"What is up there?" asked Rose while pointing at the staircase that lead up to the second floor.

"The second floor of the library is for seated officers and above only. You must be a seated officer or above in order to read the books on that floor" answered Hanataro. Rose sighed, the library was exactly like the one in her old high school, the seniors had their own personal space in the library which contained book labelled as 'unsuitable' for the lower grades. However, unlike in her old high school, the upper level of the library seemed much more sinister and exciting and made Rose itch to go up and read some of those books. In her opinion no knowledge is as sweat and enticing as forbidden knowledge.

"There is even a special Taicho section where only Taicho level Shinigami or higher can enter. Apparently it is concealed by a strong Kido that only a Taicho level or above can de-activate. I have heard that it contains books full of powerful kido spells" continued Hanataro as he led Rose down a flight of steps. This library in Rose's opinion was starting to sound an awful lot like Hogwarts, with secret rooms and forbidden floors. It was all rather exciting.

After descending even more stairs they arrived at the bottom floor of the library. Rose noted that this section of the library was rarely used as it was covered in dust. The lights above them were in dire need of a clean and in some cases a new light bulb. The books on the shelves were few and in bad condition. Picking up a discarded lamb on the floor Hanataro guided Rise through the bookshelves and away from the staircase, while brushing cobwebs out the way.

"Nobody comes down here, it is full of books published in the world of the living. Most of the books here used to belong to Shinigami who gifted them to the library. Nobody comes down here apart from Hana. I don't think many people know it even exists" explained Hanataro.

Rose walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book. It was Moby Dick and by the looks of it a first edition. A book like this would have been worth thousands in London, yet here it lay all alone in the reject section of the library collecting dust.

"It is a shame" murmured Rose to nobody in particular.

"My sister would have agreed with you" replied Hanataro with a smile. Eventually after more walking they reached a battered looking door. Slowly Hanataro opened it to reveal a room decorated in dark wood panelling and flooring with deep red sofas and chairs scattered around small coffee tables. The room was lit up by several small table lights. The décor made Rose think of an old English study. In a corner sat a girl with long, waist length black hair and looked almost identical to Hanataro.

"Hana" said Hanataro, "This is Rose. I mentioned her yesterday and I thought you might like to meet her".

Hana looked up and smiled when she saw Rose, "Hello, I am Hana Yamada from the thirteenth division. It is a pleasure to meet you". She had a very small and shy voice and Rose really had to strain her ears in order to hear her.

"Hi, I'm Rose Bentley, a human currently forced to live under the same roof as everybody in the eighth division." Hana smiled and laughed slightly at Roses introduction. Rose walked up to Hana and sat down in one of the chairs facing Hana. She noticed that Hana was reading a book on Winston Churchill. _Finally,_ thought Rose, _a person I could potential y have a good conversation about history with._

"I hear you just got back from the world of the living. Where were you stationed if I may ask" asked Rose in the hopes of breaking the silence which had descended in the room.

"I was stationed in a city called New York for one month. It was an interesting place. The building are so big, and the city is larger than the Seireitei. I had lots of fun" replied Hana with a smile on her face as she remembered her fun times.

"New York! I have always wanted to go to there. Tell me all about it. What did you do?" cried Rose practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Hana smiled at Rose and discarded her book on the table next to her. "I mainly just fought hollows, but I did work in a shop called Macy's during the day. I never really saw New York during the day, but I saw an awful lot of it at night while I was hunting hollows. It really is a beautiful city".

"So lucky" murmured Rose with envy written all over her face.

Hana smiled, "Where are you from Rose Bentley?"

"Me? I am originally from Scotland but I live in London."

The rest of the time was spend chatting about the things they had done and the books they had read. Hanataro was not kidding when he said that Hana loved to read. Rose was finding it difficult to find a book published in the world of the living that Hana had not read. They then talked about living world history, but unlike Rose who was fascinated by Asian history, Hana was more interested in 20th European history. They talked and talked for hours, without running out of things to talk about. They only left the confines of the library when Hana suggested they go find dinner. Together they found a nice little ramen shop where they both devoured bowls of ramen. Well Hana devoured her bowl while Rose struggled to eat with chop sticks…again. Rose, whose first encounter with Japanese food had been disastrous, loved the ramen.

"I don't mean to be rude Rose but….you have the most terrible table manners I have ever seen." Said Hana with a shy look on her face.

Rose laughed. "You know that is exactly what Kyoraku Taicho said at lunch today. I mean it is really not my fault. I have never used chop sticks in my life." The two of them giggled as Rose tried and failed to pick up a piece of food.

They talked some more, but this time mostly about pop culture. Rose discovered that they both like listening to main stream music, however, Rose generally preferred to listen to old school rock. She nearly had a heart attack when Hana said that she had never heard of old school rock before.

"Wait you have never listen to rock at all?" Asked Rose, her mouth agape.

"No…is that a bad thing?" replied Hana with a look of worry on her face.

"Not really…I mean I find rock better than main stream music but that I just me. Hey tell you want tomorrow I will bring my phone and I can sample you some rock." Suggested Rose with a smile on her face.

"That sounds nice."

The two of them left and together walked through the deserted streets of the Seireitei. They were just rounding a corner when they bumped into a man with spikey red hair and tattoos on his face.

"Hey watch it! Oh hi Hana…and who are you?" asked the man.

"Oh hi Renji…sorry we did not see you there…and this is Rose Bentley. She is the human. You know the one that everybody is talking about." Answered Hana.

Rose blushed and looked away. It was rather disconcerting knowing that everybody was talking about her.

"Oh a human? Like Ichigo. Hey do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" Asked Renji while staring at Rose.

"No sorry…I'm Rose Bentley nice to meet you." Answered Rose while extending her hand out to Renji.

Renji looked at her hand I curiosity before he shock it. "I was just wondering because Ichigo is also from the world of the living."

"She is not from Karakura town Renji but from a city called London…it all sounds like a really exciting place." Said Hana with a look on wonder on her face.

"London? I never heard of it…oh well I best be on my way, the eighth is hosting a drinking party."

"The eight? That is where we were heading. Rose is staying there for the time being." Explained Hana at Renji's curious look.

"The eight? Well who would have known? Well for your sake I advise that you stay away from the Taicho. He is a very honourable man but he is a notorious womanizer."

Rose was shocked by Renji's words. "A womanizer?"

"Yes. Rumour has it that he sleeps with a different woman every night. But don't underestimate him. He is a Taicho for a reason. And one of the oldest at that." Said Renji while looking at Rose.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Rose while looking at Renji with a questioning look.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but you look like the sort of woman Kyoraku Taicho would bed." Answered Renji. "I am not saying that you are a slut….just that you…well…you are rather beautiful." Continued Renji in response to Rose's outraged look. "I just…well…I just wanted to warn you."

Rose smiled. "Thank you mister." She had the idea that maybe she could trust this man.

"Not a problem…Oh I forgot to introduce myself…I am Renji Abarai, Squad 6 Fukutaicho."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

The three of them continued walking and when they reached the eight division main gates Renji bit them goodbye.

Rose turned to Hana who had remained quiet during most of the walk to the eight division.

"Was what Abarai Fukutaicho saying true?" Asked Rose.

"About Kyoraku Taicho…Yes…so please be careful around him. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rose smiled and gave Hana a brief hug. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Hana smiled and bit Rose goodnight. The two had promised to meet the next day in the library.

Rose was just walking past the administrative building when she walked into Shunsui. There was a faint smell of Sake on him but he did not look drunk.

"Well good evening beautiful Rose fancying coming to the drinking party. It is in your honour."

"No thank you…sir…and please don't call me beautiful." Mumbled Rose while staring at the floor. She was still mortified by what she had said at lunch.

"Come on we can't have a drinking party without the guest of honour." Shunsui wrapped him arm around Rose's waist at tried to drive her in the direction of the party. Rose spun around and slapped Shunsui across the face, all the while screaming in fear. Images of man touching her in unwanted places swam through Rose mind making her fell sick. A cross between fear and anger swam across her eyes as she stared at a shocked Shunsui.

Slowly Shunsui ran his hand up and down the cheek Rose had just slapped. His heart clenched at the sight of Rose, chest rising and falling quickly and fear in her eyes. "Rose…"

"Stay away from me!" whispered Rose quietly. The fear in her heart was choking her.

Shunsui made to move towards her put Rose turned on her heal and ran down the corridor to her room, tears in her eyes.

After slamming the door behind her, Rose climbed into her bed and cuddled blue bunny close to her chest. The bunny was a safety blanket for Rose in moments like these. A few minutes later, after she had calmed down Rose realised the seriousness of the situation. She had just attacked another person and would surely be punished for it. But Rose did not let that thought linger on her mind for too long.

Rose removed her Shihakushō and climbed into her pyjamas. In the dark of her room she contemplated her first day. The lessons had been downright brutal and she was not looking forward to them, especially her zanjutsu classes. Although the classes had seriously dampened her day, Rose was content to having been introduced to Hana. She was a sweet girl who was never had anything negative to say about anything, and when talking about a subject that interested her, she would discuss it with a passion that was difficult to rival. Rose knew and hoped that the two of them would become close friends, they had so much in common. Gently light Rose slide her hand across her Zanpakuto. She could feel a small humming sound coming from her Zanpakuto. Her Zanpakuto was pretty and she loved it, but it was also very flashy and would attract attention. She knew that the next day she would have to carry it around and its sparkly nature would attract eyes for sure. At that moment Rose made a promise to herself, one that she was going to regret later on.

"I will save my soul and train to be able to wield you if it is the most painful and last thing I do" murmured Rose before she drifted off to sleep.

It was dark outside and many people had already gone home for the evening, or out to the bars, but Nanao remained in the office finishing off all the paperwork that had been piling on her desk. Shunsui had asked her to train Rose in kido and hand to hand combat which meant that she had to give up two hours a day in order to do it. Normally Nanao would have been furious, giving up two hours a day to train somebody meant that she would have to stay and extra two hours in the office finishing all the paperwork. However, Shunsui had promised to do an hour if not more of paperwork a day in order to compensate so it was all balancing out sort of. Nanao smiled at the memory of that morning when she went to wake Shunsui up and remind him of their little deal. Shunsui look of horror was comical and Nanao regretted not having a camera with her at the time. Most people thought that Shunsui and Nanao had a romantic or a potential romantic relationship going on when in reality it was a paternal one. Nanao had known Shunsui since she was a little girl and the thought of thinking about him as something other than a father figure was beyond her. Yes Shunsui teased and flirted with her, but Shunsui teased and flirted with everybody. No their relationship was one of close friendship where one looked after the over.

The door to the office opened and Shunsui walked in.

"What was all noise outside a few minutes ago?" asked Nanao with an accusatory look at Shunsui.

"My Nanao-Chan! What are you still doing in the office?" exclaimed Shunsui.

"Finishing paperwork, but I am on the last document so I will be finished very soon. You still have not answered my question" answered Nanao without lifting her eyes from her paperwork. Shunsui walked over and perched himself on the edge of Nanao's desk.

"I met Rose in the corridor and I tried to convince her to come to the drinking party but she panic and ran away. Nanao I think something serious is bothering her." Nanao looked up at Shunsui and was shocked by the look of concern and hurt on his face.

"What did you do Taicho?" asked Nanao.

"Nothing…well I put why arm around her and she panicked…I think she hates physical contact and has trust issues [probably all stemming from an abusing past." Said Shunsui with a hard look on his face.

Nanao pushed Shunsui off her desk and then whacked him on the head with a book. "You idiot! If she has issues with physical contact then why did you touch her?!"

"Ow Nanao-Chan that really hurt. And I did not now she would reacted like that." Mumbled Shunsui more to himself than anybody else.

"React how?" Asked Nanao.

"Well let's just say that she hits just as hard as you."

Nanao smiled…she was starting to warm towards Rose. There was a pause in which Nanao filled out a form. "Taicho…if Rose is really this edgy when it comes to physically contact and if you are right in your deduction then you must leave her alone….we don't want to cause her more stress."

Shunsui laughed darkly. "I will try but you know how I am when I see a beautiful girl hurting."

Nanao sighed. "Well then promise me that you will not push her too hard." Shunsui chuckled darkly. He was going to find out about Rose's dark past no matter what.

Shunsui got up off the floor and went to lean against Nanao's desk.

"You know how I hate it when you over work yourself" said Shunsui in a serious tone.

"I am nearly finished and might I say that if you had not signed me up to teach our new addition to the division for two hours a day I would have finished my work ages ago" pointed out Nanao still filling out the form.

"So how I is darling Rose fairing out?" asked Shunsui in an interested tone. He was curious to see how Rose's first day of training had gone. But more importantly he wanted to know about her potential skills.

"I gave her a basic talk on how to summon and control the flow of reiatsu in her body and release it during her Kido lesson. She was successful in summoning reiatsu to her hands and feet which leads me to believe that she will have a knack for kido when she fully develops her skills. I then took her to the indoor training rooms and we spared so that I could judge her level of hand to hand combat. She is physically weak but she has a good basis for defence. I believe that she was taught how to defend herself in the past. Her offensive style of fighting is messy and seems to be a bit restrained leads me to believe that she knows how to fight but is unwilling to do so. Her defensive skills are impeccable if a little weak but enough to defend herself" said Nanao as she signed her initials at the bottom of the report and then placed it on the complete pile. "I am not sure how her Zanjutsu class went but when I talked to lady Koru about it she seemed adamant that Rose had no skill in wielding a katana or the potential of ever possessing it." finished Nanao looking Shunsui straight in the eye.

"I see" murmured Shunsui while tipping his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Sir, may I ask why you are so attached to this girl. You have never shown any interest in the training of a new recruit" asked Nanao. Nanao had never seen or heard of Shunsui ever taking direct interest in a new recruit, even a beautiful new one, ever. This girl was special to him and she wanted to know why.

"How cruel of my Nanao-Chan to say that I do not care about the welfare of my division's new recruits. But you are right, I am attached to Rose and I do not know why. She has a sort of beautify and elegance that is rarely seen in woman….I am transfixed by her." said Shunsui a little more serious than Nanao would have thought possible. Nanao looked down at her hands and with a sigh rose to her feet and walked around the desk to where Shunsui was standing.

"There is more to it, isn't there Sir? And don't think you can hide it from me, I know you too well for that" said Nanao.

"I feel a need to protect her. I have never had such a strong urge to protect someone in my life" replied Shunsui in a quiet tone. Nanao stared at Shunsui flabbergasted. Was he really growing that attached to Rose? Nanao thought of the possibilities of having a woman at her disposal that could make Shunsui bend to every whim. The amount of paperwork completed by him would be extensive.

"I don't really know how to help you Sir but I will personally keep an eye out for her while you are busy with the Shadow Crawler investigation" said Nanao in a kind tone.

"Thank you Nanao that would be helpful. Also Nanao could you make sure Rose eats in the morning. According to her portfolio she is underweight. You will find that her weight is the reason why she is weak" asked Shunsui.

"Of course Sir. It is late Sir. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Nanao-Chan"

And with a small bow Nanao left her Taicho in the office. Shunsui watched Nanao go before breathing deeply. He could always rely on Nanao for help. With a content smile Shunsui walked off to his quarters and the bottle of sake that awaited him.

Ukitake lay down on his pile of pillows and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His could not sleep as his mind was too busy focusing on the meeting he had had earlier with Toushiro and Shunsui concerning Shadow Crawler. According to the 2nd division, Shadow Crawler was last seen in Northern district 45 of the Rukongai but that was two day ago. After that he had vanished without a trace. The Northern district 45 of the Rukongai were known Shinigami haters and over the past few years Shinigami had gone missing in that area. The 2nd division also reported that several children had gone missing, all with reiatsu. This information led Shunsui, Toushiro and himself to assume that the resent kidnaping of children and the disappearance of Shinigami were linked. However, they lacked evidence to prove their assumptions were correct. What they did know was that the number of disappearances in the north 45 district suggested that Shadow Crawler was working alongside someone. The sheer number of people disappearing was too great for one person's doing, they would need help. The question was whether Shadow Crawler was leading the operation of whether he was a subordinate. If he was only a subordinate then there must be a being out there more terrible and powerful than Shadow Crawler, a feat that made Ukitake uncomfortable. What confused Ukitake, Shunsui and Toushiro the most was where Rose fit into the picture? Shadow Crawler needed her for something, but what was it? Again Ukitake did not want to find out.

Shadow Crawler sighed and stared down a narrow metal corridor with twenty metal door aligning it. The Shinigami were on their trail which had forced them to move to their base in the 65 district in the north Rukongai. In their hurry to leave their former base they had left one of the children behind, a small girl of nine years old with reiatsu. She was classed as collateral damage in the eyes of Master because her level of reiatsu was too low for what he had planned. And as Shadow Crawler had pointed out, they needed a free cell for when they captured Rose.

For the time being his plan was going smoothly. Fire Dancer had successfully stolen the Reiatsu depleter without the 12th division arousing suspicion. All they needed to do now was wait for the perfect moment to grab Rose and then his plan would be a success.

_Rose stood in a musty smelling room with cheap furniture and bedding. She was wearing a small tight leather dress and no underwear. The metal shackles were heavy in her small black bag which was sitting in her lap. Her hair was piled high on her head and she was wearing enough make up to put models to shame. She was waiting for her client, a wealthy business tycoon who had made his fortune selling oil. The man was cruel and Rose hated him, loathed him, whenever he was in the room every atom her existence screamed at him to leave._

_The door to the room opened and in walked a man with short black greasy hair and a huge belly. This man always wore a too tight suit which overemphasized his grotesque features and made him sweaty all over his body. Quickly Rose knelt down on the floor and lowered her gaze in a subservient pose._

"_I am honoured that you picked me to be your servant for tonight sir" said Rose in a dead tone. One of the things she and all the other sex slaves had to do was thank their client for purchasing them for the night. It was done to increase their humiliation._

"_My, my, aren't we a pretty one. Your Master was not joking when he said that you had grown quite pretty. How old are you?" asked the man._

"_Twelve" said Rose firmly. Her past experience with this man had taught her to never whisper or stutter, it would only give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was scared. But Rose was scared of him, scared of his brutality and cruelty towards her. In his eyes she was just a worthless toy to be used how he wanted and then discarded at the end. And the worst part was that Rose believed him, she was worthless, a worthless whore and an object. _

"_Such a beautiful age, where the mind and body are so tender…you know what to do" said the Man as he unbuckled his belt. _

_For hours Rose would pleasure this man in the most degrading way possible. If she showed weakness the man would simply hit her. Finally the man finished and put his clothes back on. _

"_Here is your pay whore and I look forward to seeing you in a month my beautiful Rose" sneered the man before he turned and left, leaving Rose still tied to the bed and sobbing._

When Rose woke up from the memory she found herself to be crying. And not just normal crying but sobbing. She was a whore and would always be a whore. That man, those men had taken all her innocence and left her with a broken soul. She was a whore which was why she could not take compliments. Whores did not deserve compliments.

"_You promised that you would fix your soul and train to use me….you need to face you past Rose."_ Said her Zanpakuto.

"_But it hurts and I promised myself that I would never experience that again. It hurts to much." _Sobbed Rose.

"_You must face it!" _Said her Zanpakuto more forcefully.

"_NO! I won't" _screamed Rose.

"_Then I will continue to show you your memories until you stop running from them."_

Rose continued to sob. She sobbed so hard that she did not notice Shunsui's reiatsu standing outside her room. He had been awoken by Rose's frantic reiatsu so he had gone to investigate. When he arrived outside her room she had her reiatsu under control but he could hear her sobbing. Her sobs ripped his heart apart and it took all his self-control not to barge into her room to comfort her. Shunsui knew that Rose did not want company for the time being so he turned and walked away. As he walked away, Shunsui promised himself that he would find out what was bothering Rose so much.

Rose never got back to sleep after waking up from her nightmare of the past. Instead she sat outside on the grassy training field and waiting for the sun to rise. Although Rose was exhausted she still rejoiced at seeing the sun rise. It was one of the most beautiful sun rises she had ever seen. She stayed where she was, transfixed at the sight of the rising sun for a few more minutes before she got up and went to get ready for her Kido lesson with Nanao. After a long refreshing shower and a nice cup of tea and some plain rice Rose left rejuvenated. At ten to eight Rose got up and made her way towards the training ground, her new Zanpakuto tied to her side. As she walked out onto the field she saw that Nanao was already there waiting for her. The sun shone and glittered of Rose's silver and blue Zanpakuto sheath which caught the eye of Nanao.

"Is that you Zanpakuto?" asked Nanao with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes" answered Rose with pride.

"And you materialized it…" questioned Nanao.

"Yesterday afternoon after my zanjutsu class with lady Koru" smiled Rose.

"So soon…well there is hope for you yet" said Nanao while adjusting her glasses. "Today I am going to teach you your first kido spell which is Bakudo number 1: Sai".

Nanao told Rose the incantation needed to activate the spell but for the life of Rose she could not remember it. Time and time again Rose forgot the incantation and was only able conjure up the spell after she had written it down in her note book and then repeated it word for word. By the end of the lesson Rose was able to fully chant the kido, with the help of her trusty notebook, and bind Nanao (willingly) for a few seconds. Rose was ecstatic with herself whereas Nanao was disappointed, and outraged. She had hoped that Rose's ability to control her flow of reiatsu would make her a nature kido caster. But she was unable to remember the incantations and this really annoyed her. Nanao got the impression the Rose really did not want to learn, but in reality Rose simply could not remember the incantation no matter who hard she tried.

Nanao was positively gritting her teeth during the hour they practised hand to hand combat. She could sense that Rose had a knack for hitting something, but she was holding herself back Nanao had tried to be more forceful and aggressive in her attacks but still Rose held herself back. Nanao was frustrated, she knew Rose had it in her to fight back and attack with force but she was unwilling to do it.

Rose on the other hand believed that the hand to hand combat lessons had gone better than the day before. Nanao had not beaten her too badly and so in her opinion it was a good day. Slowly Rose put her sandals back on and strapped her Zanpakuto to her waist and slowly made her way back to her room. She was hoping to squeeze in a quick hour of studying before lunch and her afternoon zanjutsu lesson. She hope that her zanjutsu lesson would also go better than the day before. She believed that Lady Koru and herself had gotten off on a bad start and that maybe today they could work together peacefully.

When Rose got back to her room she saw that he had two messages on her phone: one from Lexie and the other from her Godfather.

"_Babe, how are you doing? Did those two men come back? If so did you pounce them like I suggested? We should tots meet up sometime and talk. Love ya "-_Lexie.

"_Rose, I hear that you are currently not in London, where are you and are you alright?"-_GF.

Rose sighed. She had not told anybody where she currently was or when she would be back. She pressed reply and answered her Godfather's message, it was not fair on him to be worried about her when he had taken such good care of her in the past.

"_GF, I decided to take your advice and go on a holiday. Some friends and I are currently in Paris. Not sure when we will be back. Sorry for not telling you sooner it was a last minute thing."-_Rose.

Rose hated having to lie to her godfather, but she could not exactly tell him that two strange men had turned up in her room one night and told her that she had to go live in the Soul Society because she was being hunted by an evil Arrancar. In this case a lie was better than the truth. With that done Rose turned to her stack of books and notes and started to study. She had four exams in May over a two day period which in the past would have annoyed her, but this year it was more convenient for her as she would only have to beg Shunsui to allow her to return to the world of the living ones for two days. Her exams were on the 'Rise of Modern China: 19th onwards', 'The Collapse of the Russian Empire and the Rise of the Bolsheviks', 'The French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars', and finally 'The End of Mandated Britain'. With a smile Rose sat down at her desk and selected the file that contained all of her notes of modern China and started to revise.

A knock at the door startled Rose out of her inner revision mode. Curiously she stood up and opened the door and saw a very large man standing there with half his top shihakushō missing and with two braids in his hair.

The man looked down at Rose and said in a very loud voice, "Rose Bentley, you are to report to the Taicho and Fukutaicho's office at once".

"Erm…ok" replied Rose in an unsure voice. She turned round and picked up her Zanpakuto and tied it to her belt. After hesitating for a bit, she grabbed her IPhone and notes and placed them in her inner pocket. By the time she was ready to leave the man standing in the doorway had gone. Swearing under her breath, Rose ran out of her room and charged down the corridor. She had no idea where the office of the Taicho and Fukutaicho were located, but she assumed they would be in the main administrative building…which was on the other side of the division. It seemed that Rose's luck had run out.


	8. Chapter 8: Picnic and Kisses

Chapter 8: Picnic and Kisses

After running through the division for a while Rose eventually arrived outside the office of the Taicho and Fukutaicho. The door was painted bright pink with a large gold name plank on which stated that this was the office of the Taicho and Fukutaicho. Slowly, Rose lifted her hand and knocked on the door timidly. There was no answer so she knocked again and little more forcefully.

"Enter" came the strict voice of Nanao.

Slowly Rose opened the door and entered. The office contained two desks, one with a large pile of paper on it while the over one had none, a large well-worn sofa and huge bookshelf.

"Darling Rose!" exclaimed Shunsui who was sitting at his desk (no paperwork) with his feet on the table. Nanao who was sitting at the over table rolled her eyes. Rose blushed and looked at the ground, too ashamed to look Shunsui in the eyes. Her actions the day before had been unacceptable. But apparently Shunsui had decided to forgive and forget if his actions were any indication.

"Captain, Ise Fukutaicho" said Rose with a little bow. Shunsui gestured at Rose to move forwards and to stand in front of his desk.

"Rose, My Nanao-Chan tells me that you have acquired your Zanpakuto" said Shunsui looking at Rose with his dark brown eyes.

"Yes Captain" replied Rose looking at Shunsui's chin.

"May I see it?" asked Shunsui.

Rose did not more but instead stared intently at Shunsui's chin.

"Yare Rose you are gonna have to learn to trust us." Said Shunsui in a calm tone.

Rose still did not move. _"I don't sense any malevolent reiatsu…he is trustworthy." _Whispered her Rose untied her Zanpakuto and held it in front of her.

"Such a beautiful Zanpakuto, almost as beautiful as my beautiful Rose" said Shunsui while looking at the Zanpakuto.

"Please don't call me that sir and my Zanpakuto in uncomfortable at the attention you are giving her" snapped Rose.

Shunsui lifted his eyebrows at Rose and then turned towards Nanao with a pouty face, "Nanao-Chan why is it that all the women in this room hate my advances?"

"I don't know Sir, but might I suggest you stop. You will probably find that fewer women would despise you if you did" replied Nanao curtly.

"Mean Nanao-Chan" cried Shunsui before turning to face Rose with a semi-serious expression on his face. "I suppose you have not achieved Shikai yet?" he asked.

"Shikai?" asked Rose.

Shunsui looked at Rose for a minute, "You don't know what Shikai is?"

"No Sir?" replied Rose looking at the floor and blushing.

Shunsui sighed, "A Zanpakuto has three stages of release, the first stage is its sealed form and yours is in that form. The second stage is Shikai, to achieve it you need to know the name of your Zanpakuto spirit. The last stage is Bankai, to achieve that you must be able to summon and subjugate your Zanpakuto spirit." explained Shunsui while Rose slowly nodded her head.

"Sir?" asked Rose after a short pause, "Is it possible for a Zanpakuto spirit to disappear?".

Shunsui and Nanao looked at each other before staring at Rose with piercing eyes.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Shunsui with a serious look.

"N-No reason in particular, just morbid curiosity" answered Rose with a slight laugh while trying to re-attach her Zanpakuto to her belt. Shunsui and Nanao exchanged looks.

Shunsui sighed and got up, "Rose it is just a beautiful day outside, why don't we go on a picnic?"

"Sir that would be inappropriate." exclaimed Rose.

"I agree with Rose Bentley. It is slightly…" said Nanao but then stopped when she saw the look that Shunsui was giving her. They had known each other for a very long time and in that time they had learnt to communicate with each other through eye contact. The look that Shunsui was giving Nanao said that he wanted to talk to Rose alone, probably about her question before.

"Nonesense!" exclaimed Shunsui before walked out the office and calling behind him "Come Darling Rose I know a nice place where we can eat and enjoy the sunshine". Rose did not move from her spot. She was unsure whether to move or not.

"Darling Rose…just think of this as a punishment for hitting your superior office." Rose blushed and followed after Shunsui.

After a bit of walking Shunsui and Rose arrived in a large field full of wild flowers and Sakura trees. Rose gasped when she saw the sight, in the distance she could see a large lake a beautiful shade of blue. The rolling hills and wild flowers reminded her of the Scottish highlands and it brought tears to her eyes. Looking behind her, Rose saw that Shunsui had laid out his pink Kimono on the ground and had placed the bento boxes, which they had picked up in the mess hall, and sake onto in. With a small smile Roe approached Shunsui and sat down next to him (a good meter away from him).

"Captain, this place is breath taking" said Rose while looking around the field.

"I know, but its beauty does not compare to yours darling Rose" replied Shunsui while looking at Rose and noting the deep blush spread across her cheek. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, appreciating the view and the warm weather.

"We should eat" said Shunsui after a while. Rose looked at him and saw that he was leaning back on the trunk of a large sakura tree wearing nothing but his shihakushō. The sigh of Shunsui wearing only his black uniform sucked all the breath out of Rose's lungs and left her breathless. He was too good looking for his own look. Shunsui raised his eyebrow at the sight of Rose gawking at him. Rose pulled her eyes away from Shunsui and reached of one of the bento boxes. To her dismay she saw that the box only came with chop stick and that she was going to have to make a foul of herself in front of Shunsui again with her deplorable table manners.

"It's ok Rose, I will teach you how to use chop sticks" whispered Shunsui right behind Rose's ear. Rose gasped at his closeness while Shunsui chuckled quietly at her reaction.

"Here you hold them like this" murmured Shunsui while placing his hand onto of Rose's and gently showed her how to hold the chop stick. Rose shuddered slightly at Shunsui's closeness, the magnetic pull between then almost unbearable. Rose was confused. Part of her was scared by Shunsui closeness and wanted to run away, while the over part wanted to climb onto of him and ravage him.

"You pick up the food like this…and then you put it in your mouth" murmured Shunsui again while guiding Rose's hand to her mouth. Slowly Rose opened her mouth and took a bit of the food, it was delicious. She shivered again and felt goose bumps rising up her spin at the feel of Shunsui warm breath on her shoulder and large hand on top of hers. She had just met the man a few days ago, yet without any doubt she was attracted to him. She froze when she felt him press a light kiss on her shoulder. Slowly Shunsui laced his arm around Rose waist, holding her tights against him. Rose could feel him holding her closely and panicked. Before Shunsui knew what happening, Rose had leapt up and moved several meters away from Shunsui lounging body, breathing heavily. She could not bear to have his arms wrapped around her so intimately, it reminded her of her past and all the fear it brought with it.

"Rose?" asked Shunsui with a mixture of confusion, hurt and curiosity in his eyes. Rose brought her hand up to her heart and took deep breaths, calming her nerves.

"I'm sorry captain, I was just a little shocked" explained Rose still panting a little.

Shunsui did not look convinced, "I would say that you are more than a little shocked. It's all right Rose I will not hurt you." His voice was soft and soothing which helped calm Rose down. Slowly she walked back to her spot on the blanket and sat down. There was something about Shunsui that reassured her and calmed her. Deep down in what was left of her soul she knew that Shunsui would never hurt her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Shunsui is a quiet voice.

"About what?" whispered Rose. There were so many things that Rose had avoided telling Shunsui about that she was at a little loss.

"Why you do not like to be touched by anybody or accept any compliments" continued Shunsui.

Rose let out a deep breath and stared off into the distance. "I was in a bad relationship with somebody in the past. He hurt me…a lot. So now I cannot trust anybody. He used to call me his beautiful Rose…you can understand why I no longer liked to be called that" she murmured after a pause. Shunsui looked at her with deep eyes that did not reflect what he was feeling. But underneath his calm appearance he was fuming. Some idiot had taken his Rose and had abused her to the point where she could no longer stand to be touched. He hated this unknown person with all his might.

"Did-did he rape you Rose?" asked Shunsui while looking Rose in the eye. All traces of the joker gone, Shunsui was serious.

Rose looked down at her hands, "No, not really…I don't know" murmured Rose without looking Shunsui in the eyes. She feared that if she did she would break down in tears and she did not want to embarrass herself in front of Shunsui. Also she could not tell him that she had been raped, multiply times. She was ashamed of herself and some part of her blamed herself for it. She feared that if she told him he would think of her as a worthless slut, which she thought she was, and that would break her.

"Rose…did he force you to do things that you did not want to do?" asked Shunsui a little more forcefully.

Rose shook her head slightly, "At first I liked it. I was happy because I had a great man in my life who cared for me. But after a while he started to gently coax me into doing things that I did not want to do and suddenly before I knew it I was doing things that I did not want. But I stayed because I loved him and I thought that he loved me. After I moved to London we drifted apart and eventually fell out of touch. It hurt at first but now I am happy that he is gone". Rose continued to look at her hands in her lap afraid that if she looked Shunsui in the eye he would see right through her lie. She had to lie, the truth would have disgusted him and she could not bear the thought of Shunsui hating her.

Shunsui was silent for a moment. He was angry that someone would take advantage of his sweet Rose and then leave her. but in many ways he was glad that Rose had moved on…sort of. He hated the fact that Rose could not bear to be touched by him in certain areas, but he was also happy that she allowed him to kiss her neck. According to him, Rose was getting over her fear of men and coming closer to him, something that he had wanted since first seeing her in the library.

"Is that why you asked about losing your Zanpakuto spirit" asked Shunsui quietly.

"Yes" lied Rose. She could not tell him the truth, which was that she had already lost part of her soul a long time ago and if she did not regain it soon she would lose her Zanpakuto spirit. The image of her broken inner world flashed across her mind.

"As far I can see you are already healing. You can tolerate a bit of male contact which shows that you are less haunted by the past. You are unlikely to loss you soul over a past that you are already healing from. You need to conquer your fear of men and your past in order to control you power. I am guessing that you do not know the name of your Zanpakuto yet and I think overcoming your past is the key to learning it" said Shunsui. Rose smirked, it seemed that everybody was telling her to overcome her past

Rose smiled slightly and looked up at Shunsui who smiled in return. "Thank you sir…it was not easy telling you this but I am glad that I have".

Shunsui smiled, "Thank you for your trust. I will guard it well".

They sat and ate their lunch after that, making small talk about nothing of particular importance. Rose like Shunsui's company. He was a kind and funny man with an intellect that was almost unrivalled. He was interesting and witty and Rose could not help but stay focused on everything he said. The time passed by pleasantly and slowly Shunsui had reclined back until he was lying on the grass and had promptly fallen asleep. Rose watched Shunsui nap for a while, watching is calm face reflect not a care in the world and his muscular chest rise up and down. He really was a sight to behold. Quietly Rose pulled out her study notes, which she had brought along, and started to revise while leaning against the tree trunk behind her. She was so absorbed in her notes that she did not notice Shunsui open his eyes and peer at her from under his hat. Shunsui stared at Rose, stunned by her delicate beauty. She looked breath taking sitting against a tree with the sakura blossoms falling around her. He had been with many women in the past, some he liked while overs were just drunken hook ups. But Rose was different and he could only describe the feeling he had towards her as love. She had somehow managed to worm her way into his stone heart and lit a fire in him that consumed his every being.

The sun shone high above Rose as she looked out over the field. It really was a beautiful location, one which she was likely to return to. A loud buzzing noise close to her brought her attention back to her notes. There sitting a mere inches away from her hand was a large cicada. Rose screamed and flung her notes away from her and scrabbled to climb on the largest and safest thing near her…which was Shunsui. Slowly Rose calmed herself down enough to see that Shunsui was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. In her panic Rose had launched herself across Shunsui's lap and had grabbed his shihakushō collar with both her hands tightly.

"Rose?" asked Shunsui with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"There, there was something, a bug, and I panicked" replied Rose, her voice slightly shaky. Shunsui looked towards her now scattered papers and saw on top of one of them a rather disorientated cicada.

"Darling Rose is scared of harmless bugs" laughed Shunsui.

"I am not scared of bugs" snapped Rose.

"Oh really? Then what was all that about a few seconds ago?"

"It just startled me" blushed Rose.

Shunsui roared with laughter. "It is true" snapped Rose while hitting Shunsui in the chest. Shunsui continued to laugh and Rose could not help it as she laughed along with him. His laughs were infectious.

Slowly they both controlled their laugher and were finally able to realise the position they were both sitting in. Rose gulped and blushed as she realised how close she was to Shunsui. They looked at each other in the eyes. Chocolate meeting dark blue. Slowly, oh so slowly Shunsui dipped his head forwards until his was hovering over Rose, his warm breath brushing against her. He was waiting for her signal for him to continue. His breath was intoxicating and Rose could feel the attraction between them screaming in her ears. With a slight nod of her head she allowed Shunsui to continue with his original plan. Slowly Shunsui covered her lips with his and kissed her gently. He could feel Rose's initial hesitation but seconds later he could feel her hesitant reply. The kiss was slow and sweet but so very satisfying. Slowly Shunsui pulled away and looked Rose deep in the eyes, trying to gauge her response. Rose's eyes were alight with wonder and shone brightly and indicated to Shunsui that she like the kiss. Slowly he descended and kissed her on the lips again. Gently he placed his hands of her cheek and held her in his hands like a delicate rose. He could feel her hands gently lace in his hair and pull him slightly closer to her. She was hesitant and shy in her kiss, unsure of what she was doing and whether Shunsui like it. They kissed gently until they slowly broke apart when breathing became an issue. Rose looked deep into Shunsui's eyes and smiled. His lips were silky smooth and gentle. She could tell that he had held himself back and she was grateful for that as she was still unsure of herself. Even when the kiss had been gently and delicate, Rose could still taste Shunsui, and he tasted good.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Nothing else around them matter, the person in front of them was the most important thing at the moment. It was only after a loud beeping sound emanating from Rose's inner pocked did the spell between them break. With a small groan Rose looked at her phone and saw that it was already three in the afternoon. She was late for her zanjutsu class with Maya.

"Crap!" cried out Rose.

"What?" asked Shunsui curiously.

"I have my zanjutsu lesson with Lady Koru now."

"Oh well, you can always miss it" suggested Shunsui.

"No. I am sorry but I have to go to it" said Rose with a slight pout on her face.

"It's ok Rose, it is nice to see you so motivated to control your power" said Shunsui while stroking her cheek with his thumb. Rose leaned forwards and lightly kissed Shunsui on the lips.

"Thank you sir. I had a really good time" whispered Rose in Shunsui's ear. Shunsui kissed Rose lightly on the lips before standing up and helping Rose get to her feet. They gathered their stuff together quickly before leaving. But before they left Shunsui tied a small sakura blossom in Rose's hair and whispered in her ear that the blossom paled next to her. Shunsui (after asking her permission) wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and disappeared in shunpo back to the division.

A light mid-afternoon breeze blow across the small garden outside of Ukitake's office bringing with it a few lose sakura blossoms. Shunsui, Ukitake, Nanao, Unohana, Toushiro and Rangiku all sat around a small table with tea in their hands. They had spent the last hour discussing possible reason for Shadow Crawler to be lurking around in the Soul Society. So far they had not reached any conclusions but they had learnt from the second division that while infiltrating Shadow Crawler's newly abandoned hide out they found a small girl of about seven cowering in a corner covered in blood. The girl had been taken back to the fourth division but had yet to said a word. Unohana claimed that the girl was likely suffering from post-traumatic stress symptom, hence the reason why she would not talk.

"Why does Shadow Crawler need children? What can he do with them?" asked Ukitake to no one in particular.

"I don't know Juu but it is disturbing" answered Shunsui.

"I examined the girl along with Isane and found that the she had several cracked ribs and bruises on her chest. This were likely causes by a beating of some sorts. The girl was had a mark on her upper thigh in the form of the number thirty three. We also found several traces of reiatsu on the girl which are currently being examined by the twelfth division, but Kurotsuchi believes it would take several days to get the results". Explained Unohana in her calm voice.

"Unohana-sensei was this girl…was she raped?" asked Ukitake in a dark tone.

"Yes, she had sever bruising on sex that indicates forceful intercourse" answered Unohana and for a moment her calm demeanour dropped ever so slightly for a brief second. A dark aura hung over everybody after Unohana had mentioned the information.

"So it is clear to say that Shadow Crawler is running an illegal brothel. But why? Why come to the Soul Society? We are missing something here. The children could be used to hide what is really going on with the missing Shinigami" said Toushiro after a long pause.

"Could be. But we still have no proof that the missing Shinigami and children are linked. But now we know that Shadow Crawler is not working alone" replied Shunsui while taking a sip of tea. "Ne Ukitake do you have anything stronger?" he asked his friend.

"Taicho I don't think now is an appropriate time to drink" said Nanao while adjusting her glasses.

"Nanao-Chan we just discovered that there is an illegal child brothel being run in the Soul Society, I think now is a good time to drink" pouted Shunsui. Rangiku smiled a small smile while she watch the two bicker, it was nice that Shunsui tried to raise the depressed mood.

"If Shadow Crawler was running an illegal brothel then he must have been getting customers from the surrounding villages" suggested Nanao while taking a sip of her tea.

"Your right Nanao-Chan" exclaimed Shunsui "we could try interrogating the locals. Maybe they know what is really going on."

"Ok, Rangiku and I will travel to the north district 45 tomorrow and try to gather information on this brothel. It is however unlikely that we will get much information as district 45 is a known Shinigami hating district" suggested Toushiro.

There others nodded and silence descended again. "Taicho, I only just remembered" gasped Nanao, breaking the silent musing of everybody at the table.

"What Nanao-Chan?" asked Shunsui.

"Rose Bentley, in her portfolio it was reported that she also had a strange mark on her upper thigh but in the shape of a six. Could she, Maybe?" asked Nanao.

Shunsui leaned back and rubbed his unshaven chin with his hand while looking at the ceiling. "Hmm, the chances of Rose having been through the same experience as the girl is highly unlikely. Rose is a human while this girl is a soul so the chances of it being that same person is highly unlikely. Plus this child could have gone missing weeks ago while Rose only arrived in the soul society a few days ago. The timing is wrong. But you are right there is a slight correlation, one that must not be over looked. I'll talk to Rose later about her mark and see what she has to say" mused Shunsui.

"In any case if she is related to this incident you will have to be very careful extracting information from her. She might still be hurting from it" said Ukitake while looking at Shunsui.

"Hey! I can be subtle when extracting information" protested Shunsui.

"Taicho we can accuse of many things, but being subtle is not one of them" said Nanao while adjusting her glasses.

"Mean Nanao-Chan!" chuckles emanated from a few of the members round the table.

"Taicho, I think I will go to the library after this and research past Shinigami who were tried and punished for sexual interactions with minors" said Nanao to Shunsui.

"Sure Nanao-Chan just don't overwork yourself".

"I think I will accompany you Ise-san. The process will go a lot faster with the two of us" suggested Ukitake.

"Thank you Ukitake Taicho".

There was silence while people sipped their teas and then silently they stood up and dispersed until there was only Shunsui and Ukitake sitting around the table (Nanao had gone ahead to get started on the research).

"You don't think that Rose is linked to the brothel?" asked Ukitake.

"No Juu…but she was in an abusive relationship in the past. She claims that it was not rape but I think that it was. Many abusive males mark their companions in order to show that they belong to them. Both Rose and the girl being marked could only be coincidental" explained Shunsui in a dark tone.

"It might be coincidental but it would help explain why Shadow Crawler is targeting her. You should still ask her. At the very least it would help eliminate the possibility" explained Ukitake.

Shunsui sighed, "Juu I just don't want to hurt her more. You know what I am talking about. You can see all the hurt in her eyes. I don't want to bring her unnecessary pain."

"But this is the only way to eliminate the possibility of her being linked to the missing children".

Shunsui sighed again. Ukitake was right, this was the only way to prove that she had nothing to do with the children. He just did not want to cause her any more pain, especially after the truly wonderful picnic they had together. The few hours he had spent with her had been like a breath of fresh air and when she had kissed him it was like all the air in his system had disappeared. He longed to see her again and kiss her delicate lips. Shunsui loved her shy kisses as they were so soft and delicate. Rose was unlike any other women he had ever met, shy, delicate but with a deep passion. He wanted to be by her side and never leave ever again. He wanted her, his whole soul begged to be with her again.

"I'll talk to her, but I will not push her" stated Shunsui with a little force. Ukitake raised his eyebrow at Shunsui's firm answer.

"Shunsui how do you know about her past?" inquired after a short pause.

"She told me" answered Shunsui. Ukitake watched with interest as Shunsui's face split into a large smile that lit up his face.

"Shunsui…?" asked Ukitake with a slight note of accusation in his voice.

"I took her out for a picnic today for lunch and we…kissed" said Shunsui a large grin on his face.

"Shunsui! How irresponsible of you!" cried Ukitake with a look of horror on his face.

"What?" asked Shunsui at a loss.

"You can't play with her feelings like that. If she was in an abusive relationship in the past the last thing she needs is you playing with her feelings" explained Ukitake sternly.

"What if I am not playing with her feelings" questioned Shunsui with a serious look on his face.

"Wait? What? Are you saying that you have deeper feelings for this girl?" Shunsui nodded his head at Ukitake's question. Ukitake could only stare at his best friend. This news was shocking.

"Is it that hard to believe?" inquired Shunsui with a small smile on his face. "I love her. My soul longs to be with her, to comfort her and to fight her past demons with her".

Ukitake gulped, "Shunsui…. What do you plan on doing with her?"

"I plan on letting her set the pace and boundaries of the relationship".

"Well I guess good luck in your relationship with her" said Ukitake while lightly slapping Shunsui's shoulder.

"Thanks Juu…I think I am going to need it".

Rose sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Maya had been half an hour late for the zanjutsu class and then proceeded to beat the crap out of her. Rose grimaced slightly as she felt her wounds throb. She had been wrong to assume that Maya would warm up to her, she was only after her blood…literally. For some reason Maya hated Rose and everything she stood for and it confused her because she had never done anything to hurt or offend Maya. Maybe it was just Maya's arrogance and pride that made her so intolerant. Rose wondered how and why she had joined the division, let alone because a seated officer in first place. And her thoughts strayed back to Shunsui. He had wafted into her thoughts quite frequently after their picnic. Slowly Rose ran her finger over her lips while remembering what is was like to kiss Shunsui. He had been so careful and gentle with her. The thought of Shunsui unleashing his passionate side and kissing her made Rose's heart skip a beat. Gods! If her heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of him she shuddered to think how it would react once it actually happened. But Rose had heard about Shunsui's past and it made her wonder if she was just another conquest of his. When she had been with him it had not felt like that, but she could not help but worry. The thought of Shunsui leaving her for another prettier girl with less baggage hurt her deeply. In the limited amount of time she had known him he had stolen her heart. She was vulnerable and at his mercy which scared her terribly. The last person who made her feel vulnerable and weak had abused her and not been very merciful. It was for the best that she kept her past from Shunsui otherwise he might leave her and she did not want that.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in" said Rose while sitting up on her bed. To her surprise Shunsui walked in and then closed the door behind him. Rose's breath hitched as Shunsui's large body towered over her, taking up a large portion of her small room.

"Darling Rose!" cried out Shunsui. He may be tall, but at the moment he was just an intimidating as Rose's stuffed bunny. "Nanao-Chan gave you a room that is so far away from me."

"I think Ise Fukutaicho did it on purpose" smiled Rose.

"Nanao-Chan is so mean. What did she think I would do…come and visit you in your room?"

"Isn't that what you are currently doing sir?" laughed Rose. Shunsui chuckled and sat down on the edge of her bed. Rose scooted up and sat next to him. Shunsui couldn't resist himself as he leaned forwards slowly, giving Rose enough time to react, and kissed her on the lips. Again the kiss was gentle and he could feel Rose's shy response but suddenly something changed in the nature of the kiss. Rose slowly licked Shunsui's lips and then gently nibbled on it causing him to groan slightly. Gently Shunsui teased Rose's lips open with licks and nips and then slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth. His tongue gently danced with hers make her sigh contently. Rose ran her hands through Shunsui hair and pulled him closer to her making him chuckle. After a long time them broke apart gasping for breath. Shunsui noted happily that Rose's lips were slightly swollen.

She smiled, "well that was pleasant sir" she joked.

"Pleasant? I thought it was more than pleasurable. And please call me Shunsui, sir just sounds wrong" laughed Shunsui.

"Ok Shunsui" smiled Rose.

Shunsui smiled quickly and then looked away from her. She was so happy and he did not want to hurt her. He needed to ask her about the mark on her thigh but he had no idea how to start that conversation without startling her.

"Shunsui…is everything ok?" asked Rose in a worried tone.

"Rose…I need to ask you something…something that is not very pleasant" said Shunsui in a serious tone. Rose nodded her head slowly, allowing him to continue. "As you know I am leading the Shadow Crawler investigation and today we found information concerning him." Shunsui sighed, "We found a little girl today in the hide out Shadow Crawler was using in the Soul Society. She had markings on her upper thigh in the form of the number thirty three. Your portfolio says that you also have a mark on your upper thigh. Could you please tel-". Shunsui stopped talking when he saw the look of horror and fear on Rose's face. "Rose please if you know anything about it-" Shunsui moved his hand forward to hold hers but she slapped him away.

Rose tried to breath. The markings, the number, the location, it was all him. He was back, but he could not be. He died a long time ago so there was no way he could be here. Fear, cold dark fear rose through Rose's body and extinguished her happiness. She had to leave Soul Society and run, run back to her Godfather, he would protect her.

"Rose, please if you know something please tell me I can help you, protect you. Please trust me" whispered Shunsui in a pleading voice.

"NO!" screamed Rose. She had not wanted to scream by the fear inside her was taking control. Screaming out seemed like the only sane thing to do.

"Rose please"

"NO!"

Shunsui sighed, "So you are linked to the small girl". He did not want to think that it could be possible. But the way Rose was acting only confirmed this.

"NO!"

"Then why are you acting like so" asked Shunsui quietly. God he wanted this conversation to end. He could see the pain and fear clearly in her eyes and it hurt him deeply.

"You know nothing Shunsui Kyoraku" spat Rose "see here". She stood up and untied her shihakushō and pulled down her trousers. "There!" she spat, showing Shunsui her faded mark, "He MARKED ME!" she screamed. "My abusive ex marked me so nobody could ever claim me again, not some crazy dead evil spirit, but a living human claimed me like a produce and then used me and made sure nobody else could use me again. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" she screamed.

Shunsui stared at the mark and then looked up into her eyes. There were tears streaming down her face which broke his heart. He had hurt Rose with his questioning and it killed him. Slowly he looked back down at the mark and frowned, hating this mysterious ex even more. The next thing he felt was a sharp smack across this face. Stunned he looked up and saw Rose with her hand raised.

"Rose?" asked Shunsui stunned.

"You are just like the rest of them" Rose spat.

"No". Shunsui was truly at a loss now.

"You look at me like some product. You are just like them, you are just like him. I heard about your past Shunsui Kyoraku. You use women and then leave them when you have finished with them. You are despicable. The way you look at me. Am I not good enough for you? Or were you just hoping for a ONE NIGHT THING" screamed Rose.

Shunsui stared at her shocked, "Rose I-I never thought of you like that. I love you".

"That is exactly what he said" Rose spat.

"But it is true" said Shunsui desperately.

"Do you want to know something…when he fucked me he used to say over my screaming that I should take it and enjoy it" sneered Rose watching the look of horror cross Shunsui face. "The girl and I have nothing in common, but thanks for telling me that there are other sexual dipshits in the Soul Society. I am just happy that I caught on to you before you could claim me like him."

Shunsui stared at Rose with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Rose I never".

"Leave" spat Rose.

"What?"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"No, Rose let's talk about this…I think there has been a misunderstanding" pleaded Shunsui.

"FINE. I will leave". And with that Rose stormed out of her room leaving a stunned Shunsui rooted to the spot.

Rose stormed down the corridor and around the corner. She had no idea where she was heading but she had to get away from Shunsui. She was fuming and scared. She knew the truth and what was coming and it scared her. She wanted to run, but where? Rose paused and leaned against a shaded wall. At least she did not have to tell Shunsui about her mark on her thigh. She had learned in her past the act of distraction. Her godfather had told her how to avoid having an unwanted conversation. Simply turn to focus of the conversation on to something. Rose smiled, at least that had worked.


	9. Chapter 9: Another piece to the puzzle

Chapter 9: Another piece to the puzzle

When Rose had finally managed to calm herself down, guilt replaced her anger. She had no right to be angry at Shunsui. He had simply asked about the mark on her thigh and she had shouted at him. The hurt in his eyes made her hate herself for saying what she had. Shunsui was kind and thoughtful, nothing like Master, who was cruel and selfish. Shunsui had asked her a question she was not ready to talk about. Only a few people knew about her past and they were gangstas who had similar past. The seams of her past where being torn apart by Shunsui and the Soul Society, and it scared her. There was a reason she did not tell anybody about her past, they would judge her and she could not bear the idea of Shunsui and Hana judging here. It was for her own protection that she told nobody about her past.

"_Coward"_ came the silky ethereal voice of her Zanpakuto.

"_I am not a coward. I am just protecting myself from pain"_ Rose thought back.

"_And in doing so you are being a coward. It is time to face your demons instead of running from them. If this really is your past catching up with you and if the girl is really a past version of yourself you know who is behind all of this and you can stop it. If there is one child there has to be others, you know how he worked. You must save the others from the fate you suffered and the only way to do that is by telling people the truth. Stop running."_ replied her Zanpakuto.

"_But it will hurt me by doing it. People would judge me"_ pleaded Rose.

"_Your fear of your past it what is destroying your inner world. You must confront your fears otherwise you will lose your inner world. Trust the people around you, they will not judge you like you fear they would"._

"_The last people I trusted abused me. I cannot trust anybody"._

"_Then you have condemned yourself and all the other children."_ said the Zanpakuto in a stern voice.

In many ways Rose knew that her Zanpakuto was right. She was tired of running from her past. But was it really too much to ask that she disclose her past only to people she really trusted and only when she felt comfortable with it? Her Zanpakuto was also right, Shunsui would never judge her and would wait for her to tell him the truth. Her thoughts strayed away from her Zanpakuto and back towards Shunsui. She could trust him, but not as a lover. His past as a womanizer scared her and made her not trust him. He was likely to use her and then leave her. But was it really fair for her to ask Shunsui not to judge her when she was judging him? But it's not like Shunsui tried to cover the fact that he was a womanizer, in fact he seemed to enjoy the title. This raises the question as to whether Rose was really being prejudiced against Shunsui or if she had every right to be judgemental.

Suddenly she felt a warm fuzzy sensation wash over her, hold her, comfort her. It reacted with her soul and made her feel safe and secure. Shunsui's reiatsu was cradling her, wrapping her up in a metaphorical blanket that smelt of sakura blossoms. Rose shivered slightly and a tear slipped from her eye. Her soul still reacted to Shunsui's and it killed her inside. She had to leave Shunsui and cut her losses before he seriously hurt her. She only wished her soul wanted the same thing as her rational brain. It would make things far less painful. Subconsciously she let her reiatsu entwine with Shunsui's and before she knew what was going on she had transmitted all the feelings of pain and fear through her reiatsu and had transmitted it to Shunsui. Rose had no idea what had just happened, but she could feel her body transmitting her pain towards Shunsui and could feel him reacting to it.

Rose could sense Shunsui starting to move towards her and panicked. She was not ready to face him yet. Summoning as much reiatsu as she could muster, Rose pushed against Shunsui's reiatsu, forcing it away from her. Finally after a good amount of shoving on her part, she forced Shunsui's reiatsu away from her. Panting slightly Rose marched forwards at an increased pace and walked through the doors of the library. At the back of her mind she could sense Shunsui pick up his pace and move faster towards her.

The library was quiet with a few Shinigami scattered around at random intervals. Rose walked forwards towards the back of the library where the stairs were located. She hoped that Shunsui would not follow her down there and would respect her wishes to be alone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ukitake and Nanao stare at her while surrounded by piles of books. Rose supposed that her teary and bloodshot eyes would draw attention to herself…and the large and fast approaching reiatsu of Shunsui. It did not take Ukitake or Nanao long to put two and two together.

"Rose?" Rose heard Ukitake call after her which was then followed by a scrapping of chairs. Rose reached the staircase and slid down the banister in order to move faster. The plan worked, she reached the lower levels of the library without being intercepted by Ukitake and Nanao. She knew that she was being childish but she needed time to think. She only hopped that Shunsui would not seek out her reiatsu and follow her. She could sense him on the ground floor of the library, searching for here. Quickly Rose opened the door leading to the room where Hana was reading and slammed it shut.

"Hana…I need a place to hide for a bit" asked Rose to a startled Hana.

"Sure…but this room is sealed by a powerful kido that blocks out all reiatsu signals. Once you are in here nobody can find you until you leave" answered Hana.

"Oh…ok…that should do"

Hana smiled kindly at Rose's obvious confusion. "This room was the old captain's section of the library. However a few hundred years ago they constructed the new first floor of the library and the captains section was moved there. I don't think many people realise this place still exists. All I had to do was re-enforce the kido barrier around this room and now I have my own private hiding place".

"Wow you must be very powerful if you can do such an advanced level of kido…why are you an unseated officer? Surely your power level would warrant you a promotion" asked Rose moving to sit down next to Hana.

"I don't like showing my true power…I'm uncomfortable" murmured Hana while turning away from Rose.

"Oh Hana, you have amazing powers. I mean there are not many people who can produce such a high level of kido. I mean seriously you broke the powerful kido surrounding these area and then re-built it with equal strength…you must be…wow " said Rose while gently patting Hana on the back.

"I just don't want members of my division to think that I am a nerd and a teacher's pet" mumbled Hana.

"Why would they think of you as a teacher's pet…I think Ukitake would be honoured to have you as one of his officers. Who are these people anyway?" asked Rose.

"They are the two friends of Lady Koru of the noble house of Koru, 5th seat of the eighth division, Hairi Fujiwara and Mikako Handa. They tease me because of my abilities. That is why I created this place, so that I can hide from them for a few hours a day" explained Hana.

"Hana, they are probably jealous of your abilities. Hell I would love to have your abilities but everybody says that I suck. You know Lady Koru is my zanjutsu teacher and every time I see her she reminds me of how inferior I am to her" said Rose with an encouraging smile of her face. Hana looked up and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Rose, You are very kind. And I am sorry that you have Lady Koru as your teacher. You are not scum" whispered Hana.

"That's ok it is not your fault…it is all Kyoraku Taicho's fault". Hana looked at Rose curiously as Rose spat Shunsui's name out.

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to" whispered Hana quietly.

Rose paused for a moment, "I kissed him the other day and now I am scared because of his reputation. He might leave me for someone better". It was now Hana's turn to pat Rose on the shoulders.

"I don't really know how to help you Rose. Just do what you think is right. Is that why you needed to hide? And I know it is not really my place to say this but….wow you kissed Kyoraku Taicho…impressive" asked Hana. Rose blushed and looked away. There was a pregnant pause between then.

"You don't suck" whispered Hana after a long pause. Rose looked up at Hana with curious eyes. "You were the first person in a very long time to be nice to me. I enjoy spending time with you" continued Hana with a blush, "and if you need any help with your training you can come and ask me. I would love to help".

Rose stared at Hana and blushed, it was the first time somebody had every told her that she was of value. It made her heart flutter slightly. "Thank you Hana, I would love for you to train me" mumbled Rose with a blush on her face.

"I just don't know where or when I can. The training grounds are always crowded and I don't think we are allowed to leave the Seireitei" said Hana with disappointment in her tone.

"We could train here" said Rose after a pause. Hana looked up at Rose with wide eyes. "You said so yourself that this area is sealed off, we could train in here and nobody will know" continued Rose getting more and more excited by the second.

"I don't know…I suppose we could…but we can't train Kido in here or practise our shikai, but I suppose we could spar here" thought Hana aloud. "For Kido practise, I know this area in the thirteenth division where people rarely go, we could train there. But if we do this we must tell nobody because it is illegal to use your reiatsu for combat purposes in the library".

"That is excellent, every day at around 17:00 pm we come here and train, and then every now and then at random intervals we train at the thirteenth, nobody will know so you can keep your powers a secret. And yes we should keep this a secret." smiled Rose.

"Ok then" smiled Hana.

The next few days Rose set into a comfortable routine. Every morning, minus the weekends, Rose would get up and at 6:00 am and study for an hour and a half before eating breakfast and then training kido with Nanao. Nanao was getting angrier at Rose because she would refuse to perform any powerful, of destructive Hado spells which bothered her. They would then move on to hakudo training in which Rose would refuse to fight back. This all led Nanao to the conclusion that Rose hated anything that could cause harm to somebody. She had tried to talk to Shunsui about it, but he seemed to go in a daze whenever Rose's name was mentioned and that was only when he was sober enough to react. Something was going on between them and Nanao was desperate to find out. After her hakudo training, Rose would study for two hours before having a quick small lunch. Shunsui would usually lumber into the mess hall then in search for her. However he would usually be swarmed by all the woman in the room, begging for him to sit with them. This provided Rose enough time to escape as Shunsui was held back by the women. She simply could not face Shunsui after the incident because she did not know what to say to him. But whenever she thought of him it was like a part of her soul was missing. The zanjutsu lessons were always terrible and resulted in Rose getting the crap beat out of her, but she took it all silently. After some more studying Rose would then walk to the library and train with Hana until they were both too exhausted to move. Hanataro would usually bring them dinner round about then and they would all sit down and eat and talk late into the evening. Hanataro had been told about the secret training Hana and Rose were doing because he normally had to heal them. And he also got them kido books from the seated officer section of the library. This was illegal as the material in those books were considered too advanced for people like Rose i.e Only just started to manipulate reiatsu.

During the day Rose acted like she was fine, but in reality she was not. Her Zanpakuto was forcing her to relieve her past during her slumber. Every night Rose would wake up screaming and crying, desperate for the images of her past to leave her. But her Zanpakuto would continue haunting her, and scream at her to face her demons. But Rose refused and so the hauntings continued. It reached a point where Rose was too afraid to sleep.

Days turned into weeks and slowly Rose began to enjoy herself in the Soul Society. It was a Sunday and Rose and Hana were lying down in a field in back corner of the thirteenth division. They had been training kido most of the morning and were now taking a long break. The two of them watched the clouds above them slowly slip by while they drank tea and ate dango. Rose felt very guilty that tomorrow was the official start of the last term of the year at her university and she was currently lounging in a field like she was on vacation. She had her exams in two weeks' time and had been studying like mad in her free time for them. She had sent an E-mail to the university a few days ago explaining that due to medical reasons she would not be going back and would only attend the four exams she had. It was even harder for Rose to explain to Agatha Jay-Smith why she was taking a leave of absence from her work. Agatha had written back describing how upset she was that Rose had to stay behind in Scotland to attend the funeral of the dead uncle (Rose had lied) and that she should take all the time she needed to heal. One of the only things Rose missed was her baking. She had no time in her busy schedule for baking at it made her very depressed. Baking was one of the few things she enjoyed doing and suddenly she could no longer do it.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Hana after observing Rose's depressed expression.

"I miss being able to bake" explained Rose with a sigh. "I used to work in a bakery and I had my own line of baked goods. I was like a local celebrity, everybody came to eat my treats and now I can no longer do it" she continued after seeing Hana's lost expression.

"You used to bake?" asked Hana getting excited, "Why did you not tell me, I would love to learn how to bake. Could you teach me?"

"You are missing the point, I have no place to bake here" sighed Rose

"There is a small kitchen just down the corridor from where my room is located. Nobody uses it because it is so far out of the way, plus they can just go to the mess hall to eat so it should be empty" explained Hana.

"Really Hana, that is great. I would love to teach you how to bake, think of it as pay back for your training lessons" said Rose with a smile.

There was a pause between them.

"Rose, how are you doing? You seem to be getting more and more tired. Is everything ok?" asked Hana, rolling over to look at Rose. Rose had deep bags under her eyes and was quite pale.

"I can't sleep at night. My Zanpakuto is…" Rose trailed off and picked up her Zanpakuto to look at it. The blue diamonds glittered in the sun and threw rainbows everywhere.

"Maybe it is your Zanpakuto trying to communicate with you. I suggest you meditate tonight and try to talk to it. Do you know its name yet?" asked Hana.

Rose grinned slightly. She knew loud and clear what her Zanpakuto wanted but she did not want to do it. As a result the two of them were fighting with each other, not in a literal sense but it was only a matter of time. However, on the rare occasion her Zanpakuto would pulled her into her inner world. Rose noted that a small moon had started to appear, shining light on the decrepit courtyard. She knew that it was her trust and friendship with Hana that was making it light in her inner world. "I'll try meditating tonight and no I do not know its name, but I think that I am getting closer" said Rose. That was true, Rose knew her Zanpakuto had something to do with dreams but that was it.

"Maybe you should try talking to Kyoraku-Taicho about it" suggested Hana in a small tone.

Rose grimaced, "You mean you have not talked to him. Rose you need to talk to him about what happened. It is the only way to resolve all this uncertainty." asked Hana a note of shock in her voice.

"I never had an opportunity to" mumbled Rose.

"Well go to him office tonight, you also need to ask permission to go back to the world of the living to sit your exams" said Hana in a slightly harsh tone.

"OK" mumbled Rose.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussion everything and anything while drinking tea.

Ukitake sat on top of a hill, drinking tea and observing Rose and Hana lounging in the grass. It was to his knowledge that the two of them had been coming to the deserted field to practice Kido at random intervals. He had first caught wind of what they were doing when he sensed the two of them sneaking around outside his office window. In order to get to the back fields you had to past the Taicho's office, the mess hall and then the main training grounds. Ukitake was curious when he first senses Rose and Hana lurking around outside his window, not because what they were doing was wrong (although it was a bit surprising), but to Ukitake's knowledge, Hana had no real friends apart from her brother Hanataro. She was a quiet and shy girl who spent most of her time reading. He wondered how Hana and Rose had met, as he had no knowledge of the two of them ever spending time together. Ukitake was not worried about Hana and Rose being friends, he was worried by the fact that the two of them felt the need to be secretive. Worried that they might be doing something illegal, Ukitake sent his two third seats to investigate. However, to his disappointment the two of them had lost track of them after they passed through the mess hall. One day Ukitake waited in his office until he could sense Rose and Hana sneak by. He clamped down on his reiatsu and followed them, slowly, always staying a few paces behind them. He watched, with mild amusement as the two girls crawled through bushes and ducked under windows as they passed the administrative building. When the two of them reached the mess hall they would walk through it, into the kitchens and then out a window. As the mess hall was always busy nobody would pay them any attention. It was no wonder his third seats lost them in the crowd. After climbing out the window the two girls would dash across the main training field and into the woods. Ukitake followed behind them at a slow pace and eventually he emerged out on top of a large hill that overlooked the old, and almost forgotten training field. The field used to be used by Ukitake and his old fukutaicho Kaien as a sparing area. Nobody went there for obvious reasons. Curiously Ukitake sat down and observed the two girls practicing Kido and sometimes zanjutsu.

It was hard for Ukitake to predict when Hana and Rose would use the back training field as they kept going at random intervals. But whenever Ukitake sensed Rose and Hana lurking around outside his office window he would wait a few minutes before travelling to the training grounds and then spend a few hours observing to two of them train. It was not that Ukitake was stalking the girls, but he was curious to see how Rose's training was going. He knew that she and Shunsui had had a major falling out a few weeks ago and as a result Shunsui rarely saw her. He thought that it was his duty as a friend to keep an eye out on Rose when Shunsui obviously could not. Also he was curious about Hana. She always displayed weak powers which led Ukitake to believe that she was a weak Shinigami. However, from what he had seen she was displaying reiatsu levels similar to that of a fukutaicho. This suddenly made Ukitake curious as to why the girl was hiding her true power to begin with.

Ukitake smiled when he felt the reiatsu of his friend approach his location. With a ruffle of silk and a swirl of pink Shunsui sat down next to Ukitake. Ukitake could smell the slight scent of sake on his dear friend which led him to believe that Shunsui had already started to drink.

"Juu, Why are you here of all places?" asked Shunsui as he seated himself down next to Ukitake.

"I find the view to be intriguing" replied Ukitake while taking another sip of his tea. Shunsui looked around and saw in the distance two girl lying on the ground staring up at the sky.

"Is that?" asked Shunsui after finally spotting Rose.

"Yes, she and Hana, an unseated officer of mine, have been sneaking off every now and then to train Kido. From what I have observed, Hana seems to be giving Rose lessons" answered Ukitake.

Shunsui sighed, "I have been getting reports from Nanao-Chan and Maya-Chan that Rose has been rather difficult in her training. In fact according to Maya-Chan she has not been attending her zanjutsu classes at all this past week".

"Really? That's not good. I take it that Nanao is furious at her for being difficult in her training? But abandoning her zanjutsu classes altogether is bad news. Why do you think she did that?" questioned Ukitake.

"I don't know. But from what I heard from Nanao-Chan she no longer carries her Zanpakuto around. And what is more worrying is that she is becoming more and more tired. Nanao-Chan thinks that Rose is having difficulty with her Zanpakuto but refuses to deal with it" said Shunsui in a serious tone.

Ukitake looked at his friend and all the pain in his eyes. He could tell that he was really hurting over what had happened between himself and Rose. Ukitake was never given a fully detailed account on what happed but he knew that Shunsui had gone to ask Rose about her mark and she had freaked out. Shunsui had obviously tried to console her but then Rose had accused him being just like her ex and had the fled. It was without doubt a mess.

"What is interesting" said Ukitake breaking the silence between them, "is that in all the times that I have been observing the two of them, they never seem to learn any theory or consult any books which leads me to believe that-"

"They are learning the Kido in another location and are only practicing casting the spell when they are outside" finished Shunsui.

"Exactly, but where would they go?"

There was a pause in which Shunsui and Ukitake pondered the question.

"They must be training somewhere inside. Their other secret location must not be suitable for casting kido spells so they must go outside to practice. Nanao-Chan says that Rose spends an awful lot of her time in the library so maybe that is where their hideout is" mused Shunsui.

"But using kido is against the rules in the library" said Ukitake.

"Hence the reason why they are keeping it a secret" commented Shunsui.

They were both silent again. In the distance they could hear a chorus of birds singing. It really was a beautiful day.

"Did Nanao-Chan tell you what we found in the library?" asked Ukitake.

"About a possible suspect, yes, but she did not go into that much detail…or maybe she did, I don't remember much of that night." answered Shunsui.

"His name is Hiroto Kurosawa and he was third seat to the fourth division almost 50 years ago. He was an expert in healing the broken soul chains of wounded Shinigami. However, thirty years ago he was convicted for performing illegal tests on the souls of academy students. He fled the soul society to the world of the living but we were unable to follow him. His spiritual pressure was extinguished seven years ago so he has been confirmed as dead" explained Ukitake.

"If he is dead then why are we considering him as a possible suspect?"

"Because we found traces of his reiatsu on the body of the girl we found. And the worst part is that his reiatsu was similar to that of an Arrancar".

"Yare how troublesome"

"Toushiro and Matsumoto are currently in the world of the living following a lead we found yesterday. A few days ago I was permitted access to the Daireishokairō and I discovered that Kurosawa had an alias that he used in the world of the living. He called himself Angus Gibbs and from the most recent report from Toushiro he was a Doctor of child psychology and psychotherapy. He had a clinic outside of the Scottish town of Thornhill" said Ukitake.

Shunsui sighed and looked towards Ukitake, "In Rose's portfolio it says that she lived in Scotland".

"I know, that is why Toushiro and Matsumoto are investigating the area".

"You should talk to her Shunsui" suggested Ukitake after another long pause.

Shunsui chuckled darkly, "yes because the last one ended so well".

"Well at the very least talk to her about her Zanpakuto, you are her captain for the time being and you don't want her collapsing. And maybe by doing so the both of you can solve this misunderstanding" said Ukitake a little sternly.

Shunsui sighed, he did not want to talk to Rose about something that was obviously hurting her. But Ukitake was right, again, he had to talk to her about the misunderstanding between the two of them. Shunsui told himself that tonight he would hunt Rose down and talk to her.

"Oh yeah the reason I came to find you Ukitake was because I received a hell butterfly from Toushiro saying that he found something. He is travelling back to the Soul Society and would like for us to meet this evening." Said Shunsui.

Ukitake nodded and then turned back to watching the girls.

Shunsui, Nanao, Ukitake, Unohana, Rangiku and Toushiro were sitting in Shunsui's and Nanao's shared office drinking tea.

"Well Toushiro what do you have to tell us?" Asked Shunsui after a pause. He really wanted to go back to his quarters and drink sake until all his pains faded away.

Toushiro took a sip of his tea before talking. "As you know Matsumoto and I travelled up to Scotland to investigate a lead Jushiro found and-"

"-It is really wet in Scotland. All it did was rain. It ruined my hair." whined Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!" shouted Toushiro. Shunsui smiled lightly at Rangiku comment.

Toushiro glared at Rangiku for a moment before continuing where he had left off. "We arrived in the town of Thornhill and then proceeded to investigate the area. We soon found Kurosawa's clinic and investigated the area." Toushiro frowned and looked uncomfortable. Rangiku shifted in her seat.

"What is it Toushiro?" Asked Ukitake.

"The clinic that Kurosawa owned was actually an orphanage of some sort. It was established as an orphanage/ clinic for children who had survived traumatic experiences in the past. The house looked normally. The upstairs was full of children's bedrooms however they looked like they had never been inhabited."

"So it was a fake institution?" inquired Nanao.

"Worse Nanao…when we investigated the basement we found several cells equipped with chains and metal beds. There were also rooms dedicated to torture of some sorts and…and laboratories." Whispered Rangiku in a small voice.

Nanao gasped and Shunsui sighed loudly. "So he was using the children for experiments. The clinic was only a front." Shunsui felt sick to his stomach. Experimenting on children was disgraceful. He shuddered to think what the girl in the fourth had experienced.

Toushiro nodded. "We left the house and travelled back into the town and headed for the local administrative building. We found some documents and reports about the clinic. Apparently seven years ago one of the children escaped and told the authorities what was going on. When the authorities arrived at the clinic they would fifteen over children, each of different ages and the body dead body of Kurosawa. Apparently one of the children stabbed him in self-defence. We can assume that Kurosawa became a hollow." Toushiro shifted around uncomfortably in his seat.

"That is not all is it Toushiro?" stated Shunsui with serious eyes. He was unsure if he wanted to hear what was coming next. He really wanted his sake now.

Toushiro looked at Shunsui and then pulled out a newspaper clipping from one of his pockets. "We found this while doing our research." Toushiro handed Shunsui the newspaper clipping and then sat back down in his seat.

Shunsui looked down and saw that the newspaper clipping was a photograph. The photograph was black and white and rather faded but still visible. The photo shows a man in uniform carrying a small, thin child with dark, lifeless eyes. The child looked very dirty, her hair sticking up at random interval. There was what looked like blood spattered across the child's face and her bare legs. Shunsui eyes widen as he saw what was on the child's leg. It was faint but Shunsui could still see the outline of the number six on the child's leg.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

**Warning! This chapter contains graphic scenes of abuse and rape. **

* * *

The girl in the photograph had to be Rose. It explained everything, the link to Kurosawa, the mark and her fear of being touched. Shunsui just wished, hoped for a moment that it was not Rose, that it was another girl. And the reason being that he did not want Rose to have gone through so much suffering. White hot rage shot through Shunsui and made him clench his hands, scrunching the photograph. Kurosawa was going to pay for what he had done to Rose and all the other children.

"We should summon Rose here. There are some questions that we need to ask her." Said Unohana from behind Shunsui. Shunsui did not even notice Unohana, Ukitake and Nanao moving behind him to see the photo. Ukitake nodded and walked outside and summoned a passing Shinigami, which just happened to be Maya.

"Could you please tell Rose Bentley to report to the eighth division Taicho's office please." Ordered Ukitake in a serious tone. Maya raised her eyebrow and looked over Ukitake's shoulder at the scene inside the office. Shunsui was sitting on a chair, glaring at the floor with a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand while Nanao stood behind him trying to calm him down with words of reassurance. Unohana sat next to Shunsui with a light frown on her face while Toushiro and Rangiku both looked rather pale and stared at their cups of tea. Maya nodded and then turned to leave. Something serious was going on and she was going to find out what it was.

Ukitake walked back into the room and started to pace. The office was deadly silent, the only sound coming from the distant sound of Shinigami sparring. The day had started off so beautifully, and now it was going to end on a dark note. Ukitake looked over at Shunsui with a look of concern on his face. He knew that his friend must be going through hell right now. Shunsui was barely able to control his angry reiatsu and looked like he was about to murder someone.

A few more tense moments passed and then Ukitake heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The door to the office opened and in walked Rose wearing a grey hoodie with the words 'keep calm and drink tea' written in dark green written on the front and a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms with apples on them. Rose looked around the room, taking in the tense, melancholic atmosphere with a confused look on her face.

"Rose…please sit down…would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Ukitake with a fake smile on his face. He was trying to ease her but his fake smile only made Rose more suspicious.

"What is going on?" Asked Rose after she had sat down and accepted a cup of tea from Rangiku.

"We are going to ask you some questions Rose and you are going to answer them with nothing but the truth." Said Shunsui in a hard tone while looking at Rose with dark, angry eyes.

Rose glared back at him. "What the hell is going on?!"

Shunsui threw the photograph at Rose and then stared at her. Rose bent down and picked up the photograph. She was barely able to contain her panic when she saw the photo of herself on the day she was freed from Master's clutched. Thousands of questions were running through her head. How did they find out? Her Godfather had covered up her tracks so that nobody would be able to discover about her past. So then how did they find out about it?

"Explain." Said Shunsui in a hard tone. Rose looked up and saw that everybody in the room was looking at her with serious eyes. She really did not know what to do. Panic rose up within her making it hard to breath.

"Shunsui calm yourself." Said Ukitake rather sternly. "Rose…Please tell us what happened." Rose looked up with pleading eyes at Ukitake and saw that there was no happy glint in his eyes. His face was frozen and like Shunsui he was looking at her with serious eyes.

Rose brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It was her worst nightmare come true, people were looking at her, judging her. All she wanted was to curl up in a ball and disappear. Why did she have to tell them want happened? They already knew about her past relations with Master so why did she have to give them more details? Hadn't she been humiliated enough already? Could she at least keep some of her dignity?

Slowly Rose brought her head up and stared at Shunsui with rebellious eyes. "Why should I tell you more? I mean you already know the whole story so why should I go into more detail?" Her voice was shaky and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Shunsui glared at her with barely contained anger. "Just explain what happened Rose. I am not in the mood to listen to your wit." His harsh tone made Rose quiver in fear.

Rose shook her head. "TELL ME!" shouted Shunsui.

"Shunsui!" cried Ukitake. "Calm yourself. You are not helping the situation." Ukitake turned and looked at Rose who was cowering slightly in her chair. Shunsui was known for being a care free, easy going Taicho…until her was angered. His anger was just as legendary as his womanizing and was said to intimidate even the most powerful men in the Soul Society.

"How did you end up in the clinic outside of Thornhill?" Asked Toushiro. He was trying to sound as uninterested as possible but his inpatients could still be heard.

"_Tell them."_ Whispered her Zanpakuto.

"Answer him!" Said Shunsui with an undertone of steal.

"_You must tell them." said her Zanpakuto._

"Rose we need to know."

"Tell us."

"_Rose it will all be ok…trust me."_

"Tell us!" shouted Shunsui.

"FINE!" screamed Rose with tears in her eyes. The room when deathly quiet. "I…I was taken to Thornhill Child clinic because my parents had been killed and I was suffering from severe post-traumatic stress symptom." She continued a little weakly. Shunsui looked at her with serious eyes that made Rose shiver.

"Go on" said Nanao as kindly as she could.

Rose looked up and stared at Nanao with defeated eyes. "My parents and I lived in a small village outside of Aberdeen." She whispered after a pause. "My parents were always peculiar and told me that they could do magic. And they did, they thought away the monsters that came at night with their magic. But one day, when I was about six, we were walking back from a walk in the woods when a large shadow attacked us. My mother took me and ran while my dad fought the beast, but sadly they were both killed. It was after that when my ability to see souls first came. The police thought I was suffering from trauma because I kept telling them that the shadows consumed my parents. As I had no family I was sent to a hospital in the small town of Thornhill where the doctor there specialized in child psychology. I don't know his name, but he wanted me to call him Master." Rose took a deep breath. "…and he would hit me if I did not obey him." Shunsui pulled his sakkat down to cover his eyes and sighed. Ukitake clenched his teeth hard and continued to stare at Rose with serious eyes.

"There were five other girls in Masters basement, each with their own room. I was the youngest. Master branded each of us so that we would always remember who we belonged to. Every day we would get up and obey Master and do whatever he wanted us to do. If we did not he would beat us. He had his own little torture room at the end of the basement. He once beat me so hard that I lost consciousness and I think I broke my rib. We were scum, the dregs of humanity and he treated us like that. He wound rarely feed us so that we were too weak to fight back. Overtime more and more girls started to arrive until there were about ten of us. I thought I was in hell…but that was before I hit puberty." Rose wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then returned to looking at the floor. She could not bear to look anybody in the eyes…especially Shunsui. Rose feared how Shunsui would react. For the moment he had a dark solemn look in his eyes and a clenched jaw.

"The moment I started my period I suddenly became more useful to Master. Master already knew that I was special, different from the others. Master needed money so he-he w-would sell us." Rose sobbed and then wiped her eyes with her sleeve. On day a few other girls and I were dragged into a room where a bunch of men were sitting. We were forced to disrobe and present our bodies to the men. Master had a policy of customers being able to…to…inspect the merchandise. I was twelve." Rose let out a small sob but refused to break down.

"I bled for days and I could not walk after my first time. The man was…was…not gentle. But that still did not stop Master from beating me until I coughed blood. I had disappointed the customer so I had to be punished. Because I was older I became more of a threat to Master, so he started to use drugs to control me. I would be injected with heroin every now and then so that I would stay obedient. Usually once a weak I would have a customer and for that Master gave me Meth so that I was more active during sex. My addiction to drugs meant that I could no longer escape. I needed the drugs to survive and thus Master had full control over me. My clients were allowed to do anything with me as long as they only marked my chest or other places that could be hidden. But because I was special Master also used me. He…he would c-call me beautiful R-rose before he would fuck me." Rose burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollable into her hand. Shunsui had his head in his hands and was radiating anger, Ukitake had shuffled over and placed a restraining hand on Shunsui's shoulder but he too looked very angry. Rangiku was cross between sitting in her seat and getting up to comfort Rose who seemed like she was on the verge of having a breakdown.

Rose gulped and continued. "I was never alone, when the beating and the fucking came too much I would retreat into my inner world and stay there until it was over. I don't know if that inner world was similar to where my Zanpakuto inhabited but when I was there everything did not matter. I was free and safe." Rose sobbed and then wiped her eyes again. "But the selling of child prostitutes was not Master's primary aim." She continued, "he would experiment on us as well and because I was so special I was his primary guinea pig. He would inject me with substances that would burn and make me feel sick. I felt like a part of myself was being ripped away from me. I hated the experiments more than anything else. I learnt that Master wanted to create a race of superior souls and that was why I was special. He knew that I had the ability to see souls and thus reiatsu and he wanted to harvest that. He was using the children in order to create his own species of souls strong enough to make an army. So many girls were impregnated and many gave birth to healthy babies. He would usually make one of us deliver the children…I was fourteen when I was ordered to help deliver a baby. Sadly all of the babies that were born had no reiatsu and so were useless to Master. If that happened Master would kill the girl because she had failed him…I was scared. When I was fifteen Master came to me and told me to rejoice be-because I was pregnant. I-" Rose stopped midway when she saw Shunsui stand up and march towards his desk. He picked up a paperweight and flung it across the room making it shatter against the wall.

"THAT BASTARD!" shouted Shunsui in a rage. His reiatsu was pouring out of him as his anger took control. Suddenly the air became thick and Rose found it hard to breath.

"Calm yourself Shunsui!" cried Ukitake. Shunsui looked around the room and then his eye fell into Rose's quivering form. Cursing he reined his reiatsu back into his body.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Shunsui while leaning back against the desk.

Rose breathed deeply and then continued on with the story. "Master said that my baby was going to be special because I was special. I did not want my baby to be special…I wanted him to be ordinary so that Master would kill me." Rose felt her body start to shake a bit. "I wanted a way out…a way to end it all. Master started to take special care of me. I was no longer sold for sex and I was checked over daily. I knew that if Master accomplished what he was planning on doing something terrible was going to happen. I knew that I needed to end this otherwise that terrible something was going to happen. So one day I stole a knife from Master's surgery and terminated my pregnancy. Master was so angry that he started to beat me, hard. I could feel my bones breaking so a grabbed the knife and stabbed Master in the neck. When the police finally arrived they said that I was acting in self-defence and so I was not charged. There were sixteens girls, including me, who were freed that day. We were all transported to foster homes across the country. I was sent to Glasgow but I ran away from the orphanage. I could not take it, I could not trust anybody. I lived on the streets for a few weeks until I was caught one day stealing bread from a restaurant. It ended up that the owner of the restaurant was the leader of the most powerful, and respected gang in Glasgow. He took pity on me and took me in. Under his guidance I was taught self-defence. He also helped me kick my drug addiction. I have been clean for four years. I still stay in contact with him, he was like an uncle I never had…" Rose finished her story and then looked up at Shunsui. Shunsui had lowered his sadake to cover his eyes but his posture showed that he was angry and tense.

"We should pass this information on to Soutaicho" said Nanao after a long pause.

"We should also contact the twelfth division. I think that Kurosuchi might be able to shed some light on what Kurosawa was doing." Said Ukitake in a calm voice but there was still an undertone of anger in it.

"I'll go contact the Soutaicho and the twelfth division." Suggested Nanao while standing up. The other Taicho's nodded in agreement.

"Shunsui, I think it would be best to take Rose Bentley back to her room. Prolonged exhaustion and anxiety can put severe strain on a body. I suggest giving her a cup of camomile tea to calm her nerves". Suggested Unohana while looking at Rose. Shunsui lifted his hat and looked at Rose and saw that she was violently shaking.

Shunsui nodded and with a soft swish of silk he had crossed the room and wrapped his pin kimono around Rose's trembling body. Slowly and with much care Shunsui picked Rose up and held her close to his chest. Rose was in too much shock to respond to such close contact. Before walking out the room he turned and faced Ukitake and Unohana. "Please keep me updated on any information found by the twelfth division".

Both nodded in response. "Might I suggest Shunsui that you also get some rest? It will take some time before the twelfth division find something of importance. You might as well rest while waiting," said Unohana calmly.

Shunsui nodded before turning and leaving the office. The halls of the eighth were deserted, which was to be expected it was the end of the work day. Swiftly Shunsui walked down the corridor and turned left towards his private quarters.

"If you think for one minute that I am going to leave you alone after what you just told me then you have another thing coming." Said Shunsui in a serious tone while looking straight ahead of him. Rose blinked back new tears and looked down at Shunsui chest in order to avoid his eyes. Shunsui had sounded so cold and distant that Rose feared that she had disgusted him with her story and the way she had acted while telling it. She was a whore, an animal, the dregs of society, no wonder he was disgusted in her.

A few minutes later Shunsui arrived outside his private quarters. Rose never got a good look at the outside because Shunsui was walking too quickly, but she could smell several different plant scents. Shunsui walked around the side of the house and slid open a side door and walked in. After walking through several more doors, Shunsui finally stopped and opened a door into a room with light wooden floor boards and white walls with sakura blossoms painted in them. In a corner sat a small vanity and next to that a writing desk. On the right there was a door the lead out into a small garden with a large sakura tree. Shunsui gently deposited Rose down and then moved to unfold the futon.

"Stay here" said Shunsui in a serious tone before he turned around and left the room. Rose walked over to the futon and sat down. Shunsui was acting all cold and distant towards her and it made her feel ashamed of herself for believing that she, a common whore, could be with someone like Shunsui. She was also rather scared of him, his anger was really something terrifying.

A few minutes later Shunsui re-entered the room carrying a tray with two cups of steaming tea. Silently he sat down facing Rose and placed the tray between them. There was silence between the two of them. Shunsui looked furious and Rose could not blame him. She had lied to him about her past and withheld crucial information because she was a coward.

Rose could no longer take the silence between them. It was slowly consuming her and making her feel claustrophobic. "Do you hate me?" she whispered while looking at her hands.

Shunsui looked at Rose with a look of shock. His angry, cold and distant eyes changing in an instant. "Hate you? Why would you think that?"

"You are being unusually quiet and you refuse to look at me. But you have every right to be angry at me. I was a coward who refused to tell you vital information. And I am a worthless being who ran from her problems instead of confronting them. I disgraced your division because of my cowardice. I am a worthless whore and a coward" Murmured Rose while looking down at her hands,

Shunsui looked down at his hands and sighed. "Is that really what you think Rose? That you are a worthless being". Rose nodded her head and then lifted her hands up to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

Shunsui sighed. "I am not angry at you Rose. I am angry at Kurosawa, your 'Master', for treating you the way he did. What he did was-was…disgusting. He took away all you dignity and honour and treated you like a slave…You Rose are more than a slave. You are worth a lot to me. And even if you don't want me in a romantic sense I will always be there for you. You are not a coward either. I know you did not want to tell me about your past and now I can understand why. I am sorry for shouting at you back in the office…but I was so angry at Kurosawa and what he did to you. Yes you withheld valuable information from us but nobody is angry at you because of that. The information you told up was very personal. You had every right to withhold it from us. And don't thin for a second that you are a coward. A coward would have laid back and waited for Kurosawa to kill them. You fought back. You said that you wanted to die but in the end you refused to do that. Your inner strength fought back and you won." Rose sniffed and smiled at Shunsui. Her tear filled eyes glittering in the light.

Shunsui moved forwards and gently took her hands in his, "Rose I don't usually make these promises. They go against my pacifist nature but for you Rose I will make an exception. Rose, when I see Kurosawa I will kill him. I will hunt him down and kill him". Rose smiled and shuffled closer to Shunsui and allowed his arms to encircle her and hold her close. Rose had been wrong, Shunsui did not judge her like she feared he would after hearing her story. In many ways the story had brought the two of them closer together. Rose knew then and there that she could trust the man who was holding her so securely with her heart. It was not like she had any choice in the matter anyway. Shunsui had stolen her heart the day that he had stayed the night in her room back at university while waiting for Ukitake to return with from the soul society.

The two of them stayed snuggled together for a long time, neither wanting the other to leave. It was only, however, after Rose yawned did Shunsui lie Rose down in her futon (albeit reluctantly) and gently brush a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Shunsui would not have minded allowing Rose to sleep in his arms, but he himself was also feeling very tired. As much as he would have loved to sleep next to Rose, he wanted to respect her wish for distance. She had told him an awful lot already and had allowed him to do things to her which, in the past, would have been impossible. He did not want to push his luck. Slowly Shunsui rose from the floor and made his way to the door. However, a small, semi-conscious murmur came from Rose which made him stop.

"I love you Shunsui." Murmured Rose in a voice that was so slow and inarticulate that for a moment Shunsui feared that he had misunderstood her. But he had heard the beautiful worlds from Rose's lips (albeit semi-conscious) and it made his heart beat a little faster. Finally it seemed that he was making progress, but he would only believe Rose's words when she said them to him while conscious. But in many ways it was still a major victory in Shunsui's book. With a smile he silently slid the door shut and walked down the corridor to his bed room. Before disrobing he sent a hell butterfly to Nanao ordering her to not bother him unless it there was important news about Kurosawa. After that was done, Shunsui lay down in his futon and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Well that was an intense chapter. It took me a very long time to write it because I wanted to get the right amount of tension, anger and vulnerability in the scene. I hope I succeeded in doing just that. Sorry if the scene was a bit too extreme and violent but this is a mature fanfiction. **

**Thank you to all the people who have Favorited with story and too all the people who have written me reviews. I have enjoyed reading all of them :) So please write more. **


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight Dancer

Chapter 11: Midnight Dancer

**Warning: Some minor Lemon. **

* * *

Blue mist swirled around Rose mind as she fell through the sky but she was not scared. The fall was slow and tranquil as the mist seemed to gently hold her up and allow her to glide down. Rose knew where she was going, she had been there before. Suddenly the mist cleared and Rose found herself standing in the courtyard of her inner world. The courtyard was fully repaired and bathed in a bright silver light brought on by the large moon that shone overhead. The benches that lined the wall were fully repaired and sparkled in the light and the fountain glittered in the moon light. Opposite to the benches was a large archway that lead out onto a balcony. Rose walked through the archway and onto the balcony and looked down. Before she had been unable to see beyond the courtyard as the light from the moon was too weak. Now she could see out beyond the balcony and what a sight it was. In the distance there was a large lake with the same silvery water as the fountain in the courtyard. But this time large figures could be seen on the water. Upon further investigation Rose realized that these figures where images of her past self. One figure was of her opening a large present and pulling out a blue bunny. Another was of a small girl cowering in the corner with dark sunken eyes. The rest of the figures seemed to be either dancing or baking mouth-watering cupcakes. And then it dawned on Rose, these were not images but memories. All of them, the good and the bad. Rose turned around and ran back to the fountain, urged on by an idea. The water in the fountain lay motionless but Rose knew what to do. Gently she poked the water and then gasped as the water rose up and moulded into two figures. One figure was Rose while the other images looked suspiciously like Hana. The two of them were baking and seemed to be having an argument. Rose gasped again when she realized that she had already experienced this. She had dreamt that Hana and herself were baking cupcakes but then Hana wanted to sell them to earn money to buy a year supply of bubble gum. The dream had been rather silly but that was not the point. It seemed that this liquid was able to not only show the past but also dreams.

And then it clicked in Rose's mind. The night time and the dreams…she knew her Zanpakuto's name. And speaking of her Zanpakuto where was she? Normal her Zanpakuto would sit on one of the benches and express her discontent towards Rose. But now she was nowhere to be seen. For a brief moment Rose was scared that she had been too late to save her soul. But then again her inner world would not be in such pristine condition if she had lost her soul.

Maybe she needed to call out her Zanpakuto, summon her like she was supposed to do. "I know your name…and I am sorry for not listening to you. You were right all along….Midnight Dancer." Said Rose loudly.

She heard the movement of silk behind her and spun around and saw her Zanpakuto standing there. However this time there was no veil covering her face. Midnight Dancer had long dark blue hair and silver eyes and lips. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Wow Midnight dancer…what happened to your veil…and why were you hiding?" Asked Rose in shock.

"I was able to remove it ones you removed the veil you kept over your past. And I was only able to come out when you called my name" Said Midnight Dancer in her ethereal voice.

Rose frowned. Something about that explanation was not right. "I get the feeling that you are lying to me."

Midnight Dancer blushed and looked away. "Right tell me the truth." Said Rose with a smile on her face. It seemed that her Zanpakuto was exactly like her.

"Oh alright I was using the veil to prove a point ok, and I wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

Rose laughed. "You are so overdramatic."

"Well I am part of your soul. If you are over dramatic then so am I." snapped Midnight Dancer before bursting out laughing. Rose stared in confusion as her Zanpakuto rolled around on the ground, overcome by laughter.

"Erm…now to the important bit." Said Midnight Dancer before standing up and leading Rose over to one of the benches. "Now although you know my name you still need to train with me. You know my shikai command but you need to train to release it. You need to start by closing your mind before you train and allow your reiatsu to swirl around in you. I am not an offensive or defensive weapon. As you can tell my powers are psychological so you will spill no blood while I am in shikai. Now you need to replace your sandals with shoes you can dance in. Not you sneakers but maybe a pair of flats. You need to be able to move freely and gracefully while welding me. Oh and bring music, classical music to begin with. I will tell you more once you release me."

Rose stared at Midnight Dancer like she had just sprouted two heads. "Well aren't we a demanding little thing."

Midnight Dancer snorted with laughter. "Well I am you. And you can get a little demanding. But seriously get the shoes and the music. It will make training easier."

Rose got to her feet and stared at Midnight dancer for a moment. "You know when you are not a mean bitch you can actually be very nice."

"I will say it again… I am you so I guess that makes you a bitch as well." Replied Midnight dancer with a smile.

Rose smiled back. "Well I need to be off. I need time to find all the things you want me to get. Until next time Midnight Dancer.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and saw that she was on an unfamiliar location. And then it all came back to her, the truth and then Shunsui's comforting word afterwards. Rose placed her head in her hands, too embarrassed to face the reality. How embarrassing having a breakdown and having you superior take you back to their quarters for 'looking after'. Quickly and quietly Rose got up and folded away the futon she was sleeping on. Then as quiet as a mouse she crept out of the room she was staying in and down the corridor. She assumed Shunsui would be in the kitchen or someplace similar as according to the clock her phone it was mid-morning. Shunsui was nowhere to be found and Rose was not comfortable staying in his quarters, but it was rude to not express her gratitude towards him and apologies. It was also rude to wander around his quarters without permission and so Rose found a piece of paper and wrote a short message to Shunsui expressing her gratitude and then apologising for her actions. She left the note on the side and then quietly slide out a door into the garden and then climbed over the wall.

The streets were silent and Rose met nobody as she ran back to her room and changed into her uniform. Sadly the mess hall was crowded so Rose was subject yet again to the jeering and insults hurled at her by the Shinigami there. But she ignored them and plugged in her headphones and listened to the Rolling Stones. A small part of her felt guilty for missing her morning training with Nanao but right now she really could not give a damn. But as midday approached the guilt overtook the rebellious side of her so Rose got up and walked towards the administrative building in order to apologies to Nanao. As she walked through the administrative building she noticed that it was empty. Normally high ranking officers sat at desks filling out paperwork or pretending to do so but now it was empty. And then she heard it, the loud angry voices coming from Nanao and Shunsui's shared office.

"What makes you think that she would agree to any of this?"

"She has no choice. It is vital that we know what was done to her and the only way to know this is by experimenting on her." Said a deep voice full of authority and sternness.

"Don't you think she has been experimented on enough already?"

Rose froze when she heard the word experiment. Fear, ice cold fear crept through her body making her shiver. Quietly she made her way over to the door and knelt down next to the door. Rose looked through the crack between the door and the floor and saw fire pairs of feet, one of which was not wearing any shocks.

"Maybe we can reach a compromise" suggested a voice that Rose assumed belonged to Ukitake.

"This is ridiculous! You are all wasting my time. I need to collect some samples. The sooner I get them the better." Cried out a cold voice that Rose did not recognize but it made her shiver.

"Mayuri calm yourself". Said a low baritone voice that Rose knew to be Shunsui's.

"You seem awfully protective of the child. I won't get too close to her, you seem to drive every woman close to you away." sneered the cold voice. There was the sound of movement and a loud grunting noise.

"There will be no fighting but Ukitake is right maybe we can reach a compromise. But we desperately need more data if we are to work out what was done on Rose Bentley." Said a calm voice.

"So Unohana Taicho you admit that you need more data." said the cold voice again.

"Kurotsuchi you are NOT experimenting on girl" Said Shunsui darkly.

"Who said anything about experimenting on her? I only want to take from of her blood and bone marrow. Maybe even inject her with a substance to see how her soul responds to it. Nothing too bad. But I do want to open her up and see what I can deduce. She is a very interesting specimen."

"Shunsui we have no choice." Said the stern authoritative voice again.

Rose gasped and frantically backed away only to knock into one of the desks behind her. Papers fell around her along with several ink brushed and wells. She could feel ink running down her back and pooling at her feet. The door to the office opened swung open and footsteps walked towards Rose.

"Rose it is not nice to listen in to other people's conversations." Said Shunsui in a tone that suggested that he was not happy.

"Neither is talking behind people's back." Spat Rose as she scrambled to her feet. Behind Shunsui she could see Ukitake, Unohana and a man that looked like a demented clown looking at her. What a sight she must be covered in ink.

Suddenly she felt exposed, standing in front of a bunch of people staring at her. Rose pushed past Shunsui and started to walk down the corridor. She knew what she had just do was incredibly rude but she could not careless. These people were planning on experimenting on her and she wanted nothing to do with them. God she had trusted them and now they wanted to experiment on her like Master. They were in her eyes just like Master. If these people were going to treat her like an object to be used that their convenience then why should she show them any respect. Shunsui let out an audible sigh and turned towards Rose. He really was not in the mood to deal with someone having a temper tantrum.

Unohana moved forwards and blocked Rose's escape. "Well aren't we spirited today". Rose heard the undertone in Unohana's voice that suggested that she was impressed with Rose's behaviour.

Rose simply glared at Unohana and then she stopped. Glaring and then storming of was a very childish thing to do and it would not solve the issue at hand. For all she knew they might sign her up for experiments without her permission. She was hurt and felt betrayed and she wanted people to know that. "I trusted you captain Kyoraku. I told you and everybody else the yesterday the truth in secret and now I discover that you have told everybody. And now you want to experiment on me. I thought I could trust you but now I discover that you are exactly like my old Master." Said Rose a little faintly. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she would not let them fall. Her pride would not let her.

Shunsui stiffened at her words. "This is ridiculous! Give me the girl and let me start experimenting on her. Nemu take the girl!" cried out Kurotsuchi.

Shunsui swivelled around at grabbed Kurotsuchi by the collar, anger radiating off him. "Might I remind you that Rose is a member of my squad and so is under my protection. You will not touch me without her permission and if I discover that you have I will hurt you…painfully." Said Shunsui in a dark tone.

"Shunsui, Kurotsuchi enough!" Said a stern voice.

Rose turned around and saw an old man with a long white beard and cane walked out of the office. He may have been old but he was emitting an aura that screamed that he was not a man to trifle with. Rose was immediately intimidated by him. His reiatsu was hot and suffocating and made Rose feel weak.

"We will continue this conversation at a more convenient location where unwanted ears may listen in." Rose could the intense aura of the old man bearing down on her and suddenly she felt really guilty for eavesdropping. "Now Rose Bentley I have heard a lot of things from you. 5th seat Maya Koru has reported that you are neglecting your training. Is that true?"

Rose looked down at the floor.

"Well?"

"Yes sir I have been neglecting my training." Said Rose out of breath. The intense heat and power was suffocating her but she would not collapse.

"Do you realise that people have given up their time to train you?"

"Yes sir."

"Without your training you will not learn how to control your powers and thus cause even more problems."

Rose was humiliated and out of breath. "yes sir." She whispered.

"Disgraceful child! You are disgracing the Gotei 13 with your antics and normally I would punish you but you are not an official member so I cannot do so. In that case I am going to organize a trail, in exam in other words where you will be expected to show off your abilities."

"Yes sir" whispered Rose.

The old man grunted and then turned to leave. "I will summon you later to finish our discussion concerning the experiments."

Rose stared at the fall totally humiliated. She had just been scolded in front of everyone and called a disgrace. Shinigami had been calling her names before but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. A small sob escaped her lips.

"Rose-"

"Please, just, just leave me alone". Rose blinked back her. She heard people quietly leave until it was only Shunsui and herself standing in the corridor.

"I thought I asked you to leave?" murmured Rose.

"No I won't leave you. Not ever. Please Rose." Whispered Shunsui.

"No…I can't." And then rose burst into tears. Her entire body started to shake as weeks of anger, shame and self-loathing over took her.

Shunsui walked forwards and hugged Rose close to his body. "Shh Rose it will be alright."

"How can you say that." Sobbed Rose. "People won't to experiment on me again and to top it all off people think that I am a disgrace."

"I don't"

"What?"

"I don't think that you are a disgrace. You are a fighter but you prefer to use your intelligence rather than your fists in a fight. That is understandable considering your brutal past."

Rose looked up and Shunsui and smiled sadly. "Thank you Shunsui…you are always so nice to me and…and I am sorry for what I said before. I do trust you and you are not like Master. I was just so angry."

Shunsui released his hold on Rose and then looked into her eyes. "I know Rose. I am also angry at what people want to do to you. I want you to know that I will make sure that they never experiment on you without your permission first."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Thank you… for everything."

Rose stayed silent and just looked into Shunsui's kind eyes. He really was a kind man when he wanted to be and Rose felt guilty for the way she had treated him for the last few days. She needed to explain herself, he deserved to know. "Shunsui I-I am sorry for all the things I said. I had no right to say them. The other day you scared me when you came asking questions that I was not ready to answer. Please forgive me."

Shunsui gently pulled Rose into a hug. "Oh darling Rose I have already forgiven you for that. I am sorry if I scared you."

"Thank you Shunsui. I just want you to know that I may not be ready to trust you with my heart but I am willing to try. Just please be patient with me" Rose begged.

Shunsui looked down into Rose's pleading eyes and smiled. "Darling Rose I would wait until hell freezes over for you to be ready. I am just happy that you are willing to try". Gently he lowered his lips and kissed Rose delicately on the lips. Rose sighed and pulled Shunsui in closer and deepened the kiss slightly. Kissing his darling Rose made Shunsui wonder if he was dreaming. If he was then he hoped to never wake up from it.

* * *

After their little confrontation Rose and Shunsui decided to eat a late lunch where Shunsui chuckled at Rose's less than lady-like attempts to use chopsticks. Then the two of them somehow ended up sitting in the field where they first had lunch together. Shunsui was slumped back against a tree, lazily drinking Sake and running his hand up and down Rose's back, giving her a light massage while she lay on her stomach reading over her notes. A light breeze was causing Rose's long brown hair to dance across her face. She really was a beautiful woman in Shunsui's opinion. Unlike all, or most of the women Shunsui had been with Rose was not overly curvaceous in fact she was very petit. However, her pale skin and delicate features made her look elegant and simply beautiful.

Rose shivered slightly under his touch. "Are you ok? I can stop if I am making you uncomfortable" asked Shunsui with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, it feels nice actually." Said Rose while pressing her back against Shunsui's hand.

Shunsui increased the pressure of his hands on Rose's back. "Your muscles are slightly tensed. Are you worried about something? Maybe the upcoming trial match?"

Rose pondered his words for a minute. She had not given her upcoming match much thought. But when she did she felt like a cold weight was sitting in her stomach, pressing her down. It was not something that she was overly joyed to do. "I am slightly nervous." She confessed after a while.

Shunsui shifted slightly and pulled Rose closer to his side. "You know that I will be present at your match and that I will stop the match if it gets too out of control".

Rose smiled and snuggled closer to Shunsui. "Thank you, that is reassuring to know". They stat in comfortable silence after that. Rose started to absent minded play with Shunsui's ankle bracelet.

"Do you think you are ready for the match?" asked Shunsui out of the blue.

"I think so" replied Rose with a secretive look on her face.

"I know Hana Yamada is training you. You were not very discrete when you were sneaking around outside Juu's office. He followed you ones." Explained Shunsui after seeing Rose's incredulous face.

"You stalked me?" Snapped Rose.

"No, not stalked, Ukitake followed you one day because he was worried that you were doing something illegal. It was only last Saturday did he inform me that you were sneaking off to train with Hana. Neither he nor I have told anybody but we both want to know why you are keeping this a secret". Explained Shunsui while looking at Rose with piercing eyes.

Rose sighed. "Hana has been training me but she asked me to keep it a secret. She is bullied in her division because of her talent hence the reason why she does not show it off and hence why we must train in secret."

"Do you know who is bullying her?" Asked Shunsui in a quiet but serious tone.

"No" lied Rose.

"Rose"

"Look even if I did know I would not tell you. Telling a superior would only make matter worse. Hana needs to deal with this in her own way. And anyway if you start acting against the bullies Hana would know that I told you something and I risk losing one of the few friends I have here". Explained Rose in an exasperated tone.

Shunsui sighed. He was not going to let this matter slide but he knew that he had pushed the subject a bit too far for Rose's liking. But one thing was for sure, he was going to go and have a long talk with Ukitake about this. "Ukitake and Nanao both said that you prefer using Bakudo instead of Hado, care to explain why?" Asked Shunsui, changing the subject. He saw Rose's body visibly relax.

"I don't like hurting people or drawing blood. The idea of casting a spell or slicing someone is abhorrent for me hence why I prefer to bind the person. I hate blood." Answered Rose in a quiet tone. Shunsui swore he could hear a note of self-loathing in her tone.

"I also prefer not to kill or hurt a being, but sometimes it is the only option."

"I still prefer to bind them."

A paused passed between them. "I will tell Nanao to relax a bit on training you in Hado kido. But I still want you to learn them because on day you will have to use them." Said Shunsui in a serious tone.

Rose rolled over and straddled Shunsui's chest. "Thank you Shunsui" she said while bending down to kiss him. The kiss was short but still very sweet. While pulling back from him, Rose snatched Shunsui's sakkat off his head and placed it on hers. It was too big for her and fell past her eyes.

"It suits you but you will need to get a smaller size." Chuckled Shunsui. Gently, Shunsui ran his hands up Rose's back and delicately laced his fingers in her hair. Slowly he brought her mouth down onto his and kissed her deeply causing her to moan slightly. Rose gently pulled on Shunsui's hair tie, releasing his hair. As she ran her hands through his hair she noticed how soft it felt. Shunsui groaned at the fell of Rose's fingers running through his hair.

Slowly, Shunsui ran his hands down Rose chest, grazing her breasts in the process. Rose froze against Shunsui lips, unsure of how to react. Shunsui looked into her eyes and felt his heart constrict when he saw the fear and uncertainty in them.

"Rose, if you feel uncomfortable then we can stop" murmured Shunsui.

"No Shunsui. I am fine. It-it just fells…different." Whispered Rose a little out of breath. She wrapped her hands around Shunsui's and brought them up to her breast. Gently Shunsui began to strock them, drawing out slowly moans from Rose.

"Rose?" Asked Shunsui in a concerned voice when he saw that her breathing had increased.

"What Shunsui? Please" moaned Rose.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes please don't stop"

Shunsui smiled and then ran his hand over Rose's covered nipple making her gasp. Rose held onto Shunsui hair harder, anchoring herself against the pleasure she was experiencing. Shunsui latched onto her neck and began to kiss and suck at her pulse point. Rose opened her eyes and gasped. She had never felt pleasure on this level before.

"Hmm Shunsui more please." She moaned in a desperate voice.

"More?" Murmured Shunsui against Rose's neck. Rose pushed against Shunsui's chest and lifted herself up onto her knees. Slowly she undid the top of her shihakushō, revealing her pale pink bra.

"You don't have to do that." Said Shunsui ones he saw the uncertainty in Rose's eyes.

"It's not that…it's just….do you like it?" She asked with a deep blush on her face. She used her hands to try and cover her breast but she was stopped by Shunsui.

"Rose you look…delightful…please don't cover yourself, you look magnificent." Said Shunsui. Rose blushed and timidly leaned down and kissed Shunsui. The kiss changed and became more desperate. Shunsui ran his hands over Rose breasts while Rose allowed her hand to skim over Shunsui's chest, marvelling at how muscular and soft his chest was. Their tongues danced together drawing moans from the both of them. Slowly Shunsui began to kiss down Rose's neck until he was sucking on the sensitive skin above her breast. With a small nod Rose allowed him to remove her bra. Shunsui looked at the small, perky and magnificent breasts in front of him. Gently he took a rose coloured nipple into his mouth and started to suck on in. Rose groaned and arched her back, begging Shunsui to take more of her into his mouth. With his other hand Shunsui began to massage Rose's neglected breast. Rose gasped, moaned and sighed at the feeling of Shunsui suckling on her breasts. The feeling of pleasure was beyond her comprehension, all she could do was hold onto Shunsui's shoulders and moan against the onslaught of pleasure. Slowly she began to feel something build up within her. Panicking she looked down at Shunsui, but the sight of him suckling on her breasts made her moan louder, causing the feeling deep within her to increase.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Shunsui in a slightly muffled tone.

"Yes." Moaned Rose loudly.

"Then let go."

Rose gasped and moaned loudly when she felt her muscles within her core contract uncontrollably. The pleasure experienced was unbelievable. Rose felt Shunsui wrap his arms around her body and hold her close to his chest. Eventually Rose came down from her high. She just had, without question her first orgasm, and it was brilliant.

"Shunsui…that" mumbled Rose.

"I know Rose" murmured Shunsui close to her ear.

"Thank you" murmured Rose before blushing deeply. Did she really just say that?

Shunsui chuckled. "You are more than welcome. In fact I would not mind doing that again."

Rose laughed and sat up. "Sorry Shunsui, maybe another time. You still have paperwork to do."

Shunsui looked at her with horror on his face which then immediately turned into a dark, seductive look. "You know as a Taicho I can order you to stay…"

"Yes I know you could, but both you and I fear Nanao's wrath which we are both sure to experience if we do not return soon. Plus I have work to do." Laughed Rose.

Shunsui sighed dramatically before sitting up. "If darling Rose wishes to work then I will allow her to for I cannot refuse her. And for the record I do not fear Nanao's wrath…I just choose to avoid it."

Rose laughed and then climbed to her feat. Shunsui helped her gather her things together before he Shunpooed them back to the eighth division.


	12. Chapter 12: Rose vs Maya

Chapter 12: Rose vs Maya

**Warning: Some Blood at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

The library was quiet and mostly empty when Rose walked through the large doors at the entrance. The receptionist gave her a curious look and then continued with her work. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw the receptionist send a Hell butterfly away. She assumed the butterfly was for Shunsui, he had said earlier that afternoon that he was going to find out where she disappeared of to every afternoon.

_Earlier that day _

The two of them landed outside the main doors to the eighth division and greeted the guards as they past. Shunsui had his arm wrapped around Rose's waist, and he gently guided her to the main administrative building. The two of them ignored the gossip that followed them as they walked through the administrative building.

"I want you to stay here this afternoon where I can keep an eye on you." Said Shunsui while he guided Rose through the administrative building.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want you walking off. If you want to train with Yamada-san then you should do it within the confines of the eighth division or the thirteenth division."

"No I don't think that is the real reason." Said Rose tartly.

"Oh really?" Shunsui raised his eyebrow at Rose's comment, an indication that he wanted her to humour him. They had reached the office of the Taicho and Fukutaicho.

"You want me to stay in your sight so you can you stare at me all day."

Shunsui laughed loudly, and continued to laugh as he walked through the door. Nanao was doing paperwork and did not even look up when Shunsui walked in.

"Morning Nanao-Chan."

"It's the afternoon sir."

"Good afternoon Ise Fukutaicho." Said Rose as she followed Shunsui into the room.

Nanao looked up and stared at Rose with confusion written on her face. "Good afternoon, may I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Nanao-Chan, I told darling Rose that she can stay here and do her work." Nanao looked towards Shunsui and was able to read the hidden message in his eyes. He wanted to keep an eye out on Rose because he was concerned firstly for her mental health (she did have a minor breakdown), and to make sure the twelfth division did not kidnap her and perform experiments on her while Shunsui was not looking. Rose walked past the two of them, oblivious to their secret conversation and sat down on the sofa.

"Alright Kyoraku Taicho, she can use your desk as you are most likely not going to be using It." Said Nanao while she returned to her paperwork. Shunsui directed Rose to the desk and pulled the chair back and helped her unto the chair. Out of the corner of Rose's eye she saw Nanao give them a sideways glance and smile. Shunsui then flopped down onto the sofa and pulled his hat down over his eyes. There was silence in the office, broken only by the sound of paper ruffling. Shunsui was fainting sleep and every now and then he would glance at Rose from underneath his hat. Nanao, who knew when Shunsui was faking sleep, watched the silent one way interaction between Shunsui and Rose. The look he gave Rose was full of love and tenderness. Nanao had never seen her Taicho stare at a women the way he was staring at Rose and it made her smile. Shunsui had finally found a woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It only took him over two thousand years to find her. The question was, did Rose love him back. Nanao shot Rose a quiet sideways glance and saw that she had, albeit mostly hidden, love bite on her upper chest. She smiled, yes, her Taicho had found a woman and she mysteriously loved him back.

A loud thudding of footsteps disturbed the tranquillity within the office. "Taicho! Fukutaicho!"

"Yare" murmured Shunsui.

The door opened and an out of breath Enjoji ran into the room. "Taicho! Fukutaicho! One of the new recruits has lost control of their Zanpakuto. None of us can contain him."

Shunsui and Nanao got to their feet. "Yare yare, Enjoji-kun could you please watch darling Rose for me until I get back."

"Sir!" Shunsui and Nanao left the room. There was an awkward pause. "So are you banging the Taicho girl?" Asked Enjoji with a sneer on his face. "I mean if you are, you did not wait long to spread your legs. Were you hoping for a promotion?"

"My relationship with Shunsui is of none of your concern." Said Rose quietly, not lifting her eyes from her revision.

"Oh? He allows you to call him by his name? You must be a really good fuck if he allows you to do that."

Rose clenched her teeth and rose to her feet. "I am not sleeping with the Taicho. I am sorry that you are jealous of the treatment he gives me. Maybe if you were more polite he would treat you better."

"Why you little whore. Do you speak like that with the Taicho? Or is your mouth already too full for conversation?"

Rose snapped. "Bakudo number 4: hainawa". Gold cords erupted from the end of her outstretched finger and wrapped themselves around Enjoji's body.

"You little bitch!"

Rose walked over and stood over him. "I don't know what I have done to deserve your ire, or anybody else's. I have tried to be kind to everybody yet you all treat me like shit. But this ends now, I have had enough of people treating me like dirt."

"What are you going to do to me bitch? You are not strong enough to injure me." Spat Enjoji

"You are right. But all I have to do is keep you here long enough for the Taicho to return. Imagine how angry he will be when he discovers that you allowed me to escape." Sing-song Rose while she walked over to the window.

"No wait, please don't do that!"

"But why? I do not owe you a kindness. Bye" waved Rose she jumped out the window.

Rose ran away quickly from the administration building and down the pathway that would take her to the main entrance of the eighth division. She ran passed division members, ignoring the whispers and jeers that followed her. She only stopped running when she had reached the library.

_Present_

Rose made her way down the stairs until she was at the bottom of the library. She did feel bad for ditching Shunsui like that but she really wanted to train with Hana. She also knew that she had to tell Hana about her past, it was unfair that she told everybody except her friend.

As per usual Hana was sitting in a large red armchair reading a book about the Cold War. "Is it true?" Asked Hana without looking up from her book.

"What is?"

"That you are sleeping with Kyoraku Taicho".

Rose sighed audibly. "Yes…and…No. We have kissed and done stuff but we have not slept with each other. But it is not like I want to get a promotion. I love him…I think. I mean I don't even know if I want to be a Shinigami. Wait no, I don't know." Rose was starting to panic.

Hana put down her book. "Breath Rose. I just wanted to know but I won't judge you. I mean you do not seem like the girl to sleep with your superior. Oh wait I guess I just judged you."

Rose smiled slightly at Hana's comment. "So do you love him?" Asked Hana.

"I think but I don't know. It is early on in the relationship. How did you know anyway?"

Hana blushed and looked down at her hands. "Please tell me Hana."

"I overheard Lady Koru talking to her friends about it. They were implying that you were sleeping with him to further your position. By now lady Koru would have told the entire Seireitei, I am sorry Rose."

Hana walked forwards and hugged Rose. "Thank you Hana. I suppose it does not matter if everybody thinks that I am a slut, as long as you do not believe them I am fine." The two of they stayed put for a few more moments.

"I wonder how Lady Koru found out." Mussed Rose.

"Well from what I gathered you were not discreet. I mean the two of you disappear off together for a long period of time and when you do return you are covered in love bites and cuddling him. I mean it does not take a genius to see. And yes Rose you uniform does not cover you love bites." Said Hana in response to Rose's curious look. "I also guess that you are happy that you get to face Lady Koru next week during you skills examination." Continued Hana.

"How do you know about that?"

"lady koru also mentioned to her friends that she was going to be your sparring partner during your examination. She also said that she was going to 'put the slut in her place'."

Rose sighed, "And this day could not get any worse."

"But this is good news. Not only do you know lady Koru's fighting style you can also beat her in front of the entire Seireitei. You get to show her who is boss." Said Hana with a large smile on her face.

"But she can beat me, and she does every time I fight with her."

"Wrong, she always does the fighting so you know her fighting style but she does not know yours because she never bothered to observe you. You have an advantage. Plus you have something that she does not have, and that is knowledge and the ability to learn things quickly…except Kido but let's not think about that. Also we are currently standing in the largest weapon in the entire Soul Society. There are some books here that contain information on kido that is so old that most member of the Seireitei don't even know they exist. If you learn one of those then you have another advantage. Plus there is information stored in the archives here on people's Zanpakuto abilities. We could research Lady Koru's Zanpakuto and see if we can find any weaknesses." Hana was now buzzing with excitement.

"You forgot Hana that I have the worst memory in soul society when I comes to Kido. I can't learn the incantation so I can't do kido very well. But I do like the way you are thinking." Smiled Rose.

"You could always write the incantations on your arms and read them out while chanting."

"Very funny Hana, but it looks like I am going to have to do just that. Also I feel like we should do something about lady Koru…on a more personal level." Grinned Rose.

"Oh like what?"

"Like several evil pranks." Smiled Rose.

"I like the way you are thinking."

* * *

Rose calculated that she had nine days of training until she faced lady Koru. After the little stunt she pulled with Enjoji, Shunsui followed her everywhere. He had not been very impressed to discover upon his return to the office that Rose had tied Enjoji up and escaped. As a result Shunsui constantly trailed her so it was very difficult to escape to the library for training. It was like the two of them were playing a very slow game of cat and mouse. Rose would try to run away, only to be caught a few minutes later by Shunsui. This resulted in a lot of tension building up between them, most of it sexual. It thrilled Rose to no ends trying to think of an elaborate escape root, only to be discovered by Shunsui later. The passionate moments that followed were intense. However, Rose was still only comfortable with Shunsui kissing her breasts, which he did not complain about. Sometimes Rose would get caught on purpose just so that she could spend time with Shunsui.

Rose had a different schedule from before. She would get up early and study throughout the morning. At lunch time she would go to the mess hall and either eat lunch alone or sneak off with Shunsui to their quiet field. In the afternoon Rose would try her first attempt at escaping only to be caught by Shunsui. This would continue until Rose was successful. She had been the best tag player in her old school. She could hide herself and move with a silence that only cats could really challenge. However, Shunsui was the expert at hide and seek so the two of them were evenly matched in their game of cat and mouse. She would then train for a few hours with Hana until she was exhausted. By then it would be late afternoon so the two of them would head back to the thirteenth division where Rose would teach Hana how to bake. During their first lesson Rose had taught Hana how to make Chocolate and caramel shortbread. The smell had been so intoxicating that they had attracted Ukitake. Ukitake laughed when Hana told him what was going on and then insisted that the two of them join him for afternoon tea. The three of them would drink tea and eat whatever had been baked. That afternoon. Shunsui would usually turn up and whine to Rose about how she had escaped him yet again. In the evening Rose would either study for her exams or read large volumes she had borrowed from the library.

The rumours of Rose sleeping with Shunsui had spread across the Seireitei and had resulted in Rose being the scorn of the Seireitei. However, most of the gossiping was behind closed doors so most of the superior officers had not heard it. Sadly, the rumours had reached such a level of intensity that Rose could no longer bear to go out in public. Hana sympathised her, especially after Rose told her about her past. She had been very supportive. On the pranking lady Koru front, the two of them had played some pretty good pranks. Firstly they got a hold of Lady Koru's diet pills and changed them with a special pill that made a person gain weight. Unohana had given them to Rose in the hopes of helping her put on some weight. Secondly they placed itching powder in Lady Koru's make up and giggled in secret after watching her walking around itching her very red face. The piece de resistance had been when they placed a glitter bomb in lady koru's quarters. This had resulted in her getting covered in glitter which made were sparkle so much that birds were blinded when they flew past. The last and final prank had been to change Lady Koru's face cream with foot cream, a prank Rose got from the movie 'Mean Girls'. All in all both Rose and Hana believed they had pranked Lady Koru enough…for the time being.

The nine days had flown by very quickly and before Rose knew it, it was exam day.

* * *

The day was overcast but there was no sign of rain. In hindsight, this would give Rose an advantage. Breakfast had been a tense affair. People would jeer and make snide remarks at Rose, while words of encouragement were said to Lady koru. Rose found it very hard to eat and gave up very quickly and left the mess hall. She needed to find her inner peace before her exam. She tried studying, but that did not work. Even listing to music did not help. By the time of the exam in the afternoon Rose was so nervous that she felt like being sick. She had not seen Shunsui or Hana all day so she was very tense.

The exam was to take place in the large, outside training field of the eighth division and it was required that three Taicho's be present at the exam. However, because most Taicho and high ranking officers had been curious about the 'humans' power they had all turned up. Soi Fung, Byakuya, Komamura, Toushiro, Kenpachi, and their respective Fukutaicho's all sat on a large podium on comfy looking cushions. Shinigami from of all division sat around the field as spectators. Unohana Taicho and her Fukutaicho sat at a makeshift medical bay with Hanataro at her side. Shunsui, Ukitake and the Head captain (Rose had found out before that the man you had scolded her was the head Captain.) all walked out onto the field, followed by Lady Koru.

"Now I want a fair match between the two of you." Boomed the head captain, looking between Rose and Lady Koru.

"The fighting rules of the eighth division apply. This means that Shikai and Bankai are allowed, along with Kido, Shunpo and hakudo .If at any point during the match the fighting gets too intense you will both be stopped." Said Shunsui in a serious tone. He then turned to look at Rose. Rose tried her best not to look scared but Shunsui was not fooled. "Now please do be careful I do not want the blood of pretty ladies spilt in my division."

Shunsui gave Rose one last smile before he turned and walked away. Rose waited patiently for Shunsui, Ukitake and the Head captain to take their place on the podium.

"Kyoraku-kun what can you tell us about this girl." Asked Toushiro while Shunsui sat down on one of the cushions on the podium.

Shunsui sighed and looked towards the front of the podium where the head captain stood. "From what I heard from Nanao, Rose is deplorable at Kido. She does not know Shunpo and her zanjutsu skills could do with some improving. In fact the only thing she is good at is hakudo."

"You mean to say that this girl is basically defenceless?!" Cried out Toushiro with a look of shock on his face. All the Taichos had listened to Shunsui's summary of Rose's skills and had reached the same conclusion that Rose was done for.

"Ha look at her shake! She is scared shitless!" cried Kenpachi. Rose looked around and saw several other Shinigami laugh at her. This really was humiliating.

"It is interesting that the head captain would make her fight even though she is too weak." Said Byakuya to nobody in particular.

"Well let's just hope that Rose will make it, for all we know she might surprise us." Said Ukitake more to Shunsui than anybody else. His dear friend looked very tense.

"Let's hope otherwise there will be one less pretty girl in the Seireitei. It is good that the fourth division is here. "Remarked Kenpachi. Shunsui gritted his teeth.

"You may begin." Boomed the voice of the head captain. A large roar emanated from the crowd as Maya slowly stalked up to Rose.

"I heard that you have no skills so this match is going to be easy. It is a shame that fucking Taicho did not increase your skills, otherwise you would be so much more powerful and worth my time. Consider this as payback for ditching out on my classes." Sneered Maya before she disappeared in Shunpo and punched Rose so hard that she flew back and hit the ground hard. Rose gasped as the wind was ripped from her chest but she did not have time to recover as she was soon sent flying across the field again. Maya's shunpo abilities were beyond what Rose could do and had thus given her a significant advantage. Maya continued the throw Rose around the field like a ragged doll while the crowd cheered on.

"Ha! Kyoraku your human is getting the shit beat out of her." laughed Kenpachi. Shunsui closed his eyes. He knew that Kenpachi was right, Rose was getting the shit beat out of her…and it was killing him inside

"Yeah Shun-Shun, your girl sucks!" shouted Yachiru.

Back on the field Rose gasped and fought against the pain in her body. She needed a minute, or a few seconds just to get her bearings in order to perform a counter-attack but Maya was not allowing that.

"_Instinct"_ whispered Midnight Dancer.

"_What?"_

"_Follow your instincts, believe in yourself"._

Rose closed her eyes and followed her instincts. She could feel her body move and then the next thing she knew her leg had connected with Maya and had sent her flying across the field. Rose opened her eyes and saw to her amazement that Maya was lying on the floor clutching her chest. Without wasting anytime Rose pulled on her tattered Shihakushō and ripped the sleeves away. But that all the breathing time she had as Maya suddenly punched her in the stomach and sent her flying. But this time Rose smile, she had had enough time to set her plan in motion. Gingerly she got to her feet, while spitting out blood and pulled out her Zanpakuto. She needed it for the next part of her plan.

"Wow her Zanpakuto is so pretty." Cooed Rangiku.

"Matsumoto now is not the time. And anyway it does not matter if her Zanpakuto is pretty or not, what does matter is if she can use It." snapped Toushiro.

"Hmm I also don't like what she did with her Shihakushō. She looked like a member of the ninth division with her torn sleeves." Said Rangiku.

"Rangiku not all members of the ninth division have torn sleeves. Besides we like talented people in our division". Said Shuhei. A few of the Taichos and Fukutaichos laughed at the comment. Shunsui gripped his sake bottle a little too tightly and grunted. He desperately wanted to go down and help Rose. His blood ran cold when he saw her spit out blood.

Maya drew her Zanpakuto and charged at Rose. Rose blocked the attack and then started to mutter something barely audible. Maya swung her blade at Rose again who cartwheeled out of the way. Maya then proceeded to swing her sword at Rose while Rose back flipped out of the way. Every time Rose's hands would touch the floor she would push a small amount of reiatsu into the ground. She was almost done.

"Hmm she is very agile" commented Kenpachi.

"Indeed," said Soi Fung.

Rose landed on the ground and swung her leg out, tripping Maya to the ground. She needed a small amount of distance between herself and Maya. Sadly Maya recovered quickly and lashed out at Rose with her Zanpakuto, cutting her across the chest. Rose screamed as she felt something cold cut deep into her. Maya bounced back and laughed as she saw Rose fall to her knees clutching at her chest. Rose pulled her hand away from her chest and saw blood, lots of it. She froze and stared at the blood on her hands with fear. Blood she hated blood. Her breath started to increase, along with her panic.

"_Rose…fight it…you are almost finished. Ignore the blood. You are stronger then this"_ cooed Midnight Dancer.

Rose gasped and fought against the growing need to vomit. The blood was making her nauseous. The area around her was spinning with the only stable thing being the blood on her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maya run at her. On pure instinct Rose lifted up her Zanpakuto and swung at Maya. To her amazement she landed a hit. Maya danced away, blood trickling down her thigh. It was a shallow cut, but it was enough to cause pain.

"You bitch!"

Rose smiled and staggered to her feet. Midnight Dancer was right, she was strong, strong enough to beat Maya. For God's sake she had put up with years of Master's brutal treatment, dealing with Maya was just child's play. The jeering and cat calls around her disappeared, there was only Maya and herself.

"You are so stupid sometimes" spat Rose. "You were so absorbed in beating me that you did not notice your surroundings."

"What? What did you say to me." shouted Maya

"I said that you are stupid you BASTARD!" Shouted Rose.

Maya screamed and ran towards Rose. "Hidden spider web barrier!" cried Rose while slamming her hand to the ground. Maya gasped as thick electric blue ropes appeared out of mid-air, criss-crossing together to form a web around her. Some of the ropes passed through her body while the other connected with the ground. The web grew until it covered almost half of the fighting arena. Maya tugged, pulled and even tried running her reiatsu through the ropes but it would not break. On the podium the Taichos watched on with intense eyes. Even the head captain had opened his eyes. The Shinigami surrounding the arena were silent as they watched the curious web enclose around Maya and Rose

"What is this?!" Cried Maya

"The hidden spider web barrier. A very old kido barrier that has been forgotten through time. It is considered to be the predecessor of the fujibi Kido. The mechanics of it are simple, the caster casts the spell and then runs round encircling the victim until the web is formed, like a spider. The web is made of the casters reiatsu and is invisible until the caster activates it. Sadly this spell was rarely used because it was considered too weak. However, I laced it together with Bakudo 9: Horin to make the web stronger, and then with Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden to make it conduct electricity. Lastly I casted a spell to make the whole web undetectable. I never intended for you to touch the web, but it seems like it has penetrated your body. The web is too strong for you to break it, and it will only collapse if I deactivate it. All I have to do now I send an electrical charge though the web and BOOM. Not to worry it won't kill you…but it might be very painful". Said Rose with a sneer on her face. The crowd around the field had gone silent, all staring at the web in awe.

"Nanao…do you recognize this kido?" asked Shunsui in a serious tone.

"No sir…but Rose has laced several Kido spells through it in order to create one barrier…this is amazing". Replied Nanao in awe.

"Did you…"

"No sir I did not teach her this." Snapped Nanao.

"It's called the 'hidden spider web barrier' and it is a very old kido. One that is no longer taught in the academy. It is not an illegal spell but its use is not highly recommended. It is too weak and unstable for everyday use so people rarely used it. In fact if casted incorrectly the results could be fatal." Said the head captain.

"Head Captain!"

"Calm yourself Ukitake, the girl seems to have stabilized it and if it was going to fail it would have done so sooner."

The Taichos looked back on the training field. One thing was certain, they had underestimated this little girl. What other little tricks did this girl have up her sleeve…well what was left of them Shunsui looked over at Ukitake and nodded. They both knew how Rose had discovered and learnt how to cast such a kido. This had Hana Yamada written all other it. How much power did Hana have, and who much did Rose know. Shunsui was curious to find out.

Slowly Rose walked up to where Maya stood trapped and smiled. "You have underestimated me. You see while you ran around flaunting your boobs at Captain Kyoraku I sat in the library and studied old history books. Most of them still contained the original kido spells and incantations. Of course I doubled checked that all the spells I studies were legal and then I learnt them. Sadly I am unable to remember kido incantation so I wrote them all down on my arm so that I could recite them later on." Rose waved her arms in front of Maya and sure enough there were spells written across her arm. "I also learnt all sort of wonderful kido spells, some of which I cannot wait to try." Rose smiled.

"You bitch! You, you are such a whore and a piece of shit! You come here and mess everything up. You are worthless! "Screamed Maya.

"Worthless? Well I guess my friend and I did do some pretty mean things to you that I should be sorry for. Oh let see…oh yes we changed your diet pills to pills that make you gain weight. Oh and we put itching power in your make up to make you itch. That was hilarious. What else, Oh we put that glitter bomb in your quarters and we also changed your face cream with foot cream to make your face smell like feet." Laughed Rose. The surrounding spectators and Taicho's had gone deathly silent. Every word Rose had just said resonated through the field.

"Oh. My. God" murmured Renji.

Shunsui placed his head in his hands and sighed. This was going to get out of control soon.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Maya. "YOU WHORE! Yelled Maya while struggling against the robes.

Rose snapped, all forms of decorum lost. "Well your arse is like a bag of wet washing! yelled Rose before she brought her hand up and smacked it against the web while yelling, "hado 4: byakurai." The field was blinded by a bright light followed by a loud bang that knocked a few of the surrounding Shinigami to the ground. A few Taicho's and Fukutaicho's jumped to their feet, and itching towards their swords. Shunsui felt his heart stop when his Rose disappeared I the explosion. Slowly the light disappeared to reveal two forms. One was lying on the ground, while the other stood inside a large bright red cube.

"Nanao…?"

"Yes sir that is another kido that I do not know the name of" Said Nanao in shock.

"Red blood dragon wall. The walls cancel out all reiatsu for a limited amount of time." Explained the Head captain

Slowly the form on the ground began to move and eventually climb back to her feet. Maya stood there shaking and watched as Rose walked towards her.

"That was a cheap shot Bentley" whispered Maya as she staggered to her feet.

"I don't think it was a cheap shot…I mean it did take a long time to make." Rose explained while she watched Maya sway on her feet. "Please concede…I do not want to hurt you."

Maya laughed. "I will not concede to a little bitch like you. You who is a little slut and who is beneath me! God I bet you mother was a little slut like you, it would explain why your blood is so impure. "Rise from beneath the ground, Kasai Shishi" shouted Maya.

Rose watched as Maya's Zanpakuto divided into five claws which then caught fire. Rose jumped back in order to put distance between them. Maya swung forward with her Zanpakuto shooting five fire balls at Rose. Rose cartwheeled and back flipped out of the way but sadly there were too many. Rose gasped as she felt one of the blades burn across her thigh leaving an angry looking blister in the wake.

But she was not going to let this stop her. She knew that she could win and if it meant showing everybody her shikai then so be it. Her shikai was basically her trump card as nobody apart from Hana knew that she had one.

"Dreamer laugh and Sinner scream, haunt their minds and make them mine. Dream, Midnight Dancer!" cried Rose while flicking her Zanpakuto. A midnight blue ribbon burst from the end of her sword and fell to the ground while the handle grew in size. The Taichos and Fukutaichos gasped as they saw Rose's Zanpakuto transform into a large ribbon with a silver handle.

"Shunsui I thought you said the Rose did not have a shikai yet." Asked Ukitake

"She never told that she had achieved shikai and I have heard no reports of her having one." Whispered Shunsui in shock as he stared at Rose. How much more was she not telling him?

Rose closed her eyes and focused in on Midnight Dancer's voice.

"_I am ready, let the dancer begin." _Said Midnight Dancer.

Maya lunched forwards and threw one of her fire balls at Rose, who dodged the attack. She then closed her eyes and started the dancer. The spectators watched in awe as Rose dancer around Maya, using her ribbon to counterattack all of Maya's attacks. The ribbon solidify the moment it was touched by something in order to repel it and then return to it limb form. The ribbon was agile and seemed the flow around Rose like water. The two of them danced around Maya, occasionally slashing out at her. However, instead of drawing blood the ribbon felt in its wake a dark blue ink that seeped into Maya's body.

The whole dancer was spectacular and drew gasps from the spectators and angry shouts from Maya who could not land a hit on Rose. Her shikai was just too powerful. But Shunsui got the idea that there was more to Rose's shikai than she was letting on.

"Damn you Bentley. Come to life ShiShi!" screamed Maya. She then ripped her five claws from their holder and then threw then on the ground. Rose watched as the five claws morphed into five giant fire beasts with long, brutal looking claws and large red eyes. Their fur seemed to have been replaced by fire. Rose watched in shock as the five beasts started to stalk her.

"Head Captain might it be advisable to end the match now. Each one of them have displayed impressive skills but I fear that if they continue one of them might be hurt." Said Ukitake in a serious tone. Shunsui shot Ukitake a grateful look. He was worried the Rose would be destroyed by the beasts that Maya had summoned.

"Hmm maybe we-" but the Head captain's words were drowned out by a large, feral cry. Shunsui paled and stood up along with most of the Taichos and watched as Rose charged at the beasts, ribbon in hand. Shunsui watched in horror as Rose danced around the beasts, slashing out here and there. The beasts gave a loud howl and then fell to the ground, out for the count. The entire fighting arena when deathly silent.

"What-what did you do?" asked Maya in a weak voice while looking at her fallen pets.

"Well you see my Zanpakuto is special and does not like to shed blood. So instead everything she touches, she injects a dark blue poison which puts the victim to sleep. That poison is also mixed in with my reiatsu and thus allows me to see your dreams and thus your inner world. I need my victims to fall asleep, hence the reason for the poison. All I have to do it close my eyes and your dreams are mine to play with. I can make you see your worst nightmares over and over again until you beg for forgiveness or death. I don't give a person physical pain but mental pain. I break the souls of the people I attack. And you Lady Koru have been struck several times by my Zanpakuto so your dreams and inner world are mine to play with. You should have conceded when you had the opportunity to." Said Rose in a calm voice.

Maya fell to her knees and gasped, trying to fight against Rose.

Rose smiled, "You have such common dreams, nothing really interesting. But your nightmares are fascinating. Lucky for you I will not torture you…you are simply not worth my time."

Rose heard the swish of fabric and looked round and saw that the Taicho's had appeared on the edge of the arena. It seemed that the Head captain had called the fight to an end. Rose smiled, the fight was over, and she no longer had to fight. She turned round and started to walk towards the Taicho's, her legs feeling very weak.

Suddenly there was pain, and lots of it. Rose turned round and saw that Maya had stood up and cut slashed from her right shoulder to her left hip before collapsing on the ground. Rose looked over her shoulder and saw the deep red blood spurt from her body. The funny thing was that the cut and blood seemed unreal, like it belonged to another body. The pain on the other hand was real. Rose opened her mouth to scream but no words came out. The world was spinning and then she on the ground, gasping for breath and fighting the pain. Around her she could hear shouting but it all seemed very quiet, like it was all happening in the distance. She could feel someone grabbing her and flipping her. Rose started at the sky without registering what was happening. She could see forms and blobs but that was about it.

"Rose you need to stay awake."

Rose felt heavy and numb. Her eye lids stated to close slightly.

"Rose stay with me!"

"She's losing blood!"

"ROSE!"

Rose closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**I am not too sure about this Chapter. I generally dislike writing fighting scene so I am if sorry if it lacks a bit of detail. Oh well Please review. :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Yuri

Chapter 13: Yuri 

A soft, regular beeping sound woke Rose up from her slumber. She was completely disorientated, having no idea where she was or how she got there. All she knew was that she was lying in a warm, soft cocoon and that she ached everywhere. Slowly Rose opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in a hospital bed surrounding by machines that beeped at regular intervals. Rose groaned against the pain and frustration of being bed ridden.

"Kami you are wake!" Shouted a voice.

Rose winced against the loud noise. "Hana please…lower…your…voice." She croaked.

"Oh I am so sorry Rose. I was just so worried about you. In fact we were all so worried about."

"What?"

"Yes, you were in really bad shape. It took Captain Unohana and her Fukutaicho hours to fix you up. Captain Kyoraku was so worried. He never left your side." Said Hana while gently holding Rose's hand. Rose gave her hand a light squeeze.

"What? Where is he now?" Asked Rose while trying to sit up and gasping at the sudden pain.

"No Rose you should not move otherwise you might open your wounds!" Gasped Hana while trying to gently force Rose to lie back down. Slowly Rose sank back onto the pillow. "There. He was here for most of the night but then he left when Maya woke up. He went to talk to her but that was hours ago. But don't worry he will be back soon." Hana but on a sympathetic look and looked away from Rose.

"Why did he want to talk to Maya? What are you not telling me?" Asked Rose with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well…during your fight…you sort of…she and you…you were shouting at each other and fighting but I mean really fighting like you wanted to kill each other…it was sort of scary. I think Kyoraku Taicho is just disappointed that you both disobeyed the rules of the eight division." Mumbled Hana while trying to look anywhere but at Rose.

"Disappointed! …I tried so hard to impress him and all I managed was to disappoint him." Rose looked down at her hands.

"Oh No Rose don't say that. Knowing Shunsui we will not be upset for long. My guess is that he was only worried about you and this is how he is dealing with it all." Hana gave her friend a lose hug keeping in mind her wounds.

"Hana what else is there? Please you are one of the few people I trust. How much trouble am I in?"

"Well…the Soutaicho and the other Taicho believe that you and Maya dishonoured the fighting code of the Shinigami by turning a simply sparing match into a bar brawl. However, a few Shinigami are very impressed with your ability to use your knowledge and resources to your advantage. I mean the spider barrier kido you did was AMAZING. I think that after a few days this will blow over. But before that happens it should be best if you apologies or at least talk to Maya. It will show that you are mature and are willing to resolve this peacefully. Also Kyoraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho will want to know how you leaned such high and powerful kido when it was reported that you were rubbish at Kido."

Rose smiled at Hana. Her optimism and forward thinking was really helpful. "Thanks Hana. You are really helpful. I just hope you are right."

Hana smiled and blushed.

"What Hana?"

"You were very brave and…I admire your courage. You defended your honour and in doing so you helped me so thank you".

Rose blushed and looked away from Hana. "Why…how?"

"By defeating Maya her two friends have stopped bullying me…they think that I have the same powers as you and so they are scared of me…it is kind of nice…but now Taicho is suspicious and sort of angry at me. Oh well at least we stopped them. You should have seen their faces when you told Maya that it was us pranking her. It was priceless." Hana smiled.

Rose laughed and then gasped clutching at her side. "Rose!" cried Hana with worry.

"Sorry I am still in a lot of pain."

"Why did you not tell me earlier!? I will go get someone to give you more pain medicine". Hana jumped up and walked out. Rose sighed and flinched. She ached everywhere. She had secretly hoped that defeating Maya in front of the entire Seireitei would win her respect and love. But sadly she only achieved disappointment.

A few minutes later Hana returned with a member of the fourth squad. "Rose Bentley I have more pain medication for you."

"Ok thank you" moaned Rose.

She watch as the doctor filled up her IV and soon enough she found herself falling back to sleep.

"Hana…could you do me a favour? Could you please find out where my Zanpakuto is? And also could you go back to my quarters and collect my laptop, notes and books…please?" Mumbled Rose, her voice full of sleep

"Of course, sleep now Rose. Everything will be alright." Said Hana while holding Rose's hand. Rose smiled weakly before slipping into sleep.

* * *

The next time Rose woke up it was pitched black in the room with the only light coming from the small crack between the door and the floor in the far left corner. The room was also deathly silent which led Rose to believe that she was alone in the room. Had Shunsui been too disgusted in her actions that he now refused to see her? Rose had hoped to impress everyone with her powers and prove once and for all that she deserved her abilities. But is seemed that all she had achieved was scorn and disgust. Rose exhaled deeply, it seemed that whenever she tried to impress anybody it came back to smack her in the face. Maybe she should just stop her training altogether and wait patiently for Master to be caught and then return to London and her baking, leaving behind her life here. It was not like she had much of a life to begin with so she would not lose much. Her life consisted of eating, training for a job that she did not want to do, listening to people saying that she was terrible at the job that she did not want to do, be carted around by Shunsui and sleep. It was monotonous and boring, unlike the life she had back in London where every day was different. But then again she had Hana and Shunsui here, two people she could not live without.

"_You also have me."_

"_Midnight Dancer! You're there…are you ok?"_

Midnight dancer chuckled in Rose's mind. _"I should be asking you that question Rose."_

"_Well I am alive…but I ache everywhere." _Gingerly Rose rolled over and turned on the light on her bedside table. On the small table in front of her bed sat her laptop, books and notes but her Zanpakuto was missing.

"_Midnight Dancer…where are you?" _Asked Rose.

"_I am in Shunsui's hands…under a Kido Barrier…a few door down from where you are lying" _

"_Kido barrier?"_

"_When you fell unconscious after your battle with Maya, which I must say you fought brilliantly in, you were taken to the Fourth to be healed. Shunsui…or was it Hana who carried me along behind you and kept me secure while you were being tended to. Actually it was Shunsui who carried me because I met his Zanpakuto. A very arrogant and rude pair I must say."_

"_Wait you can see into people's inner world and I can't….why is that?" _

"_You can see their inner world…just only the section that house their dreams and nightmares. As a Zanpakuto I am free to travel to anybody's inner world so long as they are within the range of my reiatsu. You on the other hand do not have that ability. However, it is possible for two Shinigami to be able to see and converse with each other's Zanpakuto and enter each other's inner world only if they share a very close bond. It is very rare but not unheard off. But now we are going off topic. As I was saying Shunsui was taking care of me and then when you are healed I was left by your side. The next thing I knew they were poking and prodding you… they were trying to take samples for…experimentation." _

"_WHAT?!" screamed Rose in her head. _Anger, betrayal and fear spread through her veins like a poison. They had experimented on her while she was asleep. The NERVE of them! Shunsui had promised that he would protect her against this. Had his words been lies? Rose had never felt more betrayed in her life. The emotional pain she was feeling now hurt more than the physical pain she suffering from.

"_I know Rose I feel your anger so I tried to protect you. But then a kido barrier was placed around me so I could no longer protect you…I am sorry, I failed as a Zanpakuto. I was unable to protect you. However I did attack several members of the Fourth and Twelfth division before they placed me in this kido barrier."_

"_It was not your fault Midnight Dancer, I forgive you. Please tell me what they did to me."_ Rose looked over her body and saw that there were several small plasters lining her arms from where needles had entered her body. The sight of the needle marks were a sickening reminder from the past.

"_Blood and reiatsu." _Replied Midnight Dancer.

"_Do you know the results?"_ Asked Rose.

"_No but try your charts…they usually have your results there."_

Rose slowly leaned forwards and grabbed the clip board at the end of her bed and stared down at her chart. The first few pages she skipped through because they talked about her reiatsu and she could not make heads or tails out of it. The next few pages were easier to understand.

_Physical report _

_The patients X-rays were clear meaning that no bones were broken during her fight. However the x-rays did show:_

_Several ribs that had been broken and had not healed properly- most likely from previous abuse._

_Weak teeth and gums-most likely from long term drug use._

_The patients MRI scan is clean of internal bleeding. However the MRI scan did show:_

_Damage to the kidney and lungs._

_Shrunken stomach _

_The patient's blood work is clear of any toxins_.

_Note: Patient has several collapsed veins on her back._

_Vaginal examination of the patient showed that she has sever scars lining her uterus. As a result the patient is now infertile. _

_Treatment_

_Re-breaking the patients rib bones and then healing them correctly._

_More tests on lungs and kidneys _

_Food to increase size of the stomach. _

Rose put down the clip board and exhaled. She knew that her body was a mess, she had seen a report similar to this in the police station after she was released from Master's prison. It was not that she was in denial about the long term effects of being in Master's control, she just did not like to think about it. Thinking about it brought the memories and nightmares and Rose did not want to experience those again. A tear slid down Rose's cheek and fell on the report, causing a few words to smudge. She felt numb and cold, the words of the report permanently printed in her mind. Rose knew on some level that she was infertile as she very rarely had her period but seeing it written on a report made it real. And the reality made Rose feel ashamed. She could never have children a feat that would surely make her an undesirable wife in the future.

"_Rose…please stop crying" _Whispered Midnight Dancer.

Rose burst into tears, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them with her arms. Could this day get any worse? She found out that people she had trusted experimented on when she told them not to, she could never carry children, everybody hated her for the way she acted during her fight with Maya, and worst of all Shunsui hated her. How much crap can one girl take?

Rose lost track of how long she stayed like that but the sound of approaching footsteps made her bring her head up and stare at the door. Rose quickly turned her bedside light off and snuggled down under her covers and closed her eyes as she did not want to talk to anybody at the moment.

A few seconds later the door to Rose's room opened, bathing the room in light from the corridor outside. The door was then closed silently and then the chair next to Roses bed protested as whoever had entered the room as down. But the identity of the person was not unknown to Rose and neither was his scent. Shunsui's scent filled her nostrils and immediately started to relax her.

"I know that you are wake." Whispered Shunsui in a tone that suggested that he was not in the mood for any tricks.

Rose slowly stretched out her arm and turned on the light on her bedside table, once again bathing the room in semi-light. Gingerly she sat up and stared at Shunsui, who was sitting on the chair, with red blotchy eyes and tear stains on her face. Shunsui hard expression softened slightly when he saw that Rose had been crying.

Silently the two of them stared at each other, unable to come up with words to fill the silent void. Suddenly Rose was angry again. Why had he come if he was not going to talk to her? And why was he looking at her like she had committed some heinous crime? He had allowed experiments to be performed on her after having promised that nothing of the sort would occur. And now he was angry at her, the nerve of him! Rose glared at Shunsui and watched with mild satisfaction as confusion spread across his face.

"What?" Asked Shunsui with a hint of irritation in his voice. Rose continued to glare at him, unable to know where to start. She was angry at Shunsui for betraying her, angry at the people who experimented on her and upset about reading her report.

"Why are you glaring at me Rose?" Sighed Shunsui. Wordlessly and full of anger, Rose threw her medical report at Shunsui with all her might and watches as it pathetically fluttered to the floor a few feet away from her. Shunsui looked at Rose and then down at the report on the floor before exhaling and moving to pick up the report.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing." Whispered Rose, unable to say her words louder as she was so angry.

Shunsui looked at Rose. "Rose-."

"-No I don't want to hear it." Said Rose while looking away from Shunsui.

"Please liste-."

"No."

"Listen-"

"No."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Shouted Shunsui. The room when quiet, the only sound coming from Shunsui crackling reiatsu. Never before had Shunsui shouted at Rose. Shunsui took several deep breaths, trying to calm his frustrated nerves. On the bed Rose curled up in tight ball, ignoring the pain this position caused, and buried her head.

"Yama-jii ordered the Fourth and Twelfth division collect samples from you for experimentation…and for me to not get in the way. However, as you are currently staying in my division it is my duty as Taicho of that division to protect you. Which means that every experiment that the Fourth and the twelfth wanted to conduct had to be approved by me. Most of the 'samples' and 'experiments' conducted were standard procedure, such as x-rays. I am sorry that you had to experience this. Please understand that I did not support Yama-jii's decision and that he had no right to go behind your back and do this." Said Shunsui in an event tone. On the bed Rose curled into a tighter ball and still said nothing. Shunsui stood up and moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge. He uncrossed his arms and gently placed one of them on Rose shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Now that we have that out of the way I came here to talk to you. We are going to sit down and have a long talk and you are going to tell me exactly how you learnt to cast just complicated Kido and achieve Shikai without telling me."

Rose didn't make any movement so Shunsui gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. Fresh tears fell from Rose's eyes and ran slowly down her cheek, a sigh which made Shunsui's heart constrict.

"Rose…please tell me what is wrong." Asked Shunsui is a calm, gentle voice that could rival Ukitake's.

"I-I'm so sorry Shunsui." sobbed Rose quietly.

"What for?"

"For, for thinking that you betrayed my trust by allowing people to take samples from me for experimentation, for not telling you about achieving Shikai, for breaking the rules of the eighth division while fighting Lady Koru and for starting a bar brawl while fighting Lady koru thus disgracing the Shinigami. And. And. And. And." Sobbed Rose, getting more and more hysterical.

"Stop." Said Shunsui in a firm voice to make Rose stop panicking. "Now, let's take it one at the time. You are sorry because you thought that I betrayed your trust?" Rose nodded. "That is understandable Rose. I mean you woke up and discovered that people had taken samples from you without asking you permission. And without me there to reassure you it is normal that you thought that I betrayed you. Nut please remember that I will never betray you."

"But, but we are friends and…more…someone like that should trust their partner without doubting them, yet all I seem to do is doubt you." Whispered Rose, her tears having stopped.

"Trust will come over time. Another form of trust is trusting your superior with information concerning your shikai. Why did you not tell me you had achieved Shikai?"

Rose blushed slightly and looked away. Shunsui smiled, he loved it when Rose blushed. "I don't know why I did not tell you. I guess that I was so busy trying to control it that I forgot to tell you. I think I also wanted to keep it as a surprise and so everybody that I am capable of being a Shinigami." Rose was mortified for telling Shunsui this but the situation called for her to start telling him everything.

Shunsui nodded slowly. "Why did you want to impress people?"

Rose looked at Shunsui with an expression that screamed 'are you serious.' "Because every day I have to listen to people saying that I will never be a Shinigami and that I am a useless waste of space. I just wanted to show everybody that I am just as good as them."

"And so you did that by learning forgotten Kido and unleashing a Shikai that you reportedly did not have?"

"Yes."

"Well everybody is sort of impressed with you. You did defeat a seated officer after only a few weeks of training. Am I correct in assuming that it was Hana who taught you the kido?"

"Not really. I read about the Spider Barrier in a history book about the Gotei 13 and thankfully the book also had its incantation so I learnt it. But I found it too difficult to control so Hana taught me how to mix kido spells together." Explained Rose.

"How high a kido can you cast?" asked Shunsui.

"Not that high, about a number thirty Bakudo and Hado spell. However, I can't seem to remember the incantations so I have to write them down on my wrist."

"So that is why you removed you sleeves. I was wondering my you did that."

Rose blushed. "Well I had to remember the spells somehow…and it says nothing in the eighth division rules that I am not allowed to bring notes into a sparring match."

Shunsui laughed. "You are right about that."

Rose laughed lightly and then stopped. "Shunsui I am sorry for the way I behaved during the match. I was just so angry at lady Koru for the way she has been treating me. I should not have said the things I said and I should not have acted the way I had. Please accept my apology and punish me anyway you feel fit as I disgraced you and your division." Rose bowed her head at Shunsui.

Shunsui was silent for a moment. "Yare Rose watching you fight was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Watching you in pain and knowing that there was nothing that I could do to help you was difficult. That aside you did behave questionably and I do forgive you but you really should be saying this to Maya. I have talked to her about it and told her that she also should apologise for you for the way she acted. Now please let us end this useless confrontation. Now about your punishment…how about a spanking?"

Rose light hit Shunsui on the shoulder. "Hitting your superior officer is a crime that merits punishment." Joked Shunsui.

"Yes but I don't think your superiors would approve of you spanking your subordinates when they misbehave." Laughed Rose. And now everything between them was ok.

Rose snuggled into Shunsui chest more. "Was it really that hard watching me fighting?"

"Yes…almost as hard as watching Nanao pour my sake down the sink." Said Shunsui.

"Really…that hard?"

"Yes."

Rose laughed which was then followed by Shunsui deep baritone laugh that vibrated across his chest. It was a sound Rose adored and she would have loved to hear more but then she yawned loudly.

"You're tired." Stated Shunsui.

"No I'm not." Said Rose. Even she knew it was a terrible lie.

Shunsui smiled and gently lay Rose out on her bed. Rose snuggled down under the covers. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes I will…unless something comes up." Shunsui ran his hand along Rose's cheek. Rose tilted her head and kissed Shunsui's hand.

"Goodnight Shunsui."

"Goodnight Rose."

* * *

When Rose woke up the next day she saw Shunsui leaning back on the chair next to her bed and staring out the window.

"Hi." Whispered Rose.

Shunsui looked down at Rose and smiled a wide smile before moving to sit on the bed next to her. "Good morning precious, how are you?"

"Fine."

Shunsui picked up one of Rose's hands in his before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. "I have a proposition for you Rose." Saud Shunsui while caressing Rose's hand with his cheek.

"What is it?"

"Well firstly you passed the 'exam' as you have come to call it. Many of the Taicho's present during your fight were impressed by your skills considering that you had only been training for a few weeks. However, You are still lacking in important skills. So I talked with Yama-jii and it was decided that you should continue your training and that your progress should be monitored. You have the potential to be a very powerful Shinigami, however you need to learn how to control your reiatsu otherwise we cannot allow you to return to the world of the living. If you return to the world of the living without having at least achieved a basic level of training you will be putting yourself and your friends at risk. I have decided that you will continue your Kido lessons with Nanao…and that I will train you in Zanjutsu." Rose beamed an The idea of having Shunsui training her was both daunting and exciting. She had heard from Hana that Shunsui was a zanjutsu master and his skills were beyond impressive. "I also no longer want you sneaking off to train with Hana. You were lucky that the experimental kido you were playing with did not backfire and kill you. I am not saying that you cannot experiment with Kido, just wait until you have learned the basics. You are more that welcome to train with Hana, but no longer in secret."

Rose beamed at Shunsui. "You seem happy Rose." Smiled Shunsui.

"I am happy…and a little nervous." Admitted Rose.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. I won't go too hard on you to begin with." Reassured Shunsui with a smile worth a million bucks. Rose felt her heart flutter. Shunsui chuckled. That damn bastard knew how his good looks were affecting her…and enjoying it! Rose blushed and looked away. His eyes were too intense for her.

"Your blush is enchanting Rose. I love making you blush." Whispered Shunsui right next to Rose's ear making her shiver. She turned her head and gently kissed Shunsui on the lips. The kiss was slow and bittersweet. Shunsui cupped her cheek and gently ran his tongue across her lips, begging entrance. Rose opened her mouth and allowed Shunsui entrance, to which he happily took advantage of. Rose moaned as Shunsui talented tongue danced with hers, a slow and sensual dance that made fire coarse through her body. Her fingers laced in his hair and tugged gently, making him moan. Suddenly the nature of the kiss changed becoming more desperate and passionate. Shunsui's tongue plundered Rose mouth like she was an exotic fruit, making her moan and gasp. The fire in Rose's body reached new heights as the need burned within her. It was intoxicating and heavenly. The two paused their enamoured kiss and breathed heavily. Rose noted how lustful Shunsui eye's had become, it made her heart stop. She licked her lips and then captured Shunsui's again. The room was filled yet again with passionate moans, groans and sharp intake of breath as the two nibbled, sucked and plundered the other's mouth. The two were so engrossed in their passionate encounter that they did not notice Ukitake open the door and pause for a moment before silently closing the door. Whatever he wanted would have to wait as his friend was currently busy at the moment.

"I don't know what you've done to me woman. But I have never felt this way." Panted Shunsui as the two broke apart.

Rose's heart skipped when Shunsui uttered the word woman. It was oddly sexy hearing Shunsui address her in such a degrading word. "Well that is good to hear that Shunsui. I like knowing what effect I have on you."

Shunsui smiled his crooked smile. "You are the only woman Rose. You make me feel alive. It is refreshing being around you. The other girl pale in comparison to you…I think I am falling for you Rose…and falling hard."

Rose gasped and blushed a shocking shade of red. It was hard to believe the effect she had on a man like Shunsui.

"Would now be the right time to ask a favour from you Shunsui?" Said Rose

"You know that I could never deny you anything."

"Ok…well…you see I have a very important exam, well four exams in a few days and I was wondering if I could go back to London to sit them. They are over two days so I would only be gone for two, three days." Explained Rose while looking at Shunsui.

Her heart sank slight when Shunsui sighed. "I don't know if I can grant you that. We brought you here for your own protection and we might jeopardize that if we allow you to return."

Rose pouted. "Please Shunsui, this means so much to me. Please…and you guys sort of owe me."

"How so?"

"The Twelfth and Fourth experimented on me even though I did not give them permission to and it was agree in the terms of my arrival here that I could veto any decision to experiment on me. You guys owe me this…as compensation."

Shunsui smiled. "Cleaver as always…I will talk to Yama-jii but I cannot guarantee you anything."

Rose squealed, flung her arms around Shunsui neck and then kissed him. "Thank you!"

Shunsui chuckled. "Anything for you."

* * *

It was midday and Rose was feeling very bored. Ukitake had turned up a few hours ago (albeit with a bit of a blush on his face) and had whisked Shunsui away. However, before Ukitake and Shunsui had left, Rose overheard their brief conversation just outside of her hospital room door. She heard that Ukitake had been to visit the small girl who had been found by the second division in Kurosawa's abandoned lab and that it was now believed that Shadow Crawler was working alongside Kurosawa. Rose also learnt that the girl was not talking to anybody and just stared blankly out the window all day, in an almost catatonic state.

Rose knew what she had to do. Rolling over in her bed, she pressed the button on her bedside table which summoned a nurse to her room. It was her lucky day as it was Hanataro who answered her summon.

"Hi Rose what seems to be the trouble?"

"Hanataro I need you to take me to see the girl the second division found in Kurosawa's lab." Said Rose with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Rose I don't think I can do that. Unohana Taicho says that you must stay in bed because you are too weak to walk around."

"Hanataro I might be the only person able to talk to the girl. She and I…went through similar things in our past and I think that I might be able to talk to her. I could make her realise that she is not alone." Rose started to steadily climb out of bed. Her wounds were still a bit sore but at least she could move.

"I don't know Rose. I could get into so much trouble."

"Hanataro please, this is not about you and me but about a scared little girl. I can reach out to her. Just let me try at least. I only need a few minutes. You can get me there and back before anybody realises that I am missing. And if we are caught I will take all the blame."

Hanataro was silent for a minute. He knew that Rose must be desperate if she was willing to face Unohana's anger (because she must be) on her own. But somewhere deep inside him he knew that Rose was right. Nearly every Taicho and Fukutaicho had tried to talk to the girl and had failed. Maybe Rose would be successful? He did not know what Rose or the girl could have in common but if Rose was determined to talk to the girl he really had no reason to stop her. He really hoped that Unohana would not punish him too severely.

"Ok Rose, I will do this but I can only let you in for a limited amount of time. Let me help you up." Hanataro helped Rose stand and then the two of them exited the room. However

* * *

The long term patients' ward in the fourth division was much more homely than any other section of the hospital. There were sofas and tasteful paintings on the walls, in fact the whole décor reminded Rose of a living room. Hanataro led Rose to the door at the end of the corridor and opened the door.

"Erm…hello…erm…I brought you a visitor" mumbled Hanataro to the occupant of the room. Rose slowly walked in and saw a small girl sitting upright in a large and comfortable looking bed. The girl had light blue wavy hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail at the bottom of her head. She had bright hazel eyes and a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. The girl was also ghostly pale and very thin with dark bruises covering her neck and the part of her upper chest that had fallen free from her gown. The girl turned slightly and stared at Rose with empty eyes.

Rose turned towards Hanataro. "She refuses to be touches by anybody. We had to sedate her before we could perform any healing kido on her. She also does not eat or sleep. She just sit there and stares out the window". Explained Hanataro.

"She was just like me all those years ago" mumbled Rose to herself.

"Excuse me Rose?" Questioned Hanataro with a confused look on his face.

"Hanataro could you please leave us alone? I know that this may be a lot to ask of you but I really think that I can help this child. I know that you are in charge of me while I am here so you can tell your superior that I bullied you into doing this for me." Asked Rose while turning to face the girl.

"Erm…well…ok…but…fine" mumbled Hanataro before turning round and closing the door to the girls room.

Rose waited until she heard the sound of the door click behind her before she walked further into the room. The girl gave her a guarded look and grabbed hold of the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Hi…I am not going to hurt you I just want to speak with you if that is ok?" Asked Rose in a calm tone. The girl did not answer but she released her grip on her sheets.

Rose paused and then lifted the hem of her hospital robe and showed the girl the mark on her upper right thigh. "You see I was a former captive of Master. In fact I was the most important captive Master had so he would use me in most of his experiments. I was six when he captured me and I was fifteen when I escaped, well…when I killed him". Rose lowered her hem and looked at the girl. She was staring at Rose with large eyes. "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want you. I have not come here to interrogate you. I already know what you went through. I just thought that maybe you would want a friend, or at least someone to keep you company."

Slowly the girl shifted in her bed, allowing space for Rose to come and sit down. With a smile Rose sat down on the bed and faced the girl. There was silence between them.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Rose, "I don't know what to call you and I think saying 'you' all the time would be rude." The girl blinked and stared at Rose and then shook her head. "You don't have a name?" Asked Rose, a little shocked by the news. The girl nodded. There was a pause between them. "Would you like me to give you a name?" Continued Rose who then chuckled slightly at the girl's enthusiastic nod. The girl was really sweet thought Rose while smiling at the girl.

There was another pause between them in which Rose thought of a good name for the girl. "How about Lily, or as the Japanese would say Yuri?" Asked Rose. The girl nodded her head. "Oh so you like the name Yuri? Ok then I will call you Yuri and you may call me Rose…Funny we are both named after flowers." Laughed Rose. Yuri beamed and snuggled closer to Rose. Rose smiled, getting through to Yuri was easier then she had previously expected. But then again they had been through the same trauma together. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence watching the world outside the window slowly pass by.

"He hurt me". Whispered Yuri. Rose looked down and saw that Yuri was crying. "He would h-hit me and th-th-then t-touch me in p-places. I was worthless in his eyes."

Rose looked at Yuri with sympathetic eyes. "I know it hurts Yuri and I know that you are confused. I went through exactly the same thing as you. But it does get better. It won't stop hurting, but after a while the pain will dim. Trust me". Yuki climbed into Rose's lap and snuggled closer to her chest, surprising Rose in the process. Rose wrapped her arms around Yuri and held her close. In reality the two of them were the only people each of them had. The only people who could truly understand each other.

"Your safe now Yuri…nobody will hurt you…I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you." Whispered Rose with tears in her eyes.

"Th-Thank you Rose. "Sobbed Yuri. The two of them stayed like that for a very long time.

Rose looked out the window, tears lightly falling down her cheek. She hated that Yuri had gone through the same things she had all those years ago. Yuri was so young and so innocent. She must be feeling very confused and alone a thought that Made Rose even sadder. No girl should even have to experience what Rose and Yuri went through.

Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana walked into Rose's hospital room and froze at the sight of the empty bed.

"Where is she?" cried Shunsui.

"I don't know but she can't have gotten far with her injuries." Said Unohana while turning to a passing member of her division. "Could you tell me where Rose Bentley walked off to? She is in no condition to be walking around."

"I saw her walking off with Hanataro. I assumed he was taking her for a procedure." Unohana turned back to the gentlemen in Rose's room and sighed. "It seems that Rose Bentley has walked off with Hanataro."

Shunsui closed his eyes and reached out to Rose with his Reiatsu. "She is in the north wing on the second floor." He said through gritted teeth. He was frustrated that Rose would get up and walk away in her current condition.

"Calm down Shunsui." said Ukitake while resting a hand on Shunsui back.

"The north wing is the long term patient ward…she must have gone to visit the girl." Explained Unohana in her calm tone. But Shunsui and Ukitake were not fooled but it. They could hear the underlying anger in her tone. The three of them left the room and hurried to the north ward.

Hanataro was sitting on a bench outside Yuri's ward when he saw the three Taicho's approach. All of them had angry looks on their faces. Hanataro gulped and quickly ran and knocked on the door to Yuri's room.

"I don't want to bother you Rose but…we got discovered." He called through the door.

Rose heard Hanataro words and froze. She could feel Shunsui's frustrated and angry Reiatsu approach and it made her shudder. Yuki squeaked and tried to burry herself further into Rose's embrace.

"It's ok Yuri I won't let them hurt you." _That is if I am still alive to save you_ she added in an afterthought.

The door to the room burst open and in marched and angry Shunsui, followed by a frustrated looking Ukitake and a calm Unohana bringing up the rear. All three of them froze when they saw the image in front of them. There was Rose sitting on the bed hugging the girl to her chest.

"I thought that I could reach out her to….and I guess I did." Explained Rose with a guilty look on her face.

The anger of Shunsui's face disappeared in an instant. He could see the traces of red around Rose's eyes and guessed that she had been crying. "I am sorry for not informing you of my departure. I am sorry if I caused you all panic. But I just wanted to speak to Yuri." Continued Rose with a slight sniff. Shunsui looked over at Ukitake and saw that he had slightly shocked look on his face.

"Well that it very thoughtful of you Rose Bentley but you still should not have gone without permission. I would suggest that you leave and come back when you are completely healed." Suggested Unohana, who then proceeded to stare at Rose with her heart wrenchingly terrifying stare.

Rose gulped and slowly started to climb out of the bed, but she was stopped by Yuri. "NO! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Yuri then latched onto Rose's gown and clung to it with all her might. Rose looked around and gave Unohana a helpless look.

"Unohana-sensei would separating them be a good idea? Rose is the only person this girl seems to trust. Maybe it would do her some good to stay in the presence of someone she trusts. I mean none of us have succeeded in reaching out to the girl." Suggested Ukitake while looking at Unohana.

"I know Ukitake but Rose is simply too injured to be moving around."

"What if she did not have to move?"

"What are you thinking Shunsui?" Asked Ukitake with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what if we moved this girl to Rose's room. The two of them would be able to stay together and Rose would not have to move to see the girl." Answered Shunsui.

"Hmmm we could do that. Does that suit you Rose?" Asked Unohana after pondering Shunsui's words.

"Yes that would be ok….does this suit you Yuri?" the little girl nodded her head.

"Well I guess we will have to make arrangements for a new bed to be brought into Rose's room. This will take time. In the meantime, Rose you have been scheduled for another treatment. This will last about an hour and by the time you get back the girl would have been moved to your room." Said Unohana.

Rose nodded her head and then looked down at the Yuri who also nodded her head. With help from Shunsui, Rose climbed out of the bed and walked slowly to the door.

"Wait!" cried Yuri. Rose, Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana stopped and stared at the girl. "There is something important I have to say…a warning."

Shunsui's face darkened and he looked at Yuri with serious eyes. "What kind of warning?"

Yuri gulped and looked away from Shunsui. "It is ok…you can tell us we will not hurt you." Said Ukitake in a calm and sympathetic tone.

Yuri gulped. "Before Master's lab was discovered I was…I was in the main lab…and I overheard Master talking to somebody. I don't know who he was but he had a black cloak. They were talking about you…Rose. Master wants to capture you, torture you and then kill you. He wants revenge against the Soul Society for what they did to him, and he also wants revenge against you Rose for killing him. He will not stop before you are killed. Please Rose understand that you are in danger. Master is a cruel monster."

Shunsui's face turned murderous at Yuri's words while Rose just looked pale. "Little Girl…Yuri was your name right? The Seireitei is the most secure place for Rose to be in right now. Nobody can get to her without first being spotted by us." Said Ukitake with a smile on his face. But the smile did not reach his eyes and like Shunsui he was out for blood.

"No you don't understand." Wailed Yuri. "Master had an item…I don't know what it was. But it was an item stolen from the department of research and development. This item was brought to Master a few days ago. He-He has already infiltrated the Seireitei!"

There was an all-round gasp at Yuri's words. Shunsui wrapped a protective arm around Rose and then turned to Ukitake. "Yama-jii should be informed of this. I am going to contact the Twelfth division and ask for confirmation that something is missing."

Ukitake nodded and then turned to leave. Rose waved goodbye to Yuri and then allowed Shunsui to lead her out of the room. She felt numb and cold after Yuri's words. Fear crawled up her spin and made her shiver. Shunsui pulled Rose closer to his side. "It is ok darling Rose I will let nothing happen to you. It is going to be alright."

Rose looked up at Shunsui and he smile a weak smile that did not reach his eyes. He was not scared like she was, he was furious. His usual brown and joyous eyes were dark and murderous. His face, which used to be happy, was dark and seemed sharper, more angular. Rose knew that this was no longer the happy Shunsui, but the warrior Shunsui, one that was known all across the Soul Society as a master swordsman and a very dangerous person.

Rose gently grabbed Shunsui's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "It is ok Shunsui." Shunsui stopped and leaned down at her. "I know Rose. In the meantime you are going back to your hospital room and when you get out you are moving into my quarters so that I can protect you."

Rose smiled and laughed. "What?" asked Shunsui.

"Nothing it is just that I have never had a sleep over before."

* * *

**Sorry that I am late in updating this. I have been very busy and I could not find the time to edit this chapter. I also did not like this chapter very much so I spent a long time re-writing it. I am still not too happy with it. There some things that I wanted to include but then realised that I could not. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **


	14. Chapter 14: The First Time

Chapter 14: The First Time

**Warning: Major lemon in this chapter **

* * *

The sound of screaming eventually died down. Shadow Crawler sighed, he really did like Fire dancer. The large steel door opened and a small girl with long blond curly hair and wearing nothing but a pair of dirty underwear and a tank top walked out. She had large blue eyes that showed no emotions. She was an empty child.

The girl got down on her knees and placed her hands on her thighs, head down in a submissive pose. "Master will see you now".

Shadow Crawler grunted and walked past the girl and into the lab. Master had said that at any time Shadow Crawler was allowed to use the girls. Master's policy with the girls was anything goes as long as they were not permanently injured and could continue to reproduce (this was the case for the older girls). However, Shadow Crawler preferred women to be more responsive and active than semi dead children. He mainly just used them to clean his room.

Lying on a table at the centre of the lab was the bloodied, dissected body of Fire Dancer. If Shadow Crawler had a heart he would have felt sad but he felt nothing. Standing to the side with his back to Shadow Crawler was Kurosawa.

"How much damage is there?"

"Master, Fire Dancers did nothing wrong. All camera's and reiatsu detectors were disabled, so there is no way that the Shinigami could have known about the intruder. My guess is that someone told them about it." Answered Shadow Crawler while he poked at Fire Dancer's body.

"You have not answered my question."

"My apologies Master. In response to the intrusion guards have been set up to guard our subject day and night. The guards are not the problem the problem is that the subject is also guarded by a Taicho. She has attracted the attention of Shunsui Kyoraku. And from my observations their relations is more than a one of a subordinate and a superior."

"Oh really. That is interesting. This could play to our advantage. We could use their relationship to further our goals. Yes we will do that. In the meantime Shadow Crawler continue on with your original plan but this time choose your second in command well as I will not stand for another failure from you."

"Failure? I have not failed you yet Master."

"You allowed the Shinigami to infiltrate one of our bases and lost me a valuable test subject. Now leave me. And remember we have noble guests arriving this evening so have the girls ready."

Shadow Crawler bowed and started to leave. "Oh and Shadow Crawler…don't fail because I will dispose of you. You have a very useful power and I want them."

* * *

It was a few days later that Rose left the hospital. She had received several visitors, but the bulk of the visits were by Shunsui and Ukitake. Yuri had moved into Rose's room and had slowly started to open up. She would usually converse with Ukitake when he came to visit and as a result an odd friendship had formed. When the time came for her to leave, Yuri moved into Ukitake's division where she could be better protected.

It was midday by the time Rose was released from the hospital and instead of waiting for Shunsui to come and pick her up (he would literally do that and shunpo her back to the eighth) she started to walk back to the Eight division. After several days stuck in a bed all Rose wanted to do was walk and stretch her legs. It was not like she was in any danger, she did have six body guards following her. Shunsui and Soi Fung had argued about the number of body guards Rose needed so they compromised and thus Rose was left with six member of the Onmitsukidō following her. And so she started her peaceful walk back to the division, well as peaceful as it could get when followed by six body guards.

A few Shinigami came up to Rose while she walked back and congratulated her on her spectacular performance in her fight. Some would stay and walk with her for a bit. These such people included Rangiku, Hinamori, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey Rose…what is with this entourage?" Asked Rangiku while indicating to the members of the Onmitsukidō

"Oh well…security reasons, you know after the break in" Answered Rose.

"What? Seriously are people that worried about it?" Asked Renji while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, especially Sh-Captain Kyoraku." Rose had almost said Shunsui name out loud.

Everybodiy raised their eyebrows and looked at Rose quizzically at her tongue slip. "So Rose are you and Kyoraku-kun dating?" Asked Rangiku.

"Erm…" The truth was that Rose was not sure what to call what they had. They and kissed and…done stuff but Shunsui had never taken her out on a proper date. And also the two of them had never discussed whether they would tell anybody they were seeing each other.

"Or are you just banging him? It's ok we won't judge you." Continued Rangiku.

"No I am not banging Captain Kyoraku." Said Rose with a blush.

"Ah but you are doing something with him otherwise you would not be blushing." Smiled knowingly Rangiku.

"Rangiku leave Rose alone…if she does not want to talk about herself and Kyoraku Taicho then leave it." Said Renji.

"I am not seeing Captain Kyoraku!"

"Nobody blames you Rose…her is very beautiful in a rugged unkempt sort of way…but not as beautiful as me." Said Yumichika.

"I am-"

"The two of you would look so cute together." Sighed Hinamori.

"Not d-"

"And from what I hear Kyoraku-kun is large in every department."

"ating Captain."

"Hmmm" sighed Hinamori with a wishful look on her face.

"Kyoraku."

"Hey guys leave her alone…she is going to need all her strength for when she sees Kyoraku Taicho." Snickered Ikkaku.

That did it. Rose turned around sharply, seeing red. "For the LAST TIME I am NOT SLEEPING with, OR FUCKING, OR BANGIN, OR doing ANYTHING else with CAPTAIN KYORAKU!"

"Yare Rose words like that could really hurt a man." Rose spun around and saw Shunsui walking up to her with a smile on his face. Rangiku and the others snickered behind Rose.

"Captain Kyoraku." Spluttered Rose with a blush on her face. She was mortified.

"I thought I asked you to call me Shunsui…why the sudden formality. And I thought I told you to wait in the fourth division." Shunsui looked at Rose in a slightly accusatory manner.

Rose blushed an even darker shade of red. Shunsui laughed. "Kyoraku-kun we were just asking Rose if the two of you were seeing each other. Rumour has it that you are." Asked Rangiku, bounding forward, her large breasts dancing along with her.

"Ah Rangiku a gentlemen never kisses and tells." Rangiku pouted at Shunsui's words. "Come my darling Rose you must be hungry so allow me to feed you up!" continued Shunsui with an extravagant flourish of his hands. He moved forwards and scooped Rose up bridal style and held her close to his chest before he shunpooed off.

"I don't care what they say those two are screwing." Said Rangiku.

* * *

It did not take long for Rose to pack up her things from her room and then for Shunsui to carry her and the bag over to his quarters. While Shunsui prepared something to eat Rose walked absentmindedly around his quarters. Shunsui quarters had three bedrooms, one of which belonged to him. Each of the rooms had their own bathroom comprised of a shower, however, Shunsui's private bathroom had its own large bathtub. Apart from a kitchen and living room, there was also a study, crammed full of books of different genre and a painting easel, and at large dining room. With nothing better to do Rose picked up her bag and went to her room, which was located next to Shunsui's and started to unpack her things. After that was finished, Rose removed her shihakushō and changed into a pair of light jeans, a white tank top and a navy cardigan. She had grown tired of wearing her uniform and wanted to change into something more western.

Shunsui was just adding the finishing touches to the Udon he was making when Rose walked into the kitchen. His eyes roamed over Rose before a wide wolfish grin spread across his face. Rose blushed and turned away from his gaze. His gaze was too intense for her right now. It made her heart speed up and a fire to spread through her body. God he had too much power over her body. One look and she was his.

"I like what you are wearing darling Rose."

"Thanks Shunsui"

The two of them sat down and started to eat the Udon in silence. Well Shunsui ate the Udon while Rose pathetically tried to eat with chop sticks.

"Here let me help you." Shunsui stood up and walked towards Rose, gently swaying his hips. He had removed his kimono, haori and sakkat and was only wearing his black shihakushō. The effect made Rose's mouth water. Shunsui sat down next to her and picked at the Udon with his chop sticks. Slowly he brought the food to Rose's mouth and waited for her to eat it. Slowly Rose moved her mouth forwards and took the Udon into her mouth. The delicious taste of the Udon made her moan. Shunsui breath hitched at her moan, his piercing eyes staring into hers. The two of them continued this act and with every moan Rose emitted, Shunsui member would twitch. Rose could see his eyes slowly turn darker with lust. He wanted her and that scared and excited her to no ends.

"Rose…I need you" whispered Shunsui hoarsely.

The sound was very sex in Rose's ear and in response she kissed Shunsui on the lips and climbed into his lap. She could feel his hard member pressing against her tight and instead of scaring her it exhilarated her. She wanted him. Shunsui groaned against Rose's mouth and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and to play with his. He was going to let her set the pace. The kiss was hot and passionate, full of sexual need and tension. Rose ran her hand up Shunsui's chest and then down his back, pulling his shihakushō off his shoulders. She could feel Shunsui removing her cardigan and start to lift her top. Rose growled impatiently against Shunsui mouth at his slow pace. She wanted to feel skin against her chest.

Shunsui chuckled. "Patients is the key to seduction."

"Well I am already seduced so there is no need for patients." Rose pulled at Shunsui's sash and threw it behind her and moaned loudly when Shunsui latched onto the pulse point on her neck and start to suck it. Her hands ran up and into his hair, pulling him closer. She wanted him. Shunsui sucked, kissed and nibbled at her neck until there was a rather impressing love bite.

"Shunsui please". Moaned Rose.

Shunsui chuckled and slowly began to kiss down Rose's chest. Rose moved her hands behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it behind her.

"Rose" moaned Shunsui.

"Please Shunsui."

Shunsui took one of Rose's breasts into his mouth and sucked…hard. Rose's passionate moans filled the room as she clung onto Shunsui's hair to anchor herself against the wave of pleasure emitting from his skilled mouth. He was a genius when it came to pleasuring a woman. Every touch and lick were meant for pleasure. Rose was at a lost. She clenched her thighs together and heard Shunsui's sharp intake of breath. Curiously Rose ran her hand down Shunsui chest and across his rock hard member. Shunsui groaned and moan against Rose's breast and it made her smile. The sense of power and pride that came with knowing that her touch was driving Shunsui crazy with pleasure was mind blowing. She did it again and again until Shunsui broke away from her breast and stared at her with lust filled eyes.

"Rose…I want you…but I don't want to do something that you are uncomfortable with…but I want you…in my bed…under me" whispered Shunsui hoarsely."

Rose leaned forward and whispered in Shunsui's ear. "I want you to. Please Shunsui." Shunsui stood up and flung Rose over his shoulder and marched towards his bedroom. He then deposited her on his large king size bed and then crawled up to her like an animal stalking his prey. Rose's heart stopped at the sight of Shunsui stalking her, it was truly a sexy sight.

"Rose if at any moment you feel uncomfortable and want to stop tell me and I will." Whispered Shunsui when he was nose to nose with Rose.

Rose rose up and kissed Shunsui on the lips. "Thank you Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled before he descended down and started to kiss Rose's breast again. "No" moaned Rose.

Shunsui's head snapped up and started at Rose. "Rose?"

"Please I need you to…"

"What? Rose tell me what you want."

Rose blushed. "I need you…down there". She was mortified. Shunsui chuckled and slowly started to kiss down Rose's chest and across her stomach. He gently kissed her belly button while he removed her jeans and underwear. Shunsui looked up and down Rose's body taking in her creamy skin and, unfortunately, her scars. Her scars were the only thing that marred her beautiful body. Rose blushed and tried to cover up her body but was stopped by Shunsui.

"No, you have a perfect body. Please don't hide it from me".

Rose nodded and leaned down again. She gasped when she felt Shunsui kiss her public bone and slowly run his hand up and down her centre. This was pleasure that Rose had never experienced before. It was new and different, but totally amazing. She gasped and moaned and clung to the pillow behind her. Slowly Shunsui inserted one of his fingers into Rose's wet core and heard her sharp intake of breath. It was not painful for Rose, just unusual…and very pleasurable. In fact she only gasped because the pleasure was incredible.

Sadly Shunsui misunderstood her gasp. "Sorry Rose but this might hurt a bit if you have not had sex in a long time." Rose responded by lifting her pelvis up towards Shunsui, begging for him to continue. She wanted to feel more of this incredible pleasure. With a smile Shunsui continued his ministration while listening to Rose's pleasured gasps and moans. The pleasure increased when Shunsui pressed his mouth to Rose's clit and sucked. She cried out at the feel of Shunsui kissing her clit and fingering her. The pleasure was intense and exactly what she wanted and needed. Shunsui had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. Rose's essence was sweet and had a taste that was unique to her. In Shunsui mind the best sake in the world could not compare to Rose's taste.

"Please Shunsui…more". Moaned Rose. Shunsui inserted another finger and started to scissor her very wet core. The pleasure was intense and oh so wonderful. The feel of Shunsui stretching out her most intimate area and kissing it was exquisite.

Shunsui sucked and licked at Rose's clit savouring her sweat taste. Her essence was like honey on his tongue. He could never get enough of it. He needed to taste more of her honey. Rose cried out at the feel of Shunsui's tongue slide down her slit and then replace his fingers inside of her. His skilled tongue making her cry out in pleasure.

"Shunsui". Gasped Rose, the intense pleasure making it hard to speak.

Shunsui grabbed her hips and thrusted his tongue deeper into Rose's core. She screamed as the pleasure came too much and the came hard in Shunsui's mouth. The orgasms was intense but oh so gratifying. Rose collapsed back onto the bed, her breathing hard. She could feel Shunsui lapping at her wet core, trying the taste all of her essence.

"Rose?"

Rose looked down and saw Shunsui looking at her with lustful eyes and her essence on his lips. He looked so hot!

"Are you ok?" Rose sighed blissfully and nodded. She was more than ok, she was in heaven. Shunsui slowly crawler up to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. She could taste herself on his lips and feel his ragging erecting against her hips.

"You don't have to do anything Rose…just tell me to stop if you don't want to continue." Murmured Shunsui against Rose's lips. Slowly Rose ran her hand down Shunsui's chest and across his erection. She could feel it pulse underneath her hand. Gently she ran her hand up and down his long length, revelling in the fact that Shunsui was moaning loudly next to her ear.

"I want to continue." Whispered Rose. She licked Shunsui's ear and then bit it lightly. Shunsui rose up and stared at Rose with lustful, dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" Rose nodded. Shunsui smiled and then ravished Rose's mouth with his skilful one. Rose was at the mercy of Shunsui's talented tongue. She moaned and groaned against his mouth while his hand sought out her breast. Rose was growing dizzy with need and lust. All she wanted was Shunsui. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as her core rubbed against his erection. She wanted him. Shunsui looked up at Rose and then aligned himself with her core.

For a brief moment Rose felt fear. The last time she had had sex her partner was less then gentle. In fact he had been downright brutal. No! Now was not the time to be scared. She knew that Shunsui would be gently and kind with her. So far he had been so patient with her, putting her needs before his. She could trust him. Shunsui look down at Rose and saw the fear in her eyes. He froze in place and looked down at Rose.

With determination Rose pushed down on Shunsui hips, trying to force him down and into her but he was just too strong.

"Rose…No…you are not ready." Said Shunsui.

The need within Rose was unbearable…she needed Shunsui. "Please Shunsui." Begged Rose in a small voice. Shunsui groaned and slowly pushed himself into Rose. He could not refuse her when she begged him like that. Rose cried out in pain, a few tears escaping her eyes. Shunsui continued to slowly insert himself into Rose and only when he was fully nestled inside of her did he stop and wait for her to adjust. He slowly kissed her lips and kissed away her tears while murmuring words of comfort.

Rose felt full and stretched, Shunsui long and thick length had not been exaggerated. Slowly the pain was replaced with pleasure and after a while Rose nodded at Shunsui, giving him permission to move. Slowly Shunsui pulled out of Rose and then pushed back in, groaning at the wonderful feeling of being inside her. Rose dug her nails into Shunsui back and latched onto his neck with her lips to muffle her cries of pleasure. Shunsui groaned and thrusted into Rose harder and faster. The animal, lustful need within him overtook his rational mind. There was only his pleasure, lust and Rose's cries of pleasure. He was lost, but he did not want to be found.

Rose screamed loudly as Shunsui thrusted into her, hitting a spot within her that made her see stars. She wanted him, wanted this. This was exactly what she needed. Harder and faster Shunsui drove into her making her scream as he hit her pleasure spot again and again. The pressure was rising within her once again, threatening to overflow again.

"Let it go Rose. Don't be scared." Growled Shunsui next to her ear. Rose screamed as her orgasm overtook her, her nails digging deeper in Shunsui's back but her did not care. The feel of Rose's contracting core against his erection was enough to push him over the edge, shouting his release. Rose was in heaven and thus did not care that Shunsui's heavy body collapsed against hers. His large body covering her was a pleasant experience. Slowly the two of them came down from their high. Shunsui gently rolled them over so that Rose was lying onto of him (with him still inside of her). He watched as Rose's eyes drooped down and her erratic breathing to even out. Sex with Rose had been the most mind blowing, pleasurable and intense experience he had ever experienced. She had been so tight, moist and hot against him that he nearly came when he first entered her. Shunsui could feel Rose's rising and falling chest press against him as she slept and he knew at that moment that he never wanted to leave her side.

* * *

Ukitake walked around the outside of Shunsui's house and saw his friend sitting on the porch, wearing only a dark blue yukata and drinking a cup of sake.

"Shunsui? What happened to you?"

Shunsui looked over at Ukitake with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Where is your kimono or sakkat?" Asked Ukitake as he said down next to his friend on the porch

"Oh…somewhere in the house." Replied Shunsui while gesturing vaguely with his hands. Shunsui turned to face Ukitake and watched as his best friend gapped at the multiply love bits on the left side of his neck.

"Shunsui?"

"It seems my little Rose is quiet the passionate bed mate." Smiled Shunsui.

"Shunsui…you did not"

"Oh don't look so shocked Ukitake. I asked her if she was comfortable with it and she said yes. At one point she was begging for it. She is possibly the best bed mate I have ever had." Smiled Shunsui.

Ukitake placed his head in his hands and sighed. "Shunsui I am very happy for you. But please refrain from telling me all the details."

Shunsui grinned. Oh the memories of Rose's face when she came were permanently plastered in his mind.

"The Soutaicho has ordered all divisions to increase their patrols in response to the intrusion." Said Ukitake a little flatly.

Shunsui sighed. "Yeah I heard. Nanao-Chan has tripled the number of patrols and has ordered all members of the eighth to keep an eye out for Rose and the report back to her. I really hope that this will be enough."

"It will be more than enough with you constantly following Rose around along with member of the Onmitsukidō and the eighth. Hana has also implemented new rules regarding Yuri's safety."

"Oh and how is Hana. Last I heard you wanted to talk to her." asked Shunsui while taking a sip of Sake.

"I promoted her to be my Vice Captain."

Shunsui looked over at his friend in surprise. "Oh I thought you had your eyes on Kuchiki?"

"I did but Rukia is spending more and more time in the world of the living and I need someone who will stay by my side. However, Rukia has been promoted to fourth seat and is in charge of training Ichigo so I would say that her hands are full. Hana on the other hand processes and incredible amount of skill. Did you know that she can cast a level 90 Hado spell with incantation and is well on her way of achieving Bankai." Replied Ukitake with a smile.

"Really? That would not surprise me. She did train Rose which according to Nanao can be difficult"

"Yes it was really surprising what Rose did during her exam. Her spider barrier was most impressive.

Shunsui took another sip of his sake. "The Twelfth division reported that a reiatsu depleter has been stolen but then don't know when it happened. The intruder hacked their systems and temporarily shut down all the reiatsu detectors. We are not dealing with an ordinary intruder but a highly skilled individual…I don't like it." he murmured after a pause.

Ukitake sighed. "I know it is very disturbing. Why would they want a reiatsu depleter anyway? This does not make sense and we still don't know what happened to all the missing Shinigami."

Shunsui sighed and looked out into the distance thinking. "I don't know Juu."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "Oh Shunsui Nanao told me to tell you that Rose's trip to the world of the living has been approved by the Soutaicho, but you accompany her to provide her with extra portection."

Shunsui roared with laughter. "Yama-Ji must really be going senile if he has agreed to send me out alone with a young woman."

"His reasons was that you were the only person Rose really trusts. You are to leave tomorrow evening and come back after three days. The details are here". Ukitake handed an envelope to Shunsui who then placed it down next to him.

"Do you think it is a good idea to allow her to return to the world of the living?" Asked Shunsui.

"Why do you ask? It is not like Shadow Crawler or Kurosawa could kidnap her with you around. And she did want to return to the world of the living to sit of exams." Answered Ukitake while looking at his friend with a sceptical look on his face.

"You're right. I guess I'm being a bit nervous."

"Overprotective you mean."

Shunsui chuckled and took a swig of his sake. The two friends continued to chat for another hour or so and then Ukitake left.

* * *

Shunsui's bed was the most comfortable bed Rose had ever slept in. The mattress was soft yet firm and the duvet covers where stuffed with duck feathers and was, in Rose's opinion, the cuddliest, snuggliest thing ever. Rose really wanted to snuggle deeper into the covers and never leave but her rational, mature side told her to get up and study….or at least clean herself up. Rose tried to move but then gasped as pain seared though her body from her core. She was very sore…but in a nice way. The pain was not agonising like the times after coming back from her appointment with clients when she was a sex slave. No the pain was a pleasant reminder of what Shunsui and her had done a few hours ago. She did not regret having sex with Shunsui…in fact she regretted not having done it sooner. He was passionate yet gentle and took care of her own needs before his own. Slowly Rose hobbled out of bed and towards the bathroom…or what she thought was the bathroom. Her first choice of door led her into Shunsui's huge closet which was full with bright colourful clothes. Rose smiled, of course Shunsui had a colourful closet. The next door led her into the huge, cream coloured bathroom. The bathroom was a typical Japanese bathroom of the edo period, minus the huge modern, western bathtub in the far in the far left corner of the room and the modern looking sink and mirror next to the toilet. Rose sighed when she looked at the bathtub and thought of all the naughty things she could do with Shunsui in the bathtub.

The warm water of the shower was soothing over her sore body and Rose could not help but moan a little. As Rose did not have any of her bath products with her she had to borrow some of Shunsui's. His soap had a spicy scent to it. Gently Rose rubbed the soap over her body, massaging the soreness between her legs and sighing at the feel of it.

"How sore are you?"

Rose turned and saw Shunsui standing naked a few feet behind her. His yukata had been thrown hastily in a corner along with his hair tie and pins. Rose smiled and ran her eyes over Shunsui's broad shoulders, his well-formed chest and his glorious erect member. Her mouth fell open when she saw the size of his member, having never had the time to properly examine it earlier. It was long and the girth was wide. In fact Rose was surprised that it fit into her a few hours ago and did not break her. Suddenly she felt the need to touch it…and taste it. Desire, burning hot desire spread through her body making her crave Shunsui's touch. She wanted him.

Shunsui smiled wolfishly at Rose while she admired his member. It boosted his ego to new heights and made him want her then and there. Originally he had not intended to make love to Rose in the shower. When Ukitake left her had intended to inform Rose that they were leaving the next day to the world of the living. However, the sigh of her in the shower sensually rubbing herself with his soap, his scent, brought the sex craving animal inside of him out. But he wanted to make sure that Rose was ok first before he continued. But her examining his throbbing member like it was a delicious meal and she a starving person was playing havoc with his self-control.

With a lustful smile Rose reached forwards and pulled Shunsui under the shower with her. Water ran down Shunsui's chest in rivulets, smoothing out his chest hair. Rose wrapped her arms around Shunsui waist and hugged him closely, revelling in fact that Shunsui hugged her back just as hard. Rose's petit figure meant that she only reached Shunsui's chest when she hugged him. But that was aright as his chest hair was soft and she always left safe when encased in his arms. But Rose had other things on her mind, naughtier things. She ran her hand down Shunsui's chest and across his member, gently stroking it. Shunsui moaned and hugged Rose closer to his body, pressing his length into her hand. Rose smiled and kissed Shunsui's chest lovingly and then slowly got down on her knees and replaced her hands with her mouth. Shunsui looked down with cautious eyes as Rose sucked him of with slow, shy strokes.

"You don't have to if it make you uncomfortable." He whispered hoarsely.

Rose let go of his member with a blob and smiled up at him. "I want to…but it has been a long time since I last gave a blow job so I don't know how good I will be at it."

Shunsui smiled and bent down and kissed her on the lips. Before leaning back and moaning as Rose continued her ministration. Slowly Rose grew more confident and started to suck harder and use her tongue to gently caress Shunsui's member. He cried out after a particular delicious lick from Rose. He was in heaven and struggling to control himself. He wanted desperately to pick her up and make love to her until he, nor she, could walk anymore. But he was rutted to the spot by the marvellous pleasure coursing through his body.

"Rose." Moaned Shunsui.

Rose continued to suck and lick at Shunsui's throbbing member.

"Rose…stop…I am going to cum." Rose pushed Shunsui's member to the back of her throat and sucked, hard. She wanted him to cum, to taste his essence like he had hers a few hours ago. Shunsui growled loudly as he came, pouring his essence into Rose's mouth. She happily swallowed, loving the taste of him. Shunsui leaned forwards and pressed his hands on the tiled wall behind Rose. His shaking body no longer able to hold him upright. That had to be the best blow job he had ever had. Rose applied the right amount of pressure and tightness and he loved it.

"Why did you come in the shower?" asked Rose innocently. Shunsui burst out laughing at Rose's unintended innuendo.

Rose giggled. "Let me re-phrase that. Why did you come and disturb my shower?"

"Ukitake dropped by to tell me that Yama-jii has given you permission to return to the world of the living tomorrow to sit your exams. However, I am to travel with you."

Rose got to her feet and grabbed a towel. "Well looks like I have some packing and studying to do. See you later."

Shunsui stared at her in shock for a minute before he slumped forwards in defeat. Rose had given him the best blow job in his life and then walked away. This had never happened to him before. No woman had ever walked out of him after any form of sexual intercourse. He was being wham, bam, thank you mammed for the first time in his life.


	15. Chapter 15: Exams and Toys

Chapter 15: Exams and Toys

**Warning: Minor lemon,**

* * *

The senkaimon opened allowing Shunsui and Rose to walking into the precipice world. Shunsui smiled when he saw Rose flinch a bit when she walked. The night before he had paid Rose back generously for the blow job she gave him in the shower and as a result she seemed rather sore.

"Feeling a bit sore?" asked Shunsui innocently.

Rose glared at him which only mad him laugh, hard. "And how are you not?" shot Rose.

"Donno…stamina I guess. But I am more than willing to try again and see if I get sore." Shunsui smiled a wolfish grin at her

Rose blushed and looked away from him. She had lost count of all the times she came the night before. Shunsui was defiantly a sex genius. He made her do things, say things that she would never have said before or ever imagined saying.

Shunsui loved bedding Rose. She was both innocent, graceful and caring but also wild, lustful and giving while in bed. The combination exhilarated Shunsui to no end.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the world of the living. Rose noted that they had arrived in the same field they had left in a few weeks ago. Rose waited patiently as Shunsui climbed into his gigai and then the two of them walked into the city. The walk into the city was a long one so Rose entertained Shunsui by answering all his questions. It was nice boost to her ego being the one with all the answers. In the past it was Shunsui who had to explain everything to her, now it was her turn.

"So you have to stay in education for 13 years?" asked Shunsui with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, you start with kindergarten and then move on to primary school. After primary school you move on to secondary school where you are forced to sit exams called GCSEs. At the age of 16 you can either move to an A-level college or leave the education system. After college you can ably to a University and then study for another three years."

Shunsui gave a low whistle. "And I thought six years at the academy was bad…how did you survive?"

"Not everybody has a fear of work Shunsui. Sometimes I even enjoy the work that I am doing." Smiled Rose.

"You can't learn everything from a book." Interjected Shunsui while lacing his fingers with Rose's. Rose chose not to answer Shunsui as she did not want to get into a debate with him. The two of them walked a silence for a moment.

"Ne darling Rose how are the next few days going to play out?"

Rose stopped and looked at Shunsui with an incredulous look on her face. "You did not read the briefing right?"

"No"

Rose sighed. "I have two exams tomorrow. One at 9.30 am and the other at 2:00 pm. Both of them are two hours long. The day after that I have two one hour exams back to back starting from midday. I guess that gives us the afternoon off until the senkaimon opens. I don't really know what you want to do.

"I guess we can think of something…or we can do what I want to do." Said Shunsui with a suggestive wink.

Rose laughed and playfully smacked Shunsui's arm. "We can't just have sex…what will my floor mates think."

"That you are a very lucky woman who has a handsome lover who makes you scream, passionately, every night."

Rise gasped and tried to pull herself away from Shunsui but he only laughed and pulled her towards him, kissing her on the lips. The two of them stood alone in a deserted field kissing deeply and passionately until Shunsui pulled away from Rose breathing deeply.

"Ne Rose, we should stop before I lose all sense of reason and take you her in this field."

Rose blushed and nodded her head. "Oh don't look so sad…I will make it up to you tonight." Whispered Shunsui seductively.

Rose blushed and lightly smacked him away. "You will do no such thing. I have an exam tomorrow and I need to be fully rested for it." Shunsui placed his hands over his heard and made an extravagant gesture of showing Rose how she wounded him.

"Oh you wound me."

"You'll live." Shunsui smiled and followed after Rose.

The rest of the walk passed quickly and soon enough the two of them were riding the tube into central London. The walk from central London to Rose's dorm took only a few minutes. Outside the door Rose turned to Shunsui.

"I told Lexie that you were staying over but please don't go overboard with the extravagant acts and stuff…please." Rose pouted at the end and put on her best puppy dog face.

Shunsui chuckled. "Are you ashamed of me Rose?"

"What no"

"Then why won't you let me declare my love to you in front of your friend?" Teased Shunsui.

"Because it can be a bit embarrassing."

"So you are embarrassed of me"

Rose poked Shunsui hard and said harshly. "You know what I mean now stop making fun of me." And with that she buzzed the two of them into the block. Shunsui's laughs carried them up the stairs to the fourth floor. Rose sighed when she saw that almost all of her floor mates, including Lexie, were hanging round in the corridor drinking mugs of tea and passing biscuits around. When Rose opened the door that led to onto the floor Lexie squealed and ran towards Rose like an over excited corgi.

"ROSE! Is this your lover? You know that one you told me you be staying for several days."

Rose blushed while Shunsui laughed. Lexie looked over Shunsui, taking in his black jeans, pink shirt and long brown wavy hair that was tied back. "Rose you did not tell me how HOT your boyfriend was. Damn girl you struck gold." Rose was beyond mortified now and prayed that god or whoever was up there to strike her down. The rest of the girls in the corridor (Abbey, Gwen, Lucy, Harriet) looked at Shunsui with dreamy eyes while the men (Andrew, Toby, Steve, Andy, Conrad) looked at Shunsui with a mixture of awe, respect and jealously. Shunsui incredible good looks, muscles and general masculine aura made them envious. They wanted to be him. Rose looked over her shoulder at Shunsui and then at all the boys gathered in the hallway and saw them sizing each other up.

Shunsui grinned and then walked forwards until he was right behind Rose. "Hi there I'm Shunsui Kyoraku." He flashed everybody his million bucks smile and a few girls sighed. Rose shook her head at Shunsui antics and then shuddered as he slowly and audibly kissed her exposed neck. He was showing all the men in the room that Rose was taken. This making of one's territory made Rose see red. She was not a doll or a trophy that people put on display, but a human being!

"Well…see you guys later…" Said Rose rather awkwardly and then dragged Shunsui, rather viciously, towards her room and then slammed the door behind her.

Lexie whistled low. "Damn Rose is so lucky. That guy is so hot!"

"I know" sighed Abbey.

"He's a bit weird I mean he wears pink." Said Andrew while looking at Rose's closed door.

"I don't trust him. He is was way to confident."

"Oh come on Steve you trust nobody." Said Lexie while pushing past Steve.

"I do trust people. Just not him"

"Whatever" replied Lexie as she walked past Rose's door and walked into her room a few doors down.

* * *

Rose stared at Shunsui as he stretched out on her bed with critical eyes. "Oh do make yourself comfortable 'Taicho'." She said sarcastically while staring down at Shunsui.

"Why thank you." Replied Shunsui as he snuggled down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. Rose grit her teeth but refused to say anything. "What is it?" Asked Shunsui after and awkward pause.

"What makes you think that something is up?" snapped Rose.

Shunsui sat up and looking at Rose with analytical eyes. It made her rather uncomfortable to be analysed by Shunsui's warm brown eyes. "Well firstly you rather viciously dragged me away from your friends mid conversation. Secondly you are gritting your teeth and holding your right elbow with your left hand which you always do when you are either really stressed or really angry."

Rose stopped gritting her teeth and awkwardly released her death grip on her elbow. "Well I guess you have me all figured out!"

Shunsui leaned forwards and grabbed Rose's hand and gently dragged her down on top of the bed next to him. Shunsui's large frame took up most of the space on the small bed so Rose ended up lying partially on his chest. She sighed lightly at the feel of his warmth seeping into her skin, banishing her anger towards him. He really had a mastery over her body.

Shunsui felt Rose's tense body relax against his. "There better? Now please tell me what is bothering you so that I can fix it."

Rose ran one of her hands up and down Shunsui covered chest, marvelling at the feel of hard muscle and hair. "I guess I am nervous for tomorrow. With all the chaos going on in the soul society I have not had much time to study. I feel weak and disappointed in myself. I spent too much time enjoying myself with Hana and you that I did not do much studying."

Shunsui laced his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to his side. "It is not a bad thing to enjoy life. You were doing something that made you happy. In retrospect of your entire life these exams are not that important. Your future does not ride on what grade you go in your exams. It rides on what you do with it afterwards. Nobody cares about what grade you got in one exam. Sure study and get good grades but don't let it get in the way of enjoying life. This peace and tranquillity will only last so long so it is our duty to enjoy it to the fullest. Don't regret the good times, cherish them. If somebody would rather have good grades but a sad life then they need to get their priorities right."

Rose looked up at Shunsui with wonder. His words were right and beautiful but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. She realised that Shunsui was also referring to himself. He would lazy around outside the office enjoying his sake and the flowers not because he was lazy, but because he was enjoying life. Rose wondered how many terrible things Shunsui had seen and done in his life in order to say those words. Because those were not the words of a lazy drunk, but a seasoned warrior who had seen death and knew the true value of life. Rose saw the sadness in Shunsui's eyes and wondered if he would ever tell her about his past and if she ever wanted to know.

"There is more right?" asked Shunsui while looking up at the ceiling.

Rose knew that Shunsui was trying to change the subject by focusing on her instead of him. "Well I am a bit disappointed at your pissing contest with the other guys outside. I mean seriously you were like a wild animal marking your territory. I am not some object that you can claim."

"A pissing contest?" laughed Shunsui.

"Yes, all of you were sizing each other up and then you had to mark your territory. I mean are you really that self-conscious in our relationship? You know you have me." Frowned Rose.

Shunsui laughed harder and for a moment Rose thought he was chocking. "Rose I could take those men any day. Plus they were all drooling over you so I had to show them that you were mine. Although it is nice to hear that you are mine."

"Drooling? And you do have me, my heart is yours so please be gentle." Rose blushed a bit at the end and turned slightly away from Shunsui.

Shunsui's heart speed up after hearing Rose state that he owned her heart. How he had longed for her to say those words. "And you have my heart Rose and I promise that I will be gentle with yours. And to answer your question, yes they were drooling."

"Nobody drools over me." Mumbled Rose.

Shunsui gently pulled Rose atop him and looked up into her blue eyes. "You don't think you're pretty?" Rose blushed and looked away from Shunsui in shame. Shunsui sighed. "You are beyond pretty. No your beauty and elegance have no words. You have captured me, ensnared me with your looks Rose Bentley."

Rose's lip trembled a little. It was one of the most beautiful things a person had ever said to her. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips before climbing off Shunsui.

"Now where do you think you're going Miss?" asked Shunsui with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well I need to do some studying before dinner and if I stayed on top of you not much work would have gotten done." Smiled Rose innocently.

Shunsui reached forwards and pulled Rose back down on top of him. "You can work later, right now I have some unfinished business to attend to." Shunsui kissed Rose's lips and gently coaxed her to open her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Rose tried to resist his charm but all for of resistance ended when Shunsui released his godly tongue in her mouth. With a growl of both frustration, because she really had no will to resist Shunsui, and passion, she kissed him back. Soon they moved on to a more adult activity and Rose thought for a brief moment before she was lost in the sea of passion that her neighbours were going to hate her. They were not quiet.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Rose's neck. Her breathing came out in harsh, short breaths. Adrenaline rushed through her body making her nerves stand on end.

"You have half an hour left in your exam" Said the head invigilator in a loud and booming voice.

Half an hour was enough time for Rose to finish and read though her essay. She was making excellent timing. Sadly she still felt stupid and guilty for not spending every moment of the Spring break studying. The question was hard and maybe if she had spent more time studying instead of lounging around with Shunsui she might not be having so much difficulty. Speaking of Shunsui, he was out of his gigai and lazily sprawled out on the large podium where the head invigilator sat with his extravagant pink kimono spread out underneath him. Rose could see Shunsui brown eyes watching her from underneath his sakkat. He may be pretending to sleep but in reality he was awake and alert. But Shunsui did have a right to feel tired on some level. He had pushed his stamina the day before while bring her to new heights of pleasure repeatedly after their heart to heart. With a blush Rose shock her head to get rid of the images of Shunsui taught, sweaty and muscular body pressed against her while he rhythmically thrusted into her. This was an exam and not the time to be thinking about sex.

Shunsui looked up just in time to see Rose blushing and shaking her head before getting back to work. He smiled as he was obviously cause of her distraction. Still with a smile on his face, Shunsui shifted slightly until he was more comfortable and then closed his eyes. He thought of Nanao and her reaction when he told her that he was going to the world of the living for a few days. She had been angry because it meant that she had to do more paperwork. Suddenly his train of thought changed and he was thinking about his darling Rose and her confession the night before. She had said that her heart was his, which in his book meant that she loved him. He was ecstatic about this but what shocked him more was his response. He had never given a women is heart and it scared him that Rose had somehow stolen it. But at least it had been his heart that she had stolen and not his soul for his soul was not a pretty picture, contrary to what people thought. He had seen and experienced many things which had turned his soul into a dark and twisted pit of misery and pain. He did not want to expose Rose to his soul because he was scared that she would run away from him and the thought of her ever leaving him hurt him dearly.

"_Master thinks that his soul is dark and twisted?" _Chanted the musical voice of Katen Kyokotsu.

"_I have seen my inner world and you are not exactly stable so yes I think my soul is dark and twisted" _Thought Shunsui in response to his Zanpakuto.

"_Well we are a part of your soul so you know what that means."_

"_Yes, and that is why Rose can never know. I don't want to scare her away."_

"_She is stronger than you think."_

"_She has already been through so much. I don't want to add more weigh on her shoulders or drive her away."_

"_So you are scared?"_

Shunsui smiled a small smile at his Zanpakuto response. Like always his Zanpakuto was just as observant as himself. "I just don't want her to leave."

"Five minutes left in the exam student". The booming voice of the invigilator brought Shunsui out of his inner conversation with his Zanpakuto. From underneath the brim of his sakkat he could see Rose frantically writing.

"_The girl is stronger than you think but you doubt her strength." _Said Katen Kyokotsu before she gracefully swept into the back of his mind.

With a sigh Shunsui got up and walked up to Rose and whispered in her ear that he was going to change back into his gigai and wait for her outside. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind after his conversation with his Zanpakuto.

* * *

Rose walked out of the exam hall and saw Shunsui leaning lazily against a pillar. He was wearing pale jeans and a white shirt which was tucked into his jeans. The top few buttons of the shirt were undone, exposing some of his chest hair and muscles. He looked mouth-watering. A few passing women looked at him with seductive eyes and sultry smiles but Shunsui only had eyes for Rose. Rose felt a swell of pride when Shunsui pushed himself away from the pillar and walked up to her and kissed her in front of everyone.

"So how was it?" Asked Shunsui while offering Rose his arm.

"Hard. I did not pace myself correctly so I had to scribble down my conclusion. I don't think it was very legible" Answered Rose while taking Shunsui arms and directing them away from the jealous onlookers.

"So where to now?" asked Shunsui after they had walked away from the crowd outside the exam hall.

"hmm well I am rather hungry so I think we could go and get lunch. It seems rather pointless heading back to my room for lunch so why don't we buy sandwiches and find a nice spot in the park and have a picnic?" It was one of those rare sunny days in England and Rose wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. It was warm, but not overly so and there was a pleasant breeze. Perfect weather for a picnic.

"Alright and I can read you poetry about your delicate body." Replied Shunsui with a grin.

"Really poetry? You wrote poetry about my body?" asked a shocked and slightly outraged Rose.

"Yes and not just your body but also your firm breasts and delightful-"

"Shunsui I can't believe you did this!"

"What? You don't like poetry about your body?" asked Shunsui in an innocent voice.

Rose rounded on Shunsui with fire in her eyes. "Firstly it is beyond weird that you would write a poem about my private bits. I would like them to remain private. And secondly I HATE poetry!" And then she turned and marched into the supermarket. Shunsui smiled and followed behind Rose. She had such fire and passion in her eyes that he could not help but make her angry. She was hot when angered.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Shunsui and Rose picnicked in the park and although Shunsui started to read his poetry aloud he was quickly shut up by Rose throwing her shoe at him. The last exam had been a breeze for Rose which was a relief after the grotesquely difficult one in the morning. Currently Shunsui and Rose were lounging on Rose's small single bed in her dorm listening to the Beatles and talking about everything and anything. A quick and overexcited knock on the door cause Rose was climb to her feet and answer the door. Standing in the doorway was an overexcited Lexie brandishing a large pink bag.

"Rose I bought something for you which will help you." Sing songed Lexie.

"And what might that be?" Asked Rose who was crossed between intrigued by Lexie's package for her and scared of what it might contain.

Lexie giggled and grabbed Rose's hand. "Come Rose we don't want you boyfriend to overhear." Rose looked over her shoulder at Shunsui and gave him an apologetic look before she was dragged out of her room and down the corridor to Lexie's. Lexie's dorm room was chic and stylish, exactly the type of room and upcoming fashion designer wanted. There were rolls of fabric on her desk and piles of papers full of brilliant designs ranging from ball gowns to casual clothing. Lexie patted the bed next to her, indicating that she wanted Rose to sit next to her.

"I was walking down Oxford Street this morning and I realised that I had not bought you a birthday present yet. So I was thinking about what to buy you and then it hit me. You have a new boyfriend who is gorgeous by the way but someone like that needs to be kept constantly entertained otherwise he losses interest in you. So I went out of bought you the perfect 'charm you man' kit." Lexie opened the bag and pulled out a black box with the words 'charm you man kit' written in gold on the top. Curiously rose opened the box and then blushed a deep shade of red.

"Lexie!" cried Rose when she realised what Lexie was giving her. "I can't use sex toys!"

"Why not and they are not all sex toys?" asked Lexie in an innocent tone.

"Because-because, it is wrong?"

"How so?" Rose opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak. Lexie smiled and continued. "People have such prejudice against sex toys. I mean what is wrong with an item that brings people immense amount of pleasure? Surely an item like that is a good thing? These items will spice up your sex life and make your man refuse to leave you."

Rose sighed and handed the box back to Lexie. "I guess you are right…to an extent and although I am flattered and somewhat disturbed that you would think that I need this I still cannot accept this because I have no idea how any of this stuff works."

"Well that is why I brought you here so that I can explain to you how all this stuff works." Said Lexie while opening the box. Rose exhaled and braced herself for the embarrassing onslaught she was about to experience.

Lexie pulled out a long leopard, bullet shaped item and showed it to Rose. "Now this is a vibrator. It can be used in both in foreplay and intercourse…anal included. It has several different speeds and setting which you can select when you are using it.

Rose blushed. "I know what a vibrator is I was not born yesterday."

Lexie laughed and then pulled out a small black bullet shaped item with a handle on the end. "This is an butt plug…I think you can imagine how it works. Now moving on." Lexie pulled out a pair of black silk handcuffs and matching blindfold."

"Seriously Lexie?" exclaimed Rose when she saw the items in Lexie's hands

"Yup. Oh come Rose how bad can spicing up your sex life be?" continued Lexie when Rose shot her a look that screamed are you insane'.

"I guess not….but it is not like he needs sex toys to make sex fantastic ." muttered Rose who then blushed when she realised she had just said that out loud.

"Oh MY GOD! I can't believe you just said that." Laughed Lexie. Rose blushed but then started to chuckled along with Lexie. She really did have an infectious laugh.

"So how was he?" asked Lexie with a smile after the two had stopped laughing. "Come on don't be coy."

"Erm…well…I don't know…big I guess." Mumbled a mortified Rose.

Lexie laughed and hugged Rose hard. "I am so jealous of you…I bet he fills you up."

Rose gasped. "I…I…No I will not give you an answer to that question."

Lexie smiled. "I take it by your response that he does you lucky girl."

Rose looked away. "Ok I won't press the matter…now take your toys and go play with your boy."

Rose blushed and stood up, collected all the toys and left the room. While walking back Rose looked down at the box in her bag. Lexie said that a man like Shunsui needed to be constantly entertained but Rose believed her to be wrong. Sure some men only wanted sex and the moment a women refuses to give him that he leaves but Shunsui was different. He really cared for her and was patient enough to wait until she was ready for sex. He also was a gentleman and would never use a women purely for sex. Sure he had bedded tones of women before but they all knew that they were signing up for a one night stand. Rose was also tempted to march back into Lexie's room and shout at her for objectifying woman by claiming that the only thing they could offer was sex. But sometimes it was wisest not to take what Lexie said too seriously so Rose tried to forget what she said about Shunsui. Sadly that still did not get rid of the blush that spread across Rose's face as thought back to the toys she had in her bag. The image of Shunsui tied down, panting with sweat tripping down his body as she repeatedly licked his erect member swam into her mind. No the idea was too embarrassing and so the safest thing for Rose to do was shove Lexie's present to the back of her closet and hopefully she would forget about it.

Shunsui lifted his eyebrow curiously as Rose walked back into her room moments later with a furious blush on her face and then proceeded to aggressively shove the pink bag into her closet.

"Rose are you ok…did you and your friend talk about something naughty because you look rather flustered."

Rose spun around a chuckled nervously. "No…no we talked about…about books…yes lots of books…hahaha."

Shunsui chuckled. "Was I mentioned in your naughty conversation with your friend?" Rose's lie had not convinced him, but her flushed face was a serious turn on. She looked so cute.

Rose gulped and then walked towards Shunsui and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well?" smiled Shunsui.

"Oh alright….yes we did…happy now?" sighed Rose.

Shunsui smiled and pulled Rose down unto of him. "ecstatic." Murmured Shunsui before he kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm…not now Shunsui…I have to work." Murmured Rose against Shunsui lips.

Shunsui sighed and allowed Rose to climb of his body. "Yare you are choosing history over your sexy lover. I think your priorities are mixed up."

Rose laughed at Shunsui's pouting face. "Well at least history keeps me interested." She joked.

Shunsui climbed of the bed and crouched down next to Rose and whispered seductively in her ear. "History can never make you scream in ecstasy the way I will be in a few minutes. I plan on spreading your legs out wide and sucking on your delectable pussy until you come in my mouth. Then I am going to lay you down on the bed and play with your wet clit with my fingers until you beg me to fill you up. Only then will I allow myself to enter you and then I will make love to you until you can't walk."

Rose shivered in anticipation. She could feel her self-control crumbling. With a forceful hand she lightly pushed Shunsui away. "That will have to wait until after my exam tomorrow Shunsui."

Shunsui grabbed his heart in a mock gesture of hurt and collapsed to the ground. Rose smiled. "By the way you are acting Shunsui I would say that you are only after my body."

"I love your wit as well Rose…but I must say your body does give me the most pleasure." Replied Shunsui who was still lying on the floor.

"Oh stop it Shunsui you are distracting me and thus making me spend more time working then being with you." Smiled Rose while playfully swatting at Shunsui.

Shunsui smiled and tilted his sakkat over his eyes. A few minutes later Rose could hear the gentle sound of Shunsui snoring.

* * *

Rose seriously regretted giving Shunsui that stack of blank paper and a bunch of colourful pens before sitting down for her final exams. He kept drawing her pictures which were very distracting….especially the ones of her in very suggestive positions. Although she must say that he was an incredible artist. Shunsui had whined beforehand that he gotten so bored the day before while sitting in the exam room. So Rose, in order to solve Shunsui boredom had given him pens and paper to entertain him. He really was a child sometimes. What Rose had not intended was for Shunsui to draw provocative pictures of her. She was in half a mind to get up and march over to Shunsui and whack him over the head, but then she would have to explain to the invigilator why she was hitting and shouting at nothing.

When the exam ended Rose walked out of the building and was greeted by the blinding light of the sun. She could sense Shunsui behind her so she opened her hand and took Shunsui's in hers before leading him away from the crowd outside the exam halls. It was warm and sunny so Rose decided to take Shunsui for a wonder round London. For some odd reason the two of them ended up outside the tower of London and Rose took the opportunity to tell Shunsui the history behind it. Shunsui had not been very impressed with the gory history of the tower so Rose quickly pulled him away.

It was late afternoon by the time Rose and Shunsui returned to her dorm. The Senkaimon was going to open at midnight which gave Rose ample time to clean up her room and pack her bags. Rose had just about closed the door to her dorm when Shunsui grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto her bed.

"I think we have some unfinished business." Whispered Shunsui before he started to suck on Rose's neck.

"Yes I think we do." Moaned Rose.

"As I recall I was going to spread your legs apart and eat you out and then make love to you until you could not walk." Whispered Shunsui as he started to remove Rose shirt.

"Then do." Was Rose's reply.

Shunsui sincerely hopped that none of the neighbours were in because he was going to make Rose scream…and loudly.


	16. Chapter 16: Teasing Shunsui

Chapter 16: Teasing Shunsui

**Warning: Lemon **

* * *

The giant red doors of the senkaimon opened allowing Shunsui and Rose entrance into the Seireitei. The sun was just rising over the roof tops, bathing the entire Seireitei in a pale light. The air was crisp and made Rose snuggle closer to Shunsui chest which made him smile. The two of them had barely made it to the area where the Senkaimon back to the Seireitei was scheduled to open, and only had because Shunsui had flashed stepped them there. However, he had refused to put Rose down and so she had to put up with being carried bridal style through the precipice world. She was actually very grateful, because the soreness between her legs was almost unbearable, but she was not going to tell Shunsui that…his ego was already large enough.

The streets of the Seireitei were deserted and quiet. But Rose knew from experience that in a few hours the streets would be bustling with activity. But for the time being she would rejoice in the quiet, peaceful nature of dawn. Shunsui seemed to understand her appreciation of the silence that came with dawn so he kept his mouth shut. This was probably the first time in a very, very long time that he had seen the sun rise over the Seireitei.

The sun had fully risen by the time the two of them arrived outside the eighth division. However, it was till early morning….for the eighth division standards so nobody was around.

Shunsui looked down at Rose in his arms and saw that she was crying. "Rose why are you crying. Is something wrong?" he asked with concern all over his face.

"No…I am just so happy." Sniffed Rose.

Shunsui stopped and looked down at Rose with a questioning look on his face. "I always cry." Explained Rose. "I cry when I'm sad, happy, relieved and when I am angry." Sobbed Rose with a smile on her face. "You must think that I am crazy or something but I can't help it."

Shunsui smiled. "Oh my darling Rose what am I going to do with you?"

"Send me away because I'm crazy."

"Never," Shunsui bent down and kissed Rose. "So why are you crying?"

"I know this is going to sound cheesy but I am crying because I am so happy that you are in my life Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled had covered Rose's lips with his own. The kiss was long, intense and made Shunsui groan. When breathing became an issue Shunsui broke apart and looked into Rose's eyes. "I am so happy to have you in my life Rose."

Rose smiled up at Shunsui, her flushed checks and tear filled eyes shining in the early morning sun. She looked breath taking and totally sexy.

"Stop looking at me like that." Said Rose with a smile.

"Like what?" chuckled Shunsui.

"Like you want to take me back to your room and ravish me until the sun set."

"That is exactly what I want to do darling Rose."

Rose placed her hand on Shunsui chest and pouted slightly as she looked up into his eyes. "Please don't."

Shunsui paused and looked down at Rose after her heart felt plea. "Why?" He asked with shock.

"Because…I am too sore…from before." Rose blushed a delightful shade of pink and buried her face into Shunsui's kimono.

Shunsui's roar of laughter sent birds flying from the trees they were sitting in. "Oh darling Rose you should have said sooner."

"You are not upset?"

"Upset? How could I ever be upset with you? Now let's head home and have breakfast and then we can go and enjoy the sun shine."

Rose smiled and snuggled closer into Shunsui's arms. Shunsui continued to walk but as he walked past a large and shaded courtyard he paused and stared into the shadows.

"What?" Asked Rose.

"I thought I sensed something."

Rose looked into the courtyard and opened her senses but she felt nothing.

Shunsui shook his head and continued to walk in direction of his quarters. "I must have just imagined it."

"You must be getting old." Teased Rose.

"How cruel." Pouted Shunsui.

Rose laughed and kissed Shunsui cheek. "Take me home and cook me something delicious."

Shunsui chuckled and started to walk. Rose had just called his home hers.

* * *

Shadow Crawler sighed in relief as he put down one of his shadow mirrors. Rose had disappeared from the Seireitei a few days ago but had reappeared much to his relief. He did not want to return back into the world of the living to pick up a human and drag her back to master's hide out. Plus his plan was working perfectly and he did not want to come up with another. But still he was irritated. He could see his prey, hear everything she says but never actually touch her. His powers allowed him to see and hear through shadows but not to travel through them. Manipulating the shadows into any form was simple, yet he could not travel through them. He was a sitting duck until the time was right to grab her. Master had told him that he could devour her corpse when he was finished with her. Shadow Crawler licked his lips, she looked delicious. He remembered the way she smelt when he was with her in the library…delicious. Her skin was so soft and smooth, it would be a delight to run his tongue up and down her neck before his teeth sunk until her delicate neck. He did not care if she was dead. She would still taste the same…mouth-watering delicious. Shadow Crawler shivered in anticipation.

The door to Shadow crawler's quarters opened and in walked a small pink haired arrancar wearing a frilly beige dress, Madness.

"Hi Shadow Crawler…I can see why they call you the master of darkness you really do love the dark." Giggled Madness.

"Madness I summoned you to my quarters a few hours ago. Where have you been?" Said Shadow Crawler in a dead tone.

"Me? Oh I was running around chasing souls…they are so delicious and they squeal…I love it when they squeal." Giggled Madness.

"Oh really? Well next time please be on time. Now more importantly is the army ready?" Asked Shadow Crawler as he watch Madness walk around the room. Madness looked like a small child with her beige dress. But Shadow Crawler knew that Madness was not a person you wanted to trifle with. She had a hyper sonic scream that made the pressure inside one's body increase until they exploded. Usually she would slowly increase the pressure within the person's body until they were begging for death. She did this in order to look merciful and because she enjoyed it.

"The army is ready. Sadly they have started to fight amongst themselves. The bigger hollows have started to consume the smaller one but in my opinion that is a good thing. It will make the surviving hollows stronger." Smiled Madness.

Shadow Crawler allowed a small smile to spread across his face. Trust Madness to enjoy the sigh of hollows devouring each other. "Although it is a good thing to have a strong hollows we need the numbers. Remember the hollows are there just to distract the Taicho and Fukutaicho's long enough for me to grab the girl. We can't provide a big enough distraction with only a few strong hollows. We need to keep all the top officers occupied otherwise my plan won't work"

"But surely a few strong hollows would keep the Taicho's busy…well would keep them fighting for longer."

"True Madness but I need everybody fighting."

Madness smiled a truly scary and sinister smile. "It is ok I left Penny with them. They are no longer fighting."

Shadow Crawler looked up and saw that Madness only had one eyeball. Madness carried with her a little porcelain doll called Penny and occasionally she would place one of her eyeballs into Penny's eyes thus allowing her to see even if she left the room. But Penny was more than a doll from what Shadow Crawler had heard. "That is fine now run along and prepare yourself for the battle."

Madness smiled and skipped to the door but was stopped before she left. "I know how much you enjoy watching people suffer so I am making you the commanding office for the invasion. I need you to keep the seated officers busy while I capture the girl. You are welcome to kill as many Shinigami as you wish." Madness squealed with delight at Shadow Crawler's words and then ran out of the room.

Shadow Crawler smiled. Madness really was the best person for the job. Now all he had to do was wait until Master was ready and the invasion could begin. Soon Rose Bentley would be captured and soon she would be his to devour.

* * *

Nanao and Ukitake stood at the entrance of the eighth division Taicho and Fukutaicho's office staring on in amazement. There sitting at his desk was Shunsui which was amazing itself but what was more amazing was that he was actually doing PAPERWORK. They were not the only people staring on in shock…most of the eighth division were also crowded at the door.

"What did you do to him Ise-san?" Asked Ukitake after the initial shock of opening the door and seeing Shunsui working had worn off.

"I didn't do anything. Rose came into my office around lunch time and asked if I wanted help with anything. I said that she could not help me because she did not have the authorisation to do any of the paperwork. But I told her that if Kyoraku Taicho helped me with the paperwork that I would be most grateful. I left to go to Lunch and I return to find Kyoraku Taicho sitting at his desk doing paperwork with Rose lounging on the couch. I don't know what she did but this is amazing." replied Nanao in a quiet tone. Everyone was observing Shunsui like he was an exotic animal and that if they made too much noise they would scare him back to his senses…and away from the paperwork.

"Do you think she did something to his brain…like hit him on the head?"

"Doubtful Ukitake Taicho…I hit him on the head several time a day yet he still won't do any work." Sighed Nanao.

"Is it true?" came the voice of Rangiku. Nanao turned and saw Rangiku running towards them, her large assets bouncing.

"Shhh Rangiku we do not want to startle him but Yes Taicho is doing paperwork." Answered Nanao in a quiet voice.

Rangiku pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stared into the office. "Amazing…I did not believe it when I heard it but…I mean…is something wrong with him. Should we call the fourth?"

"I don't think anything is wrong with him Matsumoto-san but I do think that a little brunet is the cause of all of this." Said Ukitake.

"Brunette? You mean Rose?"

"Yes Rangiku. Ever since the two of them returned from the world of the living a few days ago Kyoraku Taicho has been following her around like a love sick puppy. It is really annoying and cute at the same time." Said Nanao with a frown on her face.

Rangiku sighed. "It is nice that he finally found someone. She really was one in a million…one in a million women that Kyoraku Taicho screwed."

Ukitake sweat dropped. "I don't think Shunsui has slept with a million women but you are right he did take a long time to find her."

"Excuse me…but what is going on?" Said a small voice.

Nanao, Rangiku and Ukitake turned round and saw the petit form of Rose carrying two cups of tea.

"Rose…we were just admiring Shunsui sitting down and actually doing work…what did you do to him?" Asked Ukitake with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Do to him?… I have not done anything to him…aahhh I see he is still working." Rose had weaved her way to the front of the crowd and was not observing Shunsui working.

"Wait you have no idea what you did?" asked an incredulous Ukitake.

"No I was simply re-arranging the bookshelf like Ise fukutaicho asked when I asked him if he could help with the paperwork." Replied Rose in an innocent tone.

Rangiku giggled and Nanao sighed. "Rose you do have an impact on Shunsui. It normally takes Nanao hours to convince Shunsui to do any work and all you have to do is bend down and pout. You do have an impact. I am surprised that you did not know this?" Said Ukitake with a small smile on his face.

Rose blushed and looked away. "I really did not know that."

Nanao smiled. "Rose you have really help me today. It seems that with your help the Taicho has done his share of the paperwork which means that I am now free for the rest of the day. Thank you."

Rose was rather shocked by Nanao's declaration. For weeks Rose had trained hard in order to impress Nanao yet all it took to impress her was to make Shunsui do some paperwork. She was also surprised to hear the effect she had on Shunsui. She had always thought that it was he who just had an effect on her and not vice versa. It was time to test this theory.

"Well I guess I must get back to the Taicho and make sure he really is working and not drawing provocative drawing or writing terrible poetry." Smiled Rose before she walked into the office and shut the door with her heal.

Rangiku whistled low. "Damn…Kyoraku-kun is whipped."

Ukitake and Nanao laughed.

* * *

Rose handed Shunsui his cup of tea and then walked over to the couch and sat down. It was hard to image the effect she had on Shunsui. But she guessed with every hypothesis there was a need for a test. Next to her was a small dark blue duffel bag with a spare uniform in there for her to change into. She was still sweaty from her hand to hand training session with Nanao that morning so it did give her an excuse to change. And she did promise to meet Hana in the library in a few minutes so she really did need to change. Looking round the room Rose spotted a large pile of paperwork in Nanao's in tray waiting to be signed. Rose put two and two together and made a plan. The curtains were drawn which meant that Rose was free to do anything she wanted and the door had a latch…

With a devious smile Rose got to her feet and walked over to the door. The sound of the latch closing made Shunsui's head snap up.

"Rose?" Asked Shunsui

"I am just going to change out of these clothes…they are dirty." Said Rose in an innocent tone. Shunsui looked at her with piercing eyes. Slowly, and with swaying hips Rose walked to her bag and pulled out her clean spare uniform. She could sense Shunsui's eyes on her. With her back turned, Rose undid her sash and removed her Shihakushō to reveal her underwear. She was grateful that she was wearing her white with dark blue lace bra and matching…thong. She heard Shunsui sharp intake of breath.

"Shunsui…are you nearly finished with your paperwork?" asked Rose innocently.

"Y-yeah." Replied Shunsui a little out of breath.

"Good." Rose sauntered over to his desk as if completely oblivious to her semi-nakedness. When she reached Shunsui's desk she pushed her arms together in front of her in a manner which enhanced her breast. She almost gave a victory cry when she looked down and saw Shunsui eyes plastered to her chest. But she did not give in…not when she felt so powerful.

"Good Shunsui because there is another pile of paperwork sitting on Nanao's desk that needs your signature." Said Rose innocently while gently moving his head away from her chest and directed it towards the pile of paperwork.

"But-but Rose…" whimpered Shunsui a little pathetically.

Rose pouted and then let go of Shunsui face and then walked back to her clean clothes. She could feel Shunsui intense, predatory eyes on her backside. She picked up her Shihakushō trousers and then bent down to put them on, thus showing Shunsui her backside. She smiled at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Looking behind her she saw that Shunsui had semi-risen from his chair.

"Please Shunsui…would you please do the paperwork." Pouted Rose.

Shunsui looked painfully between Rose and the pile of paper and then sighed before sitting back down. "Fine Rose…as long as you stay in your undergarments."

Rose smiled before quickly pulling on her uniform and walked to where Shunsui was sat. "Sorry Shunsui but I have to go meet Hana."

"What no…but the paperwork."

"Sorry. I guess you should have finished it sooner." Pouted Rose before she quickly kissed Shunsui on the lips and then ran out the door. She felt Shunsui's reiatsu spike momentarily and the sound of glass shattering and a frustrated cry. Yes she would say that she did have an impact on Shunsui.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Rose walked through the main gates of the eighth division. She and Hana had had an unproductive time in the library. Originally they had intended on studying more obscure Kido but they soon discovered that they had no motivation. So they had ended up walking around the Seireitei, eating dango and drinking tea. Rose did feel guilty for what she had done to Shunsui in the office. But it was just so empowering knowing the effect her body had over him. She knew she was in for it when she next saw he, she had left herself a ticking time bomb. It was not that she was scared to return to Shunsui, he would never hurt her and she knew that. She just wanted him to squirm a little longer.

Rose walked past the office and saw to her delight that all the paperwork had be done. It seemed that her plan had been successful. With a smile Rose headed back to Shunsui quarters. A light was on in Shunsui quarters which indicated that he was home. She wondered if he would let her bath before ravishing her. She really did like the look of his bathtub. She could sense Shunsui's reiatsu wash over her. It was warm, seductive and seemed to caress her skin making the lust within her rise. She had barely walked through the door when Shunsui grabbed her from behind and pressed his naked chest to her back.

"It really was not nice what you did to me in the office." Whispered Shunsui seductively in Rose ear making her shiver.

"Well at least you did your work." Moaned Rose. Shunsui's breath was hot against her neck and made goose bumps crawl up her back. She gasped when she felt Shunsui's hard erection press into thigh.

"Hmm I could think on nothing else but your delectable derriere all afternoon. You really are a tease." Whispered Shunsui before he latched onto Rose's neck and ran his hands down her body and into her Shihakushō. Rose gasped and then moaned when she felt Shunsui's hand slide up and down against her slit. Shunsui teased her entrance before he sunk two fingers into her warm heat earning himself another moan from Rose. Slowly, teasingly he pumped his two fingers in and out of her while his thumb massaged her clit. The feeling of Shunsui's fingers rubbing her inside and out was incredible. Rose could feel her knees giving out which only made her sink further into Shunsui embrace. His skilled fingers drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from her. Subconsciously Rose could feel Shunsui removing her sash and pulling her Shihakushō off her body. Soon Rose was standing in only her thong and at the mercy of Shunsui's finger. Her exposed breast felt cold but that did not last long as Shunsui free hand wrapped round her body and cupped one of her breast. Rose groaned and then cried out as Shunsui massages a particularity sweat sport. The pleasure low in her abdomen started to build and soon Rose cried out as she climaxed, her muscled contracting uncontrollably around Shunsui's fingers. Exhausted Rose collapsed against Shunsui.

Shunsui removed his fingers from Rose's wet heat and brought them up to his lips. "Hmm you taste delicious…I want more" she heard Shunsui whispered next to her ear before she was hoisted up and thrown over his shoulder. She squealed as he carried her into his bedroom and deposited her on the bed. Looking up, Rose took in Shunsui exposed chest and felt her mouth go dry. Shunsui was towering over her in nothing but his shihakushō trousers. His brown hair was freed from its usual hair tie and ran free down his back and chest. He looked mouth-watering. Shunsui smiled as he noticed Rose's reaction to his body and then he removed his trousers, thus releasing his straining erection.

"Oh I have been looking forward to this ever since seeing you wave you derriere in my face." Said Shunsui seductively before climbing over Rose and covering her with his. Soon Rose's passionate screams filled the darkening sky.

* * *

Shunsui kitchen was filled with the smell of baking blueberry muffins. When Rose had finally escaped Shunsui passionate encounter she had decided to bake muffins for the next day. In the background she could hear Shunsui showering. He had built up quite a sweat in their recent activities. She would had wanted to join him but then none of them would have gotten clean in the shower. Rose blushed when she remembered what Shunsui had done to her and pulled Shunsui's pink kimono tighter around her body. She was wearing nothing but Shunsui's kimono, wrapped tightly around her body. It was oddly liberating standing around practically naked.

The timer on Shunsui oven when off signalling that the muffins were finished. When Rose had first seen Shunsui kitchen she had almost cried at the sight of the oven. She had been desperately searching for an oven outside of the thirteenth division in order for her to do some baking and finally she had found one. Shunsui had smiled and said that she was welcome to use it as long as he got to try whatever she made in it. With a happy smile Rose bent down and opened the door to the oven.

"You should really stop waving your butt in my face Rose." Said Shunsui. Rose gasped and turned round to see Shunsui leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was still wet and random drops of water were trickling down his exposed chest. Rose blushed when Shunsui intense brown eyes stared at her in a predatory fashion. Slowly Shunsui sauntered over to where Rose was standing and kissed her on the lips. Rose placed the muffins and the counter and then turned around to kiss Shunsui on the lips again. But this time she ran her hands through his damp hair, deepening the kiss.

"Oh what you do to me Rose Bentley." Groaned Shunsui against Rose's lips. With a smile Rose ran her hands down Shunsui chest and then over his hard member. Shunsui growled before capturing Rose's lips again, kissing her passionately. The lust, passion and need rose with every second of the encounter. Suddenly Shunsui grabbed Rose's hips and turned her around so her front was facing the counter. He then lifted his kimono up her body, revealing her pale legs and derriere. Rose moaned and shifted her butt backward, revelling in the feel of Shunsui hard thighs behind her.

Gently Shunsui inserted a finger into Rose's dripping core and circled it around. "You are so wet." He murmured before he sank another two digits into her core. Rose moaned loudly as Shunsui scissored her core, stretching her. She led out and angry growl when Shunsui removed his fingers making him chuck.

"Impatient are we?" Teased Shunsui.

"Please Shunsui." Moaned an incoherent Rose.

"What do you want Rose?"

"Please…fuck me"

"Sorry can't hear you." Teased Shunsui.

"Fuck me."

"Sorry you are going to have to say that again."

"FUCK ME" screamed Rose as the need within her reached almost painful levels.

"If you say so."

Shunsui gripped Rose's hips and slowly sank his hard member into her dripping core, gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure. When he was fully nestled within her warm centre Shunsui started to move his hips in a circular motion that made Rose moan throatily. Suddenly he pulled out of her and then rammed back in while simultaneously pulling back on her hips. Rose screamed as Shunsui rammed into her, this member going deep inside of her. The pleasure was intense and heavenly and all she could do was scream. Shunsui continued to ram into Rose at an almost brutish pace, grunting and growling at the intense feel of Rose's dripping centre. His grip on her thighs increased to a point where she would surely have bruises. Shunsui lifted up Rose legs and wrapped them around his waist making her practically vertical with the floor. His member sank deeper into Rose's wet core making her scream loudly. Over and over again Shunsui entered Rose's dripping core at a brutish pace while she screamed at the top of her voice. Suddenly Rose began to feel the pressure build up within her at an alarming rate. She was so close.

"Please AHH!, Harder AHHH!" screamed Rose as Shunsui pounded into her.

Shunsui growled and increased the pace (if that was possible) of his thrusting. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the kitchen.

"Ahh…please…FUCK!" screamed Rose. She did not know what she was begging for but suddenly all form of coherent thought left her body as her body climaxed intensely. Behind her she heard Shunsui roar his release, squirting hot liquid deep inside her. Exhausted and out of breath, the two of them collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. After a few breaths Shunsui wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and then pulled her into his lap. His kimono lay discarded on the floor so he picked it up and wrapped it around himself and Rose.

"Shunsui…that was…" Whispered Rose a little hoarsely as her throat was a little sore after all the screaming she had done.

"I know…" replied Shunsui with a smile.

Rose smiled weakly at Shunsui arrogance before she rested her head against his chest and dropped off into sleep.

* * *

**Hi Guys, Yes this Chapter contained a lot of lemon but hey you were warned. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) **


	17. Chapter 17: A Hollow Invasion

Chapter 17: Hollow Invasion

**Warning: fighting**

* * *

The hell butterfly fluttered in through the open window and landed on Nanao's outstretched hand

"_An emergency Taicho's meeting is to take place in one hour." _Said the Hell butterfly before it fluttered out of the window. Nanao sighed and stood up with the intention of finding Kyoraku Taicho. As it was mid-morning and the Taicho never woke up before noon so Nanao made her way to her Taicho's quarters. Shunsui's quarters were located in a secluded part of the eighth division and was surrounded by large cherry blossom trees. In the spring Shunsui's private gardens would blossom into a wonderland of falling pink blossoms. It was truly and wonderful sight when experienced, and Nanao had seen it a few times when her Taicho had forced her out of the office.

Approaching the front door, Nanao pulled out the key and opened the door. Shunsui had given her a key to his quarters several years after she had become his Fukutaicho for the sole purpose of waking him up for Taicho meetings. Well that was what Nanao used it for. Quietly Nanao slide open the door and walked into Shunsui rather messy quarters. There were items of clothing spewed all over the place. With a slight frown Nanao picked her way through the mess and marched towards Shunsui's bedroom and threw open the door. What she saw made her blush. Shunsui was lying on his back with one hand wrapped around Rose's waist and by the looks of it the two of them were naked. Rose was practically lying on top of Shunsui, thus hiding her breasts from Nanao. The bed sheet only just covered their waists.

The sound of Shunsui's bedroom door opening awoke Rose from her peaceful slumber. Slowly she rolled over, oblivious to Nanao's presence, and stretched. Suddenly she became aware of another presence on the room which was not Shunsui. Rose's eyes widen when she saw the shocked, blushing Nanao standing in the doorway. With a squeal she pulled up the covers to hide herself. But it was too late, she had just flashed her superior her breasts. Nanao spun around on her feet to offer Rose some privacy.

With a small grunt Shunsui stirred and started to wake up. He took in Rose's petrified face and a rather embarrassed looking Nanao standing in the doorway and put two and two together. He sat up and smiled at Nanao's turned back. "Well good morning Nanao-Chan."

"Good morning Taicho." Said Nanao in a mortified tone.

Shunsui chuckled. "And what brings Nanao-Chan into my room at such an early hour of the morning?"

Nanao blushed. "Sir it is mid-morning and I came to tell you that an emergency Taicho's meeting has been called."

Shunsui sighed. "Ok give me a minute Nanao-chan." Nanao nodded and left the room.

Rose looked towards Shunsui and saw that his happy, playful demeanour had been replaced with sadness. "Shun…what is wrong?" She asked while running her hand up and down Shunsui naked shoulder.

Shunsui looked at Rose and took her hand and kissed it. "Emergency Taicho meetings are never good news. Yama-Jii only calls emergency Taicho meeting if there is something serious to discuss…and it is never good news."

Rose crawled forwards and kissed Shunsui lightly on the lips. "I am sure that everything will be ok."

Shunsui smiled. "Yes it will be…let's get changed, I will walk you to the division before the meeting." Rose smiled and climbed out of bed to change into her Shihakushō.

A few minutes later Nanao, Rose and Shunsui walked into the busy mess hall (Shunsui had complained that Rose needed feeding). Rose muttered something about getting some food and walked off leaving Shunsui and Nanao standing in the door way.

"Nanao." murmured Shunsui

Nanao looked up at Shunsui with curious eyes. He had dropped the 'Chan' after her name which meant that he was being serious. "Yes Taicho?"

"Can you sense it?"

Nanao closed her eyes and opened up her senses. She could feel it, the growing sensation that something ominous was approaching. "Yes Taicho."

"I need you to protect Rose while I am gone. If something bad happens when I am gone I want you to surround Rose with the most powerful barrier you know and guard her. It looks like your enemies have finally started to make their more." Nanao nodded and watched as Shunsui walked away, pink kimono billowing in the wind.

* * *

Shunsui arrived outside the meeting room with a few minutes to spare. He spotted Ukitake standing next to Unohana, the two of them deep in conversation.

Shunsui made his way over to them. "So I guess that I am not the only one who senses it?"

Ukitake and Unohana looked up as Shunsui approached. "No we sense it to…do you think that it is Shadow Crawler and Kurosawa making their more?" Asked Ukitake

"Most likely…I asked Nanao to protect Rose for the time being."

Unohana nodded her head and was about the respond when the doors to the meeting room opened. The Taicho's slowly started to trickle in and take their places in a row. Ukitake shot Shunsui a sympathetic look before he entered the room and took his place.

"This emergency Taicho's meeting has been called to order." Cried the Soutaicho while banging his staff on the ground. "Now according to the Ninth division there has been increased hollow activity in the Rukongai. They also report that the attacks were done by several high level hollows, most likely Menos level."

Shunsui shut his eyes and lowered his sakkat over his eyes. It seemed that his senses were correct, something bad was happening. He now regretted leaving Rose in the eighth division. Not that he had no faith in Nanao's abilities, he just wanted to know that Rose was safe. The news about the increased Hollow activity was disturbing. But the question was, were these increased hollow activities linked to Shadow Crawler and Kurosawa or were they just a co-incidence? But why would Kurosawa need a large hollow army? Was it to capture Rose? No he had only used Shadow Cralwer when he first attempted to capture her so why would he need an army this time. Surely he knew that attacking the Seireitei with an army of hollows was futile…unless the hollows were a distraction.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION. MENOS HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE SEIREITEI. I REPEAT MENOS HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE SEIREITEI!" Shunsui's head snapped up at the sound of the alarm. Menos in the Seireitei? How did they get in? Looking around he saw the shocked and confused faces of the other Taichos in the room. It seemed they were asking themselves the same questions.

"Taichos, gather up you man and defeat this threat! This Taicho's meeting is dismissed!" cried the Soutaicho.

Shunsui flew out the door and ran as fast as he could but when he reached the exit of the first division he stopped in his tracks. There were hundreds of hollows crawling all over the Seireitei, bellowing loudly. This was no simple hollow attack, but an invasion. Panicking, Shunsui turned towards the eighth division and saw that it was surrounding by Menos. He could sense Nanao's angry reiatsu blasting away the hollows outside the eighth division but he could not sense Rose's reiatsu.

"Shunsui…can you sense Rose?" Ukitake was standing behind Shunsui, Zanpakuto drawn.

"No." Whispered Shunsui a little weakly.

Ukitake placed his hand on Shunsui shoulder. "She will be fine…I mean Nanao is with her."

Shunsui smiled weakly and moved to step in shunpo however three large adjuchas appeared an blocked him. Shunsui ducked out the way as one of them swung a large claw in his direction. Without missing a beat, Shunsui drew his twin swords and charged at one of the adjuchas, slashing at the beast chest. The beast gave an agonized wail as his chest was sliced open, spraying blood everywhere. Shunsui did not stop as he charged forward, cutting the second adjuchas's head clean off its shoulders. The two defeated hollows gave on last roar before they disappeared, leaving only their blood splattered on the ground and walls. Shunsui hurried on forwards, slashing hollows out the way. He needed to get to the eighth and see if Rose was alright. He needed to believe that she was alive. Around him he could sense the reiatsu of his fellow Taicho's battling with menos level hollows.

Onwards Shunsui ran, defeating hollows at every turn. His theory that the hollow invasion was a distraction was proving to be correct as the hollows seemed to be lumbering around with no real target. And then Shunsui sensed something that made his heart freeze. Shadow crawler's reiatsu was radiating from within the eighth division and worse Shunsui could sense him battling Rose and Nanao. Horror and anger rose within Shunsui as he charged forwards. The enemy was targeting Rose and was using the hollows as a distraction and he had stupidly left her alone. With a feral growl Shunsui stepped into Shunpo but was stopped when a large tail swung out at him, knocking him through a wall.

* * *

Rose was lying on the sofa in Shunsui's and Nanao's office staring out the window in boredom. Shunsui had gone off to the Taicho's meeting and had left her under the watchful eye of Nanao. At first Rose had killed time by helping Nanao file the portfolios of all the members of the eighth division in alphabetical order, and then by cleaning and dusting the office. However, soon Nanao ran out of menial tasks for Rose to do thus she was left to sit around the room. Thankfully she had brought her IPhone and her beats head phones so she spent the rest of the day lounging around on the sofa listing to music and playing flappy bird on her phone. Occasionally members of the eighth would enter the office to either pick up the completed paperwork on Nanao's desk, or to hand Nanao a cup of tea. Sometimes they would stare at Rose with confusing, or in the case of Maya glare at her. They still hated each other but at least now they were no longer at each other's throats.

With nothing better to do, Rose mentally started making plans for a new cupcake recipe. With a happy smile Rose began to wonder what type of cupcake Shunsui would like. She knew that he liked dark chocolate and any and every fruit…accept plumbs and lychees. Slowly Rose's inner baking mind started to turn. She would make the cupcake base out of dark chocolate and then make her famous strawberry icing. Except this time she was going to use raspberries instead of strawberries.

"_You don't want the cupcakes to be too rich Rose." _Said Midnight dancer.

"_Midnight dancer?"_ Asked Rose in a shocked tone

"_If you are not careful you will make the base of the cupcake too rich by using dark chocolate. And if you use a raspberry topping like you plan on doing you will make the cupcake too sweat. All in all the cupcakes would taste horrible. I would suggest eating it with cream to cancel out the richness of it all."_

"_Wait. What…you can cook Midnight Dancer?" _Rose was baffled by her Zanpakuto.

Midnight dancer chuckled. _"I am a part of your soul so I love to bake as well. Now about these cupcake we could make a cream filling inside the cupcake."_

Rose smiled at her Zanpakuto. Of course her sword loved to bake. "_No a cream filling would be too messy …We could however reduce the richness of the base by adding a bit of milk chocolate. Now for the icing we could add a tiny bit of sour cream to counter the bitter taste of the raspberries."_

"_MMM sounds good."_

"ROSE WAKE UP!"

Rose startled awake and stared into Nanao's intense violet eyes. In the distance She could hear the deafening sound of roaring.

"What is going on?" asked Rose while sitting up.

"The Seireitei is under attack. I am under strict orders from Kyoraku Taicho to protect you. However, I must go an assist the squad members so I am going to lock you in this office and then place a very powerful barrier around it in order to protect you. You are to remain here until Kyoraku Taicho or I come and de-activate the barrier. Am I understood?" Barked Nanao. The stress in her voice was apparent to Rose. Slowly Rose nodded her head and watched as Nanao marched out the room and locked it. A semi-transparent yellow wall rise up round the outside of the office, sealing Rose in.

"_You could have told me something was going on." _Cried Rose at Midnight Dancer.

Midnight Dancer looked guilty for a moment. "_I was distracted by the prospect of baking cupcakes." _

Rose sighed and sat back down on the sofa. However, this time she could not relax.

* * *

The sound of fighting was everywhere. Hollows cried out deafeningly as Shinigami sliced through them. Rose was frozen to the window, staring transfixed out of it. She had never seen a hollow before but their large blundering bodies and white masks scared her. Cold fear rose within her as she stared out the window at the hollows. Their white masks seemed to be made of bone and they had black eyes that seemed to stare through a person's soul. Rose could feel a horrible sense of unease as she stared at the hollows, rooted to the spot in fear. Was this what it was like to stare into death?

"_Rose behind you!"_ screamed Midnight Dancer.

Rose turned round and stared at the now blasted open door.

"Well, well Rose looks like I finally found you. Your Shinigami friends made it very complicated to capture you but I finally succeeded." Sneered Shadow Crawler while leaning against the wall. He was wearing a long black cloak that reached to the floor that seemed to be made of black smoke. He had his hood pulled low over his face but Rose could see the bright red glint of his eyes staring at her. Shadow Crawler looked like a moving shadow and this image would have been complete if he did not have what looked like a porcelain doll on his right shoulder.

"Ahh I see that the Shinigami have placed a barrier around this room. Very cleaver…but not cleaver enough…Penny your assistance is needed." Continued Shadow Crawler in a tone of voice that sent cold shivers down Rose's back. Suddenly the porcelain doll on Shadow Crawlers shoulder came to life and turned her head to stare at Rose. Rose tried to supress the scream that rose up in her throat, but sadly she failed. The doll had long, silky dark brown hair that reached her waist and one blood red eye that stared at Rose. She also wore a blood red Victorian style dress with black lacing and matching shoes. But what made the doll particularly terrifying was that her mouth was stitched closed and her one eye was a human eye. Penny smiled at Rose and then opened her stitched mouth and took a deep breath. To Rose's horror the protective barrier around the room disintegrated as Penny sucked it away. The reiatsu from the barrier was gathered in Penny's mouth and then when she had formed a large blood red ball she fired it at Rose. Rose saw the ball of energy shooting towards her and she did the first thing that came to mind…duck. The ball of energy shot over Rose and hit the wall of the office, blasting it apart.

Rose looked behind her and saw that the wall had been completely destroyed. "_Nah Shit! Now Shunsui is going to say that he can't do paperwork because the office is broken." _Cursed Rose in her mind.

"_I think there are more important things to worry about."_ Said Midnight Dancer, her face in her hands.

Rose looked up and saw Shadow Crawler walked across the now destroyed office. "Shame…I missed." Sang a voice from behind Rose. Rose spun around and saw to her horror Penny standing only inches away from her. She was one fast doll.

Suddenly Rose felt something enclose around her neck and squeeze. Looking around she saw that the shadows around her, from the setting sun, had come alive and were strangling her. Panicking, Rose let her reiatsu out and push against Shadow Crawler's hold while her knees slowly gave way. Papers and lose bits of debris started the fly around the room like a freak hurricane. Rose looked up and smiled at the look of shock on Shadow Crawler's face. With one last push from her reiatsu the shadow around her neck broke. Rose instantly stood up and drew her Zanpakuto.

"Dreamer laugh and Sinner scream, haunt their minds and make them mine. Dream, Midnight Dancer!" Shouted Rose a little out of breath.

Shadow Crawler watched as Rose released her shikai. "I must say Rose Bentley you have surprised me. I never thought that you would be this powerful…Master is going to be very happy. You have matured nicely." He walked forwards and pulled out a large collar. "This will dampen your reiatsu my dear Rose."

Rose flicked her ribbon and slashed Shadow Crawler on the shoulder. Shadow Crawler flashed stepped behind Rose and then grabbed her neck. "Now, Now Rose let's not be hasty. Now hold still while I put this on you."

"Hadō #63. Raikōhō." Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw a large bolt of lightning shoot towards her. Shadow Crawler groaned as the Kido smacked into him, forcing him back against the wall and breaking the reiatsu depleter.

"Run Rose!" Rose looked up and saw Nanao standing in the doorway with her hand outstretched and flaming. Nanao's neat hair had come loose from her hair clip and fell across her sweaty hair. But apart from that Nanao looked as neat and as elegant as usual. Rose leapt up and ran towards Nanao and then the two of them proceeded to run down the corridor. In the distance Rose could hear the shouts from the other Shinigami as they destroyed the hollows outside. Suddenly she felt something grab at her ankle and send her flying down the corridor. Behind her she could hear Nanao engage with Shadow Crawler. Rose climbed back to her feet gingerly but froze when she felt something wet run down her arm. Looking down she saw that her arms and chest were covered in blood. She looked around and saw that the corridor had been spattered with the blood of the member of the Onmitsukidō who were in charge of protecting her. Blood, Rose hated blood. Nausea rose within making her want to vomit or pass out. Slowly Rose staggered down the corridor and passed the dead Shinigami. The sounds of Nanao's battle with Shadow Crawler were muted. All Rose could hear was the frantic beating of her heart.

A cold hand grabbed Rose and started to drag her down the deserted corridor. Looking round she saw that Nanao was the person dragging her down the corridor.

"When I tell you to run I mean run!" shouted Nanao as they rounded the corner.

"S-s-sorry." Whispered Rose a little faintly.

"Rose are you hurt?"

"No I-se…I just hate blood." Nanao looked down and saw that Rose was covered in blood.

"Is that"

"No…I tripped and fell…on bodies." Whispered Rose.

Nanao cursed and dragged Rose outside into a large, deserted and broken courtyard. The sun had just set, plunging the Seireitei into darkness…and shadows.

Rose gulped and looked at Nanao. "Ise Fukutaicho we need to get out of her…Shadow Crawler can manipulate the shadows."

Nanao looked around at the dark courtyard and cursed. "Right Rose we need to move."

Nanao moved to step forwards but was then brutally backhanded by Shadow Crawler. "Fast…but not fast enough…now then." Shadow Crawler snapped his fingers and the shadows around Rose sprang to life. Like vines they spurted out of the shadows and charged at Rose, who frantically tried to fend them off with her Zanpakuto. But she was weak after using up most of her reiatsu fending off Shadow Crawler's shadows in the office. After a bit more struggling one of the shadows had succeeded in wrapping itself around her neck. In desperation Rose tried to fight the shadow but it was in vain. She could see Shadow Crawler walking towards her.

"Since your friend destroyed my depleter I am going to have to use other means to silence you." Sneered Shadow Crawler. "My shadows could strangle you until you lie there unconscious. But Master will be upset if I hurt you, but I really have no choice." Rose stared at Shadow Crawler in fear as he came closer and closer. In the distance Nanao struggled to fight of the shadows attacking her but there were too many. Defeat was imminent at this point.

A high pitched scream broken through the noises of the battles making Rose's head throb in agony. Her insides and head felt like they were going to explode from the pressure the sound in her head was creating. Rose looked around the courtyard for the source of the noise but found no one. Around her, Nanao and Shadow Crawler had grabbed their heads in a weak effort to block out the noise. The shadows around Rose neck disappeared as Shadow crawler's attention was drawn elsewhere. Rose moved to do the same but as she was doing that her hands brushed against something that was hanging round her neck. Looking down she saw that she still had her beats around her neck. Praying that it worked, Rose placed the headphones over her ears and let out a sigh of relief as the high pitched scream was silenced...sort of.

Around her both Shadow Crawler and Nanao were on the ground clutching their ears in agony. Without thinking Rose walked forward and picked up a sharp, jagged rock (she had dropped her Zanpakuto on the floor before and had no idea where it was), and marched towards Shadow Crawler. Using her free arms, she held him in a headlock and then she plunged the rock into his neck. Red, hot, sticky blood erupted from Shadow crawler's neck and sprayed Rose as she brutally cut through his neck. Agony screams filled the courtyard and then suddenly stopped only to be followed by the sound of a head hitting the ground. The high pitched screaming had stopped, plunging the courtyard into an eerie silence. Nanao stared at Rose, taking in her blood soaked clothing and dirty face. Rose knew that it had been a low blow to attack somebody who was already on the ground, but she had no other option.

"_Well done Rose. Now get changed…you are covered in blood." _Said Midnight Dancer with a smile on her face.

Rose gulped and tried to not think about the fact that she was covered in blood. _"Sprinkles…I should put sprinkles on Shunsui's cupcakes as extra decoration."_

"_Erm…Rose are you alright?"_

"_I am trying to not think about the blood otherwise I might faint…I feel sick. Where are you anyway?"_

"_I am right at your feet. You dropped me when Shadow Crawler was strangling you."_

Rose looked down at saw Midnight Dancer's gleaming hilt at her feet. Even though there was no moonlight her sword still shone brightly. Rose bent down and picked up her discarded Zanpakuto before walked over to where Nanao lay face first on the ground. She was breathing evenly and showed no signs of being injured. Rose assumed that she had just passed out from exhaustions.

"Nah Madness and Shadow Crawler are dead…No fair! Oh well looks like I will just have to take you." Rose looked around and saw Penny standing on top of the fallen debrie. Rose cursed and held her Zanpakuto out in front of her.

"_Rose she has the ability to absorb all none physical attacks. This means that kido and my abilities are useless. The only chance you have to defeat her is to use hakudo or hit her in my unreleased form."_ Said Midnight dancer.

"_What?!"_

Rose gulped and then undid her shikai, it would be of no use to her.

"Let's play…I do love to play games." Sang Penny as she pounced at Rose, her stitched mouth open wide. Rose cartwheeled out of the way and then swung her leg out to kick Penny. Rose screamed in agony as her leg collided with Penny solid body. It was like her body was made out of steel. Rose cursed as she danced around, foot in her hands, moaning in pain. So hakudo was now out of the question. Penny danced towards Rose, teeth bared. Rose swung her sword out and watched as Penny latched onto the blade with her teeth and began to suck. Rose could feel her reiatsu being sucked out of her and into Penny's open mouth.

"_Get her off!" _Screamed Midnight dancer.

Rose frantically waved her Zanpakuto around in the hopes of shaking Penny off but she stayed latched on.

"_Let go Rose and run before she sucks away all your reiatsu!" _Screamed Midnight Dancer. Rose dropped her Zanpakuto and ran. Penny collected all of the stolen reiatsu into a cero and fired it at Rose. Rose felt the cero shoot past her and destroy the wall next to her.

Rose sprinted down the corridor, frantically trying to think of a plan. Behind her she could hear Penny singing. "What's the time Mr Wolf…It's time to gobble you up HAHAHAHA".

She needed something, strong enough to hit Penny yet did not have any reiatsu in it. Rose looked up ahead and saw that she was about to run pas the mess hall. She felt inspiration hit her. In the mess hall there was the kitchen, and the kitchen was full of pans and knives…or in this case potential weapons without reiatsu. Rose ran through the mess hall and saw the large steel doors that led towards the kitchen. She sprinted forwards and then bolted the steel door shut. Rose did not know why there was a steel door leading into the kitchen but she was grateful for it. Now all she needed to do was collect some weapons. Frantically Rose opened all the draws and pulled out the sharpest knives and the hardest pans. While searching for weapons she came across the divisions reserves of sake. With a smile Rose pulled out all the bottles and then set about pouring the alcohol on the ground. All she needed to do was hold out until someone came to assist her. She could hear penny banging on the door…she only had a few minutes left before the door would break down. Rose pulled open the last cupboard and saw that it was filled with cleaning products and other chemicals. Penny had only one working eye so if Rose somehow managed to destroy that eye Penny would be blind.

Rose ran around to the sink and pulled on the rubber gloves, if she was going to do this she needed to work fast. Rose picked up the needed ingredients and started to make her own make-shift tear gas, thankful for having taken advanced chemistry in high school. Penny threw open the door to the kitchen just as Rose was pouring her tear gas in an empty spray can. Slowly Penny stalked around the kitchen, watching Rose with her scary blood red eyes. Rose attached a wet cloth to her mouth and then picked up her makeshift weapons. With a wild scream Penny jumped at Rose who defended herself with a large frying pan. There was a loud satisfying crunching sound as penny made contact with the pan, sending her flying across the kitchen. Rose looked down and saw that the frying pan had been smashed. Looking up she saw Penny get back to her feet and stare daggers at her. There was a huge dent on the left side of her face from where the frying pan had made contact.

"No Fair! You cheated!" Shouted Penny before she lunged again. Rose whipped out her makeshift tear gas and sprayed Penny right in the eye. She screamed as acidic liquid burnt her eyes. Rose smiled and then moved on to the pen-ultimate part of her plan. She pulled out the cigarette lighter she had found in one of the cupboards (thankful that someone in the eighth smoked), lit it and then dropped it onto alcohol covered ground. The kitchen floor dissolved into flames as the fire burnt, egged on by the alcoholic accelerant. Rose turned and ran for the exit but before she left the room she threw the bottle with the makeshift tear gas into the blaze. The Kitchen exploded as the chemicals made contact with the fire. Rose shielded her eyes against the blaze, her ears ringing from being so close to an explosion. Water sprayed out from the fire extinguishers in the ceiling and an alarm rang out but it fell of muted ears. Rose rolled around on the ground trying to ride out the dizziness and the loud ringing in her ears.

A hand grabbed Rose hand gently rolled her onto her back. She looked up into the blurred faces of several people. She could see that one of them was trying to speak to her but it all sounded rather muted. She blinked and slowly her eyes started to adjust to the faces in front of her. Shunsui's worried face came into focus and Rose could not help but let out a cry of happiness. Help had finally arrived.

* * *

Shunsui felt Rose's reiatsu clash with Shadow Crawler's which sent him into a panic. He needed to reach Rose and soon. Frantically but with great precision he slashed through passing hollows. And then he felt something that made his heart stop. Rose's reiatsu was decreasing and fast. Panicking now Shunsui turned to the gather members of the eighth division.

"We must get to the eighth and fast." He ordered and then stepped into his fastest Shunpo. Behind him he could sense his division members follow him. He landed in a destroyed courtyard and looked around. There was blood and lots of it splattered on the ground and next to that, to his horror was Rose's Zanpakuto. At least she was alive and that gave Shunsui a bit of comfort. Gently Shunsui picked up the discarded Zanpakuto and placed it in his sash. He could sense the weak buzz emitting form it.

"Taicho!"

Shunsui spun around and saw a few member of the eighth pick up and unconscious Nanao. Shunsui ran forwards and cradled Nanao unconscious head in his hands. "It's ok she is just unconscious. Take her back to her quarters, she needs rest. Now the rest of you we need to find Rose, she is in trouble."

"Sir!"

A large explosion blasted through the air, creating a power aftershock that knock several people to the ground. Shunsui looked up and saw huge flames emanating from the mess hall…or what was left of it. At the centre of the blaze there were two reiatsu signals. One was small, powerful and rather unbalanced while the other was weak. Shunsui cursed when he realised that the weak reiatsu belonged to Rose and immediately stepped into Shunpo. He flew across roof tops and then landed outside the remains of the mess hall. The air stank of chemicals and made his eyes and nose sting and the heat of the blaze was so intense that it made him sweat. He ran forward and pulled open the door into the mess hall and there lying on the floor was Rose. She was still moving which relieved Shunsui concern only slightly. She had in her hand a shattered pan and a white cloth across her mouth. She was also covered in blood but whose it was Shunsui did not know.

"Rose!" Shouted Shunsui as he ran forward. Rose tried to stand but stumbled and fell to the ground again.

Shunsui ran forward and grabbed Rose before she fell over again and then rolled her over. "Rose!" Rose looked up with unfocused eyes and blinked several times. More Shinigami started to show up and started to try and put out the fire with water however, it was only making the fire more vicious.

Rose blinked a few times and smiled when her eyes came back into focus and she realized who was holding her. "Shunsui." she whispered, relief all over her face.

"Rose…are you hurt?" Asked Shunsui in concern.

Rose ignored Shunsui question and looked around the burning inferno that used to be the mess hall. Her eyes fell upon the Shinigami who were trying to put out the fire with water and froze, panic rising within her. "Shunsui! Order them to stop putting out the fire with water….this is a chemical fire…water will only make it worse!" Shouted Rose.

Shunsui cursed and shouted orders at the Shinigami to stop putting the fire out with water and to call the twelfth division division. They would most likely know how to put out a chemical fire.

"Shunsui we have to leave now…this is a toxic inferno!" Shouted Rose over the roar of the fire. Shunsui nodded and turned to the few Shinigami who were inside the burning mess hall and ordered them to evacuate but his words were drowned out by the sound of metal being ripped off its hinges. Looking round he saw a severely burnt Penny walking out of the kitchen. Parts of her blood red dress where singed and her porcelain face was partially melted. However, she still had her nefarious smile and there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"That was mean Rose I guess now I will have to mean." Sang Penny.

Shunsui glared at the little doll and then down at Rose. Slowly he got to his feet, carrying Rose in his arms, an angry aura radiating from him. He was furious, this little doll was trying to hurt his Rose! Rose looked up into Shunsui's eyes and what she saw made her blood run cold. His eyes were dark, menacing and full of the intent to kill. Shunsui looked terrifying. Rose could feel his reiatsu flowing out of him and shuddered. It was dark and oppressing with a hint of madness mixed into it. Usually Shunsui's reiatsu was warm, playful with a scent of sakura blossoms, but this one was evil. It came from a dark part of him which she knew he kept locked away. But now he was furious and his control was slipping. She ran her hand up his cheek making him look down at her. She undid the cloth around her mouth and then pressed it to Shunsui's, signalling to him that she understood his want and need to confront this mad doll.

"It will protect you from the smoke but only for a little while." Explained Rose at Shunsui questioning look. He nodded and then walked towards a member of his division.

"Order everyone to evacuate the premise and then call the twelfth division and tell them that we have a chemical fire." Ordered Shunsui while handing Rose over to the division member.

"Shunsui…she can absorb reiatsu…only physical attack work." Cried out Rose as she was carried out of the building.

Shunsui nodded turned to face Penny. Her small form was going to put him at a disadvantage. With a grace that only came with centuries of fighting, Shunsui unsheathed his twin swords and sank down into a fighting pose.

"Oh are you going to play with Penny?" sang Penny.

"Yes…aren't you lucky you see my Zanpakuto allows me to make children's game a reality….so I guess it is play time." Smiled Shunsui but his smile never reached his eyes. Penny lunged at him forcing him to shunpo out of the way. With a graceful swing of his swords Shunsui managed to cut part of Penny's hair off. The beautiful tresses fell to the ground causing Penny to scream in anger and fire a cero at Shunsui. Shunsui dodged the cero and danced around Penny only to slash at her back. She screamed and fired another cero at him, which he dodged. The game of Penny firing a cero at Shunsui and him dodging and then slashing Penny continued. Penny's fighting style was sloppy and untrained in comparison to Shunsui's elegant and grace swordsmanship. In reality Shunsui was only toying with Penny. Eventually Shunsui got bored of Penny's immature fighting style and decided to end the fight. With a quick slash of his swords he managed to cut Penny's head clean off. However, she was not defeated but then again how do you defeat an object that was never quite alive in the first place. Maybe the twelfth division will adopt her though Shunsui as he walked out of the burning mess hall.

* * *

Rose stood outside the burning inferno with panicking as she watched the fire she had created rip apart the mess hall with her lover inside. She had never intended for the fire to be this large and now because of her stupidity she was going to kill her lover. Guilt and shame ran through her blood making her lower her head to the ground.

The hollows had long be defeated which meant that people had started to arrive at the scene of the fire, curious because of its sheer intensity. After a while the twelfth and fourth division turned up in order to deal with the fire and the casualties. An oxygen mask was handed to Rose along with a blanket.

"Rose what happened?" Rose looked up and saw Ukitake run towards her.

"Captain Ukitake…it is horrible and all my fault!" coughed Rose. Ukitake looked at her in surprise and tried to force her to put her oxygen mask back on.

"Why is it your fault Rose?" Asked Ukitake with a serious look on his face.

"I made this fire and now because of me Shunsui is going to die!" cried Rose in a desperate tone.

Ukitake looked at Rose and then at the burning inferno that used to be the mess hall and let out a low whistle. The fire was really impressive. "Don't worry Rose it will take more than a fire to hurt Shunsui…look here he comes now."

Rose looked up and saw Shunsui emerge from the burning mess hall without even a scratch on him. Relief rushed through Rose's veins and warmed her cold blood. Shunsui marched towards her, his eyes scanning her body for any sigh of injury. Rose saw him frown as he took in her blood splattered skin.

"I am fine Shunsui. I am not injured….the blood is Shadow Crawler's and not mine." Reassured Rose when Shunsui reached her. Shunsui visibly relaxed and then pulled Rose into a bone crushing hug making her sigh.

"I am so sorry Rose." Said Shunsui.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I left you alone. I should have been there to protect you."

Rose lifted her hand up to silence Shunsui. "You came and saved me from that doll and that is all that really matters Shunsui." Shunsui pulled Rose towards him and kissed her on the lips. Rose closed her eyes and sighed at the feel of Shunsui's lips on hers, completely oblivious to Ukitake standing next to her and the fact that they were in a courtyard full of people.

Shunsui pulled away and stared intently into Rose's eyes. "Shadow Crawler? Where is he?"

"I killed him"

Shunsui looked at her in amazement. "I dropped my Zanpakuto so I slit his throat with a jagged rock while there was that high pitched scream. You see my head phones cancel out most outside noise so I was fine. I left Nanao in the courtyard when I was fighting the doll…where is She? Is she ok?" Asked Rose with panic in her voice.

"Shh Shh. Nanao is fine. No need to panic darling Rose." He kissed her again on the lips.

A small cough broke them apart. "Ah Unohana Sensei." Said Shunsui.

Rose looked over Shunsui shoulder and saw Unohana standing a few feet away from him with her usual smile on her face. Behind her a few Shinigami stared at them with interest. Rose sighed, looks like she would be the centre of all gossip in the Seireitei again. Her relationship with Shunsui had not been secret as few people knew about it. Now that was going to change as she had just kissed him in front of everybody.

"Is Rose going to be alright?" asked Shunsui with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"She is going to be fine…she did not inhale too much smoke so she is fine. I would just like to examine you."

"Oh its ok Unohana sensei I am fine.

"I think you should let me examine you." Smiled Unohana as she gave Shunsui **the** look.

Shunsui felt his blood run cold. "sure." He replied in a shaky tone.

Rose watched as Unohana pressed her glowing hand to Shunsui chest and then close her eyes. After a short pause she removed her hand. "You are fine Shunsui. No damage was done to your body during the fight and your lungs were not damaged during the fire. However, I suggest that you and Rose get some rest."

Shunsui nodded and then picked Rose up and started to walk away. He was relieved, although there had been many hollows few of his man had been injured. And most importantly Rose and Nanao had been unharmed. In Shunsui's point of view the battle had been somewhat of a success. Now all he wanted to do was go back to his quarters and take a long hot bath. Looking down at Rose in his arms he knew that it would not take much to convince her to take one with him.


	18. Chapter 18: A Kido barrier?

Chapter 18: A Kido barrier?

**Warning Lemon.**

* * *

It was very late by the time Rose placed her heavy head on the pillow in Shunsui's bed. When they had arrived back at Shunsui's quarters they had taken a bath together. The bath had started of innocently enough but the heat of the water and the tenderness of the touches had led to more explicit activities.

The hot bath water, rich with the smell of lavender, lapped around their bodies. Rose was lying against Shunsui, her back to his front and was absentmindedly playing with the bath bubbles and thinking while Shunsui was sipping a glass of sake and drawing lazy circles on her shoulder.

"Rose…Rose…ROSE!"

Shunsui voice startled Rose out of her thoughts. Slowly she nodded her head to indicate to him that she was listening. "Is something wrong Rose you seem awfully distant?" asked Shunsui.

"Nothing is wrong Shunsui." replied Rose rather lamely.

"It is not nice to lie." Murmured Shunsui while wrapping his arms around her chest, just under her breasts, and pulling her more against him. The heat of his body seeped into Rose's back, warming her even more than the bath. She sighed when she felt his lips gently brush against the shell of her ear. "Tell me what is wrong Rose." Whispered Shunsui in her ear.

"I feel dirty." Explained Rose with a slight blush on her face. She knew that it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said to Shunsui but it was the only way she could explain how she felt.

"Dirty?"

"Yes, like there is blood on my hands…I killed a person…and, and-"

Shunsui cut of Rose's rising panic with a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Rose has anybody explained to you what happens after a Shinigami defeats an arrancar or a hollow?" He was careful not to use the word kill because it would only make Rose panic more.

Rose shook her head. "I was too busy learning how to use Midnight Dancer to ask what happened to the hollows that I defeated. It never really dawned on me that I would have to fight one."

Shunsui pulled her even closer so that she was practically sitting on him. "Well you know that a hollow is a 'bad spirit'." Shunsui used his hands to emphasize 'bad spirits'. Rose nodded slowly. "When a Shinigami defeats the hollow they are cleansing the spirit of the evilness thus allowing it to travel to the soul society. An Arrancar is basically thousands upon thousands of hollows moulded together into one being. By defeating him you clean him and allow him to pass on. If it is any comfort you helped his soul by removing all the evilness of it. I know it is hard to come to terms with what you did but Shadow Crawler had to be defeated."

"I feel bad for killing Shadow Crawler." Whispered Rose quietly. "I must sound stupid but I wished that I did not have to do it. I-I just don't like harming anybody. You must think that I'm crazy"

"I don't think any less of you for feeling bad for killing Shadow Crawler. In fact I prefer that you have feeling of regret for killing another person than no feelings at all." Said Shunsui which made Rose smile.

"Thank you Shunsui."

Shunsui nodded and then started to kiss Rose's ear, nibbling on the lobe while running his hands up and down her body. Rose squirmed in Shunsui lap making him grunt in pain.

"Shunsui?" Asked Rose in concern. And then she felt it, his hard erection pressing into her thigh. "Oh". She said in shock and blushed making Shunsui laugh.

"Oh my sweet little Rose did you really think that you wouldn't have an effect on me." Murmured Shunsui seductively in Rose ear making her moan. Need. Hot boiling need rose within Rose making her ache for him. She started to grind her centre over Shunsui ragging erection making him moan in pleasure. His moans of pleasure only made the lust and need within Rose rise until it was nearly unbearable.

She could feel Shunsui hands moved down her body and then slip into her boiling core making her moan. With skilled hands he gently pumped in and out of her while massaging her clit. The combination of Shunsui kissing her neck while fingering her overwhelmed Rose, making her cry out. However, Shunsui was taking his time which made Rose grow impatient. Need was clouding her mind and all was wanted was Shunsui raging member within her. With a feral growl Rose pulled away from Shunsui and before he could do anything she was kissing him passionately on the lips while impaling herself on his member. Shunsui groaned as Rose's hot, velvet core surrounded him and squeezed him deliciously. With a devilish grin Rose lifted her hips up until only Shunsui tip was in her before impaling herself again, harder. Her passionate cries filled with bathroom but it was still not enough.

"Please Shunsui!" Cried Rose after she impaled herself on Shunsui member again. She needed more, her body was craving it.

Shunsui grabbed her hips in order to still her while he recklessly started to pound into burning core. Rose screamed as Shunsui repeatedly hit her sweet spot with his hard and fast thrusts. The water in the bath had started to overflow and spill out onto the tiles while Shunsui's grunts and Rose's screams echoed of the walls. Desperately, Rose laced her fingers into Shunsui hair and then brutally pulled out his hair tie. Shunsui growled loudly, his brown locks falling freely down his back. The steam from the bath water, the heat from the two bodies and the lust between them made the atmosphere intoxicating. The intense pleasure radiating from Rose was too much and all she could do was hold onto Shunsui with desperate hands. And then the pleasure came too much and she was overtaken by an intense organism that seemed to rip through her body. Shunsui continued to pound into her making her orgasm last even longer. Just when one organism ended another started to brew within Rose making her scream and beg Shunsui. But she did not know what she was begging for. Shunsui thrusted powerfully into Rose one last time before stilling and releasing his load into her all the while shouting her name. The look on Shunsui's eyes as he came and the feel of his load filling her was all too much making Rose climax one last time. Stars filled her eyes as she experienced the most intense climax of her life. She slumped forward onto Shunsui chest, panting, desperately trying to get her breathing under control. In front of her Shunsui gently lifted her off his member and then held her close to his chest.

Around them the bath water settled until a few ripples spread out over the water emanating from the two cuddling couples.

"Hmm Shunsui…as much as I like being in the bath with you the water has gotten a bit cold." Said Rose in a calm voice.

It was only then did Shunsui realise how cold the water was. It was not bitter cold or anything like that, it was just too cold for his liking. "We can always put more hot water in." suggested Shunsui.

"Rose looked around the bath tub and saw that it was already overflowing. "Erm…" Rose gestured to the already overflowing tub. Her movement alone cause water to overflow over the side and splash on the floor.

"Oh well, and I was really enjoying our time in here." Said Shunsui with a smile on his face.

Rose traced her fingers up and down Shunsui sternum, gently caressing his soft chest hair. "We could always continue our activities outside of the bathtub." She looked up at him with a devilish look on her face. Shunsui laughed and climbed out of the bathtub. He was starting to like this new nymphomaniac side of his lover. With an over dramatic wave of his hand, Shunsui offered Rose his outstretched hand like as if he was asking her to dance. In a way they were about to dancer, a very sexual and intimate dance. Rose giggled and accepted his outstretched hand and climbed out of the tub. However, her feet slid on the wet floor and she went crashing into Shunsui chest.

"Well aren't we impatient to start." Chuckled Shunsui as he watched Rose blush a delightful shade of pink.

Shunsui arms laced behind Rose's bottom, pulling her close to his growing erection. Rose giggled as he lifted her into the air and carried her to his bed where a second round was swiftly started.

* * *

The morning light shone through the gaps in the blinds causing Rose to blink against the bright onslaught. There was no warm presence behind her whish signalled that Shunsui was out of bed. She stretched, hearing her joints crack before climbing out of Shunsui's bed and making her way to the door. On the floor by the door lay Shunsui's discarded captain's haori. The edges were singed and there were spots of hollow blood on it. Rose pulled on the haori, and then opened the door and started to walk towards the kitchen. She was not sure she was allowed to wear a Captain's haori but it was the only item of clothing lying around and Rose did not want to walk around Shunsui's quarters in the nude. Not that he would complain. She was just about to walk into the kitchen, where she assumed Shunsui was, when she heard the sound of voices coming from the living room. Quietly Rose listened in. There were two voices, one was Shunsui's deep baritone voice while the other she did not recognized. Silently Rose retreated from the door, the memory of the last time she was caught eavesdropping still present in her mind. And also she did not think it would be proper to meet this strangers wearing only Shunsui wrecked haori.

Rose dashed silently to her room and flung open the closest. She had no more shihakushō left, two of them being destroyed and the rest in the wash. She had no kosodes or naga-bakamas to wear so she had to wear her western clothes. A few minutes later Rose stepped out of her room wearing a dark red shatter skirt and a white shirt tucked into skirt. Quietly she walked back to the living room and quietly knocked on the door.

Shunsui opened the door and beamed down at Rose. "Darling Rose! I see that you have woken up." But Rose was not fooled by his happy smile and antics. His eyes were dark and serious which meant that whatever she had interrupted had been very important.

"If I am disturbing you I can leave…I can go make breakfast or something." Said rose while gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Nonsense Rose! We are discussing something important which includes you so you have a right to listen in. And although you making me breakfast sounds delightful it is already mid-afternoon. You will have to wait until tomorrow." Shunsui then gently tugged Rose into the living room and directed her over to the low table surrounded by cushions. A man that Rose did not recognize sat at the table drinking tea.

"Darling Rose may I introduce to you Aoi Kagawa, Head of the kido corp." Said Shunsui after helping Rose onto a cushion. Rose looked over at the man sitting at the table. He had long black hair that was tied in a short pony tail that reached his shoulders, and dark, almost black eyes. His skin was pale and seemed too tight for his body, if his protruding cheek bones were any indication. But what was the most peculiar thing about him was his long, spindly figure. In fact every single one of his features seemed unnaturally long: his nose, arms, fingers and chest. His whole appearance made Rose's hairs stand on edge.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Rose with a bow. She realised that people got confused when she offered her hand to them while introducing herself. Bowing seemed to be the norm form of greeting here so Rose converted to that.

The Head of the Kido corp grunted in response to Rose's introduction. "As I was saying Kyoraku Taicho this kido barrier will send you a reiatsu signal the moment someone enters or exits your quarters. This will allow you to know who is entering your quarters and thus you will be able to respond accordingly. I also hear that the human is rather high spirited and tends to escape frequently so I have also ordered my men to place a restrictive kido around your quarters thus enclosing her and preventing her for escaping."

"What?" Cried out Rose. The indignation was clear in her voice.

"Rose. Yama-jii, the rest of the Taicho's and myself have agreed that you need more protection. It was decided that we would place a powerful kido barrier round my house in order to protect you. Please… this is for your own protection." Explained Shunsui his hand reaching out to grab Rose's.

"But you are putting me under house arrest. What if I want to see my friends or go to the library." Asked Rose still a little indignant.

"They will just have to come here and I think that you will find my collection of books to be most fascinating. Please accept this…it will make me feel so much better." Shunsui gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…I guess I have no choice but to agree. But I want you to know that I object to this." Mumbled Rose.

Shunsui beamed and kissed Rose on the lips to show his gratitude.

Kagawa cleared his throat in an impatient manner. "I will have my men perform the kido barrier within the next hour. Kyoraku Taicho, might I remind you that we need you present while performing the kido barrier so don't wander off or be in a situation where you are unable to summon your reiatsu in a safe manner"

Shunsui smiled at Kagawa's remark but Rose knew he was only giving him his polite smile. The guy had been pretty rude. "Oh you seem to know me so well." Exclaimed Shunsui. Rose giggled at Shunsui's antics which then turned into a full blown laughter when he turned around and gave her a devilish wink. He was only toying with Kagawa.

Kagawa glared at the two of them before rising to his feet. "I will be back in an hour to perform the kido barrier. I will see myself out. Until later Kyoraku Taicho." He turned and nodded at Rose before leaving the room. Shunsui and Rose waited until he had left the house before letting out a deep breath.

"Well that was entertaining." Smiled Shunsui while wrapping his arm around Rose's waist with the intention of pulling her into his lap.

Rose elbowed his arm away. "I am still mad at you."

Shunsui sighed and the pulled Rose into his lap anyway, but this time with more force. "What are you angry about?"

"The kido barrier." Rose saw Shunsui face fall into a serious look the moment she mentioned the kido barrier. "It's just that I find it a little unfair that you would go around making decision that concern me without consulting me. And why must I stay enclosed in your quarters like some delinquent on house arrest? I thought I had enough protection when there was you and the members of the second division guarding me. My change now?"

Shunsui looked into Rose eyes and then pulled her close into a hug. "I know it was unfair making this decision without you but it was an order from Yama-jii. Your security is of top most importance after the invasion last night. Last night demonstrated that we were still vulnerable when protecting you. You should never have had to face Shadow Crawler or that ridiculous doll. To answer your second question, we decided if you stayed inside a secure location then you would be safer. This kido barrier will allow me to know who is entering my quarters and whether or not they are a threat. Yesterday when I went to the Taicho's meeting I left you in a vulnerable position. Now this barrier will provide you with security when I am not around to guard you. However, you are allowed to leave, but only if I am there to help you pass through the barrier. "

Rose shuffled in Shunsui lap and then hugged him back, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"When I sensed you and Shadow Crawler's reiatsu fighting together I panicked. I have never been so worried in my life. And then I turn up and find Nanao lying on the ground unconscious and the eight division in ruins…and then there was you, lying covered in blood in the middle of a burning blaze. I have never been so angry and scared at the same time." Said Shunsui in a tone that was almost pleading.

There was a pause in which Rose hugged Shunsui closer to her. "I am sorry for making you feel that way." She murmured into his neck.

Shunsui sighed. "Just never do that again."

"I don't think I can promise you that. But I will promise you that I will not go looking for trouble."

"Thank you."

There was another pause in which the two of them revelled in the other' presence. "Thank you Shunsui." said Rose after a while.

"For what?"

"For talking to me about the kid barrier. Now that we talked about it I feel more comfortable with the idea of it."

Shunsui kissed Rose on the cheek. "I am glad to hear that."

Rose was about to answer but then her stomach grumbled loudly. "Sounds like someone is hungry." Chuckled Shunsui which made Rose giggle.

Shunsui stood up with Rose still in his arms and walked over to the kitchen.

"So what would Rose Bentley like to eat." Asked Shunsui after he deposited Rose on top one of the counters.

"Whatever Captain Kyoraku would like to cook…as long as it's not aubergine or anything too spicy." Shunsui smiled widely and kissed Rose on the lips before turning around and opening the cupboards in search for ingredients. Rose loved watching Shunsui cook. He had a sort of elegance and grace that only came with years of practice. But he was also arrogant, and Rose could see that in the way he would look at her while adding the ingredients together for Udon which just screamed 'yes I know my cooking is amazing and will knock your socks off'. However, that look was very sexy in Rose's eyes.

When the Udon was done the two of them sat down and ate in comfortable silence. It was one of those moments when conversation was not required. When they had finished eating Shunsui cleared up the bowls and then joined Rose lounging outside on the large wooden patio that overlooked Shunsui magnificent garden.

"And what is my Darling Rose doing?" asked Shunsui while leaning on the door frame, admiring Rose stretched out on her stomach reading a large book. The late afternoon sun was glinting of her hair and made her look magnificent.

"Reading a book about World War 2. I have been wanting to read this book for a long time. But sadly I never found the time to read it until now." Replied Rose without looking up from her book.

"World War 2?" Asked Shunsui as he sat down next to Rose and poured himself a glass of sake from his ever present bottle.

"It was a war on a massive scale that killed an estimated sixty million people, most of which were civilians." Explained Rose while putting a book mark in her book and closing it.

"Why would you want to read a book like that? Surely there are more pleasant things out there to read?"

"No not really I love reading history books, the bloodier the better in my opinion. I love a history book full of bloody battles." Replied Rose with a smile on her face. She turned towards Shunsui and gasped slightly. His eyes were full of anger, and the worst part was that it was all directed towards her. His anger burnt through her and made her feel guilty and ashamed. Hana had told her that Shunsui was one of the oldest Shinigami in the Seireitei and so it was highly likely that he had been a survivor of a bloody conflict. Rose had read some of the books in the library about the history of the Gotei 13 and from what she could make of it, it had been very bloody. From time to time she had come across Shunsui's name, but it was usually accompanied by a long paragraph about some bloody battle. What horrors had he experienced in his life and how many close friends had he lost in those battles? It was obvious that he still suffered from them. His eyes would sometimes, for a very brief moment, reflect all the pain and lose he experienced. And here was Rose, telling Shunsui that she enjoyed reading about bloody battles because it gave her pleasure.

She was a historian looking back on the past but never truly understanding it because she was not there to experience it. She had no right to comment on the past, and what she had just said was very inconsiderate and rude.

Shunsui stood up quickly and turned to leave. "Wait Shunsui! I-" Said Rose as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"-Kagawa has just arrived. I will assist him in building the kido barrier and then I am going to go visit Juu. Stay here." Said Shunsui rather harshly before he walked out the door. Rose stood frozen to the spot as she watched Shunsui walk away from her. He was hurt because of her. She felt like a major prat.

* * *

The sun was setting, casting the Seireitei in a gorgeous bright orange light. It was moments like these that lovers would kiss romantically with a scenic sunset behind them. Or were the movies giving her too much hope. Currently Rose's lover had stormed out of the house, assisted the head of the kido corp with the kido barrier before storming off to the thirteenth division.

Rose sat on the patio and watched unseeing as the members of the kido corp finished raising a giant invisible barrier around Shunsui's house. In a few moments she would be imprisoned in her rather comfortable cell with her impeccable lover as her warden. However, right now her lover was rather pissed off at her. She needed to do something kind to Shunsui in order to beg for forgiveness. Maybe she would bake him a batch of cupcakes. It seemed like a fake way to apologise but at least it would break the ice between them and she needed a distraction.

An impatient clearing of somebodies throat brought Rose out of her miserable trans. Behind her stood Kagawa wearing long blue robes and holding a weird looking staff. "I am a very busy man, human, so I do not want to be delayed by some daydreaming little missy." Snapped the man.

Rose realised how much she hated Kagawa. All he had done since their first meeting a few hours ago was through insults at her. He was a disgraceful man that Rose could not help but distrust.

Rose stood up and bowed "My apologies sir."

"Stupid child. My men inform me that they have finished the kido barrier. Kyoraku Taicho can now keep you locket up and in your proper place woman. I hear he likes to take his whores back to his house so that he can fuck them and then force them to cook breakfast for him. But I must say he has never needed to but a kido barrier around his quarters. Maybe it is so that you don't escape and so when he return there will be a perfectly pliant women there ready to be fucked whether she wanted to or not. I wonder how long you will last until he throws you away like all is other whores? You and all his other whores are the same. You are and always will be a whore."

Rose glared at Kagawa. What was this man's problem? Her Scottish blood was boiling within her. How dare he insult Shunsui! It did not matter that he insulted her, she was a whore and broken goods but Shunsui was a kind gentlemen who did not deserve to be insulted. Rose marched forwards and slapped Kagawa across the face with all her might. "I am surprised that a disgusting worm like yourself ever became a high ranking officer. You are rude and inconsiderate with a fowl mouth. You have no right to talk about Shunsui like that. He is kind, caring and twice the man you will ever be. I don't know what your problem is but I think that you are jealous of Shunsui and his reputation as a brilliant fighter. But whatever is going on stops now. Do you HEAR ME!" spat Rose.

Kagawa rubbed his check, which was turning a bright shade of pink and glared at Rose. "How dare you slap me you WHORE! Just you wait, I will report you and when I do there will be nothing your precious 'Shunsui' will be able to do." And with that he smacked Rose across the face.

Rose was used to people slapping her and had grown accustomed to the pain so she just glared at Kagawa with hatred in her eyes. "Leave." She said in a hard tone.

"Don't worry I don't like spending too much time with the scum of the world." Kagawa turned and walked away leaving Rose glaring at his back. She would not break down into tears she kept telling herself. Kagawa was not worth her tears. She was going to bottle it up and go and bake Shunsui a nice batch of cupcakes and then apologies to him and this will all be in the past.

* * *

Shunsui watched the sun set behind the trees that sat in Ukitake's garden while sipping sake. He was pondering to himself what Rose had told him before he left. He was not angry at her, but angry at the way historians' depicted bloody battles in a way that would make people enthusiastic about it. He was also rather shocked at the way Rose easily talked about the gruesome history in her books, like she was unfazed but it all. He had always imagines Rose to be rather innocent, maybe he had been wrong. It was human nature to be curious and he could not stop her from reading about bloody battles. But by god he will protect her with his dying breath and if that meant keeping her way from battles then he would do it.

"You seem rather preoccupied Shunsui?" asked Ukitake over the rim of his steaming tea.

"I am still thinking about the invasion." Lied Shunsui. Ukitake was not fooled by Shunsui lie but he got the hint that Shunsui did not want to talk about what was bothering him.

"How is Rose after the incident? And more importantly how is you division coping without a means to feed itself?" asked Ukitake in the hopes of distracting Shunsui from his inner demons.

"Rose is fine. And the ninth division is kindly providing food for my division. The repair works on the mess hall and the kitchen started today however, the whole place still smells strongly of chemicals. I was given a direct order from Yama-jii to never leave Rose alone with fire." Shunsui smiled when he mentioned the order from Yama-jii.

"Yes that was a very impressive fire she built. I wonder how she made it so strong."

"She mixed chemicals together and then set the kitchen ablaze and blow up my division's kitchen. She told me that she studied a subject called chemistry and so knew which chemicals would react with the fire she had already created. She is a cleaver girl…but dangerous."

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Said Toushiro in an impatient tone. Shunsui looked around and saw Toushiro frowning at him, Nanao shaking her head, Rangiku giggling and Unohana looking her calm, normal self.

"Sorry kiddo." Smiled Shunsui with a wave of his sake dish.

"As we were saying before Shunsui brought us off on a tangent, are we absolutely certain that Shadow Crawler is dead?" Stated Nanao.

"Yes I am certain that he is dead. Rose said that she cut his head off during the invasion. "Replied Shunsui in a serious tone.

"Shadow Crawler may be out of the picture but we are nowhere close to solving the mystery of the missing children, child brothels, the missing Shinigami and Kurosawa's whereabouts." Outlined Toushiro.

"There is still that doll being held in the twelfth division holding cells." Stated Nanao. "Maybe she could shed some light on the situation."

"My lieutenant spoke at length with lieutenant Kurotsuchi and informed me that the doll seems to have gone into a sort of hibernation and will not speak to anybody. In fact she seems almost dead." Said Ukitake in a serious tone.

"Damn, we have nothing. And I can bet my year supply of sake that I am not the only person feeling this uneasiness. Kurosawa has something planed and soon he will act upon his plan. And like before we will remain in the dark until it actually happens." Said Shunsui in a harsh tone.

"Shunsui calm yourself. Rose is shielded behind a powerful kido barrier. If something was to happen to her we will know." Said Ukitake with a hand on Shunsui shoulder.

"Let us hope that we can solve this mystery before Kurosawa initiate the next step in his plan." Said Unohana in her calm and serene voice.

There was an all-round murmur of agreement.

"It is getting rather late and I have patients to attend to. Goodnight Shunsui, Jushiro, Hitsugaya, Ise, Matsumoto." Said Unohana before rising and leaving in a quick yet grace step of shunpo.

The others watched Unohana leave in silence. "Kyoraku Taicho may I ask for my leave as well?" asked Nanao after a pause."

"Of course my Nanao-Chan. As long as it is not to do horrible paperwork." Smiled Shunsui.

"As I am sure you will be pleased to know, Sir, most of this month's paperwork was destroyed along with your office. Although the first division has said that they will send us new copies it will take several days for them to arrive so for the moment there is not paperwork to complete." Replied Nanao while adjusting her glasses.

"Why this is a moment worth celebrating!" Exclaimed Shunsui, who then proceeded to drink from the sake bottle which had appeared in his hands. He then offered the bottle round to anybody else who wanted to join the celebrations

"I'll drink to that." Cried Rangiku as she dived for the offered bottle.

"You still have your share of the paperwork to complete, Matsumoto and might I remind that you still have not touched it." Said Toushiro in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Oh come on Taicho, all fun and no play makes for back moral."

Toushiro grit his teeth before rising to his feet. "Good evening Shunsui, Jushiro…and Matsumoto that paperwork needs to be finished by the end of the week." Toushiro turned and left with a swish of his captain's haori.

Shunsui watched Toushiro go before he got to his feet. "I need to go check on Rose and the kido barrier. The Kido corp must have finished constructing it by now." He said in response to the other two's curious stares.

"Nah Kyoraku-kun I thought we were going to celebrate and it has been so long since we last drank together". Pouted Rangiku.

"You can come if you want. I think Rose would like the company…Juu you are more than welcome to join us."

"Shunsui I might just take you up on that offer." Replied Juu who then chuckled at his friend's confused look. "Well someone has to make sure the two of you don't cause any trouble and since Ise-san is currently unavailable I guess it is my job to do so."

Shunsui merely smiled at Juu's response before leading the way towards his quarters.


	19. Chapter 19: Training with Shunsui

Chapter 19: Training with Shunsui

It only after Rose sank her achy head onto the soft pillows on the bed in one of Shunsui's guest bedrooms did she begin to wonder if she had gone overboard with her apology backing. She had first started off by backing the cupcakes that were supposed to represent Shunsui. Her careful planning of the recipe with Midnight Dancer had really helped as the result was delicious. The cupcakes were not too rich flavour and the raspberry icing had not been to bitter. Overall it was one of the best cupcakes she had ever made. She had thought of Shunsui while baking and that had brought her onto the topic of Kagawa. The mere thought of that rude man made her clench her teeth. The nerve of him for insulting Shunsui like that! Rose had been too worked up to relax so she had released all her pent up anger by baking a large rainbow cake with thick cream cheese icing. But sadly by thinking about Kagawa, Rose started to think about what he said to her. Desperate to not focus on that, Rose started to bake lemon cupcakes and then decorated them with light blue, pink, purple, yellow and green icing. However, Kagawa's words did not leave her thoughts and soon the anger that she was feeling turned to sadness and feeling of self-loathing. Did people just assume she was a whore because she was sleeping with Shunsui? It was not like she was sleeping around. But Shunsui had a reputations of being a womanizer. Did people associate her with all the other women Shunsui had slept with? Hot tears started to run down Rose cheek as she finally allowed Kagawa's words to sink in. People had called her a whore before, but their words had not hurt because there was no power behind them. Kagawa had managed to say the perfect combination of words to break Rose's heart. All she wanted to do now was consume as much chocolate as possible and then bury herself in a bed and never leave.

So Rose made the two chocolatiest cupcakes she knew which comprised of a devil' food cupcake with thick chocolate icing with chocolate sprinkles, and the three chocolate explosion cupcake. The latter of the two was her own inventions and was a cupcake made with a chocolate base and then decorated with both dark chocolate and white chocolate icing. The entire thing was an intense chocolaty mess and Rose only made it when she was very upset. After baking the two cupcakes Rose sat down at Shunsui low table and consumed three of the chocolate cupcakes while sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

When her tears had finally run out Rose stood up and then walked into one of Shunsui guest bedrooms before collapsing into the bed. She was unsure if she was still welcome in Shunsui's bed after the incident that afternoon hence the reason why she decided to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms.

All she needed now was sleep and hope that the next day would be better that the one that had just past.

* * *

The intense smell of melted chocolate greeted Shunsui noise as he opened the door to his quarters. Behind him he could here Ukitake and Rangiku inhaling the heavenly scent and sighing.

"Kyoraku-kun what is that heavenly smell?" Asked Rangiku as she removed her sandals.

Shunsui was not sure what had caused this heavenly smell but he knew who was responsible for it. Wordlessly he removed his sandals and then made his way towards that kitchen where he knew the heavenly smell was located. His assumptions were correct when he opened the door to his kitchen and saw four plates piled high with different styled chocolate cupcakes and one with multi-coloured icing, and a large white circular cake. It was clear that Rose had been baking but where did she get the idea that he needed so many cakes? Was she trying to feed the entire eighth division?

Ukitake let out a low whistle from behind Shunsui. "She really went overboard with the cooking." There really was no questioning who had made the cakes for there was only one person in the entire Souls Society who could bake as well as Rose.

For the first time since entering his quarters Shunsui noticed that it was silent. Apart from the shuffling of feet behind him coming from Ukitake and Rangiku there was not a sound. The kitchen counters were spotless and the only evidence that baking had occurred in the kitchen was the fact that there were five different types of cakes sitting on the counter.

"Darling Rose." Called out Shunsui. There was silence. Behind him he could hear the sound of Ukitake and Rangiku helping themselves to the cakes on the kitchen counter.

"Oh wow look this cake is like a rainbow." Shunsui heard Rangiku call out. Shunsui walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor in search of his darling Rose. "Darling Rose…goddess of the kitchen where are you?" Shunsui opened the door to his bedroom and frowned. The sheets were straight and the pillows nice and fluffed indicating that nobody had slept in them. Still frowning Shunsui closed the door to his bedroom and moved down the corridor until he reached the first of the spare bedrooms. Silently he opened the door and walked in. This was the spare bedroom where Rose had slept in after she had confessed to Shunsui about her past. Shunsui was finding it hard to believe that the event had taken place only a few weeks ago, he felt like he had known Rose for longer. The room was pitched black but he could still see the outline of a figure curled up under the sheets. Even though it was dark Shunsui could still see the figure tense under the sheets. Wordlessly Shunsui closed the door and shuffled over to the futon and kneeled down next to it.

"Why are you here darling and not in my bedroom?" Asked Shunsui.

The figure rolled over and faced Shunsui. "I didn't think you would want me in your bed."

Shunsui stared down at Rose. "And why would you assume that. I love having you in my bed." the confusion was obvious in his tone.

"Because you were so angry at me before and stormed off…I didn't think that you would want me in your bed after that." Said Rose quietly.

Shunsui was silent for a moment. Was he angry at Rose…no he was not. He was not even disappointed with her. "No I am not angry with you…or disappointed with you. I guess you just shocked me with you love for bloody history. I just assumed that you of all people would want to stay away from bloody pasts."

Rose sat up and faced Shunsui. "But you were still angry with me. You walked away and did not stop when I ran after you. I know I hurt you in some way so please don't lie to me about your feeling for my sake." Rose took Shunsui's hands in hers. "I know a bit about your past. Well only the bits written in the history books and I know how bloody it is. I am not acting like I understand you. The truth is I will probably never truly understand how you feel and that is fine with me. But there is one thing that I want you to understand. I study history with a passion because there are lessons to be learned in it and stories that must never be forgotten. It is my duty as the next generation to learn these stories and lessons so that they can never be forgotten and then to pass them on to the next generation. Thus these stories and lessons will never be forgotten and hopefully not repeated because it would be even more disrespectful to the dead if we repeated the same mistakes we did in the past because it would have been like they died for nothing. And you Shunsui as a…relic…old person…" Rose stopped and tried to come up with a word to describe Shunsui. He was over two thousand years old so calling him old would be an understatement.

"Mature…experienced…seasoned person." Imputed Shunsui when Rose had fallen silent.

"Yeah one of those."

Shunsui chucked. "Relic…my lover thinks that I am a relic of the past…could you wound me more?" Even in the dark Rose could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Shunsui I am trying to be serious here…Anyway you as a matured person should know what I am talking about." Shunsui untwined his hands from Rose's only then to gently encase her hands in his and then bring them to his lips.

"I understand you…anyway what is done is done and now that we talked it over we can kiss and make up." Shunsui leaned forwards to kiss Rose on the lips but he saw her tense and shuffle uncomfortably. "Yare, but something is still bothering you Rose. Why are you suddenly scared of my affection?"

Rose pulled her hand out of Shunsui's and then moved away. "Yare." Muttered Shunsui before leaning over and turning on the bedside light. Suddenly the room was bathed in an orange glow that semi illuminated the room. Rose was kneeling facing away from Shunsui but he could still the faded outlines of tears stains on her cheek. "Rose." He whispered before pulling her into his lap and hugging her close to his chest. "Please tell me what made you so upset and I promise that I will try and make it better."

Rose snuggled closer to Shunsui and inhaled is magnificent scent. A delightful mixture of sake, sakura blossoms, grass, spice and something that could only be called Shunsui scent. In his arms Rose felt secure. She had always thought of herself as a slight feminist so it hurt her pride to admit that she needed a man to make her feel secure. But then that was the only way she could describe how she felt when she was in his arms. The heart always disobeys the brain.

"The Head of the Kido corp…Kagawa…he said some things which have proven to be more hurtful than previously thought." Said Rose after a pause.

Shunsui arms around Rose tightened. "What did he say?" He asked in a dark tone.

"He said that you were planning on using the Kido barrier to 'keep me in my place' so that I don't run away. And then he called me a whore…but unlike all the other people who have called me that he meant it. So I called him a disgusting man and said that I was surprised that he was ever made a leading officer and then I said that he was jealous of you." Whispered Rose. She decided to leave out the bit where they hit each other. She did not think Shunsui rage would be able to handle that.

Shunsui bent down and kissed Rose's cheek gently. "And you believed him?" Rose nodded. "Rose I want you to know that you are not a whore and never were. You were rapped which was not your fault so please stop thinking that it was. What Kagawa said was out of order. He is one of those people who think that they are better than anybody else. You just have to ignore them and they will eventually stop. But I must say I do like the way you dealt with him." Shunsui nuzzled his cheek into Rose neck making her sigh slightly in pleasure. "I am sorry that you had to face him alone."

Rose turned slightly and kissed Shunsui on the lips. "That is ok. I suppose all that really matters is how my friends perceive me."

"Yes." The two of them sat silently together, revelling in each other's presence. Rose felt totally at ease sitting in Shunsui lap and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Why the baking?" asked Shunsui after a long and peaceful pause.

"Well I wanted to make a cupcake that best describe you and I did. However I could not get out of my head what Kagawa said to me so I baked the other cakes in the hopes of forgetting but that did not work. I hope that you are hungry because there is a lot of cake there." Rose mumbled with a guilty look on her face.

Shunsui laughed. "You made me my own personal batch of cupcakes…I feel honoured."

"They are the chocolate ones with the raspberry topping…go and try one." Said Rose.

Shunsui stood up with Rose still in his arms and started to walk out of the room. Rose gave a loud yawn and snuggled more into Shunsui hold. "Is my darling little Rose tired?" smiled Shunsui. Rose was really cute when she was tired.

"Yes…some idiot kept me up last night." Yawned Rose.

Shunsui chuckled. "Well I will make sure he does not do that again tonight but I cannot guarantee that. You see there is this very beautiful women lying next to him and he cannot help but admire her beauty."

"Well can you admire her beauty without bothering her because she is very tired."

Shunsui chuckled before balancing Rose in one arm and opening the door to his room. "I want you in my bed every night even when I am angry at you. Please remember that I can never stay angry at you for long darling Rose."

Rose nodded and smiled when Shunsui lay her down in his bed. Gently he kissed her on the head and then turned to leave. "Dream naughty dreams of me darling Rose."

"Don't worry I do that every night." Rose called after him.

Shunsui turned around and stared at Rose with a faux look of horror on his face. "Naughty Rose."

Rose giggled. "Good night Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Shunsui found Rangiku and Ukitake sitting on his porch with a pot of tea, several bottles of sake and a plate piled high with Rose cakes.

"Well I can see that you found my sake Rangiku." Stated Shunsui as he sat down on a large pile of pillows next to Rangiku.

"Well you wondered off so I could not ask you if it was ok." Said Rangiku as she took a bite from the slice of rainbow cake she was eating. "This tastes amazing…you are so lucky Kyoraku-kun that Rose bakes for you."

"What can I say…I choose my lovers according to their cooking skills." Smiled Shunsui.

Rangiku and Ukitake laughed at his comment. "So the two of you are definitely seeing each other…and seriously for that matter." Said Rangiku once she had regained her composure.

Shunsui leaning forwards and picked up of the cupcakes that Rose told him to try and took a bite out of it. The taste was perfect and seemed to make his taste buds sing in ecstasy. Damn his woman could really bake.

Rangiku looked at Shunsui expectantly. "Well Shunsui?"

Shunsui cleared his throat. "Yes Rose and I are seeing each other although I don't know what you would class as a 'serious relationship'."

"Well whatever relationship you have she definitely has you whipped." Stated Rangiku.

Shunsui picked up one of the bottles of sake on the small table and took a large swig from it. "And what makes you say that?"

"You have not been out drinking ever since she came into your life." Stated Rangiku.

"And according to Nanao, Rose has the ability to make you do your paperwork without whining." Continued Ukitake.

Shunsui smiles. "What can I say? I love a feisty woman who can put me in line."

Ukitake chocked on his tea while Rangiku burst out laughing. "Shunsui could you please keep your private life private." Sighed Ukitake

Shunsui took a big swig from his bottle of sake. "Juu you wound me."

"I highly doubt it."

"So Kyoraku-kun can you be persuaded to come out drinking tonight. It has been a long time since we last saw you." Asked Rangiku after a pause. When she said 'we' she was referring to "Kira and Hisagi.

"As much as I hate to leave a young beautiful girt hanging I must decline." Said Shunsui as he finished the content of his sake bottle. Looking up, Shunsui saw that Ukitake and Rangiku were looking at him as if he had sprouted two heads. "What?"

"Are you declining going out drinking?" Asked Ukitake in a shell shocked voice.

"Yare, Juu why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because you have never ever declined going out drinking. Even when that hollow almost took your arm off ten years ago you still demanded that Nanao brought you sake.

"Well now I have a feisty young woman in my life with a thirst for sex that an old man like myself cannot rival. I am so tired right now". Ukitake and Rangiku looked at Shunsui like he had just told them that he was going to burn all of his pink kimonos.

"Damn Kyoraku-kun you really have it bad…nobody is going to believe me…"

"Sorry Ran-san." Yawned Shunsui. "But I never got my three naps this afternoon so I am beat."

Rangiku stood up. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow night."

"Goodnight Ran-San."

"Goodnight Matsumoto-san." Rangiku waved goodnight and disappeared into the night with a gentle sway of her hips and a swish of her hair.

Ukitake and Shunsui watched her go for a moment. "I take it that whatever was bothering you before has been resolved?" Asked Ukitake when they were alone.

"Yes…we had a misunderstanding but now we cleared it up." Explained Shunsui as he started on his second bottle of sake. He gently brought the bottle down from his lips and placed it next to him all the while staring unseeingly out into the dark gardens.

"But that is not everything that is bothering you is it Shunsui?" inquired Ukitake while passing a critical eye over Shunsui sudden distant behaviour.

"Rose had a run in with Kagawa…he said a few things that really offended her." said Shunsui after a short pause.

"Well Kagawa is not known for his manners. I take it that you are not going to pursue this matter further?"

"No…Rose was not exactly polite in her reply to Kagawa." There was a hint of amusement in Shunsui voice.

"Oh really… well serves him right. Any way Shunsui I am going to head back because I have early morning drills tomorrow. Goodnight." Ukitake stood up and nodded at Shunsui who lifted his sake cup in acknowledgement before watching his friend walk away.

The moon was still out so Shunsui decided to drink outside for a bit longer, basking in the beautiful moon before retreating to his bed and cuddling up to his darling Rose. He could not help but be reminded of his darling Rose whenever he saw the moon. She was bright and warming but not in the same sense as the sun, that was often too bright and hot. Was a she softer more delicate form of light and was also mysterious and had the ability to make him catch his breath every time she did something. Yes his darling Rose was the moon on a dark cold night. She provided solace to the darkest of souls and was still able to hide the darkness within herself by shinning out brightly. For every moon had a dark side.

Shunsui drained the last of his drink before standing up and cleaning up the leftover cakes on the plate before walking inside and closing the door. A few minutes later Shunsui slide open the door to his bedroom and saw the outline of Rose, nicely curled up into a tiny ball. He removed his clothes and slide under the covers next to Rose and then gently wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when she latched onto his chest and snuggled closer to his side before he too fell in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Please Shunsui." Shunsui looked up over the rim of his steaming cup of tea at Rose who was kneeling next to him pouting. They were sitting out on the porch drinking tea and watching the spring weather slowly transform into summer…well Shunsui was doing that. Rose was next to him trying to make him train with her.

"But you promised me." Pouted Rose.

Shunsui looked at Rose. "I said that I would be taking over your training but I never said when I would be training you." He was in a slightly bad mood having been denied his favourite activity in the morning. Shunsui had rolled over in his bed a few hours ago only to discover that Rose was not curled up next to him, like she should be, but that she had gotten up and dressed. He had found her sitting out on the porch reading her wretched history book. Shunsui had nothing against people reading history books, he just did not like it when they did it in their free time. For him history books were only to be consulted for academic purposes and that was it.

Rose frowned at him. "Well aren't we a old grumpy man this morning. Fine I will just train myself." She sprang to her feet and danced into the house. Her Zanpakuto was lying on the window seat, basking in the morning sun and sending a rainbow of colours across the room. With a smile Rose picked up Midnight Dancer and started to walk away from the window.

"_Good Morning Midnight Dancer fancy a bit of training?"_ Asked Rose.

"_Love to."_

Rose danced happily around the room with her Zanpakuto in her hand but suddenly she stopped. Next to her was Shunsui Zanpakuto and Rose could have sworn that she heard it spit at her. Frowning she bent down until the Zanpakuto was at her eye level and stared at it. She could not hear the Zanpakuto but she could sense the anger and hatred emitted from it towards her. Rose pouted slightly before standing up and leaving the room. She did not want to allow the bad tempered sword to ruin the perfect morning.

Shunsui was nowhere on the porch when Rose returned so she assumed that he had gone to sun bath on the roof or to annoy poor Nanao in the office. With a slight frown Rose put on her shoes and walked out to the centre of Shunsui garden. She had never fully explored Shunsui garden's having only seen the piece outside his bedroom and living room. The section she was in now was the bit outside his living room and was considered to be the main part of the gardens. The grass was soft, even and green with no weeds present. A few cherry Blossom trees were scattered artfully around the garden with their blossoms blowing scenically around in the wind. This section of the garden was the most open and was used in the summer while entertaining guests at a garden party. It also provided the perfect location for Rose to train with Midnight Dancer as there were few obstacles in the way.

Rose looked up at the sky and squinted against the mid-morning glare. In the distance she saw a faint glimmer of pink on the roof top which singled to her that Shunsui was now lounging on the roof, basking in the sun. Rose smiled, Shunsui was grumpy after being denied a round of morning sex and she found that to be hilarious.

With as much grace as she could manage, Rose pulled out Midnight Dancer from her sheath and then started the move around in a slow, graceful manner. Her movements were a cross between tai chi and ballet. Rose closed her eyes and centred her reiatsu and then allowed it to flow round inside her like water. Only after that was done die she start to move. She was lost in her movement, her dance. Everything around her suddenly became irrelevant as there was only her and Midnight Dancer' graceful movements.

Shunsui sat on the roof and watched Rose practise with her Zanpakuto. He had heard her draw her sword so he moved so he could observe her. Her style of fighting was peculiar to say the least. It seemed more like a dance than zanjutsu training. Although he must say that her dance was graceful and captivating, but sadly her movements left her wide open on several occasions. Her movement were also too slow and seemed to focus more on beauty than the actual killing. Shunsui sighed and climbed of the roof. It seemed like he had a lot of work to do with Rose…did Maya teach her anything?

Quietly Shunsui retrieved his Zanpakuto and then walked out onto the grass to face Rose. He frowned when he noticed that her eyes were closed and that she did not seemed to have noticed his arrival at all.

Rose's eyes few open when her Zanpakuto collided with something hard and metallic. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that it was Shunsui's drawn Zanpakuto that she had just collided with. However her smiled melted from her face when she saw the look he was giving her, a mixture of exasperation and…disappointment?

"Rose what are you doing?" Asked Shunsui in an even voice.

"Training…why what is wrong?" Rose frowned when she could not make out Shunsui mood by his the tone of his voice.

"Nothing…it is just that you left yourself open several times, your movements are too slow…basically if I were an enemy or a hollow you would be dead now."

Rose relaxed her arm and brought her Zanpakuto down and away from Shunsui. "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me?"

Shunsui sighed and lowered Katen Kyokotsu. "Your fighting style needs improvement. It is too slow and leaves you open more often than not. Your fighting style is all wrong."

"_Tell her that it sucks." _Said Katen Kyokotsu.

Shunsui looked down at his Zanpakuto and frowned. _"Behave."_

Rose saw Shunsui shift his focus to his sword and wondered what it had just said to him. "Shunsui I am confused as to how my fighting style is wrong. It is the style that Midnight Dancer told me to use so how can it be wrong?"

Shunsui looked at Rose and then down at her Zanpakuto in her hands and grimaced. Was her Zanpakuto trying to get her master killed? He had heard of Zanpakuto openly rebelling against their master but that only happened when the bond between them was so bad that neither one trusted the other. He knew that in the past Rose's Zanpakuto had given her a hard time but he had assumed that they had resolved their differences. Had he been mistaken?

"_No there connection is close…it is just her Zanpakuto acting all bohemian." _Said Katen Kyokotsu.

Midnight Dancer hissed causing Rose to look down at her sword in confusion. "_Midnight Dancer…is something wrong?"_

"_No, just Katen Kyokotsu being rude." _Said Midnight Dancer with a frown on her face.

Rose grimaced and then looked up at Shunsui. "Is there a reason that you came to disturb me or did you just come to say that my fighting technique is wrong? Would now be the right time to tell you that the fighting style I use can only be used once I am in shikai form? I am sorry if my fighting style seems inadequate to you but if you wanted it to be done one way you should have trained me to begin with. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my training." And then she turned around and started to march away from Shunsui.

"Yare." Muttered Shunsui before he moved forwards and grabbed Rose hand.

"Please let go of my hand." Said Rose in a non-nonsense tone.

"Show me"

"What?"

"Show me your fighting style while in Shikai form."

"I don't understand one moment you said that I was doing everything wrong and now you want me to demonstrate what I have been doing?"

"Rose you said so yourself that your fighting style is best performed while in Shikai form and I am asking you to show me." Explained Shunsui. He released Rose's hand and stepped back a bit to allow her space in which to perform.

Rose looked unsure for a second but then she raised her Zanpakuto and released it. The long blue ribbon fell to the fall with a soft ruffle of silk. Shunsui stared down at the ribbon in surprise. It seemed so delicate and not the type of weapon one would use to fight hollows. In fact the ribbon looked like it could not cut anything at all. Gently Rose placed one foot forwards in a dancers pose before moving of into a slow and graceful dance. The ribbon in her hand flowed around her and seemed to compliment her dancing and made the whole spectacle simply breath-taking. The ribbon was long enough to block out all the opening that Shunsui had previously pointed out and it seemed to guard her back when she was not looking. The sheer length of the ribbon meant that Rose had to use big, exaggerated movements in order to keep the ribbon flowing away from her body. Every step she took, every twist she made was as graceful as water.

Shunsui watched Rose for a moment transfixed by her beautiful. Sadly he still had to see if her fighting style was effective against an opponent. "Rose I want you to attack me now in your Shikai form. Don't worry you won't hurt me." He smiled when he saw her frown slightly at his words…especially the last few. Rose continued to dance gracefully around Shunsui and he was about to ask her if she was going to attack when her ribbon suddenly shot forwards. Shunsui only just had enough time to bring his Katana up to deflect the ribbon and he was startled when he heard the sound of metal clashing. Suddenly the ribbon was gone and so was Rose. Shunsui swivelled around and brought Katen Kyokotsu up just in time to deflect the ribbon again. But this time instead of the ribbon disappearing like the last time it stayed and clashed against his katana. Out of the corner of his eye, Shunsui saw Rose dancing around him, ribbon in hand. It seemed as if she was trying to encircle him with her long ribbon. And then it hit him. The dancing was used as a distraction in the hopes of distracting the opponent while Rose encircled them with her ribbon. Shunsui smiled at Rose's genius but there was still room for improvement.

"Stop Rose." Ordered Shunsui gently while bringing his Zanpakuto up to block yet another one of her attacks. Rose stopped and looked up at Shunsui quizzically. "I can now see what you were talking about Rose and I am sorry if I offended you. The design of your shikai means that you need the big movement in order to move your ribbon. But it is also long enough to protect you from behind, I must say it is a very impressive Zanpakuto. You use the dancing to distract your opponents while you attack them with the ribbon when they least expect it. Sneaky I must say. But there is still room for improvement. Firstly you are assuming that people would be distracted my your dancing but sadly that is not the case. Secondly your movement are too slow which means that I can see your movements. I can teach you to move faster in your actions and how to ensure the people remain distracted by your dancing." Explained Shunsui while walking towards Rose.

Rose gently nodded her head. "I know that I am too slow and I am trying to increase my speed but every time I try I trip and fall."

Shunsui placed his hand on Rose shoulder. "It is because you are not steady on your feet. I take it that Maya never taught you the proper fighting stance?"

Rose nodded.

Shunsui sighed. "You need to learn how to wield your Zanpakuto in its unsealed form before you move on to learning how to use it in its shikai form. You never learned how to fight with a Katana properly so there are gaps in your education. We need to fill those gaps so that you have a solid foundation for you to learn your shikai on."

Rose nodded her head slowly. "Ok I get what you are trying to say. You are saying that I need to finish learning the basics so then I can improve my shikai?"

"Yes."

"Alright! How do we do that?" Rose bounced up and down excitedly.

Shunsui smiled. "Every time we train you will do Katas for a bit and then we will spar with your shikai so that you can improve it at the same time."

Rose smiled and marched forwards and kissed Shunsui on the lips. The kiss was short and left Shunsui standing staring down at Rose for a moment speechless. "What?"

Rose giggled. "You said 'we' before which shows that you are taking my training seriously."

Shunsui smiled. "Well I did say that I would train you and I will always keep my promises to."

"I know." Rose kissed Shunsui again before dancing away from him. "Ok let's do some katas."

Shunsui chuckled at Rose's enthusiasm and wished that some of his division members showed the same kind of enthusiasm she had while doing early morning sword drills.

The rest of the morning was spent doing katas and by the end of the training Rose was panting deeply.

"That was tiring." Said Rose while exhaling deeply as she made her way over to the porch. Shunsui walked behind her without a single drop of sweat on his body. A feat which really annoyed Rose. Rose sank down on the porch and removed her sandals with a content sigh.

"Tired feet?" asked Shunsui innocently while coming to stand next to Rose on the porch.

"You should know" mumbled Rose causing Shunsui to chuckle. "I think I am going to go take a shower." Rose said after a pause. Shunsui extended his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. Rose smiled and walked into Shunsui house while still holding his hands. Shunsui smiled when he felt Rose tug him off the porch and down the corridor in the direction of his bathroom. It seemed he might get his morning sex after all.


	20. Chapter 20: Seconds

Chapter 20: Seconds 

**Warning: Major Lemon**  


* * *

It was raining heavily outside. Rose could hear the rhythmic thudding of rain water hitting the porch. By the sounds of it, it was a really down pour. Rose sighed and snuggled closer to Shunsui in the hopes of falling back to sleep however the rain drops were just too loud. After a few minutes she gave up trying to fall back to sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Shunsui was sprawled out on his back, his right arm flung out beside him while his left hand had laced its way around her waist and was holding her tight to his side. Rose had her head resting against Shunsui's heart, his soft even beats a gentle lullaby to her ears. The plain white bed sheets had bunched around her hips and were barely keeping Shunsui decent. Without anything better to do Rose ran her hand up Shunsui chest, loving the feel of his chest hair under her fingertips. Slowly her lowered her hands down his chest, lazily drawing patterns on it until she reached his pelvic bone. It was only then did she realize the large tent forming around his waist. He may be asleep but another part of him was definitely awake. Rose blushed and then moved her hand down to grab at the sheet in order to pull it down and reveal Shunsui ragging erection but she stopped. The rational side of her brain told her that it was very unethical to take advantage of a sleeping man. Scratch that where she came from taking advantage of anybody while they were incoherent was considered to be a crime. But then again she was thinking about Shunsui. He would probably thoroughly enjoy her taking advantage of him. Rose turned her head to look at the sleeping Shunsui and frowned. Maybe she won't take advantage of him just to spite him…god his ego did not need a boost!

Sadly Rose was a very curious person and she had never properly examined Shunsui member before. In the past she was never in the correct state of mind to pause and observe Shunsui in all his naked glory. Now might be her chance. And for once in her life she could be total control and have him writhing underneath her while she pleasured him instead of vice versa. Slowly Rose removed Shunsui arm from around her waist and slow straddled his knees. Gently she removed the sheet covering his erection and gasped. He was big, but then again it was to be expected due to his large frame. A few drops of pre-cum had leaked out of him already and were slowly making their way down his member. This thighs were toned, tanned but sadly were also covered in scars. Most of them were small and practically invisible however there was one that started from the outside of his thigh and stretched down to his knee. Rose lifted a finger and slowly traced the scar while wondering how many other scars he had on his body. Curious now, she looked up at his naked body and scanned for the sight of any scars. She did not see any so she turned her attention back to his erection. Slowly Rose licked Shunsui member from base to tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre cum. Above her, she heard him moan slightly so she did it again. With a devious smile Rose opened her mouth and started to suck on Shunsui tip, hard. While her mouth pleasured him, her free hands stroked his straining member and caressed his balls. Shunsui face scrunched up against the pleasure while Rose continued her ministration. Feeling particularly daring Rose lowed her head further, until she felt Shunsui member hit the back of her throat, thus taking all of him in her mouth and moaned. Shunsui groaned loudly and started thrusting his member up into Rose's mouth making her moan. Up and down Rose bobbed her head but it was only when she bared her teeth and slowly ran then up and down Shunsui's member did she get the loudest and most guttural groan she had ever heard. Looking up she saw that her lover had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at her with clouded eyes with of lust. A blushed spread across Rose's face but she continued to pleasure him, dedicated to her task at hand. Shunsui's head fell back and moaned when Rose released his member with a sinful plop and gave him a large love bit on the sensitive skin close to his member.

"You like that?" said Rose hoarsely before she grabbed his member and began pumping it hard. Shunsui only moaned in response. Rose smiled and took his member back into her mouth and started to suck hard. With her free hands she started to rub her clit, moaning in response thus causing Shunsui to groan as the vibrations ran down his member. Rose could sense Shunsui looking at her so she looked up and what she saw only turned her on even more. Shunsui's eyes were dark brown and full of predatory lust…for her and it turned her on to no ends. She could feel her burning arousal soaking her fingers and running down her tights. Underneath her Shunsui was moaning and thrusting his member into her while saliva dribbled out of her mouth. It was so empowering seeing one of the most powerful Shinigami underneath her writhing in pleasure.

"Ahhh…Rose…I-I gonna cum." Groaned Shunsui after a particularly sinful lick from his bed mate.

Rose smiled and then slowly ran her teeth down Shunsui's member. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. With a loud shout Shunsui came, spilling his load into Rose's awaiting mouth. He tasted salty and absolutely delicious. Saliva and cum leaked from Rose's too full mouth as she struggled to swallow Shunsui's load.

"Mmm" moaned Rose after she had finished swallowing all the cum in her mouth. "Good morning Shunsui." Shunsui was lying down on the bed and only managed a small chuckle.

However Rose was still burning with desire so she sultry climbed up Shunsui body and straddled his chest. Looking down, she saw that his eyes were still sort of clouded and his mouth hung slightly open. He looked adorable! Rose smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips lovingly before burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Slowly Shunsui came back to his senses after possibly the best blow job he had ever received. His darling Rose had become quite daring and he loved it. It seemed that some payback was in order. Gingerly he lifted his arms, which felt numb, and started to gently caress Rose's thighs. She mewled next to his ear and then moaned out loudly when he sank two fingers into her wet core without warning. Shunsui grunted when Rose dug her nails into his back while her passionate moans filled his ears. He could feel himself becoming harder and harder by the second while Rose became wetter and wetter. Suddenly Rose sat up and scooted back until she was hovering over Shunsui ragging erection. Shunsui cursed loudly when Rose slowly inserted him into her warm heat. She only stopped when he was fully inserted inside of her and then when that was done she swivelled her hips in a circular motion, moaning at the intense pleasure. Shunsui closed his eyes and grit his teeth as Rose slowly rode him, teasing him. He just wanted to recklessly pound into her, she felt so good.

"Shun-Shunsui." moaned Rose. Shunsui opened his eyes and nearly came then and there. Sitting on top of him in all her sweaty glory was Rose slowly impaling herself on his slick member…. while she played with her clit. It was such a hot, erotic sight, seeing his lover pleasure herself while she rode him. But Rose was teasing him with her slow fucking and fingering…and she knew this. Shunsui waited patiently until Rose started to impale herself on his member again before he quickly and brutally thrusted up into her, hitting her sweat spot in the process. Rose screamed as Shunsui thrusted deeply into her, however, her cry was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. The room around them lit up as lightening crashed overhead. The storm outside only seemed to enhance the passion storm occurring inside the bedroom. Shunsui repeatedly thrusted up into Rose while she screamed in ecstasy. Suddenly he sat up causing Rose to gasp as his member change direction ever so slightly. This position seemed more intimate as it brought the two of them nose to nose. Shunsui smiled a wicked smile before he started to rhythmically trust into Rose while his hand moved down her body and started to play with her clit. The pleasure was intense and made Rose cry out with every thrust. Rose screamed when the pleasure became too much and she came loudly, soaking Shunsui member with her fluids. Shunsui waited until her orgasm was over before he continued to thrust, but this time harder and faster into her. Rose mewled and dug her fingers into Shunsui's back in the hopes of anchoring herself against the intense onslaught of pleasure. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other filled the room and were only drowned out by the sound of the storm ragging outside. Suddenly the pressure was building up again inside of Rose. Next to her, Shunsui was panting, groaning loudly as he repeatedly thrusted into her. And then Rose came exhaustingly again, collapsing against Shunsui's chest breathing heavily. Shunsui thrusted a few more times before he too came. It was intense but oh so heavenly. The two of them collapsed onto the bed in a tangled, sweaty, panting heap.

"Good Morning darling Rose." Said Shunsui after he caught his breath.

"Hmmm." Was all Rose was able to say.

The two of them lay there, in the afterglow of the amazing morning sex while listening to the sound of the storm outside. It was only when Rose's tummy growled, protesting the fact that it had not been fed yet, did the two of them get up and head towards the kitchen.

Sadly it was a work day, so Rose watched with a small pout as Shunsui pulled on his captain's haori, sakkat and kimono and left for the office. However, before he left he promised her that he would help Nanao with the paperwork.

In order to pass the time Rose sat down and turned on her laptop. Sadly nothing could really hold her interest for long so she soon abandoned her laptop and started to roam around Shunsui house. He had mentioned a large book collection somewhere in his house so she set out trying to find it. She soon found it when she walked into his study. His study consisted of a simple desk that sat in a corner with no papers on it, a large bookcase that lined the entire side of one wall and a large painting aisle that faced the large sliding doors that led onto the porch. There were a few painting leaning on the wall that sparked Rose's interest. What she saw shocked her slightly. All of the painting were landscapes and not erotica which she had first assumed. Maybe Shunsui was not as perverted as everybody thought. Maybe one day she would ask Shunsui to do a painting of her…or did that sound to pretentious? With great care, Rose put the painting back in there original place and turned to examine the bookcase. She completely ignored the copious amounts of love poetry and moved on to the novels. Most of the titles she had never seen while some of them were in characters that she could not understand. Rose could understand and read ancient Japanese script this this was beyond her. How old were these texts? Reading these books was going to be more challenging that Rose had previously thought. After a lot of searching, Rose finally found a book that looked both interesting and easy enough to read. As there were no comfy cushions in the study Rose left the room and went to lounge on Shunsui's bed. It was also the only part of the house that would still smell like him.

And that was how Rose spent most of her days. Shunsui would cook her breakfast…or lunch if he got up late before leaving to go to the office or to lounge on Ukitake's porch. Rose would spend her days either reading, baking, lounging around in Shunsui bed with her laptop or training with Midnight Dancer. Sometimes she would go exploring the large gardens the surrounded the house and was surprised to find that there was not only had a koi pond but a large hot spring. By early evening Shunsui would return, usually accompanied by Ukitake, Hana or Rangiku. Sometimes Shunsui would return early and train with Rose. Her movements were becoming quicker and more precise…sadly her kido was still lacking.

* * *

It was a scorching hot day so Rose picked up a towel and went outside to practise yoga. Midnight Dancer had suggested that she tried yoga as it would help her clear her mind and improve her balance. Rose was wearing a pair of light blue hot pants and a tight white crop top. With great care and flexibility Rose stretched out on the towel she had laid out and then moved into the Scorpion pose. Her muscled sang with pleasure pain and her blood ran to her head. Rose held that pose for several seconds before lowering her feet passed her head and then placing them on the ground. Her stomach muscled stretched and burned but the pose felt so good. By the time she had finished doing her yoga, Rose was covered in a light coating of sweat. A nice dunk in a cool lake sounded very appealing. Maybe when Shunsui returned she would suggest going to one. She did not have any swimming trunks but she doubted that would be a problem…especially with Shunsui accompanying her.

With a sigh Rose spread out on the grass and closed her eyes, the heat of the sun warming her skin. Behind her the trees swayed in the gentle breeze, ruffling them and sending a few stray leaves dancing in the wind. However, it was not loud enough to drown out the sound of a stick cracking underfoot. Rose lifted her head and started in the direction the sound came from. Nothing, she saw nothing out of the ordinary and so she let her reiatsu out and scanned the area. Again nothing came up however, her instincts were screaming that something was wrong. Rose got to her feet and walked silently towards the bushes where she assumed the sound originated from. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up with every step she took. Her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong and that she had best retreat. But she ignored them. Fear spread through her body making her whole body feel numb but still she walked on. Rose turned around the bushes and stopped when she saw a large black hooded figure standing there. The figures cloak covered every single inch of him however, the cloak did not hide his unnaturally elongated figure.

Rose stepped back and looked up. "Kagawa, what an unexpected surprise. I am sorry to tell you that Shunsui is not in right now. He is most likely at the eighth division or lounging around on a roof somewhere. But he will be back in a few hours so why not come back then?" Every single nerve in her body screamed at her to get away from Kagawa or attack him, or just do something.

Kagawa stretched out one of his spindly hands and caressed Rose's cheek. "Shame." He whispered

Rose stepped away from his hand. "M-might I suggest you come back another time…S-sir." Rose did not know why she was stuttering but she knew then and there that she wanted Kagawa to leave.

"You have such nice cheeks, pale but still lovely. And your hair, so glossy and silky. But none of those can compare to your eyes. They shine like a million stars and hold such passion within them. Yes it is a real shame." Continued Kagawa as if he had not heard Rose speak. His eyes seemed to stare at Rose but not really see her. It was a terrifying experience.

Rose continued to step backwards in slow cautionary steps like she was backing away from a tiger. "Shame…what do you mean by that Sir?" She asked in a cautious voice.

Kagawa's eyes darkened and a malicious smile spread across his face. "It's a shame that Master is going to have to take it all away."

Rose froze and started up at Kagawa, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. And then it hit her. Kagawa should not have even been allowed inside the Kido barrier. Shunsui had told her all the people who had permission to enter and Kagawa was not on the list. And there was only one person Rose knew who was arrogant enough to demand that everybody called him 'Master'. Rose turned and sprinted towards the house. She could hear Kagawa running behind her, his long leg catching up with her. she felt his hand grab her arm so she did the first thing that came to mind. Rose spun round and kicked Kagawa as hard as she could between the legs. Kagawa collapsed on the floor, howling in agony while clutching the area between his legs. Rose did not hang around for long and turned round and continued to sprint towards the house. She flew through the sliding door that lead to Shunsui's bedroom and slammed the door shut. She then sprinted down the corridor and into the living room where her Zanpakuto lay. Midnight Dancer was hissing audibly and seemed to be emitting a dark blue glow. She knew that danger lay ahead. The terrible thing was that Rose knew she could never beat Kagawa in a fight, he was just too powerful for her. Her only hope of survival was to fight him and keep him occupied long enough for Shunsui or anybody to come and help her. But then the question was did Shunsui know that the Kido barrier had failed? In the distance she could hear the sound of glass and wood smashing. She had seconds at most before Kagawa entered the house. Desperately Roe looked around in the hopes of finding something that could help her notify Shunsui that something was wrong. And then her eyes fell on the sheets of paper that lay across the small coffee table. She could leave Shunsui a note telling him who had taken her so that then even if she was captured he would know where to start looking. Rose dived at the papers and hastily scribbled down a note. Behind her she could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Frantically Rose ran to the cupboard where Shunsui kept all his Sake stored, picking up her Zanpakuto on the way. It felt sort of reassuring to have Midnight Dancer by her side. She pulled open the door to the sake cupboard and pulled out a thankfully empty bottle of Sake with a dark blue and silver label on it. She shoved her message into the bottle and then replaced it with the others before shutting the door. She then stood up and started to run towards the exit. Sadly if Rose had not stopped to write Shunsui the note she would have made it outside and would have run into Renji, who was passing by.

Rose luck had run out as Kagawa saw her starting to run towards the front door so he flashed stepped in front of her and hit her hard across the face. Rose stumbled to the floor, her face aching. But now was not the time to worry out her injuries and with a swift kick she managed to send Kagawa sprawling on the floor. Rose then stumbled to her feet and unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Dreamer laugh and Sinner scream, haunt their minds and make them mine. Dream, Midnight Dancer!" shouted Rose.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Shunsui back as the sun beat down on his neck. He had removed his kimono and haori and really wanted to remove the upper part of his Shihakushō but then Ukitake and Nanao might have scolded him. Currently the members of the eighth and thirteenth division were doing a joint trial training session. The motion had been suggested by Toushiro at the latest Taicho's meeting in the hopes of improving the coordination between the divisions. The Soutaicho had approved of the idea but he wanted a trial session to take place between the eighth and thirteenth division first before he made it official.

Shunsui, Nanao, Hana and Ukitake sat on a large podium that overlooked the large thirteenth division training field and watched both division train. The training was divided up into small one on one sparring matches. Around the field groups of Shinigami sat, talked, ate and drank. In fact the whole event closely resembled a party. But then again everything that involved the eighth division was a party. So far everything was going fine and the only thing that had spoiled the day was the scorching heat.

Shunsui sighed and took a large swing from the bottle of sake in his hand. "If only Rose was here, she would have enjoyed herself." Mussed Shunsui to nobody in particular.

"Why did you not bring her Kyoraku Taicho?" Asked Hana.

Shunsui pondered that for a second. He really did not know why he did not bring Rose with him. "Hmm… I guess it is because of the heat. I did not want my darling Rose to be exposed in sun and heat for a long time."

Hana looked at Shunsui. "Oh…well I guess I will pay her a visit after my match. Is it ok, Taicho, if I leave you before your match against Kyoraku Taicho to go pay Rose a visit?" Ukitake nodded.

Down below them the sixth seat of the thirteenth division managed to knock the eighth's sixth seat to the ground and pin him there thus ending the match. There was a round of applause for both sides as the two of them walked of the field.

"Taicho, I think sixth seat Takahashi needs to improve his hakudo skills. Normally he should have been able to deflect the kick the thirteenth division sixth seat sent him." Said Nanao.

Shunsui smiled, nothing escaped Nanao's critical eye. "You're right. Maybe we should make him go over the basics just to brush up on his skills."

"I will go suggest that to him." Replied Nanao as she stood up. Shunsui nodded and watched her walk off the podium.

"You know Shunsui this heat is really getting to me, I think I might go cool down in the shade for a bit. Could you please watch over the matches." Asked Ukitake as he stood up.

"Sure Juu."

"Taicho may I come with you?" Asked Hana in a timid voice.

"Hana you don't have to ask my permission to go stand in the shade. Of course you are allowed." Hana nodded, stood up and followed Ukitake down the podium.

Shunsui watched them go and then turned his attention back to the sparring match on the field. Maya was fighting, her Zanpakuto shooting out towards the fifth seat of the thirteenth division. Maya had calmed down after her fight with Rose. In fact the two of them seemed to be getting on with each other. They were not friends but they were at least cordial towards each other. Shunsui remembered Rose's fight against Maya and how her skills, although were sloppy, had seriously impressed him. His Rose most certainly was a surprising person. Shunsui mind wandered as he thought about Rose and what she must be doing in the heat in order to stay cool. He pictured her lying naked on his bed, sweat covering her body making her glow. Her legs were spread apart while her eyes looked at him pleadingly, begging him to fill her.

Suddenly he felt it, the explosion of Rose's reiatsu. It pressed up against him and caused his own reiatsu to rise in response. Around him, lesser Shinigami collapsed to the ground under the mass of reiatsu being emitted by Rose. Shunsui could feel it, the desperation, fear and vulnerability in her reiatsu. He leapt to his feet and grabbed his Zanpakuto that was lying next to him before vanishing off into shunpo. His darling Rose was in danger. It seemed that the kido barrier had failed and that somebody was targeting her. Shunsui heart ran cold as he thought of who could be attacking his darling Rose. The answer was simple, there was only one person in the entire Soul Society who wanted Rose dead and that was Kurosawa. It seemed that he was finally making his move and Shunsui was nowhere to protect Rose. Anger, hot raw anger spread through Shunsui's body as he increased the speed of his shunpo. Behind him he could sense the reiatsu of Ukitake, Nanao and Hana, racing towards his home in order to help Rose. He had to get to Rose, he just had to. He promised her that he would protect her against Kurosawa and that she would be safe. If only his legs would move a little faster.

* * *

Rose knew that she was in trouble the moment that Kagawa cast his first Kido spell. Midnight Dancer had barely been able to deflect it. Her hands shook as she held onto Midnight Dancer's hilt, totally exhausted.

"_Come on Rose we can keep this up until re-enforcements arrive." _Encouraged Midnight Dancer but her voice sounded so weak and unsteady. Rose grimaced, Midnight Dancer could not hold on much longer….and neither could she

"Give up…you are no match for me." Sneered Kagawa as he summoned more reiatsu to his fingertips. Rose only just had time to dive out of the way of the bright blue streak the shot at her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, her head spinning from her over use of reiatsu. And then she felt it, the massive, angry, murderous, sakura smelling reiatsu of her lover approaching at a fast pace. He was an estimated 2 minutes away. She was almost saved, she just needed to hold on longer.

Kagawa sensed Shunsui reiatsu and grit his teeth. "Damn I thought it would take him longer to get here." Rose smiled at the bitterness in Kagawa's voice. "You bitch, you knew he would come!" shouted Kagawa. His arm flew out to try and punch Rose in the face, but she back flipped out of the way. She was now standing right next to the front door. Just a few more minutes she kept telling herself. But then her dizziness got the better of her and her vision went out of focus for a second. But a second was all Kagawa needed to fire a kido spell at Rose and blast her through the wall and out into the front garden. Rose gasped for breath as her chest burnt from the effect of the kido. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils and made her feel nauseous. Through her blurred vision she could she Kagawa approaching her like a predator about to deliver the killing blow to his downed prey.

"Now Roar, Zabimaru!" shouted a voice above Rose. Rose saw a long sword which was divided into segments fly over her head and attack Kagawa.

Relief washed through her as she saw the outline of Renji land in front of her. "Rose RUN!" shouted Renji before he turned to face Kagawa. Rose did not need to be asked twice. She stumbled to her feet and started to run towards the safety of Shunsui's approaching reiatsu. Behind her she could hear the sound of kido explosions and the scrapping of metal. Suddenly a large red ball of flames shot at Rose's head. She kneeled on the ground and felt the ball of flames shot over her head. Angry shouts and explosion continued on behind her until she felt Renji's reiatsu begin to drop. Panicking, Rose turned around and saw a severely burnt Renji collapse to the ground, his Shihakushō hems on fire. And then she felt pain emanating from the right side of her head. Looking round with blurry eyes she saw the sneering face of Kagawa before her world went black.

* * *

Another Reiatsu had appeared outside his house which Shunsui recognized to be Renji's. His heart swelled with hope as he realised that help had arrived for Rose. But he did not know how long Renji would be able to last against Rose's attacker as he was unable to sense his reiatsu. And then Renji's reiatsu began to decline and quickly. Shunsui urged his legs to move faster but he was already at his fastest shunpo speed. The others who had been following had fallen back, unable to keep up with his speed. He was only thirty seconds away when he sensed Rose's reiatsu disappear completely. Shunsui yelled out loud and somehow managed to find the ability to move faster.

Shunsui appeared right outside his house and felt his heart drop. His front garden was in a horrendous state, large pot holes were scattered hither and thither and several of the sakura trees were on fire. Shunsui ran forwards and saw the collapsed body of Renji lying on the ground, his Zanpakuto lying on the ground several feet away. His clothes and flesh were badly burnt which lead Shunsui to realise that the attacker was a kido user. Shunsui scanned the area for any trace of Rose but found nothing. He had been too late. Ukitake, Nanao, Hana appeared behind Shunsui followed seconds later by Rangiku and Toushiro and several members of the eighth division who could Shunpo fast enough.

"Rose has been taken." Shouted Shunsui letting all of his anger out through his words. His reiatsu flared. "You three." He pointed at a bunch of Shinigami. "Sound the alarm. And you." He pointed at another group. "Get Abarai Fukutaicho to the fourth division, I need him alive! The rest of you fan out and search for Rose." Shunsui needed to find Rose. He just had to find her.

Shunsui did not wait to see if his ordered were obeyed before he shunpooed off. It was highly likely that however had taken Rose was trying to find and exit and the closest exit was the southern gate. And Shunsui sped off in that direction.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION THE HUMAN, ROSE BENTLER HAS BEEN TAKEN. AN IMMIDEIATE SHUT DOWN HAS BEEN CALLED AND ALL SQUADES ARE TO MOBILISE. I REPEAT THE HUMAN, ROSE BENTLER HAS BEEN TAKEN. AN IMMIDEIATE SHUT DOWN HAS BEEN CALLED AND ALL SQUADES ARE TO MOBILISE!" The alarm sounded on ahead calling all Shinigami to mobilise and to find Rose. In the distance Shunsui could hear the sound of the sekkiseki wall falling around the Seireitei. Hopefully they had lowered them in time before Rose and her kidnapper could escape.

* * *

The wind sped through Rangiku's hair as she sped off south in search of Rose. She could sense Shunsui's angry reiatsu a few miles to her left heading towards the southern gate. And then she saw them, the outline of a black hooded figure about hundred meters in front of her carrying an unconscious Rose. Rangiku pulled out her Zanpakuto and increased the pace of her shunpo. She begged that Shunsui would notice the increase of her reiatsu and realise that she had found Rose. Sadly Rose's kidnapper sensed her fast approaching Reiatsu and turned to attack her. Rangiku stepped out of the way as a powerful blast of kido shot past her. Well at least now Shunsui would notice her.

"Now Growl: Haneko." Shouted Rangiku. Her Zanpakuto turned to ash and sped forwards but was easily deflected by the kidnapper who had cast a powerful shield. Rangiku grit her teeth and sped forward, Zanpakuto ready. She was right in front of the kidnapper when he finally realised where she had gone. Looking up Rangiku saw who the kidnapper was.

"You-." Cried Rangiku. But that was all she could manage before Kagawa shot a powerful kido spell at her. She barely had time to shield herself with her Zanpakuto but sadly that was not enough. Rangiku was thrown back by the force of the kido and landed hard on the ground. Rangiku blinked several times before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Shunsui felt Rangiku's reiatsu flare to his right so he stopped and turned. In the distance he saw Rangiku releasing her shikai and attacking a figure in a long black cloak who seemed to be holding something. Shunsui sped forwards and noticed that the cloaked person was holding his darling Rose. Hope and anger rose within him as he shunpooed towards the kidnapper. He saw Rangiku getting hit by a powerful Kido and fall from the sky. He was only meters away when he saw the kidnapper summon a large purple portal and start to step threw it.

"ROSE!" shouted Shunsui as he saw the unconscious form of Rose and the kidnapper disappear threw the portal. Shunsui was inches away from them when the portal shut, blocking him and thus taking Rose away from him.

He froze, rigid on the spot and then his legs gave out. Shunsui fell on his hands and knees and for the first time in his life was at a loss of what to do next. So he did the one thing his now numb body craved and that was to shout out loudly and let his reiatsu flow uncontrollably out of his body. His reiatsu flared and seemed to encircle him like a large purple tornado. Below him Shinigami collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. He could vaguely sense Ukitake's reiatsu pushing against his in the hopes of controlling him, but alas his power was just too strong. He had failed, failed to protect Rose and failed to save her. The roof tiles underneath Shunsui were ripped off and flew around him as the wind storm increased in intensity. Nothing else matter now because his darling Rose had been taken from him.

Suddenly his reiatsu was starting to be forced back into his body. Shunsui looked around and saw Ukitake and Toushiro standing around him, their bodies glowing with reiatsu. Shunsui closed his eyes and brought his reiatsu back into his body before letting out one last strangled yell of agony. Ukitake's eyes were full of concern, understanding…and sympathy for his friend. No words were said because what does one say to a friend who just lost the love of his life?

* * *

The sound of water dropping to the ground signalled to Rose that she was in a damp area. It was also freezing which caused her to shiver violently. She felt sore and her head was throbbing with pain. And then she remembered everything, Kagawa, Renji, the fight. Rose opened her eyes and sprang to her feet. She was standing in a dark, damp cave with the only source of light coming from a large circular hole in the ceiling. Sadly the hole had a metal railing covering it and was located about hundred meters above her. Also the walls were smoothed down and too slippery for her to climb. It looked like the hole was only there to torment her.

"Why hello Rose." Said a voice behind her.

Rose turned around and saw a man approach her hearing a white shirt with a brown leather trench coat over it. His legs appeared to have a sort of white armour on it, similar to that of an arrancar. The man stepped into the light and Rose screamed. The man's face was covered in deep red scars, and his skin seemed to be held together by thick black stiches. He resembled Frankenstein.

"Well I am glad you recognized me Rose Bentley." Said Kurosawa.

* * *

**Hi Guys,**

**Again I am not very good at writing fight scene but personally I thought that this chapter had a better fight scene than in previous ones. I know that Shunsui is very emotional in this chapter but personally I think that he would react that way after witnessing the love of his life kidnapped right in front of him. So we finally get to meet Kurosawa face to face, I don't know why I pictured him wearing a leather trench coat...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. :)**


End file.
